Breath of the Dawn
by Brandon Payne
Summary: Aloy finds herself in Hyrule and ends up aiding in the quest to destroy the Calamity Ganon.
1. Prologue

The clear sky shows that the day is ending as the sun is about to dip below the horizon, which is a part of a continent once named North America. A westerly breeze travels over relatively flat almost treeless semiarid land that was once a part of Nevada. The ruin of a ranch house is located in this area, along with a stone bench facing it.

Aloy lounges upon that bench while staring downward at a freshly dug grave.

Nearly one thousand years ago, a man named Ted Faro created robots for the purpose of war, giving them the ability to consume biomass as fuel and replicate; only to go haywire and destroy all life on Earth. As that was happening, a woman named Elisabet Sobeck oversaw the creation of Project Zero Dawn, a massive terraforming project that would eventually shut off Faro's robots and begin the task of resurrecting life on Earth. It was as the Faro robots were devouring the last crumbles of life that Elisabet got trapped outside Gaia Prime after saving it from the detection of an oncoming Faro swarm. She said her goodbyes to the Alphas still inside, telling them that she was going home.

After traveling nearly three hundred miles, the architect of Zero Dawn finally arrived and sat upon that bench. She passed away and there she remained during those near one thousand years, undisturbed and forgotten, until Aloy finally found her and decided to give her a proper burial. Aloy tried digging into the soil, but it was too rocky and she decided to let a machine do that task. She knew that a behemoth would do since they eat rocks as easily as most people eat biscuits. Aloy located one and led it back to the ruins, then made it dig that grave; a task that took only a minute to complete for the behemoth as it left behind a large heap of pulverized rocks as its excrement. Aloy sent the behemoth away because she understood that while they are excellent at digging holes, they are useless in refilling them and would have to do that by herself. She also wanted to have a sense of intimacy with the burial. Aloy laid her "mother" into the grave and filled it in. Afterwards, she decided to encircle the grave with large stones so as to elaborate it.

From finding her mother up to placing the last stone, the task took all day. The sun sets as Aloy continues lounging upon that bench; nodding as she gets sleepier by the second.

* * *

In another place, a place like no other, a lid to a chamber rises to reveal a man encased within it. He is bathed in a blue liquid of which is being drained away. He stirs, but does not want to awaken.

Until a voice, a familiar voice, urges him to do so.

* * *

 _Help_.

A blonde blue-eyed man wielding a sword glaring with defiance . . .

 _Help_.

A palace bathed in a purplish black cloud that forms into a beast bellowing with a hunger for death and destruction . . .

 _Help!_

Within that beast is a white light, and within that white light is a blonde green-eyed girl; her face twisted with desperation . . .

 _HELP!_

Aloy gasps intensely as if suffocating and almost hits the ground face first, but her reflexes prevent that as she throws her hands out at the oncoming ground. She shuts her eyes tightly while gasping repeatedly and remains on her hands and knees. Her heart beating quickly.

"Wh-What was that . . . ?! Wh-Who was that . . . ?! A-And how did they get on my focus?! No, those images were too intense for my focus to display . . . ! Were those truly visions?!"

She groans while pushing herself up into a sitting position, then briskly strokes her face downward. With a sniff, she opens her eyes to see mountains and hills.

But no sign of the ruins nor Elisabet's grave.


	2. Chapter 1

Aloy stands while gaping with intense shock at the impossible shift in scenery. She shuts her eyes tightly and opens them once again, but it is still mountains and hills of forest and grass around her. Not the flat landscape with the ruins of Elisabet's house and freshly dug grave. She removes her focus for a moment to see if it is a trick of her focus, but it is not as such.

Her mind seems to step outside of her body, causing her to do a pratfall as everything begins to feel false. She blinks hard and hunches over, then lifts her hands to press her palms against her own forehead while gawking downward at the grassy ground with a thousand yard stare.

"Wha-What's going on?!" Aloy gasped feebly. "Whe-Where am I . . . ?!Wha-What has happened . . . ?! A-Am I d-dreaming . . . ?! A-Am I g-going m-mad?!" She shuts her eyes tightly and her face twists from the effort to reign in her bewilderment. "Come on, Aloy! Get a grip! Get a grip!"

Aloy steadies her breathing and tries to suppress her confusion over this bizarre set of circumstances. Numbness overcomes her, which actually helps her relax. She sighs deeply and opens her eyes to reveal a weary look as she stands to look around once again. It is a clear day with tuffs of cloud in the sky and the sun above the horizon. For a moment, she cannot tell if it is sunset or sunrise, but she soon sees that it is sunrise as the sun gets higher.

She turns away and does a double take at a black and orange conical structure set upon a two-stepped platform. It was near her all along, it was only that she neglected to notice it in the first place due to her shock. She scans it with her focus, only for a reading of unknown to be returned. She walks up to it for a closer examination and reaches out to touch it, feeling its smooth hard black shiny surface that looks to be made of a substance that Aloy cannot tell if it is metal or stone. It is basically black, with the orange set in it as several lines connecting several dots upon the upper part and large folds and waves along its base and around its doorframe, of which is tinged with moss. Next to its door is a pedestal with a control panel upon it with what looks like an teardrop eye etched into it. At a casual glance, the door looked solid black, but she eventually notices the glyphs etched into it in high relief with lines seperating sentences.

Aloy takes out her spear and attempts to override the control panel, but nothing happens.

"This definitely wasn't built by the Old Ones," Aloy mused aloud as she puts her spear away. "So where am I then?" As she turns and walks off of it.

She walks over to the ledge of what turns out to be part of a hill jutting outward. Down below is a road running past a ruined covered wagon and a cylindrical building with a large animal head on its roof fashioned from wooden beams, boards, and cloth. There are people around it and Aloy notices one of them riding a large animal. Its torso and limbs remind her of a broadback, but it has a longish head attached to a long neck with what looks to be a crest of hair running from the top of its head down the full length of its nape.

Aloy takes another look around and gasps with shock at a sight that causes her heart to skip a beat. Far off in the distance is the palace in her vision engulfed in that purplish black cloud. She can almost see a shape within it flying about, but it is much too distant to make out clearly. Nevertheless, she can feel a jab of fear in her soul like an icicle over the sight of it.

She looks back down the hill at that building and begins her descent. Aloy reaches the bottom of the hill and walks up to that building, encountering more of those large creatures in a fenced off area standing side-by-side grazing at a feeding trough. Now that she has a closer look at them, she can see that they have solid black eyes on the sides of their heads. They have individual colored pelts and do have an actual crest of hair. She reads them with her focus, but it reads back, unknown.

Aloy takes notice of a girl with black hair petting them over. She is dressed in an outfit resembling Carja clothing, but also wears a poofy conical hat with a wide upturned brim and a large tassel attached to the peak.

Aloy next notices something about that girl, prompting her to read her with her focus and get the word, unknown.

 _She . . . has pointed ears?!_ Aloy thought with bewilderment.

The girl notices Aloy and straights to smile at her.

"Hello there, traveler," she said cordially. "Welcome to our stable. You will stay awhile, won't you?"

"Ah," Aloy began with confusion as she tries to recollect her thoughts, "I don't believe I can."

"If you have a horse, we can change its gear or mane style," the girl continued. "We're always happy to meet new horses, so stop on by!"

"H-Horse?" Aloy inquired slowly as she stares at the creatures, of which her focus records them as such.

"Yes," the girl answered with a quick nod, "bring a horse here if you should catch one. Then you'll be able to register it and have it kept here where it will be cared for until you need it. But you have to pay and you can only keep up to five horses at a time. We have a system of stables throughout Hyrule, so you can have your horse kept at any of them. This is Outskirt Stable by the way."

"Lovely," Aloy mused as she walks several steps closer, then looks into the trough to notice that they are eating grain. "So this is what they eat?"

The girl frowns curiously at Aloy, then leans forward slightly.

"What?" Aloy asked.

"What's up with your ears?" The girl asked suspiciously.

Aloy blinks in silence at the girl and now understands that oval pointed ears are the norm, and ears like her own are unknown around these parts. Wherever these parts are.

"Do you know anything about a palace enveloped by a purplish black cloud in the form of a monster?" Aloy instead asked.

The girl gasps as she tenses up with a look of horror, as do the other people from nearby of which Aloy looks around at, noticing their oval pointed ears as well.

"Was it something I said?" Aloy mused.

"You must be talking about Hyrule Castle," the girl answered fretfully.

"I guess I am," Aloy answered dryly. "So humor me. What's going on with . . . Hyrule Castle nowadays?" Trying to put on a jovial mood so as to cover her strangeness to this girl, and the rest.

"It's still the same as it has been for the past one hundred years," the girl answered. "The Calamity Ganon is still trying to escape so that it can destroy the whole world. It's a pity that the hero was killed by him."

 _What?!_ Aloy exclaimed inwardly as she feels a jab of disappointment, then thinks on how to get an answer without arousing more unnecessary suspicion. "So . . . where's the hero buried at then? I figure I should go pay my respects at his grave."

"His body was never found," the girl answered. "Although some say that he is not really dead."

"I guess not finding a body would compel people to believe that he might still be alive," Aloy said dryly. "Although if this happened one hundred years ago, he definitely would be dead now."

"Maybe," the girl answered, "but it's rumored that the Sheikah rescued him and put him into a deep sleep somewhere secret so that he can recover then rise to challenge Ganon once again."

Aloy ponders that answer.

 _Was that him I was shown?! And where will I find him?! These Sheikah might know something. But how to go about this? My ears alone make me suspicous._

"Well," Aloy began as her mind races on what to say, "I got lost looking for the Sheikah. Are they up that road?" As she points up it in the attempt to incite an answer from the girl.

"Yes, but Kakariko Village is a long way from here," the girl answered. "You'll have to catch yourself a horse if you want to get there before sunset."

"I'm in no mood to catch a horse," Aloy answered, while at the same time relieved. "So, the Sheikah are up that road, you say?"

"Go up this road," the girl pointed. "But do not deviate from it. If you reach a large stone bridge with a Sheikah Shrine next to it, then you're going in the right direction. Once across, keep traveling until you enter a valley called Dualing Peaks. You will eventually reach a huge open space where another one of our stables is located and next to another Sheikah Shrine. The stable is called Dueling Peaks Stable. You'll know it when you see it. Well, up the road past it is Kakariko Village."

"Got it," Aloy said. "Stay on this road and cross a stone bridge next to a Sheikah Shrine. Then keep going until I enter a valley where I will find a huge open space with another stable called Dueling Peaks Stable that is next to another Sheikah Shrine."

"Yes, that's correct," the girl answered.

"Well then, I better get going," Aloy said as she turns and starts walking.

"Beware of monsters," the girl called out to her. "They're more active at night."

"I'll keep that in mind," Aloy said dryly, not really believing her.

Aloy walks past more people. She can see that they are also dressed in a similar fashion to the girl, although some don't have hats. She also takes note of a small creature with them that seems to be use to their presence. It is a furry creature with a small body and legs, along with a jutting muzzle and floppy ears. The creature simply lies there and rolls around.

 _It must be a pet of some sort_. Aloy mused, then continues onward, leaving a change in conversation.

" . . . That girl is either very brave or very foolish . . . "

" . . . Wonder what she want's with the Sheikah? Outsiders don't casually go to Kakariko Village . . . "

" . . . Did you notice how small and round her ears are . . . ?!"

" . . . She must be from a faraway land . . . "

As Aloy walks upon the road, she takes note of a high sheer cliff alongside her.

"That is one huge cliff," she mused. "Looks almost like . . . a tower of sorts. And what the hell is a Sheikah Shrine . . . ? I guess It'll be obvious to me since it'll be next to a stone bridge."

The sun continues rising higher as she continues walking upon that road with that massive tower-like cliff on her right, and that grim view of Hyrule Castle to her left, though distantly. The road is little more than a wide trampled path created from decades of trampling over the most convenient route over land. She passes grassy hills and ruins of stone buildings, none of which look like the ruins of the Metal World.

"I guess this world and my world have something in common," Aloy mused. "We had the Faro machines, then Hades, and they have this . . . Calamity Ganon."

The road leads her around that unnatural cliff, putting her back to distant Hyrule Castle. As she walks further on, the road soon begins to lead away from the tower-like cliff so that her back will be to it. With her back to that huge topographical feature, Aloy stops for a moment to gaze down the direction she believes she must take. The road seems to disappear off into the distance as it winds through hills, off to mountains so distant that they are barely visible in a haze.

"It looks as if she was right. That does look like a long way . . .I just hope that this Kakariko Village is down that way, and that I reach it before sunset."

She walks on, until . . .

"What the?!" Aloy exclaimed as she tenses due to rumbling and tremors.

That is when a thin tower rises far up ahead. She looks around and also sees a few more such structures rising in extremely distant places as well. The towers stop rising as does the rumbling. Aloy looks around for a moment at the ones she could make out.

"What was that all about . . . ?! Did that Calamity Ganon do that . . . ?!"

Aloy continues walking.

As the morning progresses into noon, Aloy continues to follow that road as it winds throughout hilly terrain that is mostly grass, but also bare rock in some places. She passes more ruins of stone buildings. She notices a ruined covered wagon off to one side and later encounters a cave on the other side of the road. She pauses at the cave for a moment and wonders what could be in there. Her desire to see these Sheikah proves stronger and she continues on her journey. She notices a very tall thin stone pillar with a wide top, of which the road takes her past. There is a flag pole up ahead with a ragged flag fluttering from above an entrance of sorts. The road brings her through a ruined town made up of stone buildings.

The sound of grunting and snorting gets her attention and she looks to see someone, no something rise. She gawks at something freakishly tall, so tall that her head levels with its waist. It looks vaguely like a man in shape, save for its skin and weird animal head with a long curly horn protruding from atop its head. The creature is wearing a loincloth of animal skin and bindings wrapped around its arms.

The creature looks at her and roars, then briskly strides toward her.

"Ahh! What is that thing!" Aloy exclaimed as she moves, trying to put as much distance between herself and it.

The creature swipes at her, but misses. Aloy rounds the corner of a building, but the creature stalks after her as she can hear the thump of its footsteps in pursuit of her. She slips around the other side of the building before it can find her. Once there, she thinks on what to use on that massive monster. For this, she takes out her tripcaster. She first fires one shot to stick in a wall of a building, then fires another shot into another building to stretch a wire across between two explosive poles.

The beast rounds the corner and runs toward her, into the tripwire. The bombs explode, sending chucks of rock everywhere and causing the creature to roar in pain as it falls backward. Aloy already has her hunter bow out and releases a fire arrow into the creature's face, where it explodes with flame. The creature roars in more pain as it clasps at its muzzle. Aloy next releases an ice arrow into it, then another fire arrow. She alternates between ice and fire arrows to damage the creature as much as possible.

Once the creature is slow and pained in its movements, she takes out a tearblast arrow and aims at its chest. She releases and the arrow sticks to it, make a buzzing drone that rapidly rises in pitch, then explodes. The creature lets out one more roar and finally falls silent. Aloy sighs and puts her bow away.

"Phew! What is that freak . . . ?! And that girl did say monsters! So there are more of these things . . . !? And I thought my world was dangerous!"

Aloy continues along once again, leaving the ruins behind. She finally encounters that large stone bridge she was told about. At first, Aloy doesn't see anything around that looks like a shrine, until she finally notices it off to one side as it had been obstructed from view by a large rocky hill that it is next to.

"So that's what that thing back up on that hill is." As she records it with her focus. "A Sheikah Shrine, eh? And there's suppose to be another one of these down by this Dueling Peaks Stable. Though I wonder why this one is glowing orange now?"

Aloy is about to cross the bridge when she notices off to her left and down upon the shore a group of people camping near the river. They have scrawny misshapen bodies with pot bellies, large bulbous heads with pig snouts, tusks, and a single stubby horn on top of their head. They also have brownish red skin and each wear a loincloth of animal skin. They also have their weapons nearby. They are talking amongst themselves in a series of squeaks and squawks.

 _They must be monsters too. Better avoid them_.

But one of those creatures notices Aloy and squawks loudly, causing the rest to look at her with their beady yellow eyes. They jump to their feet and run to pick up their weapons consisting of spears and clubs, then run toward her.

"I really need to stop hoping to avoid trouble!" Aloy sighed with irritation while taking out her spear this time.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **The dialogue used in Breath of the Wild will also be used in this fanfiction, but with Aloy now included, there are going to be changes and additions to it.**

 **While other people have attempted to guage the size of Hyrule, I feel that the best way to do that is to measure the length of the days and nights in the game and measure it to walking speed. I think it is something along the lines of one second of real world time equal to one minute of game world time, with walking speed being two miles per hour**.


	3. Chapter 2

The creatures screech harshly as they rush at Aloy with their weapons. She leaps away from them and rolls; even though she is wearing the Shield Weaver, she does not want to become dependant upon it over concern of having her reflexes and fighting prowess dulled. Aloy spins around as she rises with her spear slashing outward, managing to catch one of them across the face so that it falls down, and is quick to follow up by thrusting forward to stab another in the stomach so that it falls while shrieking with pain. The other two hesitate, showing their lack of discipline. Aloy takes advantage of their hesitation so that she rushes forward with her spear sideways to catch them both in their ugly faces and continues her momentum, making them fall backward onto the ground. She turns and capitalizes on their fall by stabbing first one through the chest into its heart, then rapidly plucks her spear out and stabs the other through its chest into its heart as well. Both scream long and loud, and their cries fade out as they die.

Aloy faces down the last two just as they are getting up with their weapons. One now sports a gash across its face and wields a spear and the other now sports a gash in its gut and wields a club. Instead of fleeing, they face Aloy with even greater anger.

 _These things are tough, and as bold as any machine!_ Aloy thought.

The club wielder suddenly leaps high into the air toward her while shrieking with its club raised high, this in spite of his gut injury. Aloy is quick to take advantage as its attack reminds her of a watcher's attack by firmly lunging upward with her spear, feeling the tip piercing its chest just underneath its sternum and into its heart. The metallic twang of her Shield Weaver sounds, due to the other creature attempting to stab her. Its speartip merely bounces off, throwing it off balance. Aloy thrust kicks her now dying opponent off her spear while pulling it out, then faces the last one and they end up circling each other.

"I gotta hand it to you, whatever you are, you certainly don't scare," Aloy said with sarcastic respect.

The creature stabs at Aloy with a snarl, not caring that her Shield Weaver will protect her. But Aloy instead dodges and grabs its spear.

"My turn!" Aloy snarled as she stabs out with her spear, only to have hers grabbed in return. They both have the other's spear gripped tightly and end up playing tug of war.

 _Grrr! Strong!_ Aloy thought.

The creature lets go of its spear and immediately tackles Aloy, causing her to fall backward onto the ground with the creature atop her. Her Shield Weaver will protect against fast-moving mass and falls even, but will not protect against inertia. Aloy is quick to grab the creature by its throat with her left hand. The creature is strong as it squirms against her grip. Its nauseating smell fills Aloy's nostrils.

"I guess you freaks don't know what bathing is!"

The creature lets go of her spear and starts pawing the air toward her face and throat. It's eyes shining with a demented look. Aloy lets go of her spear and begins punching it in the face. It muddles the creature, but it does not stop its attack. Aloy stops punching and instead jabs it firmly in the eyes. It works as the creature cries out while covering its eyes with both hands and arches backward. Aloy pulls her legs upward and kicks it away with both feet, sending it flying backward. She quickly gets up while grabbing her spear and lunges downward with a shout, stabbing the creature through its chest with so much force that her speartip goes through its heart and spine and out through its back. The creature shrieks long and loud, then finally goes silent.

Aloy pulls her spear out and cleans it off in its loincloth. She gags upon smelling the worst of its smell wafting from it. She puts her spear away and looks around at the now dead creatures.

"First that massive freak back there. And now these things. Whoever this guy is, he definitely will need help. I just hope I can reach Kakariko Village and find him there."

Aloy walks across the bridge. Although its torches are still lit, the bridge is in a state of disrepair as one of its posts is broken off. Chunks of stone either lie about it or are missing from it. As she approaches the end, she notices a man staring off intently at something.

 _Didn't that jerk even notice my battle with those things?!_ She thought incredulously. _He probably did and was too timid to help out. So what's he looking at now?_

Aloy notices that he is looking at some sort of conical object. At first she thought it was another Sheikah Shrine, but it was not such.

"The end is near," she heard the man say upon getting close enough to him, as he is yet to notice Aloy. "I may be somewhat used to seeing bad omens, but that . . . Well, let's just say it's badder than most."

The man finally notices Aloy and quickly turns to her. He has short brown hair with an even bang.

"We're doomed!" He proclaimed, then changes his tune. "I mean, don't panic!"

"Ah, okay," Aloy mused whimsically. _I almost did with those freaks back there_.

"Sorry, who are you?" The man asked. "Have we met? Well, doesn't matter who you are, really. I was getting tired of talking to myself, so you've come at a good time. By the by, those strange things that popped out of the ground . . . Did you see them?"

"Yeah, I-" Aloy began.

"I'm not talking about mushrooms here!" The man interjected. "I'm talking about those towers! They seem to have popped up all over the place! And that's not the only strange thing that's happened. Those long-deserted shrines suddenly started glowing!" As he points past her and Aloy looks back at the Sheikah Shrine she had passed. "You know what this means, don't you? The end is here! With all this craziness happening, I've been keeping an eye on that thing. Just to see if it suddenly starts moving, ya know!"

"What thing?" Aloy asked.

"I'm talking about that Guardian of course!" He stated. "Haven't you heard the old stories about Hyrule? See that thing over there?" As he points to something near the bridge at the end she was walking toward. "The one shaped like an overturned urn? That is what I'm talking about." The man looks at her intently once again and in a low tone. "Did you know some of them can move? One of them once chased me down and tried to kill me!"

"This one here?" Aloy asked whimsically while casually gesturing at it.

"No, it was a different one," the man continued. "That one was closer to the castle but before the forest . . . When they spot you, they shoot blue beams of light at you. Man, I was so sure that was the end for me. I was prepared for the worst. But I somehow managed to escape into the nearby woods. You think it was my lightening fast reflexes that saved me?"

"Was it?" Aloy mused.

"Ha, I wish," the man answered. "Truth is, I just got lucky. Anyway, I hear Guardians like that still wander around Hyrule Castle. Be careful."

"I will," Aloy said. "Gotta go."

At the end of the bridge is a simple shelter of a roof on poles over a fire where Aloy decides to stop for a moment to sit in the shade. She takes out some of her rations, or what is left of them, and a bottle of water. Aloy stares at another Guardian just up ahead, silent and rusting like the other.

"Guardian," she said, so that her focus can read it. "And if what that man said is true, then they are the dangerous machines of this world. I better be on my guard. Ah, I can't believe I just said that." Snickering over the pun she had made.

She finishes her lunch and is on her way once again. Aloy meets up with the river that she crossed earlier. Up the river and across it are one of those towers looming ever so high. She is still too far from it to see any of its details.

Two objects suddenly leap up out of the water as they expand. The one closest to Aloy spits something directly at her, causing her to jump aside on a reflex and hear the crash of a rock that lands where she had stood. She looks at what it was to see that the floating object in question is some sort of creature with hollow eyes and a tube for a mouth with a bag-like head that repeatedly inflates and deflates.

Once again, it spits a rock at her and once again she has to roll out of the way to avoid getting hit. She whips out her war bow along with an arrow and quickly takes aim. The creature closest to her rises out of the water once again and Aloy releases. Her arrow strikes the creature, causing it to quickly wither and fall back into the river from where it does not come back up. The other one in the back is too distant for it to spit a rock at her, but Aloy nocks another arrow and takes aim then releases. The other creature also falls back into the river and does not rise again either.

Aloy sighs with relief as she lowers her bow and puts it away. "This is going to be tedious. I wonder what else is going to attack me?"

As she continues her walk, she encounters a large boulder in the middle of the road. There is a fire with a cooking pan over it, along with two spears near it. As she gets closer, she hears a series of grunts and squeaks from behind that boulder. Once up to the boulder, she peeks around it to see another group of creatures like the ones she had battled earlier before the bridge, and there are red barrels near them. Aloy ducks back before any of them could see her.

Not wanting to have to take on a whole group like the last one, Aloy takes out her Lodge Rattler, a projectile weapon that shoots a sonic blast, and rushes from around the rock. One of those creatures reacts to her and calls her out to his comrades, Aloy unloads on those creatures, causing one of those red barrels to explode, setting off a chain reaction that blows Aloy back onto her bottom and blows those creatures to pieces.

Aloy puts her rattler away. She notices a large sword on the ground and examines it, but leaves it behind. She nexts takes note of a simple raised platform with a ladder leading up. On top of it is a chest that has a skull-like appearance. She climbs that ladder and opens it to find some sort of shield and examines it.

"Of no use to me." And she puts it back, then gets down and continues up alongside the river.

It is evening when Aloy reaches the threshold of the valley she was told about. The road is actually a riverbank.

"I bet Kakariko Village gets cut off everytime there's a storm," Aloy mused, then glances up and around. "This place is perfect for an ambush too."

Down in that valley, she can see two high peaks directly across from each other. Nearby is a tree with an elaborate platform built throughout it. And across the river is that tower. Now that she is so much closer she can see more detail to it. The tower has a glowing orange core surrounded by grating. There are platforms upon it at even distances going up, showing that the tower is scalable. At the top is a platform with two arches intersecting as a bulb-like design that has a point on the top.

"I wonder what they're for? Watchtowers maybe?" Aloy mused as she tries to read it with her focus, only for it to read, unknown. "Or like Meridian's spire maybe?"

As she enters the canyon, she looks up and around at the cliff walls. She spots another Sheikah Shrine across the river, its orange coloration also glowing as well.

"They must be connected to those towers somehow. No stable yet, but I have yet to see any open space too. I guess it must be further in."

The sound of splashing gets her attention and she sees movement in the river of something trying to swim against the current. Two creatures swim ashore on her side to reveal that they are very large creatures, which remind her of snapjaws. They stand erect and look like lizards with buggy eyes and a single horn on their head. Aloy takes her spear out.

One of the lizard beings flicks its tongue at her, and it bounces off of her Shield Weaver. The other runs at her with head low, attempting to gore her. Aloy is quick to jump aside, then thrust outward and stab it through its chest, though not deeply enough to kill it. The creature rasps in pain as it falls and Aloy parries the lunge of the other creature. She knocks it off balance and Aloy takes that opportunity to viciously slash it across the throat, opening it up and spilling its blood. The other creature recovers, only for Aloy to stab it up through its chin and into its brain, causing it to go limp.

Aloy kicks the lizard monster off her spear and puts it away. The other thrashes for a bit until it finally goes still. She pulls them away from the river and places them up against the cliff wall side-by-side.

"These things really do look like lizards!" Aloy mused as she touches one of them gingerly.

She next straightens and continues onward up alongside the river. She later encounters a man with a dark complexion and black frizzy hair.

"Huh? What's the matter with you?" The man asked. "You look right tuckered out. You know, Dueling Peaks Stables is real close. If you're feelin' a bit peckish, I've got just the thing to get your strength back. A nice hunk o' meat! I carry only the finest meats. I guarantee these are top-choice provisions, or your rupees back!"

"Ah, sorry, I don't have any . . . rupees," Aloy answered, not knowing what rupees were, so she figured that she should just deny having any.

"Oh, that's too bad. Do you have anything that you would like to sell to me?"

Aloy ponders that for a moment. For the merchants of her world, she would have had something to sell to them. But in this world, she has no idea what they could want.

"Sorry, I have to be on my way," she instead answered.

"Very well."

Further up ahead, Aloy encounters another camp of those pig-like creatures, only this time they are situated across the river. They notice Aloy and end up screeching and yowling as they jump and wave their weapons with fury at her, but have no boat and make no attempt to swim that river.

"I better get rid of them anyway." As she takes out her sharpshot bow and a fire arrow for it after taking notice of red barrels next to them. She takes careful aim and releases. The flaming arrow flies across the river and into one of those red barrels. It explodes, sending those creatures flying everywhere as they scream their dying death throes.

Aloy puts her bow away and continues her trek.

It is sunset by the time she encounters a very tall thin pole with a ladder on it and a platform at the top. Next to it is a simple wooden bridge stretching across the river.

"I'll probably need to cross that bridge."

As she gets closer to that bridge, she sees a meadow on the other side. The first thing she sees is a building that looks like Outskirt Stable with people milling around outside, along with more animals, including those horses. Behind the stable is a pen with more animals. Some of the people take notice of her. As she walks further along, she sees another Sheikah Shrine directly across the road from it up next to the mountainside. It is upon a tiny islet ringed by pointy stones within a pool being fed by a small waterfall from off that mountain.

"That must be Dueling Peaks Stable. So Kakariko Village must be up that road somewhere. Gonna have to ask there for more specific directions."

Aloy stares down at the bridge for a moment. It is crudely built, as pieces of board were simply nailed together to merely form a bridge and give it extra strength. And hastily too, as it looks to be a bridge that was replaced. And is probably a new one every time a rainstorm passed through. Silt had built up alongside the bridge, catching other things that had washed down the river such as a large piece of black metal, along with a rusty sword and shield; both of which she ignores as she continues crossing the bridge to head toward Dueling Peaks Stable.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **A story is very different from the storyline of a video game, especially an open-world one such as Breath of the Wild. It means it has to be more "realistic"; such as enemies not simply vanishing like in the game, and sequenced so there can be a plot and conclusion**.


	4. Chapter 3

At Dueling Peaks Stable, there are two dark-skinned men; one a clerk within a customer window and the other standing outside next to him. Aloy walks up to them.

"I can give you directions," the man standing outside said to her.

"Okay," Aloy said.

"Welcome to Dueling Peaks Stable!" the standing man announced while the clerk merely leaned out silently watching. "What do you think of the place? Pretty nice, yeah? It might be hard to imagine now, but this place was nearly destroyed about one hundred years ago. However, thanks to the blessings of Dueling Peaks, everything is full of life again. Even the wild horse are back. There's a lot of energy in this place! So where are you heading? Both Kakariko Village and Hateno Village are nearby."

"Ah," Aloy began as she metally digests that long-winded introduction. "Kakariko Village."

"Kakariko Village is the village where the Sheikah clan lives," the standing man answered. "It's said that, some time ago, they had advanced techniques that were more powerful than anything anyone had seen." The man then takes on a somber pose as he strokes his chin. "But that power put them at odds with the king at the time, and they were scattered across the land."

"So where is Kakariko Village at?" Aloy asked with an undertone of impatience. She has little patience for long-windedness and expects to have a question met with an answer as soon as possible.

"Anyway, if you leave here and follow the road straight to the north, you'll find a big bridge," the man answered. "Cross that and keep following the path, and you'll come to Kakariko Village gate.

"Go north and across a big bridge," Aloy answered. "Got it."

"Leave it to Rensa to tell you about the roads around this area," the standing man said eagerly, revealing his name to be Rensa. "Everything looks just as it always has, but the effects of the Great Calamity still linger." As he takes on a somber tone once again. "For example, a lot of monsters come out at night, so be careful when the sun sets."

"I've fought and killed monsters I encountered on the road to get here," Aloy explained. "One of them was this huge freak with a very long muzzle and a long curly horn on its head."

This elicted gasps from the two men and from the others nearby. They glance back and forther between each other with stunned looks.

"Y-You bested a Moblin?!" Rensa gasped.

"Is that what it's called," Aloy asked. "What about monsters about my size but with faces like boars and a single short stubby horn on the tops of their heads?"

"Those would be Bokoblins," Rensa answered.

"And lizards that walk on two legs?" Aloy asked.

"Lizalfos," Rensa answered.

"Moblins, Bokoblins, and Lizalfos," Aloy mused about the names. "Well anyway, they won't be bothering anybody anymore. Now if you'll excuse me."

Aloy turns and walks away.

"Even if you did kill those monsters," A woman called. "The blood moon will change all that."

"The blood moon?" Aloy asked.

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" The woman mused.

"Ah, no," Aloy answered carefully. "So what is this blood moon then?"

"Normally a full moon is white," the woman answered casually, only for her tone to turn ominous, "but sometimes, there will be a full moon that is red like blood . . . When that happens, Ganon's power reaches it peak and all monsters slain in the name of the light will return to flesh."

Aloy winces at her skeptically. "Okay," she said slowly. "It sounds like monster hunters won't be going out of business."

"You'll see," the woman warned as she waggled a finger at Aloy. "If you survive that long."

"I'll keep that in mind," Aloy said dryly, then turns and starts walking, leaving conversation about her behind.

" . . . She killed a Moblin! Those things are tough . . . !"

" . . . She was probably exaggerating . . . "

" . . . Don't know. She looks tough . . . "

" . . . Even so. It'll be back on the next blood moon . . . "

" . . . Hey, did any of you notice her strange ears . . . ?!"

Aloy walks past a raised meadow. She sees those horses grazing upon it, one of which takes a moment to raise its head and look at her. If that had been a machine it might have attacked her. It soon goes back to its grazing once again. Beyond it are more of those ruins.

She comes upon a turnoff from the road. Just beyond it, she sees the stairs like the ones on that stone bridge and goes up to see that it is Kakariko Bridge. She crosses it and continues onward. As she was told, she begins to find the trail getting increasingly steeper.

The sun had set and a gradually fading twilight is all that Aloy has to navigate her way by. She reaches a section of the road that overlooks a cliff and faces east. She can see more mountains and hills covered with forest and grass, along with more ponds and rivers too. She continues onward up the trail and encounters a small tunnel with a rock ceiling over it to make it as such. She hears squawking and squeaking of Bokoblins from beyond it.

Between the fading twilight and her urgency to reach Kakariko Village, Aloy sneaks past the place.

She enters a part of the trail that is narrowed because of another cliff wall on the other side of it. Aloy takes note of a tiny waterfall trickling down alongside the path to pool at the bottom. She takes out her bottle and fills it with water, then takes a drink from it. She refills it once again and stops it up to put back on herself.

Daylight continues fading as she goes further down the trail. It begins to get to a point where she needs to rely on her focus to see around. She had dealt with the night activity many times before, but this is a different world with different dangers.

"It'll probably be full on night by the time I reach Kakariko Village. Wait, what's that?" Straining her ears to listen to the sound of multiple hollow clacking. "Wind chimes?"

She continues onward. Sure enough, they get louder and she eventually notices a pointed arch up ahead and overhead with pieces of cloth dangling from it.

"An entrance maybe?" As she feels a hopeful twinge in her chest.

Aloy continues walking forward as the clacking gets louder. This time she can see pieces of board hanging from rope strung across overhead, three rows of them. She rounds a bend and begins to see the faint glow of light and quickens her pace.

She emerges from the trail into a more open area and turns off her focus for a moment. There is a campfire next to an arched entrance with a lamp on either of its poles. She walks up to the railing and looks out over the village.

"Kakariko Village!" As a pulse of relief goes through Aloy.

She reads the place with her focus and can see the inhabitants in their homes, lying down asleep. Though she does notice two people standing in front of a large building on either side of a stairway leading up. She can see that they look to be sleeping though as she can see that their heads are nodded forward. Then it comes to her.

 _So what now? I'm going to have to approach them tomorrow morning. I just have to find somewhere I can bed down for the night_.

Aloy crosses a small bridge and quietly treads along, hoping to find any place that she can rest without disturbing them. The soft rustle that her feet makes against the grass seems like thunder to her ears. Up ahead, she notices a trail leading upward into the forest and takes it near the top. She encounters another Sheikah Shrine with its orange glow providing some light and heads up another elevating trail that leads into the forest. The sky is clear with stars beginning to come out as the last strands of twilight fade away. She scans the surroundings up ahead. Up the trail she ends up seeing the outline of something odd. Like a huge ball that pulsates and reads something as . . . alive inside it.

 _Don't know what that is, but I'm not gonna risk raising the alarm of whoever that might be up ahead. So where should I bed down for the night . . . ? Hey, that looks promising!_

As she notices another elevating path on her right and goes up it. Since it is narrower, the darkness is more intense, but her focus keeps her informed as she can see the outlines around the environment. Further in, she can see a pond as the starlight reflects from it and the narrow bridge some five logs wide serves as a darker contrast to the water. On the other side is a meadow with what looks to be a raised platform as she can see glowing orange patterns on it.

Aloy crosses the bridge and goes up to the platform in question. It is a large black round platform with glowing orange glyphs arranged upon it in one of two rows that intersect in the center where there is a large round indent. She steps onto the platform and kneels to touch it, finding it to be warm to the touch, especially where upon those glowing orange glyphs, and is made from the same material as the Sheikah Shrines.

 _I wonder if it has something to do with those shrines? And since it's warm, it should make a good bed_.

Aloy lies upon it, feeling the surface's warmth against her cheek. She drifts toward sleep as years of sleeping outside and upon hard surfaces has inured her to them.

* * *

Aloy is yanked out of drowsiness by a feeling that something is wrong. She opens her eyes and looks up at the sky to see a red full moon overhead.

 _Blood moon_. She thought fretfully.

The feeling grows into unease. It is as if a nameless formless invisible terror seems to be all around and there is nowhere to flee. Aloy feels paralyzed. She wants to get up and run for her life, but cannot. She feels as if whatever is out there will attack her the moment she moves.

 _What is going on?!_

Moving only her eyes, she continues to stare up at the bright red moon. The redness begins to fade to pink and finally the moon is white once again. That feeling of terror vanishes and Aloy breathes a sigh of relief as she moves and sits up.

"What was that . . . ?! Of course, that woman told me about the blood moon . . . After what I had felt, I wonder if there's any truth to that woman's words?"

Aloy repositions herself to get comfortable once again in the attempt to fall asleep, with the hope of not having to deal with those monsters again.

* * *

Aloy awakens with a gasp after being painfully poked in the ribs by something pointed, yet dull. She notices two pairs of sandaled feet each wearing off-white socks with a seperate compartment for their big toes. She looks up at the sight of two men standing over her, both burly with white beards and wearing off-white attire with deep red trimming and a navy shirt underneath their jackets. They have white hair done up into a top tail and wear what look like off-white oval mats with navy and red coloration that are tied upon the tops of their heads. They each possess a spear.

Spears that they point at her whilst glowering down at her.

"O-Okay, listen," Aloy gasped as she slowly rises while raising her hands. "I can explain."

"Silence!" One of the men exclaimed. "You can explain yourself before Impa, Yiga spy!"

"Hands on your head, now!" The other man commanded menacingly as if to stab Aloy.

Aloy complies, weaving her fingers amongst themselves to hold firm; knowing that her Shield Weaver could easily deflect any blow that they might do to her. But she wants to clear up this misunderstanding. That and this Impa also sounded like their leader.

One of the men presses the speartip against her throat where one of her carotid arteries is located. The Shield Weaver can only deflect oncoming blows, not a blade pressing against her skin; so all it takes is a single thrust and she will bleed to death in a matter of minutes. The other man walks around and positions himself directly behind her, then manhandles her as he begins searching her, hauling her weapons and supplies off.

 _Bear with it, Aloy! Bear with it! They're just concerned!_

Aloy tries to take her mind off of this situation by glancing up at the sky. It is the very early morning as the sun has been up for half an hour now. The sky is also clear.

"Her ears are so odd," the man behind her said as he tugs on one of them.

"Probably a part of her disguise," the man in front said. "The Yiga will disguise themselves like regular people, and this one probably thought to look like a Gerudo."

"Then it is a poor disguise," the other man behind her continued as he continues pulling her stuff off of her. "She may have gotten their hair color right, but the Gerudo are much taller, darker, and have protrusive faces with prominent noses."

"Either way, she could still be dangerous."

"Her weapons are of unusual make," the man behind her said. "And there are some unusual supplies on her too. Then there's this unusual armor. It doesn't look like Sheikah technology."

"Probably of Yiga design," the other man surmised.

"I don't think the Yiga are capable of making something like this."

"Who are the-" Aloy said.

"Silence!" The man at the front snapped as she feels the ever so slight pressing of the spear against her throat.

 _I better keep my mouth shut!_ Aloy thought frefully.

Her hands are next roughly grabbed by the man behind her and wretched down behind her back. She next feels a rope being tied around them, then looped over her head to go around her neck.

"Get up!" The man behind finally demanded as he forces Aloy onto her feet, then shoves her into walking. "Now move!"

"Where are you taking me?" Aloy asked.

"To Impa, our chief," the man in front of her said. "She will know what to do with you."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I decided to have Aloy unaware of Hestu because she is not in tune with Hyrule like its inhabitants are**.


	5. Chapter 4

They parade Aloy into Kakariko Village. With it now daytime, she is able to get a clearer look at the village. It is made up of a dozen or so buildings, all of which are white with arched W-shaped wooden beams on their rooftops. Their doors have frosted glass in them with what looks to be a crude eye with a teardrop painted onto them. There are gardens with produce growing in them, and one of them has strange thickset birds in them.

 _This place is kinda like Mother's Heart_. Aloy thought.

The people stare, with some calling out to others, causing doors to slide open and emit more people. They are all dressed in basically the same type of clothing as her captors and also have white hair, save for one woman with black hair. They speak in hushed though excited tones.

" . . . Look! Look! Cado and Dorian captured a girl . . . !"

" . . . Who is she . . . ?!"

" . . . Where did they catch her . . . ?!"

" . . . Is she a Yiga spy . . . ?!"

The two guards force Aloy to walk up to that large house they were standing guard at last night. Off to one side are five statues with what look to be dishes placed before them with someone facing those statues as they kneel and pray.

"Hey, Paya," the first guard called, compelling that person praying to stand and face them, revealing their self to be a pretty and shapely girl.

"Wha-What is going on?!" Paya next gasped fretfully. "I-Is that a dangerous prisoner you just captured?!"

"Go and tell your grandmother that we just captured this girl sleeping on the Sheikah platform up in the forest," the second guard said.

"R-Right away!"

Paya hurries up the stairs and opens the doors to that house.

"G-Grandmother!" She was heard yelling. "Cado and Dorian just captured somebody sleeping on the Sheikah platform up in the forest!"

Another person is heard talking from within, but their voice is too low for Aloy to hear.

"R-Right away!" Aloy had heard Paya exclaim. Paya is soon at the doorway. "Grandmother said to bring the captive inside."

"Move it."As Aloy gets a poke, forcing her to walk up the flight of stairs and through the double doors of the building with her captors.

The interior of the building is very spacious with little in the way of furnishings, of which are along the walls. In the back of the room up ahead of Aloy are two stairs that lead upward so that they meet up above out of view. Between those stairs sits a small old woman on three pillows that get progressively smaller going up. She is wearing the same type of clothes, which includes a strange conical hat with a very high and narrow dark peak and a very wide brim with an eye painted on it. Four metal cresents dangle from chains on the brim of the hat.

 _She must be their High Matriarch_. Aloy thought.

Alongside the old woman is a strange black sphere covered with glyphs that pulsate with an orange glow. It reminds Aloy of that platform up in the woods. Paya is standing near that strange ball.

"On your knees." As one of the guards forcibly stops Aloy and forces her to kneel.

Aloy looks up at their High Matriarch. Her heavily wrinkled face reveals a long life and a hard one at that. Her eyes bear a deep wisdom, but are kind. She stares silently down at Aloy. Contemplating. Judging.

"So," the old woman begins in a voice to match her appearance. "I was told that you were discovered sleeping up in the forest on the Sheikah platform."

"Y-Yes," Aloy said. "Yes I was."

"What is your name, child?"

"A-Aloy."

"Greetings Aloy. I am Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, and this is my granddaughter, Paya. Now then . . . why did you sleep in the forest like somebody up to no good when we have an inn nearby?"

"I didn't know about the inn," Aloy answered earnestly. "And besides, I tend to sleep outside on my journeys."

Impa frowns slightly at Aloy as she leans forward slightly.

"Turn your head, Aloy," she said suspiciously.

Aloy complies, if hesitantly.

"In all of my long life and of my travels," Impa said with wonder, "I have never met anyone with ears such as yours . . . You're not from Hyrule, are you?"

"Ah . . . N-No," Aloy admitted sheepishly as she looks at Impa once again.

"Then where are you from?" Impa asked.

Aloy sighs with uncertainty as she glances around for a moment. "How to explain? How to explain . . . ? The only way I can think of explaining is . . . is that I appeared on a hill above a stable called Outskirt Stable."

"You came from the Rota Ooh Shrine?!" Paya gasped.

"The what now?" Aloy asked.

"It's a Sheikah Shrine," Paya explained.

"Oh, so those shrines have names then, do they?" Aloy mused. "But to answer your question. No, I didn't come from that shrine. But I did appear next to it."

"The girl is obviously lying!" Dorian snapped incredulously as he firmly clasps Aloy's shoulder to give her a slight shake.

"She spins a fable to deceive us!" Cado stated just as intently.

"I will decide that," Impa interrupted them with a firm tone. "Now then Aloy. What did you mean that you appeared next to the Rota Ooh Shrine?"

Aloy takes a deep breath and sighs intently, knowing that she has to keep this simple. She tells them about how she had sat for a rest after burying her mother, then had a vision. She explains her vision and then how she was next aware that she was in this world. And finally about how she saw that castle off in the distance with that sinister mist. Once down at the stable, she was able to learn about Hyrule Castle, the Calamity Ganon, and the hero who was said to have fought and got killed.

"But then I was told that he was rumored to have been saved by the Sheikah," Aloy began to conclude. "So I figured that you people might know something, then asked for directions to Kakariko Village. But it was night by the time I arrived and I wanted to wait until morning before I could speak to someone in charge. And you pretty much know the rest." As she looks over first one shoulder then the other at her two guards.

The silence weighs heavy in the room. Aloy takes notice of the intensity in Impa's gaze.

"This man and this girl you saw in your vision," Impa finally said in a careful tone. "Describe them."

"The man had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue tunic with white embroidery," Aloy answered simply. "The girl also had blonde hair, but green eyes and wore a white dress."

Impa's eyes widens as she inhales long and sharply, then exhales just the same way.

"Did you . . . know them?" Aloy ventured.

"Indeed I did," Impa answered in a soft though fervent tone. "The man's name was Link and the girl, Zelda. She was a princess, daughter of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the King of Hyrule. Link was her bodyguard. He was terribly wounded when he did battle with the Calamity Ganon, then was bought to the Shrine of Resurrection to be healed from those wounds. His sword, the Master Sword, was taken elsewhere to recover as well. Surely you must have seen the Sheikah Towers rising yesterday."

"Oh, so that's what those things were," Aloy answered. "Are they connected to those shrines?"

"That they are," Impa answered. "And the fact that they rose means that Link is awake. Because they can only be activated by what he now has in his possession: a Sheikah Slate."

"Ah, I see," Aloy mused, only to remember something crucial. "Wait. I also learned that this Ganon arose one hundred years ago."

"That he did, Aloy," Impa answered.

"But then that would mean this Link fella's been sleeping for a hundred years."

"The Shrine of Resurrection preserved his life and healed him while keeping him in a timeless sleep," Impa answered.

"I wonder if the Old Ones had something like that?" Aloy mused aloud.

"The . . . Old Ones?" Paya inquired.

"Ah, that's another story. Anyway, since this Link is awake then it must mean that I will have to go out there and find him."

"You won't need to," Impa answered. "Because I know he will be coming here to see me."

"So when can you expect him?" Aloy asked.

"He should be here soon," Impa answered. "Since I do expect that he will learn of me."

"Maybe I should go and meet up with him then," Aloy suggested. "I ran into some freaky monsters on my way over and had to kill them. He might need help in killing them."

"Patience, Aloy," Impa chided. "He will come."

Aloy sighs. "If you say so."

"In the meantime, why not have some breakfast with us," Impa said.

"Ah, okay," Aloy said. "I haven't eaten anything since noon yesterday."

"Release her." Impa ordered.

"Lady Impa, are you sure that's wise?" Cado asked with concern.

"She came to seek out the hero because the princess communed with her for help," Impa said. "Now release her."

With a sigh of concern, they release Aloy from her bonds, who sighs with relief as she rubs her hands, then her throat. She still remains sitting, however, so as not to give the guards any undue concern.

"Tell us about your world, Aloy," Paya said.

"It is a world populated by tribes of people, and machines roaming about in the form of beasts. It had been that way for as long as they could remember. One time, the machines would avoid people, but for the past twenty years, the Derangement had taken ahold of them so now they attack people on sight. Worse, newer machines appeared, machines designed with the purpose of killing people."

"Kinda like the Guardians are now doing," Impa said. "You also mentioned Old Ones. Who were they?"

"They were the people who used to live in my world. They created a civilization that we call the Metal World, because they used so much metal."

"Used to?" Paya inquired. "Does that mean they're no longer around?"

"That's right," Aloy answered. "And the ruins of their world dot the landscape."

"What happened to them?" Paya asked.

"They were exterminated by machines that they had created to wage war. Machines that had the ability to consume biomass and replicate. Another words they ate lifeforms and made more of themselves."

"That's horrible," Paya gasped. "Why would they create such machines?"

"Because their creator Ted Faro was too arrogant to conceive that such a thing could happen," Aloy answered.

"So your people know what caused their extinction," Impa said.

"Actually," Aloy began. "They don't. They have their own beliefs as to why the Old Ones disappeared and the Metal World was destroyed . . . They believe that once upon a time machines and people lived side-by-side. Then the people started to become more dependant upon those machines, but not all of the people did. Once such group are suppose to have been the ancestors of my people, the Nora, and they kept their faith with the All-Mother. Eventually, a king arose amongst the machines called the Metal Devil. It tried to convince their ancestors to serve it with the other people, but they refused. So the Metal Devil declared war upon the ancestors of the Nora and All-Mother. But All-Mother struck down the Metal Devil and laid waste to the Metal World, then robbed the machines of their will to render them like beasts . . . The truth was lost, but not forever because I and another man were able to learn about it."

"And what is the truth?" Paya asked.

Cooks enter, delivering their breakfast.

"Paya, Aloy will reveal that to us after we have breakfast," Impa said.

The trio have their breakfast. Although Paya and Aloy are kneeling on the floor before their small tables, Impa has a taller one placed before her. Their breakfast consists of a ball of rice wrapped in a black leaf, a piece of uncarved fish, and a bowl of soup. They also have tea to drink. Aloy finds the breakfast odd, especially since she is trying to eat it with sticks.

"How do you use these?" Aloy flustered as she tries to position the sticks between her fingers.

"You don't eat with chopsticks?" Paya said.

"Is it that obvious?" Aloy asked dryly.

"Hold them like this?" Paya instructed as she holds her hand out with the chopsticks clasped in them. Aloy does so, or attempts to do so as she seems to get it right, only to fumble with the sticks.

"Finally!" Aloy groaned as she manages to pull off a piece of the fish and eat it without dropping the piece. Though her holding the chopsticks are still sloppy at best. "This is pretty good. This fish is so tender, it almost melts in my mouth."

"I'm glad to hear it," Paya said.

After finishing the fish off, she next eats the rice ball and comments that it is good, happy not to have to use those chopsticks on it. Next, the soup of which has a spoon to eat it with, having a salty pungent taste, but not overbearingly so. Next is the tea.

"This has an odd taste," Aloy mused after taking a drink.

"One must drink tea slowly," Paya instructed, then takes a casual sip, of which Aloy repeats.

They drink their tea slowly for a time.

"Before I continue about my world," Aloy said. "What happened for this one to become as it now is? I learned about this Calamity Ganon, but maybe you could provide me with more information, Impa."

"Ten thousand years ago," Impa began, "we the Sheikah created technological wonders. The Sheikah Towers and the Sheikah Shrines. Machines of war to oppose the coming of the Calamity Ganon, the Guardians and the Divine Beasts. Two Hylians would be born down through the ages whenever it seemed that Ganon was nearing his return, they were a hero and a princess who had the blood of the Goddess Hylia flowing through her veins. Every time the Calmity Ganon was successfully defeated, peace would return to the land. But the Hylians came to fear us and drove us out of the land. I helped to recover the Guardians and Divine Beasts to fight the coming of the Calamity Ganon . . . But we underestimated its cunning and it possessed the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, using them against us and destroyed our civilization."

"Wow, it's almost like what had happened to the Metal World," Aloy marveled.

"So what was the truth about what had happened to your world, Aloy?" Paya asked.

"I'm not sure on how to tell that," Aloy said as she looks upward in thought. "Because it was a part of having to get rid of Hades, a machine that wanted to destroy my world."

"Then tell it in the manner of how everything came to pass," Impa suggested.

"Yes, that should work," Aloy said intently, then drinks down the rest of her tea and sets the cup down with a thunk and a sigh. "It all started after I was born . . . "


	6. Chapter 5

Aloy tells them about her life as an outcast simply for being born. About her foster father, Rost. About how when she was a little girl, she fell into a cave that led her into the ruins of the Metal World. About how she removed a focus from a corpse that helped lead her out of that place.

"This is not the original by the way," Aloy said as she points to it. "The original was destroyed."

"They sound like Sheikah Slates," Paya mused.

Aloy goes on to explain about how after she acquired it, she found her way out and met up with Rost. Then on their way back, they saw a brave fall off a brave trail. She next saw the trails the machines used through her focus and stalked through the grass to avoid machines in the attempt to get to the brave. Upon reaching him, she led him back to safety. Then how the brave's father had shown up, angry at him for speaking to her.

"When we returned to our home," Aloy said, "Rost told me about the Proving. It's an annual event that the tribe held for braves to take their proper place in the tribe. It involves racing to hunting grounds, hunting the machines there, then racing to a finish line with a trophy of a machine's head. The first brave to reach the finish line would be granted a boon from the High Matriarchs. I decided to take part in the Proving and learn about my mother and what had happened to her and why I got banished. So, I spent the next thirteen years training for that day."

Aloy continues on. She explains about how on the eve of the Proving, Rost led her up to Mother's Heart. He next explained that he would have to leave her if she was going to be reaccepted back into the tribe, since his own banishment would not end. Then how she was going to go track him down afterwards. She explains how she entered Mother's Heart, the main village of the Nora. About how she encountered an old friend she had rescued. She next encountered envoys from the Carja: a sun priest and his Oseram companions. About how a riot nearly happened because the Carja's presence and his bodyguard calming the rioters.

"Why did they want to hurt that sun priest?" Paya asked.

"Because of something called the Red Raids," Aloy answered. "It was back when the Carja were ruled by a Sun-King named Jiran. He believed that if he kept sacrificing enough people to the machines, they would be appeased and the Derangement would end."

"That's horrible!" Paya gasped.

"Fortunately, he got overthrown by his son Avad because he couldn't stand his father's atrocities any longer," Aloy answered. "Avad went about making amends of what his father had done. Anyway, when the crowd got calmed, the sun priest continued. But I got distracted by another Oseram nearby who was wearing a focus of his own."

Aloy explains how she went over to question him about his focus, and his wincing with pain all of a sudden. Then how that Oseram bodyguard came over and introduced himself as Erend and engaged in small talk up until she went to enter the Proving Ceremony, and afterwards encountered Olin again and confronted him about his focus.

"He said his malfunctioned sometimes and that he found it while scavenging ruins," Aloy said. "But I could tell that he was lying to me. I would later learn why."

Aloy next tells them about her partaking in the Proving itself, up to the part about winning it.

"That's wonderful!" Paya gasped. "So were you able to ask the High Matriarchs about your mother?"

"Sadly, it didn't go the way I expected it to."

Aloy tells them about how it was attacked by outsiders they had never seen before. About how almost everyone was slaughtered and that she managed to fight and kill the attackers. Then how she discovered a focus on one of them. Then how their leader showed up and tried to kill her, and how Rost saved her in time, only to lose to him. How Rost then crawled over to her and told her to live, then threw her off the cliff.

"As I fell, I watched as the explosion engulfed him," Aloy sighed as she looks downward.

"Oh, Aloy," Paya gasped empathetically. "At least he saved your life."

"Yes . . . Yes he did. Anyway, when I regained consciousness, I was inside the Sacred Mountain, a place forbidden to anyone not a High Matriarch. My gear, including my focus was removed, and I went to look for it. That is when I noticed that it was just like the place where I first found my focus."

Aloy goes on to tell them about after locating her gear and focus, she took out the other focus and examined it to discover the recorded image of their leader giving out orders to abandon escavations and sneak into the Sacred Lands and avoid contact with the Nora, but to kill any they might encounter. Then up came the map they were to follow, along with the image of herself talking to Olin, and finally another image alongside her own.

"The word, terminate, appeared over us," Aloy continued. "The woman looked like me. Too much like me to be a mere stranger. That is when Teersa, one of the High Matriarchs, showed up."

Aloy continues on with how she was led to the heart of the lodge, up to where she was shown a metal door that she was said to have been found in front of. Then how she walked up to that door and a female voice told her that a corruption had occurred and that it had to be cleared.

"The High Matriarchs made me a Seeker. Someone who could go beyond the Sacred Lands with impunity. The Nora are forbidden to leave the Sacred Lands. That is when my adventure to discover the truth about my world began. The first thing I wanted to do was to go and find Olin. It was through him that the Proving Massacre happened."

Aloy tells them about her encounter with another machine, one that could corrupt other machines. How aftering helping to destroy it, she removed a part from it that gave it control over other machines, then attached it to the end of her spear to use against other machines. Then how she went to rescue the Nora war chief, Sona, and avenge the Proving Massacre. Then afterwards made her way to Meridian, the city of the Carja in search of Olin. But not before having to destroy another corrupter and its corrupted machines before being allowed in through Daytower.

"Once I arrived at Meridian, I met up with Erend."

She tells them what she had told Erend about Olin. About how he was at first skeptical and then begrudgingly agreed to let her search his house. Once inside, they discovered proof that he was working with the killers.

"They forced Olin to work for him by holding his family hostage and threatening to kill them if he refused them."

"Were they rescued in the end?" Paya asked fretfully.

"Eventually," Aloy answered.

Aloy goes on to explain how she tracked them down, then about a mysterious man who spoke with her through her focus and disabled the enemy's focuses for a time so that she could get to work killing off the attackers and destroying the machines under their control.

"I was finally able to corner Olin and demand answers from him," Aloy said. "He told me that they were the Shadow Carja and were part of a cult called the Eclipse. Their leader was Helis, the one who tried to kill me but Rost stopped. They served a machine called Hades who spoke with a terrible voice: a cold awful jangle that scrapes your bones and hollows your guts as he had put it. The Shadow Carja learned that Olin was a scrounger and forced him to reveal the ruins where the machines of the Metal World were located. War machines. He told me that they would attach a device to those machines so that Hades could awaken them and make them do its bidding."

"Was he able to tell you why they wanted to kill you?" Impa asked.

"He did," Aloy answered. "It was Hades who wanted me dead because it believed me to be a threat, and that I looked like that woman I saw."

"So what did you do to him?" Paya asked nervously.

"I spared him," she answered softly. "I mean . . . they kidnapped his family and threatened to kill them if he didn't do their bidding."

"One must forgive those who were forced to do evil's bidding," Impa said.

"He told me to go to a place called Maker's End to find my answers, and so I went. It was as I was arriving that my mysterious benefactor spoke to me through my focus once again. Telling me that the woman I saw on that focus was named Elisabet Sobeck."

She tells them about how she reached the place, having to fight off more Shadow Carja, and then a deathbringer, another one of the machines of the Metal World. She explains how after the battle, she picked up another focus from a dead Shadow Carja and examined it. Then how she had met Hades.

"Olin was right," Aloy said distantly. "It spoke with a terrible voice. It discovered that I was still alive and got upset, then destroyed that focus. Afterwards, I walked up to the huge metal door and it opened for me, as a woman's voice from seemingly nowhere calling me Elisabet Sobeck. I entered those ruins and the voice called me Elisabet Sobeck once again and then said that I was over three hundred and fifty-five thousand days overdue for my appointment with someone named Ted Faro."

"But that's hundreds of years ago," Paya winced. "And how could it mistook you for this Elisabet Sobeck?"

"Paya," Impa chided gently. "Let Aloy reveal what had happened to her the way it had happened to her."

"Thank you, Impa," Aloy quipped. "Anyway . . . As I made my way through the building, I encountered information about the Faro machines."

"You mean their ability to consume lifeforms and make more of themselves?" Paya asked.

"Yes, along with information about Elisabet Sobeck and Ted Faro."

Aloy continues to tell them about how Elisabet used to work for Ted, but did not approve of his creating machines for war and left him to create machines for peaceful purposes. About how she managed to reach the office of Ted Faro, and it was there that she recovered data and learned that a glitch occurred in the Faro machines, causing them to disobey their creators and act on their own, replicating and devoured lifeforms relentlessly. According to Elisabet, in just fifteen months all life would be destroyed, down to plants. Then how Elisabet next forced Ted to fund something called Project Zero Dawn. He didn't want to at first, but she threatened to ruin his name if he did not, and so he agreed to fund Project Zero Dawn.

"After learning what I could, I turned to leave," Aloy continued. "That was when my mysterious benefactor spoke to me through my focus once again. I got fed up with his secrecy and demanded that he reveal himself to me, so he did. His name was Sylens. After a brief talk, my next stop was a place called the Grave Hoard, where I was going to learn more about what had happened in Ted Faro's office."

Aloy talks about having arrived at the Grave Hoard and needing to fight off more Shadow Carja. How she made her way deeper in and had to fight another Deathbringer, then going into a large meeting room where she watched a recorded image of Elisabet meeting with the other generals. About Operation: Enduring Victory. Then after leaving the place, Sylens appeared to her and told her to go to a place called the Orbital Launch Site where Project Zero Dawn had been carried out.

"The problem was that it was located under Sunfall," Aloy explained. "A city that belonged to the Shadow Carja and each of their commanders were wearing a focus. So whatever they saw, Hades would end up seeing. And if it ever saw me again, it would immediately issue a kill order and all of Sunfall would be after me. So their focus network had to be disabled."

Aloy goes on to explain how Sylens gave her a destination to go to so that she could meet with him for further instructions. Once there, she was contacted by Sylens, who told her that she was at the Eclipse headquarters and to enter during the night under the cover of darkness to destroy their focus network.

"I infiltrated the place with instructions on finding a machine called a tallneck, a machine with very long legs and neck with a disk on top that relays information to other machines, that Eclipse had dissembled in order to make their focus network. I found it and was about to disable it when Hades finally showed up as a dark red ball of energy to confront me. I destroyed the network and escaped with the whole base in an uproar. Once outside, Sylens contacted me again and I accused him of knowing that Hades was in there; of which he did not deny, but kept it to himself for fear that I might not want to go through with it."

"And you were able to return to Sunfall and infiltrate that place?" Paya asked.

"Yes," Aloy verified. "I entered the Orbital Launch Site, and it was there that I finally learned the truth about Operation: Enduring Victory and Project Zero Dawn."

Aloy tells them about the recorded message from General Harres.

"So these Faro machines destroyed all life in your world and even rendered it unfit to live in," Paya said with confusion. "But yet you exist, along with the rest of life in your world . . . How is that even possible?"

"That answer was in the form of a recording from Elisabet Sobeck," Aloy answered.

Paya and Impa listen with amazement over what Aloy tells them about it.

"That's amazing!" Paya exclaimed with wonder. "First all life was exterminated, and then the Faro machines were finally shut off by another machine named Gaia. Then Gaia went about cleansing your world so that it could resurrect all life using the seeds of each lifeform, up to your people!"

"I don't think the Sheikah could have ever created such a god-like feat of engineering," Impa said with a subtle tone of awe.

"We're these Old Ones gods?!" Paya asked Aloy incredulously.

"No, they were human beings like myself. The only difference was that they had accumulated the knowledge to know how to do those things."

"But your story is not finished, right Aloy?" Impa said. "Because there is the part as to why your people became oblivious to their true origin. Or even your origin for that matter."

"That's right," Aloy answered. "And it involved having to go further into the Orbital Launch Site to learn about Gaia."

Aloy explains about how she made her way to Elisabet Sobeck's office and watched recordings about Elisabet interacting with Gaia and even downloading the Alpha Registry onto her focus so that she would enable her to enter the Sacred Mountain.

"Unfortunately, the Shadow Carja showed up," Aloy explained. "Helis was with them and he threw a bomb at me and I got knocked out. When I came to, I was in the Sun-Ring."

She then goes on to explain how Helis taunted her, telling her that she was meant to be killed in the Sun-Ring.

"He next picked up my original focus and crushed it between his fingers," Aloy explained. "Then he told me that before the focus network was destroyed, he had ordered his followers to go and kill off the Nora. That is when he released me into the ring to be killed by machines."

Aloy goes on to explain how she managed to use the behemoth to destroy the platform and get her weapons back. Then how she managed to destroy it, but Helis sent in more corruptors to kill her, only for Sylens to come to her rescue with three broadbacks in tow and two ravagers to attack the corruptors. They both made their getaway and when they got far enough, he gave her a new focus and they parted ways for a time.

"That is when I had to return to the Sacred Mountain," Aloy next said.

Aloy tells them about how when she returned, the Eclipse along with Faro machines were attacking the Sacred Land. How she helped to defeat them and went into the Sacred Mountain and was finally able to go through that door. Once inside, she discovered it to be empty and full of glass tanks. That there were cribs and play centers in there. She checked out what she could find and was shown images of when the first people were children and being watched over by machines in the form of people. How they fussed and flustered. About how their rebelliousness grew as they got older, made all the more so by not being able to enter a part of the mountain that was permanently denied to them. And about how they were told they had to leave because there was no more food. Never to return.

"That is so sad," Paya sighed. "All those parentless children, raised by machines and forced to live in what they came to view as a prison. Then having to fend for themselves when they got older because they ran out of food."

"And yet they survived and prospered," Impa said. "Or else Aloy would not be here."

"I managed to gain access to the area that had been denied to them," Aloy said. "It was where the Apollo program was located. I tried accessing it, but there wasn't anything to access."

"Then that means all of the knowledge of the Old Ones was gone," Impa deduced.

"That's right. I next found the message that Gaia had left behind."

Aloy tells them about the message.

"A machine," Paya gasped in slow awe. "An actual machine cared so much about life that it willfully sacrificed itself to preserve it!"

"That machine was also one of my mothers," Aloy said. "The other was Elisabet Sobeck, who was already hundreds of years dead by the time I was born."

"Gaia developed you to stop Hades, Aloy," Paya gasped. "You truly were meant to be a hero."

"Yeah . . . I guess I was." Aloy's tone soft and doubtful. "Of course, things changed completely when I emerged from that door. Those who hated me now begged for my forgiveness. They called me, Annointed . . . I was so angry."

"Why? They knew they made a mistake." Paya said.

"Paya," Impa said. "All her life, Aloy was scorned and treated with contempt simply for her existence. It is difficult for one to let go of this in a day. It takes time . . . So what did you do after that, Aloy?"

"I next had to go to Gaia Prime, the place that Gaia blew up in order to stop Hades from taking over. It was there that I had to find a device that would help me overwhelm Hades and destroy it."

Aloy tells them about how she made it there and went to Elisabet Sobeck's office, where she learned about her fate.

"Sh-She sacrificed her life to save everyone and everything inside," Paya croaked as she looks to be on the verge of crying.

"If that makes you sad, then what I have to say next is going to make you angry," Aloy said.

Aloy tells them about finally reaching the place where the Alphas were located, then entered to find them all dead. And ultimately why that happened.

"Th-That's horrible!" Paya gasped with a look of outrage. "Not only did this Ted Faro cause the destruction of your world, but he also destroyed all of its knowledge and murdered everyone involved! And all because he thought he was saving those yet to come?!"

"It seemed like Ted Faro was more concerned about his own honor than about the ones who were to follow," Impa said in a disapproving tone.

"That . . . makes a lot of sense," Aloy mused. "Anyway, I found the master override in the Alpha room and made my way to Sylens' workshop."

Aloy explains about how she met up with Sylens personally once again. He told her about how Hades and the Shadow Carja came to be.

"He's responsible for Hades and the cult that worshipped it?!" Paya exclaimed.

"He found Hades within the wreckage of a mountain-sized war machine with massive metal tentacles," Aloy corrected. "It was because Hades was giving off a signal. Of course, Hades promised him knowledge in exchange for his help. But Hades doublecrossed him in the end and Sylens had to escape. Before he left, he gave me his spear and told me to end Hades with it."

Aloy goes on to tell them about how she arrived at Meridian since that is where Hades was going to attack.

"What did Hades want there?" Paya asked.

"It wanted to reach the Spire," Aloy answered. "A very tall pole that was a part of Gaia. Originally, it sent out a message that shut off the Faro machines. But Hades wanted to seize it and send out another message to awaken the Faro machines so that they could continue to destroy all life like they did hundreds of years ago."

"Just like the Calamity Ganon!" Paya gasped.

"But of course that never happened," Impa said.

Aloy goes on to explain about the battle where she had to fight off the Shadow Carja, and then Helis.

"I killed Helis, ending him once and for all. Then the real battle began."

Aloy goes on to explain about how with the use of an Oseram cannon she had to help fight off waves of corruptors, deathbringers, and other corrupted machines.

"A deathbringer knocked me down and I saw it drag Hades itself into the city behind it. I came to and chased it all the way up to the Spire. There, we fought off the other machines that protected it. Finally, I went up to Hades and stabbed Sylen's spear into it, destroying it and saving the world."

"Hurray!" Paya trumpeted.

"Sometime after the battle for Meridian was over, I managed to find Elisabet's home. It was there that I found her corpse, encased in a protective suit and sitting on a stone bench. She had been sitting there for hundreds of years undisturbed. I found a machine to dig a hole so that I could give her a proper burial. I sat on that bench for a rest, then had that vision and . . . well . . . here I am."


	7. Chapter 6

"Wow! That was incredible!" Paya proclaimed. "What an adventure you had! And all to save your world from a second calamity and learning the truth of its origin!"

"Your world and our world parallel each other," Impa said. "I wonder if that may be the reason you were sent here."

"Who knows?" Aloy said dryly. "So . . . now what? While I await this hero that is."

"Why don't you help Paya with her chores?" Impa suggested.

"Okay, anything to keep me busy."

"I'm going to be cleaning the outside," Paya said.

Aloy and Paya go outside onto the deck of the building, each with a cleaning cloth in hand. Paya instructs Aloy on how to clean it by crouching down and rubbing it against the deck.

"Hey, Paya," Aloy called from across her, getting the girl's attention. "That eye you have painted on your forehead, is it your people's symbol?"

"Yes it is," she verified. "It is the symbol of the Sheikah. The Yiga use it too, but they invert theirs."

"What are these Yiga I was accused of being a part of?"

"The Sheikah were once one people, but when they were scattered some of them became bitter and chose to serve Ganon."

"So they are your world's version of the Shadow Carja."

"They are dangerous foes. Since you are helping the hero, beware. Because you will become their target too."

"I've had a target on me since the Proving Massacre."

They continue cleaning. It proves to be tedious work and Aloy is feeling a little restless in doing it. Then she gets an idea.

"Hey, Paya, wanna turn this into a race? We start from here and run all the way to the back to see who's the fastest."

"Ah, okay."

They position their selves on either side of the double doors with their backs to one another and hunched over with their buttocks raised, poised to go.

"Ready?" Aloy asked.

"Ready," Paya commented.

"On the count of three . . . three!" As Aloy runs fast.

"Ahhh! No fair, Aloy!" Paya squealed as she tries to hurry as well.

They round the building, with Aloy having gone midway around the building and stops. Paya catches up. Aloy is hardly winded, but Paya is gasping.

"Wow, Paya, you sure tire easily," Aloy teased.

"I-I am a Sheikah!" Paya squeaked indignently. "We are a proud people! We are a tough people!"

Aloy cannot help but laugh at Paya's attempt at being outraged.

"Wha-What's so funny, Aloy?!" Paya once again squeaked indignently.

"You. You try so hard to be haughty and proud. Come on," as Aloy turns around, "let's get back to it. Don't worry, I won't jump ahead."

Paya repositions herself.

"Ready?" Aloy asked. "And . . . go."

They race back around to the front and stop alongside either door. Again Aloy is hardly winded but Paya is panting. Moments later, someone steps onto the deck and they look up to see a man not of this village due to his outfit.

"A man?!" Paya gasped as she quickly stands and covers her face.

Aloy on the other hand remains silent as she slowly stands while staring at the man with an intent gaze.

 _It's him!_ As she recognizes him from her vision. _But he's not wearing that tunic though_.

"Huh? Is that-?!" Paya gasped as she peeks through her fingers at him. "It's . . . a Sheikah Slate! Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li . . . Lin . . . Ummm . . . Oh, it's not that I forgot . . . I'm just bad with speaking."

 _Speaking to men to be exact_. Aloy mused inwardly.

"As for me," Paya contined fretfully while still covering her face, "my name is Pa . . . Paaa . . . Paaay . . . Oh! My name is Paya!"

Paya next lowers her hands and faces the man casually. "Phew! I got it out . . . I know I should be able to say that easily, seeing as how it's my own name and all. And she is Aloy."

"Hello," Aloy greeted.

The man nods to Aloy respectfully.

"I'm so . . . sorry," Paya sighed. "Anyway, my grandmother's been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Plea . . . Please hurry inside."

The man nods and walks up to the doors, then pushes them open. Aloy and Paya look inside. There is silence.

"So," Impa finally said, "you are finally awake. It has been quite a long time . . . Link."

 _So she really does know him_. Aloy marveled.

"I am much older now," Impa continued, "but . . . you remember me, don't you?"

The man named Link walks forward, but remains silent. Aloy follows him inside as she takes note of his silence.

 _He doesn't seem to know her at all_.

"What is the matter?" Impa asked suspiciously. "You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes . . . They lack the light of familiarity. It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?"

Link remains silent.

"I see," Impa sighed, "so you have lost your memory. Well, it matters not. In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Link . . . Please come a bit closer."

He does so, along with Aloy and Paya.

"A hundred years ago," Impa began. "Yes . . . A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Princess Zelda's final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. And then . . . all alone . . . Alone she went to face Ganon. Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate . . . she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have waited one hundred years to deliver the princess's message. However!" As her tone and manner turned intense for the moment. "These words which the princess risked her life to leave you . . . Well, if you are to hear them . . . You must be prepared to risk your life as well. But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories. I leave the choice to you, Link. When you feel that you are ready to receive the princess's message, return to me."

Link let's her know that he decides to take that message.

"Before I give you the princess's message, Link," Impa said. "You were no doubt introduced to Aloy before you entered."

Link nods.

"Tell me, Link" Impa continued. "Do you noticed anything unusual about her?"

Link turns to stare at Aloy for a moment. He then turns to Impa once again and answers that Aloy's ears are small and round.

"Yes, that is correct," Impa said. "It is because she is not from Hyrule. She is from a world where life was killed off by machines and then resurrected by other machines. Aloy can explain it a lot better than me. She was pulled from her world and placed into ours after she had a vision of you and Zelda."

"That's right," Aloy said, getting Link's attention. "Yesterday, I had a vision of you wielding a sword and about to challenge the Calamity Ganon, then I saw within it a blonde green-eyed girl dressed in a white dress. The next thing I knew I was in this world next to a Sheikah Shrine above a stable. I learned about the Sheikah and made my way here."

Link turns to Impa and asks what the princess's message was.

"The words that the princess risked her life to impart to you," Impa instead answered, "I cannot pass on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?"

Link states that he is.

"Ha!" Impa laughed. "Not a memory to your name, Link, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero. Very well. Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened."

Impa proceeds to tell him about how the Calamity Ganon would always appear to create havoc, only to be defeated and locked away by a hero and a princess. About how once the Sheikah had created a wonderful civilization ten thousand years ago and decided to use their high technology to prepare for when Ganon would return. How they had created four Divine Beasts and legions of guardians to attack Ganon if ever he should show up again. How each time, Ganon was defeated, the victory faded away with the generations until he is forgotten by the time he should rise and threaten all.

"A hundred years ago," Impa continued, "in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of ten thousand years prior. But . . . in the end . . . Despite out best efforts, and careful planning, we underestimated his power. In order to avoid ever making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words."

There is a moment of silence as Impa steels herself.

"Free the four Divine Beasts," Impa finally stated. "That is what she said."

"You mentioned those to me earlier, Impa," Aloy inquired. "What are these Divine Beasts?"

"The four Divine Beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four Champions who Ganon defeated," Impa answered. "The Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. The Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora. And the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo."

"Sounds difficult," Aloy mused. "Couldn't we just skip them and go straight to fighting Ganon?"

"It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you," Impa answered. "You must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon one hundred years ago and bring them back to our side."

"So where are these Divine Beasts at, Impa?" Aloy asked.

"More information about the Divine Beasts can be found by locating the four races scattered across Hyrule. Link, your Sheikah Slate will guide you and Aloy on your way. You must go where it tells you and meet with each leader there."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate to gaze at. Aloy also looks at it and reads it as such with her focus. On it is a map surrounded by blank spaces. Within the map is a triangle, showing that this must be their position. In the blank spaces are blinking dots, showing their next destinations.

"That is nothing like the machines I have ever seen," she mused.

"It seems to me that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete," Impa noted. "The device Princess Zelda left you is your guide and also your memory. Now, let's see," as Impa looks upward in thought as she strokes her chin. "Someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you. The location shining on the eastern edge is Hateno Village. It is a small village . . . One of the very few places that avoided suffering significant damage during the Great Calamity."

"That's good to hear," Aloy said.

"Aloy," Impa said. "Given Link's conviction in getting this task done, no doubt you intend to help him."

"That I will," Aloy answered. "Who knows, it might enable me to return back to my world. So what do you say, Link . . . ? Will you accept my help?"

Link stares at Aloy, then nods and states that he will.

"I knew you would say that," Impa said intently. "You two are Princess Zelda's only hope, and Hyrule's as well . . . You cannot turn back now. Follow your hearts and seize your destinies."

"And hopefully destiny won't get us killed," Aloy quipped. "By the way, Impa, what exactly is that thing over there?" As she points out the large sphere with the pulsating orange glow.

"That is a Sheikah heirloom," Impa answered. "It has been guarded by our tribe for generations. I must request that neither you nor Link touch it . . . Even for esteemed guests such as yourselves, there are certain rules that must be respected . . . Is something wrong, Link?" Upon noticing that Link is still staring at her. "Do not tell me the steel has slipped from your spine . . . I realize you have just awaken. I am not suggesting that you must defeat Calamity Ganon right this moment. For now, you should focus on getting that broken Sheikah Slate fixed. Hurry to the research lab in Hateno Village. In any case . . . If you two ever lose your way, simply look to the Sheikah Slate to guide you. Princess Zelda is fighting Calamity Ganon all alone. You two are the only ones who can save her-the only ones who can save Hyrule. Now go. You must!" Ending with a command.

"Hateno Village you say?" Aloy said. "I just hope we don't meet up with any of these Yiga that Paya told me about."

"We Sheikah have long served the royal family of Hyrule in secret," Paya said. "During the Great Calamity of one hundred years ago . . . the royal family was destroyed, and the numbers of our tribe scattered. Sadly, there were some who swore allegiance to Ganon at that time. They joined together as the Yiga Clan, seeking out all who opposed Ganon . . . cutting them down, one after another. Master Link, now that you are awake, and Aloy, since you will be helping him, you are both surely the most formidable opponents standing against them! No doubt they will come for you two, employing whatever underhanded methods they can devise . . . Oh, but of course, if there's anything I can do to help you, all you have to do is ask!"

"The Great Fairy Cotera," Impa next said.

"Who?" Aloy mused.

"Only a few remain who know this," Impa said, "but this village was built under her watchful eye. The mysterious power of Cotera is that of a sacred protection . . . I suggest you seek her out."

"The Great Fairy," Paya said from nearby, "resides behind the shrine that overlooks this village. That is where you two should seek her. You can put your trust in the Great Fairy. I can't think of any reason she wouldn't be happy to help you, Master Link, Aloy."

"Then I guess this Great Fairy is the first person we should meet," Aloy said.

Link agrees.

"Well, hopefully this adventure will be a success and we'll meet again," Aloy said to Impa. "Until then, see you soon, Impa, Paya."

Together, Aloy and Link walk out of the building.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Link is not given a direct voice in the Legend of Zelda games; so in keeping with that theme, he will not be having a direct voice in this fanfiction either (nor a point of view for that matter)**.


	8. Chapter 7

Aloy and Link are in one of Kakariko Village's stores that sells arrows. In spite of the urgency of their mission, the duo are not quick to carry it out.

"So are you two together?" the shopkeeper whispered to Aloy while Link is searching amongst the arrows. Aloy recognizes her from amongst to the group of people who came to watch as she herself was brought into the village as she is the only Sheikah with black hair.

"Ah, no," Aloy whispered back as she shakes her head slightly.

"If that's the case then he can nock an arrow with me anytime," the shopkeeper noted whimsically, and her tone turns dour. "Something my good-for-nothing husband can't do anymore because he loves his cuccos more than me."

"Okay," Aloy mused uneasily, then turns. "Hey Link, have you got any arrows selected yet?"

Link nods and purchases them. They leave and visit yet another store.

"Welcome to Enchanted, my high-end boutique!" The woman clerk said enthusiastically. "We exclusively stock the special garments of the Claree Collection! In fact, that stealth chest guard over there is highly recommended! Oh, and we also buy anything you don't need, so just talk to me when you're ready!"

"The Claree Collection?" Aloy asked.

"As in a high-end collection created by me, Claree," the clerk answered. "But of course! I've personally selected each and every item in here using my flawless fashion sense. It's all highly recommended. Each item has its own unique features and abilities, so take a good look!"

Aloy and Link examine the clothing. On one side are an elegant close-fitting tunic with a hood and trousers. On the other side are a sleek looking stealth chest guard of various blues with the Sheikah Eye on its chest, complementing it are tights and a mask with a wig. Link buys the elegant tunic and matching trousers using rupees; something Aloy notes to parallel the shards used back in her world. He tries them on behind a screen and emerges wearing them.

"Looks good on you," Aloy said with approval. "So, ready to go visit this Great Fairy now?"

Link nods and they leave the boutique. They look to where they had first entered the village.

"There's a shrine up there," Aloy said. "Because I passed by it last night. There's . . . something up back that way I was able to pick up on my focus. That's this device on the side of my head. With it, I can read the surroundings and access the technology of my world."

The duo go up the hill and soon encounter the shrine Aloy had passed last night. Link walks up to that shrine as he takes out the Sheikah Slate, then places it against the pedestal alongside the door. The orange turns to blue and the symbol down on the platform glows. The door opens as each bar swings inward from either side to reveal a small space with a glowing circle inside on the floor.

"So that thing can give you access to these shrines!" Aloy marveled.

Link answers yes and tells Aloy to come with him, together they enter the interior and stand upon the glowing area of the floor.

"Okay, so what-?" Aloy began, only to be interrupted by the platform suddenly going down.

The platform carries them down into the shrine within a clear blue-tinged forcefield in the form of a tube. They reach the bottom and the field disappears so that they emerge from the platform. Aloy looks around.

The interior is a huge space with short columns that each have a conical crystal atop them that emit a blue light. On the walls around them are holders that also have a blue glowing crystal in them as well. There are also skylights up above, or at least they look to be such. Coolness pervades the place. The floor, walls, and ceiling are of the same material as the shrine, with the tiled floor being a dark yellowish color. Way in the back is a black metal mesh wall with an entrance that has bars over it. Beyond it, she can see something glowing orange. On either side near Aloy and Link are a chest with an orange glowing circle upon them.

"Wow, I don't think the Old Ones ever made anything like these places," Aloy marveled.

Aloy looks at Link and notices his puzzled expression.

"Back in my world, they were people who created a wonderful civilization, but went extinct when machines they created got out of their control and destroyed all life," she explained. "But before that happened, they created another machine that resurrected life after they were gone. My mother oversaw its creation, but was already hundreds of years dead by the time I was born. I was born from a glass tank by the way."

Link gives Aloy a blank look while blinking thoughtfully. He next directs her attention to the chests, one of which Aloy walks over to and presses on the orange circle, making it turn blue and open. Aloy finds a brownish teardrop-shaped shield with gold edges and a Sheikah symbol on it done in gold as well. As for Link, he finds a sword with a slightly curved single edged blade with a tiny blade jutting out from the crossguard.

"This is of no use to me," Aloy explained, handing him the shield. "But I think you can make better use of it. My Shield Weaver will-"

That is when rumbling is heard and the floor shakes slightly. They look to see a floor rise in the middle of the room. On that floor is some sort of machine with three metallic tentacle legs protruding from out of its base. On its base is a dome with a single blue light for an eye. The dome elevates to reveal complex machinery and a rod-like arm sprouts from that machinery to reveal a glowing blue thin blade. Aloy reads it with her focus and it comes up as unknown.

"Okay, we're in for a fight," Aloy said as she takes out her bow and equips a tearblast arrow.

She launches it, only for the machine to casually swat it aside.

"Great, a machine smart enough to deflect arrows," Aloy grumbled as she puts away her bow, then takes out her spear. "Then it looks like we'll have to get up close and personal with it."

Together, they rush at the machine. The machine swings its sword and Aloy deflects the blow while Link thrusts at it with the sword he had taken out of that chest, striking the machine.

"Let me try something!" Aloy stated as she points the end of her spear at it.

She attempts to override it, but it does not work.

"So I guess I can't do anything to that tech," Aloy mused.

The machine swings at Link. Aloy takes the opportunity to swipe at it, hitting it hard and causing it to move back. Link follows up with a blow of his own. They take turns striking the machine and parrying its attacks. At one point, Link does a back flip as it takes a swing at him. Link rushes forward and delivers a barrage of speedy strikes upon it. Aloy grabs the tearblast arrow it had deflected and drives it into its eye, then quickly lets go. The arrow makes that telltale droning buzz that increases in pitch until it explodes, causing the machine to unleash a fountain of sparks and crumble. It explodes, leaving behind its blade and two ancient screws.

"We did it!" Aloy trumped.

 _YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO LEARN THESE CRUCIAL SKILLS. NOW PROCEED_.

"What . . . ?! Who . . . ?!" Aloy gasped with a bewildered look while looking around. The voice had reverberated through her mind.

In the back, they see the bars rise to the next room. Link takes a moment to pick up the blue sword and the ancient screws. Link explains that the parts are useful for creating various things as he could pawn them off on someone looking for such things.

"Good idea," Aloy mused. "Back in my world, I always scavenged machines that I destroyed afterwards for parts."

Together, they enter the other room that is also lit by various blue crystals perched upon columns or holders on the walls. Before them are two sets of stairs with a chest midway. Link opens the chest to take out an iridiscent opal and stores it away. They walk up to the end of which Aloy cannot help but to gawk at.

There is a platform with a set of steps leading up to it, surrounded by a clear blue-tinged forcefield with the Sheikah Eye. Within that forcefield is another smaller platform of which a man is sitting upon with crossed legs and raised fists before himself pressed together. The man in question has blackish skin and long flowing white hair and looks to be emancipated. He is wearing a white cloth over his face with the Sheikah Eye on it, along with a hat similar to Impa's, minus the metal on it. He also wears pants with a red belt, bangles on his wrists and anklets, and a necklace.

Aloy reads the man and makes a discovery.

"That man is dead," she noted. "And looks to have been so for thousands of years."

Link walks up the steps and touches the shield. The eye disappears in a glow that spreads over the shield, which suddenly shatters into hundreds of light filaments and disappears.

 _YOUR TRIUMPH OVER THE TEST OF STRENGTH SUBVERTS A PROPHECY OF RUIN. FROM THE ASHES OF HYRULE, TWO HEROES RISE. IN THE NAME OF GODDESS HYLIA, I BESTOW UPON THE BOTH OF YOU THIS SPIRIT ORB_.

That voice had spoken once again, causing Aloy to look around.

"Wait, was that him talking?" She gasped at the dead man.

A glow appears on the man's chest and a crystalline sphere surrounded by mist comes flying out of it. The sphere has a winged symbol within it and its color phases between purple and blue. The sphere splits into two, one enters Link and streaks of light swirl about him and into his chest, and the other enters Aloy. She feels as if something fills her up all over and throughout her being; making her feel herself more intently.

"Whoa, what a rush!" Aloy gasped.

 _MAY THE GODDESS SMILE UPON YOU BOTH_.

The corpse begins dissolving into motes and drifts away until there is only an empty space left.

"I guess we're finished here," Aloy said.

Link agrees and they turn to leave the shrine. Once outside, they go up the hill and walk past where Aloy had went last night to sleep and was discovered early this morning. They arrive before a colossal green ball covered in blunt thorns. No, not a ball but huge leaves closed up. There are huge mushrooms around it situated upon tall stalks, with a pile of them serving as stairs.

"So this must be where this Great Fairy Cotera lives," Aloy said aloud with a tone of bewilderment. "Wait, what are those things flying around it?"

Link tells her that those are fairies and even explains what they are.

"This truly is a . . . strange world," Aloy said with humorous unease as she reaches out tentatively to touch one of the fairies. The fairy responds by touching her finger and even stands upon it. Aloy can see that it is a tiny humanoid feminine creature with wings.

Link reaches out and takes the fairy and puts it into his pack. Aloy winces at what he did. On their way here, she had watched him pick up various plants and insects, as he told her that he can make either food or brew potions with them. But he assures her that the fairy will not be cooked, but merely enchant the items then take their leave, or even relieve their health if diminished, thus relieving Aloy's concern.

They approach the ball-like object and it pulsates.

"Boy, girl," a garbled voice spoke from within it. "Sweet boy, sweet girl . . . Please . . . Listen to my story."

Aloy and Link stare at each other with bemusement.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Aloy said.

"I am the Great Fairy Cotera," the voice said. "This place was once a beautiful spring . . . but as time passed, fewer and fewer travelers arrived to offer me rupees. As a result, my power has abandoned me. I'm nearly powerless now, so I beg your help. I need rupees to become whole again. All I need is one hundred rupees . . . Once my power has beeen restored, I can help you do great things, boy, girl. Now . . . If you have rupees, hand them over to me. Quickly!"

Aloy yelps as she jumps back with shock over the sudden appearance of an enormous long-nailed female hand wearing red nailpolish and a silvery wristlet thrusting out as if to grab them. "There's definitely nothing like that back in my world!"

"In order for me to regain my power," Cotera continued while still holding her hand out, "I need one hundred rupees."

Link takes out six red rupees and hands them over to Cotera.

"Thank you," Cotera said as she snatches them and pulls her hand back in quickly. "You are too kind."

The leave petals pulsate more profoundly and purple mist shoots up out of the top.

"Aah," Cotera exclaimed. "The power . . . It's overflowing!" Her tone reaching a crescendo of ecstacy.

The leaf petals burst wide open and lie flat, causing Aloy to fall back with a squeak as her heart skips a beat. Though Link is a little more reserved as he is somewhat used to the bizarreness that is to be found in his world. A giant woman bursts up out of a pool of water, with arms spread wide and an expression of joy as she towers over them. She is a curvy full figured buxom woman with a heart shaped face with fairy wings behind her pointed ears, pale skin, and white blonde hair done up in a pompadour but with a forelock hanging forward. She is wearing makeup, jewelry, and a brassiere of garish design. The interior of the flower is adorned with gold around its edges. Aloy reads Cotera with her focus, so that it reads, Great Fairy Cotera.

"D-Don't worry, that fairy he took won't be harmed," Aloy waved assuredly with an uneasy grin up at Cotera, who leans over with hand resting on face looking down at them with an amused expression.

"Oh, what a feeling!" Cotera said, this time in a soft crystaline voice. "That first breath of fresh air after an eternity of decay . . . It's just so intoxicating! Thanks to you, I've been returned to my former glory. And as they say-one good turn deserves another. I can help you, boy, girl."

"H-How?" Aloy asked.

"I can upgrade your garments," Cotera answered. "Including that shield around you."

And so it goes. Aloy and Link offer up various materials of which Cotera takes and melds them into a mist of which she blows over Link then Aloy, upgrading their clothing, and in Aloy's case, her Shield Weaver so that it is made stronger.

"My sisters are scattered throughout the rest of Hyrule," Cotera next said. "Visit them if ever you're in need of upgrades. I'm sure they will help you."

Cotera then slips back underwater as quickly as she had appeared.

"Well," Aloy said. "That was an interesting experience. Next, we should go to this Hateno Village to get that Sheikah Slate of yours upgraded."

They leave to return to where the entrance of the village is. Waiting there, is a horse that Link rode in upon.

"Oh, you came here on one of those horses, did you?" Aloy said with a tone of uncertainty.

Link verifies it so and next asks her a question.

"I know of no such creature that exists back in my world," Aloy answered. "The closest we have resembling horses are machines called broadbacks. If we had one here, I could override it with the device in the end of my spear and ride it like you ride your horse."

Link nods in understanding and takes the reins of his horse, then leads it into a walk with Aloy falling in step with them.

They return down the trail and cross the bridge. Link points up another road that leads away toward mountains, explaining that is where Hateno Village is located. They reach the stable and Link puts the horse up. He tells Aloy that since she is not use to such creatures, there is no point in training her to get use to them, let alone learn how to catch one. So it is at the Outskirt Stable that Link puts the horse up.

Aloy and Link head toward Hateno Village.


	9. Chapter 8

Aloy and Link now stand before a ruined and damaged stone wall built for defense that stretches across the road to Hateno Village, with the road passing through an opening that has a portcullis that is either half-raised or half-lowered.

"Next time, we stick to the roads, okay," Aloy grumbled.

They are a little worse for wear as Link had insisted on taking a shortcut over the grassy field behind the back of the Outskirt Stable. It was full of ruins of stone buildings and whatnot, such as decayed Guardians. Amongst those ruins were a group of Bokoblins that had taken up camp amongst those ruins and spotted the duo, forcing them on the defensive.

Link begins walking toward the entrance, with Aloy falling in step.

"Let's hope we don't encounter any more of those freaks," she sighed. "But I get the feeling we won't have such a luxury."

Once pass the gate, they encounter a thick forest that the road leads them through. Alongside the road is a man standing next to a fire with a cooking pot upon it.

"Check out this angle!" The man said with awe.

"What?" Aloy asked.

"Hiya! My name's Garill," the man said. "Come to see Fort Hateno, I take it?"

Link tells him that he is right.

"Figured as much," Garill stated. "It's well worth seeing! Fort Hateno here was the last line of defense between Hateno Village and the awful tragedy all those years ago. Everyone's got to come and pay their respects at least once in life, right?"

"Right," Aloy said this time.

They continue their walk, passing a ruined covered wagon. Up ahead they encounter a simple house made of wooden planks.

"I wonder if anybody's home?" Aloy mused. "Maybe they could tell us how far Hateno Village is."

She walks up to the door and knocks, but there is no answer. They return to their journey and end up encountering a blue blob with a pair of bulging yellow eyes, of which Link tells Aloy is a blue Chuchu. Link stabs it with a Bokoblin spear, which is nothing more than a sharpened wooden spear, destroying it as it bursts to leave blue globs behind that Link picks up. Nearby are apple trees and they take one.

They continue their walk up the road.

"It's another one of those towers," Aloy pointed in the distance up ahead of them.

Link tells her that they will have to pay a visit to it if he is to get a map of this area. And that they will need to get up there by climbing.

"I can climb pretty good," Aloy assured him.

Alongside the road on their right is a wide river. Across the river is a Bokoblin camp. With no way for them to get at the duo, Aloy and Link walk past unmolested as the Bokoblins have a temper tantrum over being unable to get at them. Link explains to Aloy that most monsters hate deep water, Bokoblins especially as they will not wade through anything that goes up above their waist.

Up ahead on their side, they see a crate, barrels, and explosive barrels down on the shoreline. Link is eager to show Aloy something as he takes out the Sheikah Slate and searches through the runes. He then presses a button and a glowing blue cube suddenly appears out of its screen, of which Link removes.

"What is that?" Aloy asked.

Link holds the cube above his head, then throws it so that it lands amongst the items and makes her back away. He takes out the Sheikah Slate and points it at the cube and there is an explosion that covers that part of the shoreline, startling Aloy.

"Now I get it! You can create blast with that thing!" Aloy exclaimed.

Link shifts through the runes once more and this time produces a glowing blue sphere. Again, he throws it, but this time it rolls. And once again, he detonates it.

"Ha!Ha! That's amazing! What else can you do with that thing?"

Link shifts through a rune and points the slate at the water to use Cryosis, causing a large block of ice to grow up from it. He presses a button again and it shatters. Next, he instructs her to pick up a rock and toss it up in the air. She does so and Link uses Stasis on it, causing it to hover in midair with a yellow glow and brief image of chains appearing around it. Link smacks the rock repeatedly as it glows. The image of broken chains appear briefly and the rock goes flying. He also explains the Magnesis to her, telling her that if they should encounter anything metal, he will demonstrate it.

"That Sheikah Slate is amazing!" Aloy marveled. "The Old Ones never had anything like that! At least as far as I know."

They continue on their way in high spirits. Along the way, they encounter a girl who waves them over with a cheerful smile. She has brown hair done in a bobcut, but is brushed back from her face. She is dressed in traveler attire and wearing a backpack.

"I can tell you two have trained your bodies well," the woman noted respectfully. "I'd say . . . you're familiar with both sword and bow, correct?"

"How about spear?" Aloy asked.

"That too," the woman continued. "Anyway, that's a good skill set. Why don't you join the Yiga Clan?"

"No thank you," Aloy stated grimly as she backs away, pulling on Link's cuff in the process. "We are not interested in serving a misty monster that wants to destroy the world."

"Then I will take your lives," the woman shouted angrily as she takes on a battle stance.

In a puff of smoke and flurry of dark red paper notes, the woman transforms into a lithe figure dressed in brown, dark red, and dark grey fatiques with a bushy topknot and a white mask with an inverted Sheikah Eye, and wielding a sickle. Aloy is quick to pull out her spear as Link takes out a Boko spear. The Yiga laughs and jumps backwards, then waves her arms and a glowing red circle appears behind her with rings of swirls encircling like a clockface. The Yiga disappears in smoke and dark paper notes once again.

A flash appears around Aloy, causing her to get thrown back. She knows she had been struck because that was her Shield Weaver flashing. The Yiga had dropped down upon her all of a sudden.

"Where the hell did she come from?!" Aloy yelled.

The Yiga disappears in a flurry of red notes and smoke once again.

"Oh great! It's like fighting a Stalker!" Aloy griped.

The Yiga reappears above Link, but he is quick to jump back before he can get struck. They attack the Yiga, but the Yiga is faster and jumps back once again, further this time. The Yiga runs toward Link with sickle wide, intending to slash him. Aloy is further out and is unable to counter. The Yiga swings, but Link is faster and does a back flip, throwing the Yiga off balance. Link rushes forward and delivers a barrage of stabs with the Boko spear. Given that the Boko spear is but a sharpened stick, it does not do as much damage, but it does slow the Yiga down as the pain shows.

Aloy takes that opportunity to rush forward as well and stab the Yiga through the chest, being certain to aim for her heart. The Yiga gurgles as she clutches at her chest, blood flowing down, then falls to her knees.

"You are both . . . doomed," the Yiga rasped. "Lord Ganon . . . will triumph!"

The Yiga finally falls forward and goes still, then disappears in a puff of smoke and a flurry of paper notes.

"Wh-Where?!" Aloy asked while looking around.

Link deduces to Aloy that it must be how the Yiga died, or at least they teleported away to die elsewhere.

The Yiga had left behind its weapon, rupees, and what Aloy understands to be bananas as they also exist back in her world as well. It was back in Sunfall when she overheard a guard talking about how he would like to have one.

She picks up one of the bananas, then peels and eats it.

"Mmm, this is good," she muffled. "It has a nice taste to it."

The trail leads them up a hill, overlooking a cliff. A Bokoblin with dark blue skin and wielding a hoe comes running out to attack them. They kill it easily and Link extracts two of the creature's fangs from it. They cross a stone bridge that is a part of the mountain from both sides in order to get to the other tower that looms over them on the other side. Two Bokoblins, one reddish brown and armed with a broom and a dark blue one armed with a pitchfork, rush them. Aloy takes on the one with the broom, viciously knocking the broom aside with her spear to throw it off balance and following through with a stab through its belly, causing it to drop its weapon and shriek in pain while clasping its stomach. Aloy is quick to put it out of its misery by stabbing it through the throat, feeling the tip sever its spinal column in its neck. Link had chopped the other's head clean off with the Edge of Duality after breaking the Boko spear on it.

They go upward, but just around the corner they run into a Moblin.

"This worked on the last one I fought," Aloy said as she takes out her tripcaster. "Come on, let's lead it further down.

They run back and Aloy shoots one end into one side and the other end into the other side, to create that perpendicular rope that will be tripped up in.

"Then again, it'll probably avoid that," Aloy noted.

But the Moblin continues to stride forward and hits the rope, thinking maybe that it can kick it aside. No such thing happens as the explosives detonate, knocking the hulking creature down. Aloy and Link each take out their respective bows, with Link taking out a Soldier's Bow, and launch their respective arrows into its face. The Moblin dies. Link goes forward to extract two of its fangs and its horn before they continue up the embankment towards the tower.

They see another Moblin nearby and it too notices them and begins striding toward them. Once again, Aloy uses the same tactic on it as she had done on the last one. They encounter two blue Chuchus and destroy them. They also encounter wild horses as well.

"I guess they don't eat horses then," Aloy noted, since something like a Moblin will need to eat a lot to keep up its size.

More monsters attack them as well, fortunately not all at once. One of them, a Moblin wielding a club the size of a small tree trunk. With their experiences, they manage to defeat them all as well.

It is as they come upon a Bokoblin and Moblin both armed with clubs and speaking to each other. Too engrossed in their conversation to notice Aloy and Link.

"I got an idea," Aloy whispered to Link, and she takes out an arrow with that telltale yellow mist about it. "Watch."

She nocks that sinister looking arrow and lets it loose at the Moblin. It strikes the Moblin, but does not kill it and it begins to swoon. The Bokoblin looks at where the arrow had come and lets out a shriek as it raises its club upon seeing Link and Aloy. The Moblin suddenly swings its massive club, striking the Bokoblin to send it flying in Aloy and Link's direction as it squalls loudly. The Bokoblin lands near them and does not get back up.

"Corruption arrows," Aloy said. "It seems they also work on the creatures of this world as well. Come on, let's make use of that Moblin before it wears off."

They hurry toward the Moblin, but it does not bother them. They encourage the Moblin to follow them and it does. They come upon a dark blue Bokoblin sitting near a cooking pot and an apple tree with a thorn bush around it. The Bokoblin notices them and rushes at them with a stick, which turns out to be a torch. The Moblin strides forward with purpose and the Bokoblin stops to look up at it in confusion. The Moblin raises its club and the Bokoblin suddenly shrieks as if demanding to know what it was doing. The Moblin slams its club down onto the hapless Bokoblin, and continues to pound on the Bokoblin until there is nothing left but a smear in the ground. The yellow mist around the Moblin's head clears up, leaving it standing there confused.

That is when it suddenly gets hit by first a tearblast arrow, which makes that droning buzz then explodes, and next a bomb arrow to cause the Moblin's head to disappear so that it ends up falling. They walk forward and Link harvests what he can from the creatures.

They look up at the tower and note that it is surrounded by vicious looking thorn bushes that also grow up the side of the tower in various places. Link directs Aloy's attention to the cooking pot and places a piece of flint next to it. Taking out a woodcutter's axe, he strikes it to create a fire.

"So you wanna cook some stuff?" Aloy mused, then looks up at the sky. "It's getting late though. It might be sunset by the time we reach this Hateno Village."

Link assures her that it won't take long and he puts some items into the cooking pot. First, food items such as hearty mushroom skewer, enduring mushroom skewer, and mighty simmered fruit. Then the other less savory items to produce elixirs such as fairy tonic and spicy elixir that he pours into bottles. He gives Aloy a hearty mushroom skewer, enduring mushroom skewer, and mighty simmered fruit, along with a fairy tonic and a spicy elixir.

"Why thank you," she said gratefully as she puts them into her sachel. "I ran out of my own rations."

They look toward the Sheikah Tower that they need to climb.

"That is a long way up," Aloy mused. "And there are those thorn bushes to deal with. Maybe we should burn them away with our arrows?"

Link agrees and takes out a fire arrow, as does Aloy. Together they shoot their respective arrows at the various places and soon a fire breaks out to burn away the thorn bushes. They walk up to the tower that is seemingly perched upon a mound of massive boulders.

Together, they begin to climb that tower, having to avoid other thorns upon it as well.

They climb ever higher. Aloy reaches the first platform and crawls upon it. She turns around and extends a hand down to Link for him to grab, of which he does and she helps pull him up.

"Ah, that went well," Aloy noted, then looks up. "It looks like this tower was indeed meant for climbing as there are platforms placed at various intervals."

They climb once again, successfully reaching the platforms and each helping the other up onto it for a brief rest. Onward they repeat this endeavor until they are finally passing through a brief tunnel that takes them to the top.

Aloy stands upon the black platform that is the top of the tower. Overhead is an apparatus held up by four arches with a large pyramid shaped crystal hanging upside down over a pedestal not unlike the ones that the Sheikah Shrines have. Link walks up to the pedestal and places the Sheikah Slate into it and it lowers into the pedestal. A ring with a symbol on it suddenly glows blue near Aloy, causing her to look. The sound of humming is heard and parts moving causes her to look around then up at the apparatus above them. Aloy watches as the crystal begins to glow blue as strange glyphs flow downward at the tip to form into a Sheikah symbol at the end. A blue drop of fluid forms and drops down onto the Sheikah Slate with a slash that dissipates. The pedestal casual ejects the Sheikah Slate and Link takes it back.

"So now what?" Aloy said as she looks around.

They are surrounded by mountains and a wind blows underneath an overcast sky. The day has since grown dimmer as this world is heading into its evening.

"This is quite the view from up here," Aloy continued. "Maybe we will see Hateno Village from here. Hey, that must be it over there?" As she points.

Aloy and Link see a village in the distance built upon a hillside. The buildings have red-tiled rooves, some of which have towers. There are windmills amongst them. At the highest point is a lone building with a tower upon it.

"Hey, Link, look at that," Aloy said as she points elsewhere. Together, they see that it is something very distant that they cannot make out distinctively, but it is flying.

"In my world, we have these machines called storm birds," Aloy explained. "And that one . . . looks huge." Emphasizing that last word.

Looking around some more, she can see a very distant volcano. At least that is what it looks like, since she had once heard about mountains that churned out smoke as this one is doing. Again, like the massive stormbird they can see, this one is very distant too. They turn their attention back to Hateno Village.

"So how are we going to get down?" Aloy asked.

Link's answer is to jump as he pulls out his paraglider.

"Link! Wait! I don't have one of those!"

Link leans back and attempts to turn his paraglider around. Slowly he does so, but he keeps getting ever lower in doing it. He manages to skillfully move it toward the tower, out of Aloy's sight.

"Link! Link!" As she runs over to the opening from where they came up.

For a moment there is no answer and Aloy wonders if he is okay. Link glides into view to land on the platform just beneath her and put his paraglider away. He looks up at her.

"What were you thinking?!" Aloy called back down at him.

He explains that it was a force of habit as he had used that to get off of the Great Plateau and another Sheikah Tower nearest to Kakariko Village.

"Well, I don't have one of those!" Aloy called back down to him. "Hang on, I'm coming back down."

Aloy shifts herself around and slowly crawls back down. It proves more difficult climbing back down than climbing up. She makes it to the bottom and Link helps her when she is close enough.

Link stares at her for a moment then grudgingly admits that he won't be able to use his paraglider so readily.

"I'm sorry," Aloy said regretfully.

Link smiles assuredly at her and clasps her arm. They look over the side.

"I think that we can jump down upon the platforms the rest of the way," Aloy said.

Link agrees and one at a time, they take turns dropping down to the next platform until they reach the bottom.

"Well now that was far from easy," Aloy said.

Link urges her to hurry along as it will be at least sunset by the time they arrive at Hateno Village.


	10. Chapter 9

It is well past sunset and rain is falling as Aloy smashes the skull of a Stalkoblin with her spear, an animated skeleton of a Bokoblin. It was the last one around.

"Sheesh! And I thought the living ones were bad!" Aloy clamored.

Aloy was startled when they first came up from the ground, but managed to rein in her wits and go on the defense with Link. Worse, when the Stalkoblins had their heads knocked off, their bodies did not stay on the ground but reassemble themselves and got back up to search for their head, or for any of their fellow Stalkoblin's heads.

With the last of the Stalkoblins vanquished, the duo make a run toward the gate up ahead that marks the boundry of Hateno Village. Once past it, they are stopped by a man with a pitchfork.

"Who . . . Who are you?!" The man demanded as he threatens them with his pitchfork. "I demand answers! If you're up this late, you're up to no good!"

Link assures him they are travelers.

"Hmm?" The man pondered as he eases up his menace. "You certainly do appear to be a Hylian like the rest of us . . . But she doesn't look like one of us on the count of her funny-looking ears."

"I came from a far off land where everyone has ears like mine," Aloy gasped. "Look! We just fought off a bunch of skeletons that popped up out of the ground and we really want to bed down somewhere for the night, okay!"

"Oh, you fought Stalkoblins, did you?" The man said sympathetically as he puts up his pitchfork. "Hylians are generally good folk, so . . . Sorry for getting all worked up . . . You're free to go. We're just a way on your winding road, huh? Ah, the life of a traveler. Well, you can get most things you need at the general store, and the inn is just back there." As he briefly gestures behind himself with his pitchfork.

"Thank you," Aloy said, as does Link. "So what now, Link? Should we go to this inn for the night?"

Link nods and motions for her to follow. They go up the hillside that most of Hateno is built upon in search of the inn. There are lamps lit about the road so that they can see around them that there are buildings. They head down the main street in search of what might be an inn and come upon a large building before them that has two sets of stairs. There are lights lit about it and they can see movement through the windows.

"I wonder if that's the inn," Aloy mused. "Let's check it out."

They go up to the door and Link gingerly opens it, then enters with Aloy in tow. The interior is not that of a simple house as there is a counter nearby with a girl working at it. They go up to the counter and Link asks the girl if this place is the inn.

"Yes it is," the girl answered cheerfully. "Would you two like two beds for the night? It's twenty rupees for a regular bed and forty for a softer bed? The softer bed will help you wake more refreshed."

Link informs the girl that they will both be having a regular bed for forty rupees in total.

"At what time do you want me to awaken you?" The girl asked.

Link informs her in the morning.

"Very well," the girl said. "Morning it is. Hold on a moment. You, girl. What's wrong with your ears?"

"There ain't nothin' wrong with them," Aloy answered with annoyance as she briefly strokes one of her own ears. "I'm just not from around here, that's all. Now about those beds?"

The girl stares blankly at Aloy for a moment, then does a facial shrug. "Then again there are Zora, Rito, and Gorons out there. Very well, I'll show you those beds now."

Link and Aloy are shown their respective beds, which are across from each other, and bed down for the night.

"Goodnight, Link," Aloy said.

Link also bids Aloy a goodnight as well. The pitterpatter of rain lulls them to sleep.

They are awaken by a knock and they open their eyes to look around to see that it is now sunny, though the light is dim.

"It's morning," the girl called cheerfully. "You did want me to wake the both of you up in the morning last night, remember?"

Link and Aloy nod as they get up. They have a quick meal and are out the door into a partially cloudy morning as the sun is just over the horizon. Wetness is about the place and the smell of the humidity that soon arrives after rainfall. Now that it is daylight, they have a better look about the place called Hateno Village.

The buildings have pale mortar walls and red tiled rooves, many of which have a tower attached to them. There are windmills about the place. Link informs Aloy that there is a delay in plans for the time being.

"Why? What do you want to do?" Aloy asked.

He takes out his paraglider and tells her that he wants to see if there is anyone in this village who can copy it.

"Oh, so you want me to have my own paraglider then," Aloy mused. "That would make sense if you're gonna have to jump off high places in order to get to somewhere more quickly. If I had something like yours from the get go, we'd have been here yesterday before sunset and wouldn't have ended up fighting those . . . Stalkoblins." Struggling to name them.

Off they go in search of someone who could copy Link's paraglider. They encounter a woman with short brown hair as she sweeps a lane with a broom and waves them over with a smile. Aloy and Link walk over to her.

"Hullo! What great weather!" The woman said to them. "The East Wind general store is open . . . and it's just as lively inside there as it is out here! Go take a look!"

"Is there someone in there who can copy his paraglider?" Aloy asked her, and Link takes it out to show.

"Hmmm? You could try the lab at the top of the hill," the woman answered as she gestures behind herself. "The man and old woman up there are geniuses. They might be able to create what you are looking for."

"Funny, that's where we need to head," Aloy mused. "How do we get there?"

"Just follow this road up and you should be able to see it. It's on the topmost hill. Hey, you got strange ears."

"I get that a lot," Aloy said with a somewhat flustered tone. _Are my ears really going to give me this much trouble?_

Link thanks the woman, then informs Aloy to come with him into the general store. They enter and see bins and shelves stocked with various sundries. Link sells some of the stuff he acquired in his travels and even buys some more stuff as well. Such as a bottle of milk. Once outside, Link opens the jar and takes a long drink, then passes the rest to Aloy.

"What is this white stuff?" Aloy asked as she peers into the jar with a wry expression.

Although Gaia had resurrected Earth's flora and fauna, not all its fauna had been resurrected because the usual farm mammals have not been bought into existence.

Link tells her that it is milk and where it came from.

"Uhhh, and you drink it?" she winced. "Isn't this meant for the young of mammals?"

Link merely shrugs and tells her that most Hylians drink it. Aloy takes a sip, then another, and another, and another still. Soon, she finishes off the bottle.

"That tasted unusually," Aloy said as she hands him the bottle.

They continue up the road that takes them around a bend. As they cross a bridge, a little girl with short hair runs toward them.

"It's true!" The little girl suddenly shouted up at Aloy and Link as they were about to pass her. "I really saw her!" Only to get embarrassed just as quickly. "Oh . . . oops. Heheh . . . sorry."

"Who did you see?" Aloy asked.

"There's a girl staying up at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab!" The little girl stated intently. "I saw her come outside! She was right over there!" Pointing up in the direction of the lab. "It's true! But when I tried to tell a grown-up about it, they said the only people who've lived there are an old man and old woman . . . She was a Sheikah girl, I swear! No one ever listens to kids."

"I believe you," Aloy said. "Maybe it was her granddaughter who came last night. Even though it was stormy, there was hardly anyone outside; so she could've arrived without anyone seeing her."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the little girl said. "Hey, you got funny ears."

"And I could say the same of you," Aloy said with a slightly peeved tone.

That is when Link tugs on Aloy's sleeve and he directs her attention to a Sheikah Shrine past some houses.

"What's a Sheikah Shrine doing here?" Aloy pondered aloud as her focus reads, Sheikah Shrine.

"Oh that," the little girl said. "That was always here long before Hateno Village was built. No one has ever been able to get inside that thing though."

Link tells Aloy to come with him to that Sheikah Shrine, saying that the inhabitants of the lab were not going to go anywhere, and that they might not be awake just yet. They make their way over to the Sheikah Shrine, past strange cube shaped buildings. They arrive at the shrine and Link activates it so that they can go inside and be lowered into it. They arrive at the bottom and step off.

 _TO YOU WHO SETS FOOT IN THIS SHRINE . . . I AM MYAHM AGANA. IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESS HYLIA, I OFFER THIS TRIAL_.

The disembodied voice had spoken within their minds instead of their ears.

"I guess every monk in every shrine we enter is gonna talk in our heads," Aloy mused.

They see a straight path with a row of light columns on either side, creating a path to a monk off in the distance, of which Aloy also reads with her focus. But access to that monk is barred. Over the side on either side is what looks to be a bottomless pit and to their right are three flights of stairs that almost make up one flight of stairs that lead up to a platform.

"Well now this is definitely different," Aloy marveled as she looks about the huge interior. "It's hard to believe that this place has been here for thousands of years while a village grew up just above it. Then again, the Nora do live above the ruins of the Metal World."

Link walks up the flight of stairs with Aloy in tow. They arrive on the platform that is a metal grating colored black. At the end of it is a device that looks like a gyroscope with a pedestal before it. They walk up to the gyroscope and see a platform suspended in space that has fences put in place to create lanes. Off to their left is an inclined plane with metal gratings for walls, as if to funnel something downward. It is attached to the same platform that the monk is located, with a large indentation that has orange markings near the entrance to the monk.

Link places the Sheikah Slate upon the pedestal and begins moving it around. Upon doing that, the strange platform begins moving and a giant sphere with orange markings falls down out of a black tube above it.

"Oh, now I get it," Aloy marveled. "You have to navigate that large ball onto that ramp so that it can roll down onto that lane so that it can roll into that pit."

Aloy watches as Link manouvers the platform so that the sphere can roll down lanes. At times, he reaches a dead end and has to backtrack. Carefully, he manouvers the sphere to the top and finally has it in the last lane.

"It looks like you're gonna have to flip that platform to toss that ball over there," Aloy noted.

Link tilts the platform at an angle away from the corridor, then tilts it toward the corridor. As the sphere is about to go off the edge, Link quickly tilts the corridor back so that it ends up tossing the sphere to land successfully in that lane. From there, it simply rolls down toward the indentation.

"Good work, Link!" Aloy congratulated him with a pat on the back.

They watch as the sphere rolls into the indentation so that it glows blue and the sphere disappears. A metallic thunk lets them know that the bars blocking their path to the monk had risen.

"Finally, we can get to that dead guy," Aloy said as she turns to walk, but Link informs her that he will be over as soon as he can, saying that he wants to get to the chest upon that platform first as he manouvers it so that it is tilted toward them.

"Okay, I'll wait for you down there," Aloy said as she points to where the monk is located.

Aloy walks all the way up to the room with the monk in it. By the time, she reaches near the opening, she sees Link walking down the path that the sphere rolled upon. He meets up with her.

"So what was in that chest?" Aloy asked, and Link shows her a brown bow with golden markings and a white drawstring.

"Okay then, shall we?" Aloy asked as she gestures where the monk is.

They enter the room and Link walks up to the monk. Aloy notes that this monk's appearance is the same as the other one; save that this one has his knees lifted, hands raised slightly with palms pressed together, and no hat to reveal a balding crown with part of his long flowing hair gathered in a topknot. Once again, that disembodied voice speaks to them, congratulating them on overcoming that test. Next is the shared spirit orb that Aloy and Link are given and the monk vanishes into motes. The duo return to the surface.

They exit the shrine and make their way back to the road to continue their journey up to the lab, passing a Goddess Statue along the way. As they are going up a hill, they pass an outcropping that partially encircles a device that resembles four large sacks stuck together with pipes leading into the ground from it. The device in question is a furnace, but glows blue and has a blue flame burning from its vent.

"That is a strange furnace," Aloy mused as she walks up to it. "The Oseram would really be interested in something like this." She then places her hand near the flame, only to pull it away suddenly. "Whoa, that is one hot flame. Anyway," while looking around and seeing their objective, "that must be the lab over there." As they see a building with a tower on top of it on the highest point.

They walk toward it, having to pass by a fenced in area where there are cattle grazing. Aloy stares at the creatures as they resemble broadbacks. They reach the path upward and read a sign that says, Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. No Soliciting.

"What's soliciting?" Aloy asked.

Link explains that it means to ask someone for favors.

"Oh great, then they might not help us out," Aloy said dryly.

They continue up the trail up the hill to the lab in question. It is a large building with a tower on top that has a stairway winding upward. The stairway starts on the roof of the building.

"I wonder how the occupants get up there," Aloy mused. "And what will they do if it's raining like it was last night."

They walk up to the double doors and enter.


	11. Chapter 10

The interior of the lab has odds and ends, along with a lot of books either on shelves or stacked about haphazardly. In one corner there is a Sheikah Stone like on the top of the Sheikah Towers. But it is the people living here that hold Aloy and Link's attention, a man standing in the back in front of a shelf busy with a book and a little girl facing them while standing upon a square stool next to a table. As they are Sheikah, they are both dressed as such, and have white hair. Though the little girl also wears round glasses with points lining their tops, a black frilly miniskirt, black boots, a gold color device in the form of a ribbon in her hair with blue lights in it. She also has a backpack with a flute stuck into and is dark around her eyes. The little girl has an expression that seems to be both serious and frivolous.

"Hello. This is the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab," the little girl said. Even her tone seems to suggest both seriousness and frivolousness, like a child determined to be serious but failing at it. "Do you have some business with the director?"

"Are you talking about that guy over there?" Aloy asked as she gestures at him.

"Yes, that's the director over there," the little girl answered. "A terribly busy person, that one. Please try to keep it brief."

They walk past the little girl and up to the director in question.

 _I wonder where the old woman is?_ Aloy pondered inwardly. _Probably upstairs. And that little girl didn't say anything about my ears_.

The man turns to greet them. He has a goatee and is also wearing glasses as well.

"Hello," he said. "I imagine you've never seen so many books in one place. Pretty incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Aloy said, noting that Meridian also has such a collection as well, at least from what she had heard.

"We've gathered all of Hyrule's known literature on ancient civilizations here," the Sheikah man said. "As for the actual number of books, well . . . Hmmm?" As he looks downward on Link. "Is that . . . That thing on your waist? Is that a Sheikah . . . There's no mistaking it." As his tone turns to awe. "That's a real Sheikah Slate, isn't it?! I've never actually seen one in person! If you could just show me the runes on it, I'd be most appreciative."

Link takes out the Slate and hands it to the man. He takes it and begins searching through it.

"Stasis," he noted. "Ah. Magnesis . . . Yes, yes. The Remote Bomb and Cryonis . . . And what else? Let's see . . . So that's it for runes . . . But . . . Hmmm . . . Strange."

"What's strange?" Aloy asked.

"It doesn't seem like it has the basic runes," the Sheikah man said while studying the Slate. "I don't understand why they're missing. There must be some reason . . . Ah! Where are my manners?" His tone embarrassed as he looks up to regard the duo. "I nearly forgot to introduce myself! My name is Symin. You are . . . Link and Aloy, right?"

"You know our names?" Aloy winced curiously.

"Lady Impa caught me up to speed," Symin said. "You see . . . we were told, 'A young man holding a Sheikah Slate will appear, accompanied by a young woman with tiny round ears."

Aloy touches both of her ears on a reflex as she now understands that the girl did notice her ears, but chose to keep quiet about it.

"He will be the hope that awakens from the Slumber of Restoration and she will come from another world to help him. His name will be Link and her name will be Aloy," Symin continued, then gasps as if realizing something. "Oh, dear! I forgot to tell you something very important. Director!" As he called past them with wonderment. "Listen, Ms. Director! This is a real Sheikah Slate!"

"Director?" Aloy grimaced in surprise behind her, as had Link, at the little girl.

"Oh, that's right," Symin winced with embarrassment. "I haven't introduced our director. Ms. Purah happens to be right over there." As he gestures with an open hand at the little girl. "As the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab director, Ms. Purah is the world's foremost authority on ancient Hyrule culture."

"Check it!" Purah exclaimed proudly as she flashes horn gestures with both hands.

"I have the utmost respect for Ms. Purah and all she's accomplished. I'm honored to be her assistant. On that note, Link . . . You see, the director may look like a young girl, but . . . Well . . . maybe it's not my place to be telling you these things. You should talk to Ms. Purah heself."

Aloy and Link look back at the little girl named Purah who actually turns out to be in charge of the place. They look at each other with bemused expressions, then walk up to Purah.

"Hey! Heeeey! Are you surprised?" Purah exclaimed with a squeal. "The director of this laboratory is NOT Symin. It's ME! Snappity snap!" As she makes that horned gesture. "Anywaaay. Linky! Do you remember any dreams from your time in the Slumber of Restoration? You don't look like you've changed a bit in the last one hundred years, but SOMETHING must have happened in all that time! Well, no matter! I'm just happy you're still in one piece."

"Um, how would Link know you if he's been asleep for a hundred years?" Aloy sneered. "What are you, six years old?"

"Excuse me, stubby ears, but I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Linky! Wait your turn!" Purah stated curtly while doing an arms akimbo, looking adorable while doing so. "Now then, Linky. Where were we . . . ? Linky? What's with that look? You do still remember me, right?"

Link admits that he does not remember Purah.

"Really?!" Purah exclaimed with bewilderment. "Well! I'm so shocked I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from this! Even though, one hundred years ago, I took you to the Shrine of Resurrection after Calamity Ganon fatally wounded you . . . Even though I was the one who put you safely into the Slumber of Restoration . . . Despite all that, you still don't remember me?"

"Okay, now this is getting ridiculous," Aloy stated in her sarcastic manner. "How could a six-year-old girl have lived for one hundred years?!"

Purah grumbles as she takes out a notebook and writes while saying aloud in a curt tone, "The girl with Linky not only has small round ears, but is also extremely rude and constantly interrupts others. Clearly she has never been taught proper manners. Noted!"

"And don't forget to write that you're delusional," Aloy said curtly.

Link holds up a hand to calm a potentially escalating situation, and tells Purah that he does not remember her.

"Hmm . . . As expected," Purah said as she starts writing in her notebook. "After one hundred years in the Slumber of Restoration, subject . . . has . . . lost . . . all . . . memories. Noted!" Then puts away her notebook and pen. "Oh, sooooory," Purah trilled. "I have a bad habit of taking notes rather abruptly like that. It's a charming quirk, isn't it?"

"More like annoying," Aloy said under her breath.

"Anyhoo," as Purah glares up at Aloy for an instant before looking sweetly at Link, "do you have any questions for me? Not you, stubby ears, because you're too rude." Turning her glare back up to Aloy for a moment.

Link cannot help but to whimsically ask if Purah is a child, causing Aloy to snicker.

"How very rude!" Purah squealed indignently. "Hm, or perhaps it's not rude at all." Her manner having suddenly turned thoughtful. "I suppose that's actually a rather logical conclusion to jump to. The truth is, I look this way because of a failed experiment. Well, I say 'failed' but . . . in some ways, it was a success. I documented the full affair in my diary upstairs. But!" As her tone turns serious yet comical. "The whole thing is embarrassing, so I insist you refrain from reading it! Anyway. Enough about that! Back to the topic at hand! Here you are, after one hundred years! Here to defeat Calamity Ganon, who is growing in strength with every passing moment! And to rescue our beloved Princess Zelda! That is, if you've got the courage to try. And to help the one true hero, I, the one and only Purah, will restore the basic functions missing from the Sheikah Slate! Aaaand what do you have to say to thaaaat, Linky?"

Link tells her yes.

"I knew you'd say that!" Purah squealed. "All right, then. First I need you to run an errand for me . . . What's with that look on your face! You didn't think I'd fix your Sheikah Slate for free, did you?"

Link tells her embarrassingly that he did, of which Aloy leans over to whisper to him, "I think I understand why that no soliciting sign is out there."

"Hmmm," as Purah takes out her notebook and pen once again to write, "Post Slumber of Restoration subject is plagued by . . . presumptuous . . . tendencies! Noted!" Then puts her notebook and pen away to regard Link once again. "Let me explain what this errand entails. You know the unlit furnace on the wall just outside this laboratory? Could you please bring the blue flame from the ancient furnace in town? Oh, and also use it to light our furnace? This sweet little Guidance Stone will start working once you do that," as she gestures to the apparatus of pedestal and crystal in the corner, "allowing us to restore your missing runes!"

"Huh," Purah next muttered. "I wonder if young women these days still say things like 'sweet' and 'little'? Ah, well. I suppose it doesn't matter anyway."

 _Young women?!_ Aloy mused inwardly.

"Ok then," Purah said cheerfully. "I'm counting on you for that blue flame! Oh and she can help you too." Adding that last comment with casual snideness.

They go back out the way they came and notice what looks like a large metal balloon with an eave over a holder that is meant to hold a flame near the door. Link then gets Aloy's attention as he points out the blue furnace off in the distance.

"That looks pretty far," Aloy said. "Do you have anything that makes a good torch, Link?"

He takes out a torch stick.

"That should do," Aloy said with approval. "But I doubt you need me to help you with that task."

Link nods, then takes out his paraglider and glides down the hill. Aloy turns toward the lab.

 _Now to do some reading_. She thought with a sly grin. _And I'm going to have to go up to do that_.

Aloy takes a running start, jumps and clears her hands over the eave, and pulls herself up onto the roof. Lightly, she crosses the roof and goes up the winding stairs. She enters the first room she encounters, only to discover that it must be Symin's room as it has a practical appearance. Aloy leaves and continues up the stairs until she comes to the top to find another door that she opens to discover a room befitting of a child.

There, on a table is an open book. Aloy walks up to it and reads through it. She reads a documentation of how Purah discovered an anti-aging rune. At first it was hard on her when it was first used, then over a seven day period, she kept getting younger until she woke up one morning to discover that she now has the body of a six-year-old girl, and even mentions that she had left the building and was seen by one of the village children. All-in-all, Aloy is both amused and amazed that the six-year-old girl inside that lab is actually one hundred and twenty years old.

Aloy leaves and returns outside in time to see Link returning with a blue flame burning brightly on his torch. Aloy arrives at the roof and jumps down. Link stands there with a look that states, now just what sort of mischief were you up to? Of which Aloy tells him.

"It's true," Aloy snickered. "She's really one hundred and twenty years old, but she created a rune that reversed her aging . . . ! And now she's stuck with the body of a six-year-old!"

Link blinks in thought over this, then lights the furnace. A symbol on the ground in front of the double doors glows blue. He puts out his torch and they both return inside.

"Good morning!" Purah chirped. "Linky, thank you so much! Now then, take a look over there! The Guideance Stone must be starting to react!" As they can see that it now glows blue. "There's nothing mysterious about it-this is pure science! Heh . . . My sweet little Guidance Stone . . . you sure know how to make this old researcher's heart flutter! Well then . . . Let's go ahead and restore those Sheikah Slate runes for you! Give me a nice snap! Go on, no time to be shy about it!"

Link says a shallow snap as a question. "What he said," Aloy added.

"Hmm . . . That was pretty weak," Purah said in a somewhat disappointed tone, but her tone returns to its buoyancy. "But that's Okay. Hokay then, Sheikah Slate repair . . . underway! Guidance Stone lock removed! Now . . . let's do this thing!"

Link walks over to the pedestal and puts the Sheikah Slate into it. The pedestal turns the Sheikah Slate over and lies it flat. The Guidance Stone glows blue as lettering begins to flow down to the point where it condensces into a Sheikah Eye and finally a blue drop falls onto the Slate, making a splash. The pedestal releases the Sheikah Slate and Link takes it back.

"Aaaand . . . it's done!" Purah announced happily. "So?! Is it all fixed up now?!" As she extends her hand for Link to give her the Slate and Link complies. Purah examines the Slate intently. "Hmmm, lessee here . . . Which one is it . . . Camera, Hyrule Compendium, album . . . Yep, looks good!" As she hands it back to Link. "So I know this is sudden, but hear me out. Take a picture of me with the camera! Oh, and don't forget to lemme see it!"

Link brings up the camera mode on it and gets Purah into frame, then takes the picture. He saves the picture and shows Purah the picture of herself.

"Hm? My, who IS this beautiful young creature?"

"A one hundred and twenty-year-old woman," Aloy snickered.

"WHAT?!" Purah shrieked indignently. Her face turning red as she pouts furiously at Aloy, but it still looks so comically cute. "Now I understand! That was YOU I heard up on the roof wasn't it?!" As she jumps down off her pedestal and marches up to Aloy and glowers up at her, despite the top of her head being only level with Aloy's waist. "You went up those stairs, into MY room, and read MY diary!" Her tone rising with indignation until she is nearly screaming. "If your nose matched your curiosity, it'd be as long as a Moblin's!"

"Hey, you were the one who was rude to me," Aloy snapped. "Then you go on about how you knew Link from a hundred years ago. And then you talk about how you got this way and recorded it in your diary and didn't want anyone to read it. By saying that, it was a subtle way of wanting someone to read it. Otherwise, why mention your diary in the first place?"

Purah is struck silent.

"So you made an anti-aging rune that reversed your aging to the point of a little girl and are now stuck that way," Aloy continued. "Now you're trying to work on a rune that should counteract that."

Purah glares silently up at Aloy while clutching her fists and grumbling as she pouts, at a loss for words to say. Link gets her attention, snapping her out of her annoyance.

"Oh, I guess that's my cue!" Purah said as she turns to get back up on the stool and faces Link, then holds out her hand for his Sheikah Slate once again of which he gives. "Sorry, I kind of lost it there." As Purah goes back to searching through the Slate. "Hmmm . . . Ah, it's not just a pretty girl in these images. Yes, there are also some old landscape photos stored in the album. I knew Princess Zelda had made frequent use of the Camera feature, but this . . . Hey Linky! It dawns on me that you were Princess Zelda's appointed knight, which means . . . there's a strong possibility that you accompanied her to all of the places where these pictures were taken. Oh . . . right. The 'lost memory' thing could prove troublesome. But don't lose hope!" As she hands him back the Slate. "It just means these pictures could be the missing piece to help restore your lost memories! If my hunch is correct, I suggest you check in with Impa. She knows more about Princess Zelda than I ever do! Oh, yeah! There's just one more thing I need from you! You don't have to worry about this until after you see Impa, but I want you to bring me back some ancient materials! Bring them either to me or to Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. As if my joy weren't enough, if you bring us ancient materials, we'll give you something good as a reward. All right! Let's do this!"

Link and Aloy glance at one another, then back to Purah.

"Snap!" Purah exclaimed with a jump and a flash of the horned gestures. "Something on your mind?"

Link asks Purah who Robbie is.

"Robbie is my subordinate," Purah answered. "There, I said it. I think he's still up on the edge of Akkala researching Guardians . . . Haven't seen him in one hundred years, though. So who knows. Anything else?"

Link asks what something good means.

"Aha! I'm glad you asked! If you bring some ancient materials, I'll power up your runes. You'll need three ancient screws to power up your Sheikah Sensor. You'll need three ancient shafts to power up your Remote Bomb. You'll need three ancient cores to power up Stasis. If we're on the same page, stop staring at me!" Her tone now indignent. "Hurry up and bring me some ancient materials!"

"You got any of those things on you, Link?" Aloy asked.

Link searches his satchel and reveals what he has.

"Oh, you don't have enough of them," Purah said with disappointment as she crosses her arms. "Then I'll just have to tell you to get going and get your tasks done before you are to return to me. Now git!" Pointing ardently at the doors.

"There is something else that we want to know," Aloy said.

"Fine, what is it?" Purah rasped with a sigh.

"Can you have a glider like Link's created?"

Link takes his paraglider out to show.

"Hmmm," Purah mused while looking it over. "Nope. No can do."

"But I thought you were a genius?"

"When it comes to machines, I am," Purah explained as if talking to a child. "But when it comes to simpler stuff like Linky's glider, I may as well be a dummy."

"What about Symin?" Aloy asked.

"Hey, Symin! Can you make something like Linky's paraglider?" Purah called.

Symin stares at the paraglider. "No can do, I'm afraid," he finally answered.

"There? You satisfied now, stubby ears?" Purah said.

"Fine, I get it," Aloy sighed.

"Now Robbie might be able to help you with that," Purah said.

"And where was he again?"

"The Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. To get there you have to go toward Death Mountain, but take a path that leads away from it."

"Very well."

"So why are you and Linky still hanging around here when you have places to go and things to do?"

"Fine, we're going," Aloy grumbled as she turns to walk away, with Link following. Once outside, they look back over Hateno Village once again.

"So we now have to return to Impa," Aloy said, with Link verifying it so. "Then let's get going before sunset."

Link and Aloy walk down the hill and through the village. That is when Aloy ponders something aloud.

"I wonder how Impa got in contact with them before we showed up?"

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I decided to have Link ignorant of the Sheikah Slate's warp feature**.


	12. Chapter 11

It is evening as Aloy and Link are back in Kakariko Village. Returning to point A from point B actually takes a shorter period of time than it does to get from point A to point B because the path has become familiar to prevent any stopping to take note of the scenery-along with there being no enemies to get rid of.

The duo approach Impa's house, with Cado and Dorian still standing guard on either side. There is a somberness to their expressions.

"Link, Aloy," Cado said in a tone to match. "We were standing guard the whole time, and yet this awful thing still happened. How could we have let someone sneak right past us?"

"What happened?" Aloy asked.

"Someone snuck in and stole Lady Paya's most prized possession," Dorian answered instead. "I'm sure Lady Paya would feel a little more at ease if she saw Master Link and Aloy's faces."

Link urges Aloy to follow and the duo enter Impa's house. There, Impa still sits upon those cushions, but Paya is near her kneeling on the floor with her head bowed and hands covering her face as she muffles her crying. The place where the Sheikah heirloom is suppose to be is now empty space.

"This is awful!" Paya muffled sorrowfully through her hands.

"Hey Paya, we heard from Cato and Dorian," Aloy said as she and Link walk up to her.

"Aloy, Master Link," Paya sobbed as she lifts her head to show her sorrowful tear-streaked face and reddened eyes. "I swear I only took my eyes off it for a second! What should I . . . What should I do?"

Link asks her what is wrong.

"The Sheikah heirloom," Paya sobbed. "The heirloom has been stolen!"

Aloy scans the spot where the heirloom used to be with her focus to see if she can find anything incriminating, only to find nothing of the sort.

"And just when I had finally discovered the heirloom's secret," Paya moaned pitifully, then lowers her head and cries into her hands once again.

"The heroes, as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom, will be gifted the blessing of antiquity," Impa quoted. "Paya thinks, 'the heroes as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom' are you two, so she stayed up all night researching the heirloom. She came to the conclusion that 'the blessing of antiquity' refers to one of those ancient shrines. And that the heirloom is the key that opens the shrine. And just before we were able to tell you this, the thing is stolen!"

"I had been cleaning the heirloom regularly every day from morning to dusk," Paya sobbed. "Someone must have stolen it during the deepest hour of the night. This place is off-limits to outsiders . . . And no one from the village would do such a thing! Would they?"

"You may be right," Aloy said. "At least directly."

"Wha-What do you mean, Aloy?" Paya sighed with a sniff.

"Even if the thief was an outsider, it means they managed to steal it because they knew about it and when to take it. And in order for them to know that information, they needed to learn it from someone. Whoever that someone was . . . they needed to know the details well enough in order to confidently pass it on to the thief. Impa, who else knew about the Sheikah heirloom?"

"My dear, everyone in this village knows about it. It could have been anyone who careless told someone about it. Or someone with malevolent design who overheard that conversation and then relayed it to the thief."

"I see," Aloy said as she clasps her own chin in thought. "That makes our job harder. Hmmm." As she thinks about it.

"Someone with evil intent came into this sacred place," Paya said uneasily. "I'm glad Grandmother is safe, but I still feel so . . . violated."

"Link, Aloy," Impa said. "Paya is afraid that the thief may still be nearby. Would you please stay by her side today?"

"I think we can do that," Aloy said. "Although I might have to do a little investigating when night comes on full. But I guess Link can keep you company when the time comes."

"Really, thank you both," Paya sighed.

They stay close to Paya for the rest of what remains of the day. As the sun sets, they follow her back inside and up to her room, where there is a bed in one corner and a desk further down from the foot of it. Lamps light the room up.

"Aloy, Master Link," Paya said. "Thank you for staying by my side for the whole day. I see now that crying and feeling scared won't help us get the heirloom back. I checked with Dorian and Cado, but they said they didn't see anyone other than villagers around. I'll try again to remember all I can about the night the heirloom was stolen, but the thief may still be hiding nearby. I have a bad feeling."

"I too have a feeling," Aloy said as she looks toward the wall directly across from the entrance to see the heat signatures of people that her focus reveals through the walls. She notices one of those pair of guards by the entrance leaving his post. "Listen. It's time for me to get to work finding clues. Link can keep you company. But if I need any help, I'll come back for you, Link."

Link nods and Aloy turns to leave.

"If you spot any suspicious movement at night," Paya called, causing Aloy to give pause, "don't approach."

"Right," Aloy said, then hurries down the stairs. She turns to acknowledge Impa. "I'm on the trail of a potential lead."

"I understand," Impa said.

Aloy carefully opens the door into the night with a partially clouded sky with a waning moon that should provide some light for her to see by, especially since the Sheikah wear light colored clothing. There is also her focus that can see the body heat of her target. She casually walks down the ramp, having to be casual about it since the other guard is still present. For all that she knows, the other guard might have gone off merely to use a latrine.

Aloy turns to acknowledge the other guard, who turns out to be Cato making the other one Dorian, and nods. She half expects Cato to try and make small talk, but since he is on guard duty, that is not the case. Aloy continues to walk casually while watching Dorian up ahead as he is now running up a hill toward where that shrine and the Great Fairy, Cotera, is located.

 _I have a pretty good idea where he's going_. Aloy mused inwardly.

As Aloy reaches where the hill is, she breaks into a full run, though is careful to keep quiet about her stalking. She rounds the corner where the Shrine is located and catches sight of Dorian's crest hat for a brief moment before he disappears out of sight. Aloy hurries up the trail and then down the path toward where he and Cato had captured her yesterday morning. She slinks down the trail and through the trees, seeing Dorian further ahead. At one point she had heard him say, what was that, then ducks down behind a tree, crouching down to make herself as small as possible as she watches him through her focus. She next hears him faintly say, must be imagining things, then continues onward.

Quietly, Aloy gets up and follows him. Sure enough, she can see him cross that narrow bridge and stop before that round platform where he and Cato had captured her. His back is still to her as she keeps stealthily walking ever closer. She can hear him demanding that someone show their self, making her wonder if he now knows about her.

"I know you're there!" Dorian next yelled as he takes a sword out. "Show yourself?!"

 _It looks like he knows about me so-_ Aloy thought, only to have her thoughts interrupted as a puff of smoke and a flurry of red notes heralds the arrival of a Yiga man. He is bigger, more muscled, and wielding a larger sword. He reminds Aloy of Helis.

"You don't have to shout," the Yiga said in a mocking wit. "I'm right here."

"So you're the ones who stole the heirloom!" Dorian grated.

"Such anger," the Yiga chuckled. "It seems this thing is truly special to the fools of this village."

"Why would you steal it?" Dorian demanded.

"Don't play dumb, Dorian," the Yiga said sardonically. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to leave the organization. You forfeited your life the moment you left. You did well to tell us about the heirloom."

 _Dorian used to be a Yiga?!_ Aloy thought angrily. _So he was the one who told them about the heirloom!_

"Unfortunately, your usefulness has come to an end, as must you," the Yiga continued in a sarcastic tone. "But first . . . It appears we have an audience!"

As the Yiga looks directly at Aloy, who had managed to creep across the bridge.

"Ah . . . Hi?" Aloy twiddled her fingers.

The Yiga swings his sword downward to launch a crescent blast at Aloy. She is quick to dive out of the way. Although her Shield Weaver could resist it, that blast looked like it could send her flying back into the water, giving that Yiga time to escape. Aloy takes out her spear and rushes the Yiga.

"Be careful, Aloy! He's a blademaster!" Dorian shouted.

Aloy and the Yiga lock blades. Given that he is stronger, she understands that she cannot beat him through strength alone and is quick use momentum to shove his sword aside as she also sidesteps him. Aloy instantly twists toward her opponent while swinging her spear toward him in the effort to take off his head. But the Yiga proves to be both cunning and quicker than his size belies as he dives low and lunges toward Aloy, using his upper body as a battering ram. Aloy gets knocked back off her feet. Dorian tries to help as he attempts to rush the Yiga, only to be forced to throw himself backward and stretch outward to avoid getting cut in half by that huge sword as the blade passes over him.

Aloy attempts to get up, but the Yiga is faster as he does another downward swipe to send another crescent blast at her and this time it connects with her. The blast is indeed powerful as it sends her flying into a tree behind her, turning her shield orange. Again, her Shield Weaver saves her from serious injury, but does not prevent the wind from getting knocked out of her.

 _Damn it! This guy's tougher than Helis was!_ Aloy snarled with frustration.

Aloy struggles to rise just as the Yiga lunges toward her with sword held high once again. She doubts her Shield Weaver could take another blow like that before having to regenerate its forcefield. And she doubts that he would allow her the time for that to happen.

An arrow gets stuck into the Yiga's chest. Then another. And another still. Aloy glances back to see Link running across the bridge taking out another arrow while glaring at the Yiga. He nocks it and releases it into the Yiga, further wounding him. With a yell and a burst of energy, Aloy jumps up onto her feet while raising her spear and stabs the Yiga through his chest just underneath his sternum so that the speartip travels at an upward angle into his heart. She savagely pulls her spear out as she kicks him back. The Yiga falls to the ground. A red glow appears around him in the form of the Yiga Eye, an inverted Sheikah Eye, and he disappears in a flurry of red notes.

Aloy breathes a sigh of relief as she doubles over to catch her breath. Link walks up to her and she looks up to see his look of concern.

"Great timing, Link," Aloy sighed, then straightens and clasps his shoulder. "Thank you."

Link smiles. A groan gets their attention and they look to see Dorian getting up and sheathing his sword. He gives them a somber look, then sighs and sniffs. He looks down to one side and sees something, then bends over and moves it out of the bushes. It turns out to be the stolen heirloom.

"So that's where that thing was," Aloy mused.

"I can't believe that you had followed me, Aloy," Dorian said. "I'm sure you've figured it out, but all of this is my fault." Again he sighs. "There's no point in trying to hide it. I am . . . a member of the Yiga Clan. Or used to be, anyway."

"So when did you have a change of heart?" Aloy asked.

"It was when I met the most incredible woman who blessed me with two amazing children," Dorian answered. "And so I tried to change my ways. Tried to leave the clan. But the Yiga . . . took my wife's life as punishment. I couldn't let them hurt my children, so I used my position as gatekeeper to gather information for the Yiga."

 _Just like the situation Olin was in_. Aloy thought sadly.

"I told them about you two and about the village in exchange for safety," Dorian continued. "But my grief over losing my wife consumed me, and I finally decided to cut ties with the Yiga completely! I decided I could protect my children from the Yiga. I wasn't afraid of them. But the Yiga are pure evil. They told me they would kill both Impa and Paya if I didn't play along. Paya figured out that this heirloom is the key to opening an ancient shrine. We weren't able to make it work, but Paya thinks that maybe you two can. Paya . . . and all of us are devoted to helping you two in your quest. Now, please restore this heirloom to its pedestal."

Link and Aloy each take hold of it and lift it up. They carefully carry it onto the pedestal and lower it into the indentation. The heirloom glows blue and disappears, causing the orange pulsating markings on the pedestal to turn blue. A rumble is heard causing a slight tremor that is felt through their feet. Next to the pedestal, a shrine slowly rises from out of the ground.

"The shrine!" Dorian gasped. "So the heirloom WAS the key to opening the shrine. Incredible."

He next faces Aloy and Link in a shamed manner. "Master Link, Aloy, I . . . I'm very sorry for all of this. I know it's a selfish request, but do you think you could keep what really happened a secret? I truly don't deserve mercy, but I don't want my children, Koko and Cottla, to suffer anymore. I know it doesn't make up for what I've done, but I pledge to protect the village and my family from now on. No matter the cost."

Link and Aloy glance at each other and nod.

"We'll keep it a secret, Dorian," Aloy said empathetically. "I've dealt with people in your position before." Then looks at the shrine. "Now then," and looks at Link, "I do believe we have a shrine to enter."

They walk up to the Sheikah Shrine and Link opens it.

"I wonder what sort of test is in there this time?" Aloy mused. "Probably something to tax our endurance and wits."

They reach the bottom and to their surprise it is a smaller place. There is water around them, but the monk is simply up two flights of stairs with a chest halfway in the middle. Nothing blocks their path to him. They next hear the voice of someone named Lakna Rokee who tells them telepathically that by entering this place, they have already proven their worth.

"I hope all of the other shrines we enter are like this," Aloy quipped.

Link opens the chest and takes out another brown sword with gold trimming that he now recognizes as another Edge of Duality, like the one he had found in the Ta'Lah Naeg Shrine. They walk up to the veiled monk with hands clasping his knees. Link touches the blue forcefield. The disembodied voice speaks to their minds once again, telling them they have done well to arrive at this shrine and to rise to right the wrongs of Hyrule, and in the name of the goddess Hylia, he bestows upon them a spirit orb, which comes floating out of the monk and splits into two and enters the both of them.

The monk hopes that the goddess smiles upon them both and vanishes into light motes that fade away. Aloy and Link return to the surface, where they find that Dorian is gone.

"Let's go and tell Paya that everything is okay," Aloy said. "Although Dorian might have told her. And of course, we must keep Dorian's unfortunate involvement in all of this a secret. We owe it to his children."

Link agrees and together they return to the village and into Impa's house, where Paya is near Impa.

"Oh . . . Aloy . . . Master Link," Paya sobbed. "Because I wasn't there . . . the heirloom . . . Our precious Sheikah heirloom . . ."

"Don't worry, Paya, we found it," Aloy said with assurance. "We got rid of the thief, a Yiga, and managed to discover that it was for that platform up there."

"What?!" Paya exclaimed. "Oh . . . So that means the heirloom has finally fulfilled its purpose. Thank goodness!" As she breathes a sigh of relief. "It doesn't matter how it happened so long as the object we have guarded preciously for generations . . . So long as it was able to help you out in some way, I couldn't be happier! I pray that the protection of the gods of old follows you both wherever you go . . ."

"Now that this problem is settled," Aloy said, "Link, I think it's about time we told Impa about our meeting with Purah before we get some sleep."

"Huh," Impa said. "I heard Purah was giving you the runaround," as she momentarily slaps her thigh in amusement, "but you both seem just fine. Now then," as her tone turns serious once again. "Let me see."

"See what?" Aloy asked. "And how did you know that Purah was giving us the runaround? Or even how did you get into contact with her for that matter."

"I want to see the pictures that are stored on the Slate," Impa answered. "And as for our communication . . . ? That, is a Sheikah secret. Now then, Link, the pictures."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and shows Impa.

"Aha!" Impa exclaimed. "This is, without a doubt, the camera that Princess Zelda used one hundred years ago . . . It could be that if you visit the locations within those pictures, you will be able to restore some of your lost memories. Come back here once you have tried going to at least one of those locations. There is something I wish to give to you. You may not remember your last meeting with Ganon, but it did not end well for you. If you want a different outcome this time around, you'll need to be properly equipped."

Link asserts that both he and Aloy won't fail.

"You got that right," Aloy agreed. "I've faced Hades and destroyed him."

"Princess Zelda is fighting Calamity Ganon all alone. You are the only two who can save her-the only two who can save Hyrule. No go. You must!"

"Does it have to be right now?" Aloy quipped. "Why not first thing in the morning?"

Though she had traveled and even fought during the nights back in her world, mainly it was machines as they are not as cunning as living adversaries. Living adversaries are opponents that one would not want to fight during the night.

"Very well," Impa said. "There is an inn near here."

"I can show them," Paya said. "Follow me."

They follow Paya outside and up to a building that is across from Impa's place at a diagonal, near the other exit.

"Here is the inn," Paya said. "I hope you both have a safe journey and succeed in destroying the Calamity Ganon."

"Hopefully we will, Paya," Aloy said, with Link agreeing with her.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Even though one must do a number of sidequests before getting the missing heirloom sidequest, I decided to change that in this fanfiction**.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, Aloy and Link are leaving the inn as they discuss their next destination.

"Impa did say that we should check out one of those places in the photos and return to her," Aloy said. "So which one should we check out? That is if you remember any of those places."

Link begrudgingly tells Aloy that he does not remember any of them.

"I'm sure somebody around here must've been to one of these places," Aloy said while looking around the village, then starts walking toward the guards, Cado and Dorian, as she gestures for Link to follow.

"Hey, do any of you guys happen to know where these places on Link's Slate are?" Aloy asked, and Link shows them.

The two guards stare intently at the pictures that Link shows them.

"Nope, never been to any of those," Cado said.

"Neither have I," Dorian said. "Sorry."

"Now," as Cado ponders, "you could go and see if Pikango knows about them. He has traveled to a lot of places."

"That's him over there," Dorian answered as he gestures up ahead. "That man painting a picture."

Aloy and Link go over to Pikango, who is about to paint a picture. He is an old man with a black-tipped topknot that resembles an artist's paintbrush, and carries a sack bulging with art supplies on his back.

"Oh, it's you! Great timing!" Pikango exclaimed happily at them, especially Link. "I have some news. I did more research regarding the Great Fairy Fountain . . . and I have a lead!"

Aloy gives Link an amused expression that reads, we already beat this guy to Cotera.

"However," Pikango continued with concern, "although I know of the spot where it's likely located, it's really hard to get there. I'm not sure I can do it." He then sighs. "Even if it's just a picture, I'm dying to see it."

Link tells Pikango that he and Aloy will help him out.

"Oh! I knew it!" Pikango exclaimed happily. "I just knew there was someone like me nearby who appreciates true beauty. Sadly, I can't pin down the exact location of the Great Fairy Fountain. I haven't put it all together yet, but there's a suspicious place I have my eye on . . . In fact, I was about to head there now. Would you like to come along?"

"Sounds great," Aloy answered with a jab of sarcasm as she glances at Link.

"Great answer!" Pikango stated. "Just what I expected from fellow beauty connoisseurs like you two. All right then" as he puts his brush away. "Follow me."

They follow after Pikango, even though they know where he is going. As they crest the hill up pass the Ta'Loh Naeg Shrine, Pikango begins getting winded and stops to double over.

"So . . . tired," he gasped. "Hills aren't easy for old fogies like me. Sorry . . . but I don't think I can go on . . . The Great Fairy Fountain should be . . . Yeesh, I'm completely out of breath! That always happens right about here . . . I think I'd better rest for a bit. You go on ahead. And hey, if you find it . . . don't forget to get a picture!"

"We won't," Aloy said as she and Link continue onward.

They arrive at the Great Fairy Fountain and Link takes out the Sheikah Slate to snap a picture.

"Are you up to visiting Cotera again?" Aloy asked him.

Link answers yes and puts away the Sheikah Slate, then walks up to the edge of the fountain. Cotera comes bursting up out of the pool and leans over them with a smile.

"Ah, welcome back, boy, girl," she said. "Do you want me to enhance your clothing?"

Link agrees and has various clothing enhanced by Cotera, who this time kisses her finger and taps him with it.

"How about you, girl?" Cotera next asked.

"Um, sure," Aloy answered, then rummages around in one of her satchels. "Will these do?" And takes out the needed materials.

"Yes, it will," Cotera said, who also kisses her finger and plants it on Aloy as well.

Cotera then slids back down into her pool.

"Now let's go show Pikango that picture," Aloy said. "I hope it was worth our while."

They return to Pikango.

"Someday I hope to see that place spoken of in whispers," he said, "veiled in mystery . . . the Great Fairy Fountain."

Link tells him that he and Aloy found it.

"Ahhh!" Pikango exclaimed as he jumps onto his feet. "You . . . you both found it?! Really?! Are you serious right now?! And if you are, then where's the picture?! You remember to bring the picture, right?!"

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and shows him the picture.

"This . . . This is the Great Fairy Fountain?" Pikango said with a undertone of disappointment. "It's certainly beautiful, but . . ."

"But?" Aloy asked whimsically.

"I thought it would be more," Pikango answered as he tries to find the proper words, "sacred and elegant."

"That's because the Great Fairy is more gaudy than elegant," Aloy said dryly, then notices Link giving her a comical leer. "Well, it's true."

"Well, I'm impressed you found it," Pikango sighed with hollow satisfaction. "I want to give you something to show my appreciation, but I don't think I have anything on me . . . I know!" As he perked. "Is there a place you've been seeking? I've traveled all over Hyrule, so I might be able to help you find it."

Link and Aloy exchange hopeful looks as Link takes out the Sheikah Slate once again, then shows Pikango a picture.

"A large gate with a snowy mountain beyond it," he mused, then perked. "Oh, I know that place. There is a big mountain east of this village . . . It's called Mount Lanayru. At the base of Mount Lanayru, on the west side of Naydra Snowfield, lies that gate. I'm almost certain!"

Link puts the Sheikah Slate away.

"I'm glad I knew about that location," Pikango said with satisfaction. "I suppose my help was useful, then?"

Link tells him that it was.

"So you intend to go to this Mount Lanayru?" Aloy asked Link.

Link nods while verifing it so, then checks out the Sheikah Slate's map to find it. He pins a light to it, something of which becomes visible when the Sheikah Slate is held up toward the spot through camera mode. Link holds up the Sheikah Slate and points it around until he and Aloy see a pillar of light through its screen off in the distance over the forest.

"That's in the direction where Cotera lives," Aloy mused. "I thought I noticed a road nearby going in that direction."

Link agrees and they return. Sure enough, they see just such a road alongside the Great Fairy Fountain's left as it leads onward. The duo go down that road, passing through sheer cliffs on either side. Up ahead, they see a fork in the road as one part goes left and the other continues forward. Off in the distance up ahead is a squarish arch crafted from stone bricks and showing decay. They also see a man up ahead who waves to them with an eager expression. Aloy cannot help but feel a bit uneasy about that man.

They meet up with the man in question, a traveler judging by his garb and packsack. He is wearing glasses and has bowl cut black hair parted in the middle.

"I can tell you two have trained your bodies well," the man said respectfully. "I'd say . . . you two are familiar with both sword and bow, correct?"

"Spear for me," Aloy said dryly as she tenses for action, knowing that she had heard that same line used on them once before.

"Anyway, that's a good skill set," the man continued, almost echoed. "Why don't you two join the Yiga Clan?"

"Link! Another Yiga!" Aloy exclaimed as she jumps back while taking out her spear.

"I will take your lives!" The man proclaimed hotly as he takes on a battle stance.

As it was with the previous Yiga, this one reveals itself to be such. Link and Aloy at first had to go more on the defensive than offensive, until the Yiga tries the typical vanish and drop from above once again, and this time Aloy points upward furiously. Sure enough, the Yiga appears to drop down upon her to get skewered through the throat, slashing a gaping wound that spurts hot blood. The Yiga lands and wobbles from the rapid loss of blood. Like the previous Yiga they had fought, this one also vanishes in a puff of smoke and flurry of red notes to leave behind its spoils, of which they take.

"Let this be a lesson, Link," Aloy sighed. "Beware of strangers who are happy to see you."

They continue onward. Once past the arch, the road had been laid with stone bricks and continues onward at a downward incline to pass alongside and over a narrow lake. Past another arch, they see barrels and metal crates scattered about on the road. They also see two blue Bokoblins sleeping on the road.

"Remember what I did to that Moblin up by that tower overlooking Hateno Village?" Aloy asked Link with a wicked grin. Link rolls his eyes as he grins slyly.

Aloy takes out a corruption arrow and takes careful aim. She releases it and it lands upon one of the sleeping Bokoblins, causing it to awaken with that sinister yellow mist about him. He picks up a spiked club and starts beating the other Bokoblin in its sleep. Between sleeping and the sudden attack of its comrade, the Bokoblin is unable to react and is beaten to death. The corrupted Bokoblin stops and the duo approach it, which continues standing there as if awaiting further orders.

Link walks up to it and shoves the blade of his Edge of Duality up through its chin, into its brain so that he ends up feeling the tip hit the inside of its skull. The Bokoblin immediately drops dead with a breathy groan. Link harvests its parts along with its comrade's.

"I do hope that the rest of the enemies we encounter are this lazy," Aloy said.

They walk past another arch, this one with a piece missing from it, and encounter barrels, more crates, both wooden and metal alike, and a single blue Bokoblin armed with a spiked spear. Link and Aloy are quick to pull out their melee weapons and engage the Bokoblin, with Aloy knocking its spear downward and Link stabbing it through the chest. The Bokoblin screeches in pain and staggers, but does not fall down so readily as it is a blue Bokoblin, making it tougher than the regular reddish brown skin ones. Aloy slashes it across the throat, opening its throat and causing it to fall. Link harvests its parts and they continue onward once again.

Pass another arch, the road is submerged in the lake. A raft with a sail is nearby. Across the lake is more of the structure of road that they are on. Closer examination reveals that the water is but ankle deep, showing that the lake had risen somewhat. Link stops Aloy and takes out the Sheikah Slate to hold up ahead of himself. On the screen, distance is brought closer, and it shows a section of the road further up that spans across the lake to join up with the rest of the structure. Unfortunately, a section of the road had collapsed to effective cut the other side off. Also unfortunate are two Bokoblins, one regular and the other blue, watching through a broken off edge of that road in their direction.

"So how are we," Aloy began. "Watch out!"

Three Lizalfos slink out of the water on all fours toward them, then stand up on their hind legs to attack, each wearing metal helms with two carrying a spiked Boko spear respectively and the other a spiked Boko club. Aloy busies herself with one of the spear adversaries as the other two go after Link.

The Lizalfos leap around, making it difficult for Aloy to stab it. The Lizalfos stops and flicks its tongue at her. The telltale metallic twang of her Shield Weaver letting her know that its tongue could not touch her. The Lizalfos next tries to stab her and she jumps aside. She tries to hit its spear in order to knock it off balance, but it is quicker and pulls its spear back before she could attempt to do so.

 _I forgot, these guys are quicker and more clever_. Aloy thought.

This time, she swipes low and the Lizalfos leaps backward. Aloy had anticipated this and rushes it, slamming her shoulder into it just as its feet touches the ground. The Lizalfos staggers backward and Aloy swings her spear, catching it across the head, gashing its face and causing it to fall backward. Aloy follows through by stabbing it just beneath its sternum at an upward angle. She viciously pulls her spear back out, causing its blood to flow.

Aloy turns to help Link, seeing that he had managed to kill one of them leaving the club wielding one alive, but weary. She is about to rush to Link's aid when she notices a rush to one side of her from the water. She looks just in time to get slam tackled by another Lizalfos. It attempts to straddle her, only to get hit by the Edge of Duality that Link threw at it. The sword shatters, but the Lizalfos goes flying off Aloy, who is quick to get up and stab the Lizalfos before it can recover.

"Okay," Aloy gasped as she pulls her spear out of the now dead Lizalfos. "Now to deal with those Bokoblins up ahead."

They sneak around the corner to see if those Bokoblins are still there. They are as they have not budged.

"Either we were hidden from them or they have poor eyesight," Aloy mused.

Link takes out a soldier's bow then a bomb arrow, takes careful aim, and lets it loose to go flying. The arrow lands in their midst of the two Bokoblins and explodes, sending a shriek through the air and those Bokoblins flying.

Link urges Aloy to run as he runs. They run up to that overpass and underneath it, smack into two more Bokoblins, a regular reddish brown one armed with a spiked Boko bow and a black one with white streaks painted over its body and armed with a Moblin spear. Link shoots the regular one with an arrow, causing it to stagger, and next the black one. The black one proves tougher as it shrugs off the arrow sticking in it.

Aloy attacks the regular one before it could load another arrow as she stabs it through the heart and kicks the Bokoblin away while pulling her spear out. They gang up on the tougher black one.

The black Bokoblin swings its spear around in the attempt to hit them, but it bounces off Aloy's Shield Weaver and she lunges at it, stabbing it with her spear. It proves to have tougher flesh as it is more difficult to penetrate. Link follows through with the swing of another sword, this time an ancient short sword with the thin glowing blue blade. Link continues slashing it, making the black stagger. Yet it does not seem to feel any pain as it shoves Link away while bearing cuts and gashes. The black attempts to stab Link, but Aloy slashes its spear at a downward angle to knock its spear off course. It works as the black loses its balance and Link speeds in to hack at it some more, wounding it more. The black Bokoblin falls back and Aloy rushes it to viciously thrust her speartip into its chest, through its heart so that it falls down to convulse in its death throes and finally go still.

Aloy pulls her spear out of its chest. "Phew! That one was tough! I hope there aren't any more of them."

Link harvests the Bokoblins, with the black one yielding guts. They walk on and pass another arch and this time they begin going upward. They encounter yet another black Bokoblin, this one armed with a large club like those Moblins carry and a wooden shield with large tusks on it.

"I've really got to stop saying stuff like that," Aloy groaned as she takes out her bow and a fire arrow. She lets it loose and the Bokoblin puts its shield up. The arrow hits its shield, but catches it on fire. The Bokoblin squalls angrily as it waves its shield about in the attempt to put the fire out.

Aloy and Link are upon it as they battle the creature, as they take turns hacking and stabbing the black Bokoblin, finding this one to be every bit as tough as the previous one. Finally, Link slashes the creature's throat spilling its blood, just as the ancient short sword shatters, and it collapses. He harvests its body parts and they continue on their way.

They see the same sort of arch they had back when they first entered this area. Link stops and takes out the Sheikah Slate to look for the picture. He finds it as he holds it up to verify.

"Yup, it's the same picture," Aloy said. "So now-Link?"

As she notices that he has gone as still as a statue with a faraway look. He suddenly gasps with a shudder and expression of shock.

"What's wrong?" Aloy asked with concern.

Link tells Aloy that he is fine and that he remembers being here one hundred years ago with Zelda and four other beings when the Calamity Ganon had finally made its appearance over Hyrule Castle.

"Okay then. So should we return to Impa now?"

Link answers that they should, but that he first wants to collect some stuff from around the gate. They go over to it and Link collects red spicy peppers from around it. They look through to see a snowy mountain loom overhead, only to quickly duck back upon seeing something beyond it. Link takes out his Sheikah Slate and carefully puts it into position so that they could see what it was that they saw. Once he gets it into focus, Link takes a picture and pulls it away so that they could look at it.

It is a picture of an equine being with the upper body of a large muscled man with curled horns on its head and red mane. It carries a large bow on its back and a large sword that looks to only bash instead of cut, and a shield that resembles the head of a battleaxe. They read that the creature is a Lynel, very powerful creatures considered the favorite servants of the Calamity Ganon. Aloy also hazards a look to read it with her focus, then ducks back in before it could see her.

"I think we should leave now," she whispered to Link, who agrees.


	14. Chapter 13

It is midday by the time Link and Aloy return to Kakariko Village to inform Impa that they had accomplished their task.

"Now that you have seen some of the princess's memories," Impa said to Link, "you must have started to remember certain things."

She reaches down alongside herself. "Here. I will hand this over to you now, before I forget."

Impa hands Link something blue and he holds it up to reveal that it is a blue tunic with intricate white embroiderment at its edges, with part of it worked to form a sword on his chest.

"This is something of yours that I have been keeping safe, by request of the princess," Impa said. "The clothing was specially made for you when you became a Champion, please handle it with care."

Link informs that he will try it on and walks upstairs as Paya is still below. Aloy notices Paya watching Link ascend the stairs with that keen look in her eyes until he is out of sight.

"Hey Paya, are you imagining what he looks like without clothes?" Aloy quipped slyly.

Paya squeaks as her face turns blood red and covers it with her hands. "A-Aloy! Wha-What immodest th-things are you s-saying?!"

"Paya came to me the other day and asked me for some medicine because she was feeling something in her heart," Impa added mischievously.

"G-Grandmother!" Paya squalled through her hands as she falls to her knees.

"Oh, so she's come down with an infatuation I take it?" Aloy snickered.

Link comes downstairs, now dressed in his blue tunic. He raises an eyebrow upon noticing Paya's reddened face still twisted from embarrassment as she rubs her own arms as if cold.

"That's the tunic he was wearing in my vision!" Aloy marveled.

"Since you are both finished here, it's best you go on your way," Impa said.

Aloy and Link bid goodbye to Impa and Paya, and leave. Once outside, Link takes out the Sheikah Slate to get a fix on where to go next and decides to go to Zora's Domain, showing the direction they need to go.

"Then it's that way," Aloy said while pointing to her right, past the inn and at another entrance/exit to the village, and head that way. Along the way, Link confides that he had taken longer because he was reading Paya's diary.

"You naughty boy," Aloy chuckled as she slaps his shoulder. "So I was right, she really does like you. But in case you haven't noticed, she's got a bad case of shyness. And since she mentioned you and Zelda together, she's probably taking it all in stride."

They head out of Kakariko Village on their way to Zora's Domain by heading out the back end that overlooks a grassy incline called Sahasra Slope. Their walk is not casual as they see Bokoblins off in the distance riding horses and need to get as far from them as possible while crouching low in the long grass so as not to be spotted. It is slow going, but they soon reach the bottom without incident and enter the Lanayru Wetlands, a swampy region comprised mostly of extremely shallow water with an archipelego of islets. There, they fight off Lizalfos and manage to enter a Sheikah Shrine named Daka Tuss for a breather. The interior has pools of water with scoops that Link had to use his Magnesis upon in order to manipulate a ball into opening doors and even draining a pool so that they could reach the monk for their shared spirit orb. Back outside, they fight their way toward the end.

And then it got rough . . .

"Ah, Link," Aloy said apprehensively as she looks at something distant as she reads it with her focus, causing Link to look where she is looking.

It is an active Guardian, worse it is moving around upon tentacle-like legs. At first, it is distant and does not look to be a threat. That is until it turns to look in their direction with that single glowing red eye and it starts running toward them.

"I've fought machines bigger than that," Aloy said as she takes her sharpshort bow and a tearblast arrow.

As the Guardian quickly gets ever closer, a thin red beam shoots out of its eye and is trained upon Link. The beam thickens and its eye flashes. A bright blue beam shoots out, but Link had been expecting this and uses his knight's shield to deflect it back at the Guardian. It scores a direct hit upon the Guardian, causing it to stagger. Aloy releases her tearblast arrow and it also hits the Guardian, where it sticks in and the droning buzz is heard, causing the tearblast arrow to explode to further damage the Guardian and cause it to fall over. She next takes out her ropecaster and runs toward it with Link alongside her. She shoots one end of the cable rope into the Guardian, then shoots the other end into the ground. She repeats this until the Guardian is tangled and immobilized, unable to move and get any clear shots.

Aloy puts her ropecaster away and takes out her spear and attempts to override it, only to discover that the override does not work on Guardians either.

"It definitely is a different technology than of my world," Aloy fumed. "Now let's bust this thing up."

Together, Aloy and Link rain blows upon it, as melee weapons clang against the Guardian. They keep attacking. The wires begin breaking away, freeing up more of the machine. They manage to slice some of its legs off, causing it to fall over, further immobilizing it. Link ends up breaking his broadsword and has to use an iron sledgehammer to bust it up more.

Finally, the Guardian begins flashing and the duo back away quickly. The Guardian explodes.

"Argh, that thing was a tough as a Sawtooth," Aloy groaned.

Link collects the parts left over by the Guardian and the duo continue onward, fighting off more Lizalfos. They come upon something huge lying down and asleep.

"Wha-What is that?!" Aloy whispered.

Link whispers back that it is a Hinox and they sneak by, only for a twig to crack underneath Link's foot. The Hinox stirs and sits up with a grumble.

"Fine!" Aloy rasped irritably. "Let's go trampling through the countryside and announce our presence to all!"

The Hinox stands and notices them, then starts striding toward them. Aloy thought those Moblins were huge, but this creature bearing down upon them with each step is large enough to easily pick up a Moblin in one of its enormous hands. It's obese belly hangs out and on its head are long white fringes of hair, with bristles on its chin. Above its boar-like snout is a single huge eye that blinks vertically instead of horizontally. It wears a loincloth and has a traveller's claymore for a necklace. The Hinox grabs a nearby birch tree and pulls it up out of the ground.

"Hoo boy, it's using a tree trunk for a club!" Aloy exclaimed as she takes out her blast sling this time, while Link takes out the knight's bow.

Aloy fires explosives at its eye while Link shoots bomb arrows. The Hinox groans with pain and does a pratfall. Aloy takes this opportunity to take out her tripcaster and shoot an armed line in front of the Hinox. The Hinox recovers and it gets back up to chase them once again. It trips the line in front of it, causing it to explode. Once again the Hinox does a pratfall and this time Aloy takes out her ropecaster to use on it. Since this is not a machine, the arrowed ends also double as weapons as they stick into the Hinox. The Hinox roars in pain as the arrowed ends are stuck in its flesh and the other ends are in the ground, immobilizing it like the Guardian.

The duo take out their ranged weapons once again. Link his knight's bow and Aloy her blast sling once again and together they lob arrows and explosives respectively into the Hinox's eye. Link's bow finally snaps and Aloy continues lobbing explosives until the Hinox finally falls over dead.

"Teamwork, Link," Aloy sighed. "Teamwork."

Link nods with approval. He gathers what he can from the Hinox, including the traveller's claymore that it wore as a necklace.

"I've noticed that every weapon you've collected so far ends up breaking on you after repeated use," Aloy noted.

Link admits it to be so, then expresses his amazement that her weapons had yet to break either.

"When hunting machines," Aloy answered, "always make sure your weapons are stronger than their hide."

They continue onward, crossing a crude log bridge.

"Oh! There's two! Here! Over here!" Someone called out to them from nearby in the water. They look to see someone floating there and waving to them. Aloy winces at them as there is something odd about the person.

"Oh! Hey!" The person called again. "This the first time I've seen two! I'm Tottika of the Zora! Aren't you two Hylians? You ARE aren't you?!" His tone ecstatic. "Yes, I can tell! You are most certainly Hylians!"

"Well, he is, but I'm not!" Aloy called back. "I'm from another land!"

"Either way, as fate would have it our Prince Sidon is looking for a Hylian," Tottika continued. "The prince is at Inogo Bridge right now. Will you both consent to go and see him? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," his tone now indecisive. "Though . . . I'd kind of like you two to go even if you both don't want to . . . Hm, yes! It is decided" His tone now firm. "You will both indeed go and see the prince, even if you both really don't want to!"

"I wonder what he'd do if we didn't?" Aloy said dryly to Link.

"Prince Sidon is at Inogo Bridge just over there!" Tottika called as he points elsewhere. "He is upstream on the Zora River, which lies to the east of here! You will find him near that tower! Hylian, and the other! I am counting on you!"

Link and Aloy resume their walk and reach dry land on the other side.

"Funny, we're just on our way to Zora's Domain," Aloy quipped.

The duo continue up the road and encounter a fork in the road, of which one part has a river flowing down past it. Looming over them is another Sheikah Tower on top of a high steep hill of which one of the roads is heading toward. They go down that road and soon see a bridge spanning the river up ahead. It looks to have been carved entirely from fluorescent blue stone, with lines and angles to give it an exotic appearance. There are lamp posts lining its side barriers and what look to be watchtowers on either side at the front of the bridge that widen as they rise upward.

"That must be the bridge," Aloy said. "And a beautiful bridge at that. Hey, look up there." As they see someone on top scanning around. "You don't suppose that's the Prince Sidon he mentioned?"

Link quips that there is only one way to find out and they continue on their walk. They walk up the road that will lead them into Zora's Domain and encounter a portion that had washed out to be replaced by part of the river. That is when Aloy finally takes notice of the rainfall. She had been so focused on their battles that she neglected to notice it beforehand.

They jump into the water and swim to the other side, then crawl up the embankment and continue onward toward the elegant bridge.

"Say, hey there! Young ones! Up top! Above you!" The watcher called in a clear authorative though mellow twang.

The caller suddenly jumps from the top of the tower, causing Aloy to gasp at the distance he is falling. He lands before them easily and straightens. Aloy thought that Hylians looked strange, or even the other monsters for that matter. Although with the monsters, she simply chalked it up to them being hostile. But a being now stands before them looking downright bizarre. A male, or at least looks it, with a humanoid body and a fish tail. At a casual glance, she mistook his head for a helmet, but it is actually shaped like a fish. His skin is dark red with white running from face down to his inner arms and thighs. He is long torsoed with long arms, but disproportionately short stubby legs. He is mostly nude, but is dressed in a decorative sash and various intricate metal adornments. Despite his stubby legs, however, he stands twice as tall as either Link or Aloy as they have to crane their necks to look up at him. His eyes are a piercing yellow.

 _Is this . . . what Zora's are?!_ Aloy thought with bemusement as she has her focus read him as a Zora.

"Pardon the entrance, but you're Hylians, aren't you?" the Zora male asked politely. "I was hoping perhaps you'd both have a moment to talk."

Link states that he is, but that Aloy is not and is from another world.

"Aha! But you are a Hylian!" The Zora stated proudly to Link. "Yes, I knew it! Oh, pardon me," his tone apologetic, "I am Sidon, the Zora prince! And what are your names? Go on, please tell me?"

"Aloy," she said simply, with Link following suit.

"Aloy? Link?" Sidon said curiously. "Your names are Aloy and Link? What fantastic names!" His tone ecstatic, then ponders. "Hmm, though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard the name, Link, somewhere before," then in a more jovial mood. "Well, in any case, they are strong names! To be honest, I've been watching the both of you. I've seen the way you two work. I can tell by how you carry yourselves that you are not ordinary people. Link! Aloy! You must be strong warriors amongst your respective kind, correct?!"

"That's right," Aloy said, with Link echoing her sentiments.

"Aha! Just as I suspected!" Sidon proclaimed. "I am a Zora Prince, after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled!" As he makes a broad smile that reveals subby, but needle sharp teeth, causing Aloy to wince. "Yes! Exquisite! I have been searching for someone like you two for a long while. A man and woman like you, Link and Aloy, who carry themselves with power! Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast Vah Ruta!" As his tone turns desperate. "Please, promise you will help us! We need your strength, warriors! Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?"

"We were just on our way there," Aloy said.

"Wow! Really?!" Sidon exclaimed happily. "Thank you, Link, Aloy!" you are indeed the man and woman I thought you were! Now Zora's Domain will be saved for certain! No time to waste! Hurry up and head over! Because of the rain, the cliffs are too wet to climb. To reach the domain, you both will need to go straight along this path. As you are not Zoras, I know you both are unable to swim up the river. As such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous. You both likely have a tough fight in store-there are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity."

"Shocking," Aloy said sarcastically, and Link gives her a wry look.

"Don't give up! I believe in you!" Sidon proclaimed as he makes that toothy grin once again.

 _Sheesh! He really needs to stop smiling like that!_ Aloy thought sarcastically.

"Oh! That's right!" Sidon exclaimed as if he had forgotten something important. "I have something that I would like to give to you!" As he reaches behind himself from what must be a beltpack. "This is just a small trinket to show that I have faith in you."

He hands Link a bottle full of a yellow liquid.

"It is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity," Sidon explained.

"Only one bottle?" Aloy asked.

"Unfortunately yes," he answered apologetically. "I am not sure why, but its effects do not seem to work for Zora. Perhaps because it was made specifically for Hylians."

"And yet you just happen to have one," Aloy said. "Not only that, I'm not a Hylian, notice my ears. So that means it might not work on me either."

"So I see," Sidon mused. "But it should work wonders for you though, Link. I shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you both are headed. I'm counting on you both!"

He next leaps high and backward, somersaulting through the air, then lands in the river and swims away unseen.

"That was a strange guy," Aloy quipped. "And a strange being too. Zora, eh?" Then looks up at the Sheikah Tower. "So do you want to get up there first?"

Link states so and they cross the bridge. Once across, they begin their climb up the side of the hill where the Sheikah Tower is located. It is a difficult climb, having to contend with Bokoblins along the way. They reach the Sheikah Tower and begin their climb of it. Once they reach the top, they encounter another Zora, also a male, but with dark blue in his skin. He is tall, but not as tall as Prince Sidon.

"Wow! I cannot believe it!" the Zora exclaimed upon seeing them, then reins himself in. "Excuse me! Yes, you two! I am Gruve of the Zora! It is apparent that you are travelers, but may I ask what brought you here?"

"We could ask you the same?!" Aloy mused incredulously.

"Hm . . . How very astute of you! An excellent query indeed!" Gruve mused. "I, by order of Prince Sidon of Zora's Domain, am searching for Hylians. Or I was . . . but then I fell asleep. I awoke to a loud noise and awful quaking and now here I am."

"Now I understand, the towers rose," Aloy said to Link.

"I'd like to get down and be on my way, but I'm simply too high up!" Gruve said. "I need to figure something out. Prince Sidon is down at the bridge below, but for some reason I cannot seem to catch his attention! But you two! You are Hylians, yes?"

"He is, but I'm not," Aloy answered. "And as for Prince Sidon, we already met up with him before we came here and he explained the whole situation surrounding Zora's Domain."

"Well then! My luck is improving!" Gruve stated happily, then on a more serious tone. "Perhaps I should swallow my fear and jump to the river below. Then I could return to him! He must be worried sick."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aloy said. She also wanted to add that Sidon never mentioned this Zora, showing that he was not thinking of him, but held her tongue.

"You're right! I'm too high up!" Gruve said fretfully. "I'll likely meet the gods of the ever after before I ever see Prince Sidon again. Mr. Hylian and Miss . . . whatever, I must apologize . . . It will be some time before I can get back to Prince Sidon. Please, you must leave me here and go on ahead."

"You could try climbing down through over there," Aloy suggested as she thumbed back at where they came up.

Gruve walks over to the opening and peers down, then gives a start. "That still looks so high up! Although I can see that there are platforms going all the way down . . . Very well! I shall begin my descent!"

Gruve bends down then turns and carefully begins his slow descent. Aloy and Link walk over to watch the Zora climb down the side of the tower and onto the first platform below.

"Ah, that's better!" Gruve called back up. "Now I'm feeling more confident!"

Link warns him that the rest of the way will be more difficult as he will also need to climb across to be safely over the platforms properly. Gruve begins climbing across and heads down the tower, going out of their collective sight.

"I hope he makes it," Aloy said.

The duo keep watching, hoping that the Zora will be okay. Time ticks on and it seems as if hours are passing them by. After what seems like half an hour later, a familiar figure backs away from the tower while looking up, then waves up at them.

"He made it," Aloy sighed and they wave back down at Gruve, who next turns and walks away.

Link gets up and walks toward the Sheikah Stone as he takes out the Sheikah Slate. He places it within the holder and it turns around and lies the Slate flat. The prongs on the top of the tower rise, showing that it has been activated. The Sheikah Stone glows blue and forms a drop of fluid at its end so that it drops down onto the Sheikah Slate with a splash. The platform ejects the Slate and Link takes it back out. Together, they study the updated map. They see their point of existence on the map, and their point of destination that is at the end of a long curvy road through the mountains with the Zora River running through.

"We have a long ways to go," Aloy said. "So let's get started."


	15. Chapter 14

Aloy and Link take a moment to gaze from the top of the Sheikah Tower out over the path that they are to take as the rain keeps falling. Just as the updated map had shown them, the trail is a long one that continuously winds its way up the mountainside to disappear from view. They can also see the enemies upon it at various intervals.

"We gotta fight through all that," Aloy said dourly. "It's a pity that I don't have one of those paragliders like you have. Then we could just simply glide from here to go further up the trail."

Link agrees and tells her that after they help the Zora, they will go and find this Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. He takes out the Sheikah Slate once again to search for the lab in question, and discovers it is north of where they are in a blank section of the map.

"Hopefully he can make a paraglider for me," Aloy said.

Link puts the Sheikah Slate away while also telling Aloy that he hopes it too, then tells her it is time to head out to Zora's Domain as he turns and heads toward the way down.

They carefully descend the tower and reach the ground to look over the cliffside.

"I think climbing down the cliff is going to be a lot more difficult," Aloy noted, then gets an idea. "Can your paraglider hold two people? If only for a short drop such as this?"

Link confesses uncertainty, but tells her that there is only one way to find out as he takes his paraglider out. Link holds it over his head and Aloy carefully though firmly wraps her arms around his torso; feeling his firm warm body and causing a tingle in her hands, feet, and groin.

"Ah, on the count of three, okay?" Aloy said as she tries to remain casual, and Link agrees. They get into a ready crouch.

"One," Aloy begins the countdown as the tension builds. "Two . . . Three!"

They leap simultaneously off the edge of the cliff. The sudden gravity causes Aloy to hug Link all the more tightly as she also partially wraps her legs around him. She can feel his heartbeat, as she is sure that he can feel hers as well.

The paraglider, while only half as effective with Aloy's added weight, does slow their fall so that they can land safely. Once on the ground, Aloy is quick to let go as she gasps with relief.

"Well now that was an experience I won't soon forget!" Aloy rasped, then sighs to contain herself. "So . . . let's go."

The duo walk up the road. As expected, they fight off monsters such as Lizalfos and Octorocks along the path. They pass various lamp posts carved from that same fluorescent blue substance and also have to cross the river at various points. It is at one point after they crossed the river that they are about to ascend a steep hill alongside the river when a familiar voice calls out their names and they look to see Prince Sidon in the river.

"Sorry for calling out to you from the river! Since I pressured upon you two into coming, I was not sure you would really come through. I am pleased things are going well. Ever since this strange occurance, there have been a lot of monsters around here. Be careful as you proceed! And hurry! All of my fellow Zora are anxiously awaiting your arrival!"

Sidon swims away as he does a blackflip. Aloy humphs. "With his size, you'd think he'd help us fight our way up to his domain." As her tone held annoyance.

Link tells her to put her feelings aside and they continue up the slope. Boulders suddenly fall and roll toward them, forcing them to jump aside to avoid getting hit. They reach the top, passing another lamp post and the trail turns away from the river into an area surrounded by coniferous trees as the trail passes through a trench. They fight a Lizalfos and manage to overwhelm it. Before them is a quasi-tunnel as it is almost enclosed by rock. Thorns block their path and Link takes out a fire arrow to shoot it and burn it away. Once it is burned away, they also see a chest in there. They enter and Aloy opens the chest to find a purple rupee worth fifty green rupees. Link tells her that she can keep it and she does, further telling her that any rupees she finds first are hers.

"Thanks a lot, Link," Aloy grinned.

They continue onward through the quasi-tunnel and emerge to where a pair of fluorescent blue pillars are on either side that expand upward. They are quick to hide behind either as they see Lizalfos stationed atop on either side of the trail going down in a row. There are wooden planks that act as shield walls and sharpened stakes along one side. Large puddles of water are up ahead as well. Link motions for Aloy to follow him back into the quasi-tunnel.

"What are we gonna do?" Aloy whispered. "If they're armed with something like shock arrows, then we're gonna have a difficult time dealing with them."

Link asks her if she could use one of her corruption arrows.

"Tempting," Aloy admitted. "But there are too many of them and they're spaced too far apart. If I shoot one and it started to attack the others, the others will manage to kill it before it can kill more of them. And besides, I don't have very many of these arrows and and I won't be able to make any more since this world doesn't seem to have the necessary materials for me to make them. How about this? We go up along the banks in the forest and snipe them from the trees."

Link discourages that plan as he explains that it would take too long to do that, then suggests that they should take down the first two, then run for the nearest wooden shields.

"Best plan so far," Aloy sighed as she takes out her war bow.

Link takes out a spiked Boko bow and each nock an arrow. Quietly, they sneak back to the blue pillars and carefully take aim at the unaware Lizalfos. They release their arrows almost simultaneously and score direct headshots upon their opponents, causing them to fall dead. The duo are already running toward the wooden shield walls to hide behind. Again, they each take an arrow out and carefully peek around the corners to spy two more Lizalfos and are quick to duck back as the Lizalfos are now looking in their general direction since their fallen comrades have gotten their attention.

"It looks like it's going to become more difficult," Aloy whispered to Link, who in turn agrees.

They jump out and take aim at their respective Lizalfos, who both become startled by the sight of Aloy and Link, who release their arrows into their heads just as they were raising their horns to their mouths to sound the alarm, but are dropped before they could do so. Not that they needed to as another pair of Lizalfos were quick to notice and raise their own horns to sound the alarm. Aloy and Link are each quick to take out another arrow and launch those into the pair that raised the alarm, but fail to score a headshot and wound them instead. Those wounded Lizalfos manage to nock their own arrows as Aloy and Link are quick to duck back. A pair of yellow fireballs fly past them and land in the ground, creating a seething yellow glow that makes a sizzling sound.

"It looks like Sidon was right about enemies attacking with electricity after all!" Aloy called to Link. "My Shield Weaver can resist electricity, but I think we'll share that drink he gave us!"

Link takes out the bottle and drinks half of it. He stops it and urges Aloy to get ready to catch it as he will toss it over to her. She nods and Link tosses the bottle to her. She catches it just as another shock arrow flies past to land into the ground further back. Aloy drinks the rest of the bottle down, wincing at the sweet yet bile-like taste, and puts the bottle away.

"Alright," Aloy sighed. "Link, it looks like we'll have to go all out on them. So this is what we must do . . ."

Link listens and agrees. They each take out their respective arrows and ready them, with a nod from Aloy, she springs up and darts out to stand a little ways out fully exposed. Link is quick to follow her and stand behind her. Together, they launch arrow after arrow into the Lizalfos closest to them while those further back also launch shock arrow after shock arrow at the duo. The Shield Weaver armor does the job of protecting Aloy and Link, since he is standing right behind her. The Lizalfos finally fall from their rock toppings and do not get back up. Two more shock arrows strike Aloy, causing her shield to glow orange. A warning that it is close to failing for a time.

"Go! Go! Go!" Aloy shouted as she runs to the next wooden barrier, compelling Link to do so to the other across from it.

Aloy slides up to one of them as does Link with the other, right before two shock arrows pass over either of them. Aloy looks over at Link, both exchanging satisfied smiles.

"Now we wait until my Shield Weaver recharges," Aloy said.

For what seems like a couple of minutes they wait. It is a tense situation as the Lizalfos are waiting, each with an arrow ready to release.

"Get ready," Aloy said. "Now!"

They rush out and do the same that they had just done before. Link's spiked Boko bow breaks. After these two there are two more to take down. One of the last rows gets smart and shoots an arrow into a puddle nearest to Aloy, causing a jolt of electricity to go through Link but not Aloy as her Shield Weaver prevents that. The shock serum Link drank gives him resistance, so the electicity has little effect upon him and he is able to help Aloy kill the next row of Lizalfos.

"Let's end this now!" Aloy shouted as she puts her bow away, then runs at the Lizalfos on her side, coming at it with a shout, causing Link to do the same to the other, startling the Lizalfos and making them panic and fumble with another arrow.

The duo each jump up and grab their respective Lizalfos by a leg and fiercely pull back, using their body weight to drag them off their perches so that the Lizalfos fall violently to the ground, knocking them senseless. Aloy takes out her spear and stabs her opponent through the throat while Link takes out an ancient short sword and does the same. Neither Lizalfos move.

"That went well," Aloy quipped.

They take a moment to look about the place, especially at a chest that Link opens to find a soldier's bow and takes it.

After checking around the place, they continue onward and go through another nearly enclosed part of the trail and emerge at the other end at Zora River once again.

"Hey! Over here!" Sidon called from the river with a wave. "Sorry for calling from so far away! The domain is still a ways off, but you're making a good progress! I shall be along soon myself. I won't be much longer! In the meantime, I'll be cheering you on from here in the river, so hang in there! You can do it! Stay strong!"

Sidon swims away.

"Now if only his cheering would strike our enemies dead," Aloy quipped with annoyance.

They continue onward, once again going away from the river. Flashes of lightening begin appearing in the sky, causing Link to pause and give Aloy a fearful look. He tells her that lightening strikes metal.

"Doesn't it usually strike the highest point around?" Aloy said.

But Link urges her to hurry. They enter another quasi-enclosed area and have to contend with keese, bat-like creatures with a single large eye. They are weak, save that these exude electricity as they have that seething yellow glow about them. Together, Aloy and Link shoot them off the walls and enter. Up ahead, they see a tunnel.

A flash and an explosion of thunder sounds nearby, startling the duo. Link urges Aloy to run to the tunnel. Aloy can see the ever building seething yellow starting to building up around Link's weapons. And her own, as she feels that tingle. It gets stronger by the second.

They enter the tunnel and there is a yellow flash with a near deafening roar of thunder, louder than the previous.

"Th-That was right above us!" Aloy gasped with bewilderment. "I-If what you say is true, th-then we'll have to wait out the storm! Oh wait, that's right. This rain still won't stop falling."

Link tells her that there is a probability that the lightening won't last for long and they could even wait it out, even though it is now evening. In the meantime, he takes out his iron sledgehammer and breaks up the black boulders, gaining flint, amber, and rock salt.

"I don't know if my Shield Weaver can stand up to a lightening strike," Aloy said. "But we simply cannot wait out that storm in here."

The lightening seems to have passed over and they hurry out of the tunnel back into the rain, with more quickness in their step. They meet up with the river once again with a lamp post nearby. This time, they have to go downhill alongside the river to where another blue bridge much like the first one they met Sidon at extends over it. Down below are three Lizalfos gathered around a fire that is underneath an overhang as they cook something over it. Just a little ways up from those three is another Lizalfos at its own fire also underneath an overhang. And directly across the bridge is yet another Lizalfos sitting at a fire under a cooking pan.

"I wonder why those two Lizalfos are alone from the other three?" Aloy mused.

Link answers that maybe they are on bad terms with their comrades.

"Now is one of those situations where I can use this," Aloy said deviously as she takes out a corruption arrow. "Wait here while I go put those lone two on permanent bad terms with the other three."

Link hides as he watches Aloy sneak off to one side so that she is hidden from the other three. She focuses on the lone Lizalfos that is across the river as she takes aim with her sharpshot bow for long distance. She releases the corruption arrow so that it flies through the air and across the river, striking the lone Lizalfos over there. Quickly, she takes out another corruption arrow and takes aim at the other lone one on their side and releases. That arrow also strikes true. And just in time as the first corrupted Lizalfos is now across the bridge with the intention of attacking the second one she struck. But instead, those two corrupted Lizalfos run at the other three Lizalfos and begin attacking them.

The Lizalfos continue to fight until only one is left alive, that being one of the corrupted. The duo walk up to it as Link takes out the broadsword and beheads the corrupted Lizalfos, breaking the sword in the process. He next picks up a Lizal sword, a sword with a blade shaped like a boomerang, and then harvests what he finds.

They cross the blue bridge.

"Hey! Link! Aloy!" Sidon called from the river. "You're almost halfway to Zora's Domain! Oh, by the way, there are a few spots up ahead with lots of enemies . . . but I'm sure you will both be fine! I believe in you two!"

And he swims away.

"He's really starting to annoy me," Aloy grumbled. "Like his confidence in us is going to give us both the power to destroy all the enemies up the trail."

Link touches her shoulder to get her attention and he smiles helpfully at her. Aloy feels flushed, yet calms.

"Ah, well then," she said in a somewhat embarrassed tone. "Let's go kill those enemies."

They cross the bridge and continue up a slope on the other side along the river, having to avoid boulders coming down their way once again. At the top where there is a lamp post nearby, they turn away from the river once again, only to have their route suddenly blocked by a boulder.

"That looks too heavy to move," Aloy sighed.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and in quick order, puts the boulder into Stasis and takes out an iron sledgehammer then strikes the boulder repeatedly. The Stasis wears off and the boulder goes flying back up the slope. The duo hurry upward and come upon a Lizalfos as it lies dying after being struck by that flying boulder, which has gone over a nearby cliff since it is nowhere to be seen. Link takes out the soldier's claymore and deals the Lizalfos a deathblow. He notices a Lizal spear with a jagged metal point lying nearby and takes it.

They look around to see that there are sharpened logs nearby, along with wooden and metal crates and wooden shield walls like the ones they used for cover to combat the previous Lizalfos that were shooting shock arrows at them. There is also a cliffwall with writing on it being illuminated by two lamp posts on either side of it. They do not take the time to read it as they are attacked by Lizalfos, one of which is blue and wielding a Lizal sword and a Lizal shield that is heartshaped with spiked ends. The other two Lizalfos launch shock arrows at them. Due to the closeness of one of the arrow launching opponents, Aloy is quick to make a dash for it, her Shield Weaver helping to protect her. Link busies himself with the blue one.

Aloy cuts the leg out from underneath her opponent and stabs it through the chest, then rushes toward the other one further down as it hurriedly launches shock arrows at her, only for her Shield Weaver to deflect them. Her shield glows red by the time she is in spear's length of it and also cuts the leg out from underneath that Lizalfos, then gives it the same treatment as the previous one. She hurries back to help Link, only to discover that he had won.

They next take a moment to look at the writing on the wall. Link explains to her that it is the history of the Zora and that they had settled in this region.

"Ten thousand years," Aloy mused. "I guess the Zora know this area pretty well. Hey, I just realized something: Zora rhymes with Nora, the tribe I was outcast from."

They go past the writing and over a hill, where they come upon another blue bridge. This one much higher up as the river is far below.

"I get the feeling that when we're upon that bridge, Prince Sidon will be bellowing out to us from the river," Aloy said dryly, then looks up at the overcast sky that has since grown dimmer. "And I really do hope we reach Zora's Domain before dark."


	16. Chapter 15

Aloy and Link cross the bridge. Up ahead on the other side are huge spherical lumps of blue mineral deposits covering the side of the mountain, showing this place to be rich in whatever those blue minerals are as they are liberally used to create these bridges.

"Hey! Link! Aloy! Look below! Down here!"

"Speak of the Metal Devil," Aloy said dryly.

They look over the side and see Sidon far below in the river waving back up at them.

"You are still pretty far off, my friends!" The Zora Prince clamored. "But I was sure you'd be passing over this bridge, so I have been waiting for you. You will be in Zora's Domain before you know it! In fact, I'm going to head that way too! I shall meet you there! Whoa! Link! Aloy! Beware, warriors! A monster approaches from behind you!"

The duo look back and end up looking up at a Moblin armed with a huge club as it comes running up to them.

The Moblin raises its club to strike them, but Aloy rushes toward it with her hunter bow and an arrow nocked. She slids underneath and releases the arrow, hitting it between the legs. The Moblin roars with pain, causing it to drop its club and clasp its neither regions and double over, and make Link wince as if in pain. The Moblin struggles to get back up, only to misplace its hand on the railing of the bridge and end up nearly falling over. Its upper body hanging precariously over the railing.

"Link, get back!" Aloy shouted as she puts her bow away while getting alongside the Moblin and takes out her rattler. She unleashes a blast wave at the Moblin, blowing it over the side of the bridge. They watch as the Moblin falls helpless and splashes into the river below. There is no sign of the Moblin, nor of Prince Sidon.

"I guess Prince Sidon left before he could be helpful," Aloy said snidely as she puts her rattler away.

They cross the bridge and the path takes them away from the river again as they pass another lamp post. They round a corner and encounter a moutain doe, which gets spooked by the duo's sudden arrival. The path takes them alongside a cliff that overlooks forested and grassy mountains. The path turns back toward mountains and they pass through it and go upwards, passing another lamp post along the way.

"They sure mark these paths well," Aloy mused. "I guess they anticipated the possibility of night travel."

They reach the top and find two forked Lizal spears. Link gets rid of an older spear, a simple Bokoblin one, and takes one of the forked Lizal spears. There are also crates, both wooden and metal, nearby.

A high pitched child like giggle gets their attention and they see white ripples like those on the surface of a still pool ripple through the air.

"What is that?" Aloy mused.

A figure appears standing in the air. It wears a white robe with a yellow hood, but has black limbs and a black space for a face with solid yellow eyes and a large jagged mouth gleaming in that darkness. It has a rod in its hand that glows yellow. It shoots balls of seething yellow energy at them from it, causing them to jump aside.

Link tells Aloy that it is a Wizzrobe. They see its ripples in the air and it next appears. Aloy's focus reads it as such.

The Wizzrobe hurls more ball lightening at it and they dodge them and try to score a hit upon the Wizzrobe, but it vanishes.

"Look! Follow the ripples it's making!" Aloy said eagerly as she watches them appear, showing that it actually turns invisible, though not completely. It reminds her of a Stalker.

Aloy anticipates where it will appear and springs into action the moment it doe so, attacking it furiously as she slashes it, causing it to fly with a squeal and land upon the ground. Link is quick to follow up as he ruthlessly stabs it repeatedly with the Lizal spear. The Wizzrobe manages to get up and do its disappearing act away from them.

"Think that's gonna stop us from killing you!" Aloy shouted as she takes out her hunter bow and shoots it the moment it appears.

The Wizzrobe squalls long and loud as it falls to the ground and melts away, leaving behind its wand. Link picks it up to study it. It has a handle with two flattened bars, one blue and the other yellow, crossing over and leading away from each other, with a seething ball of energy between them.

Link swings the rod and a ball of seething lightening flies slowly out of it. He keeps the rod, deciding to use it as a weapon.

The duo continue onward down the trail, fighting more Lizalfos and come upon another area where another such wall with writing is upon it. After dispatching the Lizalfos, they also take a moment to read it, or more accurately Link. It describes how around one hundred years ago after King Dorephan ascended the throne, a Guardian strayed into their territory. It seemed unstoppable until the king himself went forth to confront it and received a wound on his forehead. But with immense strength he lifted the Guardian and hurled it into a ravine, where it smashed to pieces. From then on, he became the most respected Zora of them all.

"He must've been massively strong," Aloy mused. "Those Guardians are large and heavy."

The path takes them alongside past the writing up a hill overlooking a cliff. Once they crest the hill, they go down it and away from the cliff that turns into a wide trench that winds its way down with lamp posts on either side to disappear around a corner. They run into a Moblin armed with a bone tipped spear. This time the duo use their bows upon it, with Aloy using regular arrows and Link using bomb arrows. They keep up the barrage until the Moblin falls and Aloy runs out of regular arrows.

"Great, now I'll have to make some more," she fumed. "I guess I have enough ridgewood and metal on me for that."

That is when another Moblin from further down the trail comes stalking toward them. Aloy has her tripcaster out and shoots a tripwire across the trail, hoping that this one will be as dumb as the one she had used it upon. The Moblin stupidly touches the tripwire and it explodes, knocking the Moblin back with a roar. Link takes out bomb arrows and launches them at the Moblin, finally killing it and Link takes what he can.

Aloy looks down over the cliffside upon taking notice of Zora's Domain. It is a city made entirely from that blue iridescent stone, from the top of the huge fish statue down to the pillars supporting it. With the evening becoming later as the sun is closer to setting, the blue lights glowing from it make it look more surreal. The place reminds her of Meridian, save that it is more exotic.

"It's beautiful," Aloy said breathlessly. "It looks like a dream."

Link urges her to come and they head down the trail and finally up to the threshold after crossing its elegant bridge. There are two Zora guards on either side and on either side are water slides with water flowing down it that collects in one of two pools next to them.

Prince Sidon comes running up to greet Aloy and Link.

"Whoa! I've been waiting for you, Link! Aloy!" Sidon exclaimed with open arms. "Welcome! Behold the pride and joy of my people, Zora's Domain! Now I shall introduce you to the king. Hurry, this way!"

And he turns and runs off. Aloy and Link are about to follow them when the guard on their right exclaims, "Master Link! Is it truly you? The Hylian Champion?! It's me, Rivan! We used to swim together when I was but a child . . . Remember?"

But Link tells him that he does not remember.

"Well, it has been one hundred years since then," Rivan said. "And now I'm over one hundred and thirty years old."

"One hundred and thirty years old?!" Aloy exclaimed. "How long do you Zora live for?!"

"We can live for almost two hundred years, sometimes older," Rivan answered, then looks at Link. "I must say, you've aged well for a Hylian. Unbelievably well! Now that I think about it-shouldn't you be dead? Sorry. That may be too personal a question."

"Father," the guard on the left, a female by the looks of her, stated with sterness in her tone. "We are on guard duty right now."

"Or, right," Rivan said with embarrassment. "Sorry. The leader of the pack, Bazz . . . The heroine, Gaddison . . . And my father, Trello . . . They have all aged quite a bit, I'm afraid. But they are all doing well. Oh . . . But, Master Link, you probably shouldn't speak to the elderly. Oops! Sorry for keeping the both of you too long. You both have business in the throne room, right? Please proceed there at your earliest conveniences."

They walk past the guards.

"It must be pretty overwhelming having to wake up a hundred years into the future and still find some of the people you knew still alive," Aloy said.

They enter Zora's Domain proper. Part of the roof keeps the rain off them. The arches and pillars they see are all beautifully crafted in meticulous detail. Waterfalls are about the place. They even see one of the craftsman chipping on a pillar with his hammer and chisel. All around them are Zoras, none of them hugely tall like Sidon, though still tall with long torsos and arms, but with those disproportionately short and stubby legs. Their heads like fishes and a tail down at their bottoms. There are even children amongst them too. They have different colors to their bodies, though all have that same whiteness from their face down to their inner thighs. They are nude with apparently no external genitalia and wear adornments of worked metal around their wrists and neck.

Link stares up at a large statue of a female Zora holding a trident perched upon a large pedestal, which in turn is perched upon a dais that is surrounded by a pool of ankle deep water. He walks up to that statue while staring up at it. Aloy follows after him while also staring at the statue.

"Looks like somebody important," Aloy mused, then points out. "Hey Link, look. There's another Sheikah Shrine over there."

"Hello," a nearby female Zora said. "Are you . . . Hylians?"

Link tells her that he is but Aloy is not.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the female Zora said. "I am Laflat. I am chief secretary for the royal family . . . Are you curious about this statue of Lady Mipha?"

Link tells Laflat that he is.

"If you do not mind . . . please allow me to explain," Laflat said. "This is a statue of the former Zora Champion. Her name was Lady Mipha. She was as kind as she was beautiful . . . They say her ability to heal wounded soldiers was beyond compare. Those soldiers she healed . . . they are old and decrepit now. But they remember. For this reason, the elders of the domain all love Lady Mipha dearly. If you would like to know more, I suggest you try talking to one of them."

Aloy and Link look over at the Shrine and Link suggests that they could get to it later, then turn to leave.

"That guard earlier said that you should best avoid the older Zora," Aloy whispered.

They head up one of the grand stairs and come upon an older male Zora trying to touch a shock arrow on a railing, then screeching with each try.

"Lady Mipha! Watch this!" The old male proclaimed proudly. "I, Seggin, the aptly named Demon Sergeant shall strike down the Divine Beast Vah Ruta!"

"Someone's trying to impress someone," Aloy quipped.

Link asks the Zora named Seggin what he is doing, of which he turns and is startled by the sight of Link.

"You," he exclaimed angrily. "You're Link! Finally, I can avenge Lady Mipha! It has been one hundred years since you last showed your face here! Now I, Seggin, will cut you down myself!"

Link asks Seggin what he meant.

"Playing dumb, eh?!" Seggin snarled. "Nice try, but you cannot fool me, Champion Link! You were unable to protect Lady Mipha from Calamity Ganon!"

"Um, hey, Demon Sergeant, but Link couldn't protect himself from Calamity Ganon either," Aloy said with sarcasm.

"What would you know about it, stranger?" Seggin said curtly. "It has been one hundred years since we lost her . . . Poor Lady Mipha," his tone regretful. "How heartbreaking."

Link then states that he won't fail her again.

"There is no way we would ask for your help now," Seggin sneered, "after all this time and after all that has happened! So says I, Seggin, the Demon Sergeant! Even if this body of mine is destroyed . . . I will drown Ruta in shock arrows myself! And in doing so, Lady Mipha's regrets shall be alleviated. If you understand anything of courage, then get out of my way at once!"

"Come on, Link," Aloy sighed. "Let's leave this bitter old soldier to his shock treatments."

They leave and are about to go up another set of stairs when they encounter another Hylian guard who speaks to them.

"Hello and welcome! Zora's Domain is currently searching for Hylians like you two," then mutters under his breath. "That said, that Hylian male . . . I get the feeling I've seen him before . . . Perhaps a long time ago."

As Link and Aloy are about to walk past him, the guard speaks once again, if only to himself.

"Now I remember! That male is . . . No, but Hylians don't live more than one hundred years . . . I'd better ask just to be sure," then speaks up. "I must ask something of you, male traveler. If you know it, speak it now. What is the Big Bad Bazz Brigade password? Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue . . . ?"

Link tells him, Zora.

"Yes! There is no mistaking it!" The guard whose name is Bazz exclaimed. "You are indeed, the real Master Link!"

Link admits that it is true.

"I knew it! The only people who know that password are members of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade!" Then in a calmer tone. "That said, you haven't changed at all . . . But what have you been doing for the last one hundred years?"

Link answers that he was sleeping.

"As though you could sleep for that long," Bazz sneered skeptically.

"You can if there is Sheikah technology involved that can put you into a timeless sleep," Aloy quipped.

Bazz stares at Aloy for a moment. "Anyway," he next said, "I am glad to see you here, Master Link. Zora's Domain is in dire need of a brave Hylian like yourself and your friend. I would ask that you meet with King Dorephan upstairs. Right away, please."

Link and Aloy go up the stairs next to Bazz.

"King Dorephan?" Aloy mused. "Wasn't that the Zora king who threw that Guardian off a cliff? It must be his son who now bears that name."

At the top, they are greeted by the sight of a massive blue Zora with Prince Sidon on his left and an old Zora with a manta ray-shaped head on his right. The massive Zora in question is sitting upon a throne that is shaped like a fish and wears a red sash with golden ropes fastened to a blue star-like brooch. He also has something else that Aloy is quick to take note of.

 _That scar on his forehead! That really is their King Dorephan! And I can see why he was able to do that too! Damn, he's huge! And over a hundred years old too!_

Link and Aloy stand before the trio of important Zora. The tension of the mission is palpable in the air.


	17. Chapter 16

"Ah, you must be the Hylian and non-Hylian that Sidon brought here, correct?" the King of the Zoras said in a booming voice. "You both did well to come all the way here! I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora."

Dorephan leans closer as he notices something. "That object upon your waist . . . is that not a Sheikah Slate?!" Then hums in louder wonderment. "Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are . . . you are the Hylian Champion, Link! Do not tell me you have forgotten me."

"The Hylian Champion?" Sidon gasped. "You can't mean The Link? That Hylian Champion?! So that's where I have heard your name before, Link! What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!"

"I cannot believe it," Dorephan stated incredulously. "The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us . . . We have met numerous times, I'll have you know. Ah . . . so many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend. I have heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!"

Link next tells them that he lost his memory.

"Come again?" Dorephan leans closer. "You say you have lost your memory?"

"It must have been due to that one hundred year sleep he had to endure," Aloy spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" King Dorephan asked.

"I am Aloy and as you can tell by my ears I am not a Hylian." As she manually bends the tops down to show. That is also when she realizes that none of the Zora had commented on her ears the way the Hylians did. She figures that it must be due to their minimal contact with Hylians. "I came from another world, but was somehow placed into this one and met up with Link. And now I'm helping him on his quest that will hopefully get me home."

King Dorephan is silent for a moment.

"Interesting," the king finally said in a whimsical tone. "I guess the Gods of Hylia decided to place another Champion to assure Link's success. But what you said about a one hundred year sleep. It all makes sense as to why Link is still so young . . . I have heard all about Sheikah technology. It seems that between the injuries he acquired and the sleep he was placed within, it damaged his memories . . . But surely, Link, you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes?"

Link admits his ignorance about her.

"I cannot believe it," Dorephan gasped. "Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well? You and Mipha were so close . . . Yet you do not remember her? Young hero . . . Please, look upon the beauty of Zora's Domain. Do you see that statue? Does gazing upon Mipha's immortalized form not jog your memory? Well, perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so."

"Father," Sidon chided. "I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused."

"Oh? Yes, of course," Dorephan mused. "But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Hylian Champion here without realizing it? That is quite a feat my boy!" And he laughs. "That is a good one! Link, Aloy, I doubt not that you two endured a great many trials, especially you, Link. Still, I must ask you two to hear my plea. Now then. Heroes . . . I must inform you that Zora's Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do the two of you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?"

"What?!" The older manta-headed male shouted. "King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help, or even one who so much as resembles them for that matter . . . Why, the very thought of it curls my fins!"

"Muzu," Dorephan snapped. "I expected more of you. How can you still protest?"

"Muzu!" Sidon added with outrage. "It is rude to speak that way to your king and his requests. Link and Aloy are here because I invited them! With such unprecendented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian and such. Have we not already discussed this and arrived at that very conclusion? They are the keys to saving Zora's Domain. I have no doubt in my mind."

"Indeed!" Dorephan stated. "Link is a Champion, through and through, and I am certain that Aloy is too. As things now stand, Zora's Domain . . . Nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule . . . is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together."

"Have you forgotten already, my king?!" Muzu protested. "We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! A hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today! And that is not the least of it!" Then hangs his head as his tone turns softer. "It is their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us."

 _He's just like Resh_. Aloy grumbles inwardly, then speaks up, "I was told that the Calamity Ganon had burst into this world and took over those Guardians and Divine Beasts to attack Hyrule. So how can you blame the Hylians for that?"

"Because they dug up and resurrected that technology," Muzu fumed. "And long before that . . . they drove the Sheikah out of their lands and made them outcasts, simply because they feared them."

"Link, Aloy," Dorephan interjected. "Divine Beast Vah Ruta has great power. It has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water."

"I guess droughts were a nonissue," Aloy quipped.

"Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air," Dorephan continued. "As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains. For us Zora, water and air are as one, so you would not think this would be quite so critical of a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain . . . but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in very grave danger."

That is when a loud rumbling trumpet is heard, causing them to look in the general direction of where it is coming from. It goes silent once again.

"Wha-What was that?" Aloy asked fretfully. "It sounded _really_ big."

Again, comes that loud rumbling trumpet and then silence.

"The Divine Beast is crying out once again," Dorephan noted. "The Divine Beast Vah Ruta . . . Your Princess Zelda, often studied the Divine Beasts, Link. That is, in the time before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders . . . are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. These orbs are clearly out of control now because there is no electricity coursing through to stop them."

"Seggin, who is quite shock resistant for a Zora, hit one with a shock arrow," Sidon added. "Sure enough, it slowed the water a bit. Unfortunately, as an aquatic race, we Zora are terribly vulnerable to the power of electricity. Perhaps because we could not safely strike it with enough electricity at once, the water soon returned to its full force. That is why I went in search of a Hylian who could help us! Link, Aloy, I am certain you two have already figured this out, but . . . We need you two to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again! I will aid you two in any way I can, of course. Please, Heroes . . . I beg of you. Help me stop Ruta's rampage of destruction!"

Link then tells them something important.

"What?!" Dorephan exclaimed. "Princess Zelda herself instructed you to board the Divine Beast and appease it from within? So then . . . Princess Zelda is still alive?"

Link tells Dorephan that she is in Hyrule Castle.

"I do not believe it," Dorephan gasped. "She was alive this whole time, just as you were! The events of one hundred years ago cannot be altered, it is true. But if we can regain control of the Divine Beasts . . . they may yet prove useful in sealing Calamity Ganon once and for all!"

"I did not know you had such grand ambitions, Link," Sidon marveled. "Wonderous! Naturally, I shall help too! Once it has stopped rampaging, you and Aloy can easily climb inside it. Come, Link! Aloy! Let us appease Ruta together!

Link states that he is in and that they are to do this.

"Right, let's do this," Aloy agreed.

"Thank you, Link, Aloy," Dorephan said with relief. "Truly. We are in your debt. Our goal is the same. That means our meeting was nothing short of destiny. Now then, allow me to offer you, Link, this gift as a show of faith!"

He hands Link a pile of garments of which he straightens out to see that it is a suit of some sort with metal upon it.

"So long as you wear this, you can ascend waterfalls just like a Zora," Dorephan explained. "Please, take good care of it."

"Ah, excuse me, but where's mine?" Aloy asked.

"I'm sorry, Aloy, but that is the only one we have," Dorephan said apologetically. "But I'm sure that you and Link will think of something."

"King Dorephan!" Muzu exclaimed hotly. "Surely you do not really intend to give this outsider the Zora armor! Countless generations of Zora princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha made that one there with her own hands! It is far too important to entrust to a shady Hylian! He may be a Champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with him. So why should He receive such an honor? This is just too much, my liege! I do not understand it one bit!"

Muzu storms away and the others watch as he goes down the stairs. Aloy ends up musing over what he had said.

 _Did she . . . ? Was she . . . ?_

"That Muzu is not easily swayed once his mind is set," Dorephan rumbled. "You two must understand . . . He was in charge of educating my dear daughter, Mipha. Naturally, she means a lot to him . . . just as she means the world to us. Ever since we lost her to the Calamity, he has grown to dispise Hylians. I hope you can forgive his rudeness."

"He reminds me of somebody I know," Aloy said as she thinks about Resh.

"But what shall we do now?" Dorephan pondered. "I tasked Muzu with finding shock arrows we will need to appease Vah Ruta. But now he has rushed off in a huff."

"Link! Aloy!" Sidon stated. "Do not let his words concern you. I will work this out with Muzu. I shall return shortly!"

Sidon runs off in the direction where Muzu had gone.

"Sidon," Dorephan called. "I suppose that means you are going to tell him." He then turns his attention to Link and Aloy. "Link, Aloy . . . Muzu is mostly likely at the square down below. Would you mind going down there? I would like for you to try to speak with him."

Link sighs and says that he will try.

"And I have experience dealing with such people back in my world," Aloy added dryly.

The duo leave and go downstairs to the square at the fountain. Sure enough, they see Sidon there talking to Muzu.

"You came all the way here, but it was in vain," Muzu retorted to Link. "I have no desire to speak with you."

"Listen well, Muzu," Sidon stated intently. "There is something you need to know. He who stands here . . . the man called Link . . . is the one whom my sister, Mipha, had feelings for. I was only a child then, so I did not know it myself at the time. But it is so. I grew up hearing my father tell stories, some of which were about my sister's undying love for a Hylian named Link."

Aloy arches an eyebrow wide as she stares between Link and that statue of Mipha. Her mind trying to process two completely different beings having such feelings for one another, especially on this Mipha's part.

"What?!" Muzu exclaimed with outrage. "No . . . You cannot fool me with such a fanciful lie. Not this Zora! How could Lady Mipha possibly have feelings for a Hylian like him?! The facts are clear. He remembers nothing. Even when he looks upon Princess Mipha's statue."

"It is the truth, Muzu," Sidon said earnestly. "Though you never knew it, he was ever in Mipha's heart."

Aloy notices Link's vacant faraway stare as he is staring up at the statue.

"Link?" she called, the waves her hand in front of his face. "Hey Link?!"

Link snaps out of his stupor with a gasp and begins to tremble with a shocked look.

"Are you alright?" Aloy asked him. "Did you finally remember something?"

"What is the matter, Link? Are you unwell?" Sidon asked with concern.

"You are quivering like a hatchling," Muzu said curiously. "Whatever is the matter?"

Link exclaims that he remembers Mipha.

"What?!" Muzu exclaimed once again. "Do not mistake me for a fool, Hylian! There is no way you remembered her just now, when it is most convenient."

"What if that's the case?" Aloy countered. "What if he needed more exposure to her statue and another discussion about her to bring back his memory about her?"

"In any case, without any solid proof, I cannot possibly take him at his word!" Muzu snapped, then turns to Link. "If you have such proof, now is the time to show it. Do so, and . . . and I . . . I shall tell you how to get those shock arrows! Yes, as well as anything you wish to know."

"Hey Link, come with me for a moment," Aloy said as she tugs on his arm, compelling him to follow her.

Once they are far enough away. "Go find some place to put that Zora armor on," she whispered. "That should get that old fishface to change his mind."

Link nods and looks for such a place to do so. He finds a building and enters. Aloy watches Link go into a building, obviously finding some place in there that he could change behind. Link later emerges wearing the Zora armor and returns as Aloy and Sidon stare at him, but Muzu has his back to Link.

"Muzu! Look closely at the clothes Link is wearing!" Sidon stated.

"You really think changing your clothes is going to make me," Muze said curtly as he turns around, only to stop and give a start. "Eh?! What in the . . . That is the Zora armor from before! Lady Mipha made that by her hands . . . and yet it fits you perfectly! What is the meaning of this?!"

"The meaning is she was obviously in love with Link and wanted to marry him," Aloy snapped impatiently while pointing at Link. "Why else would she make an armor that fits him perfectly and not another male Zora?"

"Now you understand, do you not, Muzu?" Sidon added. "Now you know who her heart belonged to and who she made this special armor for. The fact that this armor fits Link perfectly as Aloy had pointed out should be proof enough that Mipha made it for him and him alone! You have always disliked Hylians even before the Great Calamity. That is why Mipha never told you. Now that you know, you must promise to help them save us all, Muzu. Please . . . Tell us where we can find the shock arrows we need. Knowing you, I bet you have already figured it out."

Muzu sighs. "I never would have imagined she would make that special armor for one such as he . . . I do not approve of asking for help from a Hylian, or even those who look like one," as he glances at Aloy, "but I suppose it is our only option at this point. I am a proud Zora. That means I must take responsibility for my unwarrented behavior toward him. As promised, I shall tell them where they can collect as many shock arrows as they will need. That tall mountain over yonder," as he looks to it and they follow his gaze. "It is called Ploymus Mountain, and there you will also find Shatterback Point. A terrifying creature has made its home up there. This awful beast shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even a single one could be fatal to a Zora.

"Aha! You must mean that Lynel!" Sidon announced.

"Lynel?!" Aloy remarked.

"Yes, Lynel," Sidon verified.

"Ah, Link, you wanna show them that recent picture you took?" Aloy said to him.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and shows Sidon and Muzu the picture of the Lynel.

"Yes, that is indeed a Lynel!" Sidon stated. "He is a man-beast that one! That beast does indeed wield shock arrows. That is certainly one way to collect them quickly. He is vicious to be sure! But I am certain Link and Aloy will rise to the challenge."

"In order to appease the Divine Beast," Muzu next said to Aloy and Link, "I estimate that you will need . . . hmm . . . at least twenty shock arrows. Do you think you two can gather that many?"

"Why do you still doubt them, Muzu?" Sidon scolded. "I have no doubt they will be triumphant! Okay, Link, Aloy. Let's get moving."

"Can we do this first thing in the morning?" Aloy asked. "It's too late for this."

"Very well then," Sidon mused. "There is an inn over that way." As he points. "I will be there at sunrise to make sure that the both of you are up."

"Then we better be sure to fall asleep the moment we lie upon those beds," Aloy quipped.

They duo go off in search of the inn and find it. They pay for their respective beds for the night and ask to be awaken in the morning.


	18. Chapter 17

It is shortly after sunrise as Aloy and Link are standing at the pool past the East Gate with a waterfall flowing down into it from up high. Sidon had come to that inn before they awoke and woke them up with his usual boisterousness, then explained to them that he was going to wait at the East Reservoir Lake right by the Divine Beast and they could go to a pool with a waterfall past the East Gate to go up the mountain. There, Link can easily swim up the waterfall with the Zora armor, of which Link is currently wearing.

"So how am I going to get up there with you?" Aloy said as she is staring up at the top with Link.

Link suggests holding onto him and keeping her head down.

"Do you think that'll work?"

Link shrugs, then adds that she should remove her focus and tuck it away somewhere safe on herself, of which she does.

They enter the water and swim up to the waterfall. Once there, Aloy grabs onto Link like she did yesterday when she jumped off the cliff with him as he used his paraglider and takes a deep breath, then presses her face firmly into his neck. A suddenly rush of water over her almost causes her to lose her grip and she struggles to maintain it.

The sudden rush of water over her is gone and she finds herself flying. She looks up to see that she and Link are flying through the air. They start falling, but Link has his paraglider out and they float down. Once they touch down, Aloy lets go and falls with a sigh.

"Okay, that was really intense," she gasped.

She gets up and they go up to that other waterfall and repeat. They arrive at the top and come upon another waterfall, and repeat. At the top, they discover that was their last waterfall, much to Aloy's relief. Link tells Aloy that they must be close.

"Just let me make some more arrows here," Aloy said as she takes out her focus to put back on.

Next, she takes ridgewood and metal pieces out, then begins crafting arrows.

"Okay, let's go," Aloy said as she tucks the finished arrows away.

They go up a hill and come upon a relatively flat ground save for a large outcrop that they walk up to while looking around. There are also trees about, of which they can see yellow arrows stuck into them.

"Okay, so where's-" Aloy began, only for Link to cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her around the outcrop. Carefully, she peeks out with him to see the Lynel walking down from a nearby hillside. It looks just like the one they had taken a picture of. It also looks powerful.

The Lynel stops and looks around with its back to them, then begins to turn around, prompting Aloy and Link to duck back before they are seen. Aloy uses her focus to see the Lynel through the rock, reading it as such. The Lynel begins walking toward their general direction and Aloy urges Link to follow her around the outcrop so that it will not see them. With the sun low in the sky, both of them know the danger of the Lynel seeing their shadows. But the sun's position casts a long shadow that the duo are able to hide within.

Aloy watches as the Lynel continues stalking ever closer, trying to keep herself and Link between the outcrop. The Lynel continues walking onward and the duo are forced to continue stalking away in the effort to keep theirselves hidden from it. The Lynel is fully past the outcrop and the duo are on the opposite side of where they had first hidden. Aloy takes out her spear and silently runs up the outcrop. She takes only an instance to see that its lower broadback half is vulnerable and decides to drive her spear through there as she jumps with spear held high.

The Lynel leaps forward and lands upon its two front feet while raising its rear and violently kicking upward with its hind legs. If not for her Shield Weaver, she would have suffered serious injury. She lands some twenty feet away and immediately rolls away and up onto her feet.

 _Damn! That thing's more clever than I thought!_ Aloy thought.

The Lynel is now facing Aloy. She can see Link with a bow and an arrow out back to the outcrop out of the Lynel's sight. She hopes that the Lynel thinks that she is alone. The Lynel snarls and roars, then lowers its head to charge. It gallops at her with its head low, right past Link, who unleashes a bomb arrow that strikes it after it clears the outcrop. The Lynel roars and Link takes out another bomb arrow, takes aim, and releases. The Lynel staggers once more and turns to face Link.

This time Aloy releases an arrow of her own. A tearblast arrow that strikes the Lynel and makes that quick ever increasing droning buzz, then explodes. Aloy and Link are ready with their bows, understanding that Lynel is extremely dangerous in close combat.

The Lynel glances between Link and Aloy warily, then takes out a shield that looks like the head of battleaxe, showing that it not only is for defense but also for offense as well. It also takes out a huge sword with a blade resembling an extremely elongated axe head, showing that it is meant for bashing instead of slashing.

The Lynel charges at Link, and Aloy releases another arrow, but the Lynel swings its shield wide and back, knocking Aloy's arrow away then swinging its shield arm and sword together simultaneously upon reaching Link to do a scissors attack. Aloy gasps fretfully thinking Link is surely killed.

But Link does a backflip, the Lynel's weapons narrowly missing him. Link rushes forward with a Lizel forked spear and repeatedly stabs the Lynel over and over in a flurry. The Lynel falls back with wounds, but swings its shield wide so that Link has to duck this time and roll away. Aloy releases freeze arrows at it this time.

The Lynel turns rapidly and charges at Aloy with its sword held high. Its bestial face twisted from rage. It swings at Aloy, and she is quick to dive out of the way. It swings at her over and over again in the effort to strike her, but she keeps rolling away from it.

The Lynel gets another bomb arrow in the back, courtesy of Link. That is when the Lynel runs away from them, then turns around. It puts up its sword and shield, then takes out a huge bow with a ring in the center that seems to join the two halves. It takes a yellow arrow out, showing it to be a shock arrow, and releases one at Link, who is forced to dive as far as he can from it to avoid getting a shock through the ground. It also takes aim at Aloy and she mimics Link as her Shield Weaver has not yet recharged.

The Lynel continues to launch shock arrow after shock arrow from Link to Aloy and back, forcing each of them to roll away from where the arrow is about to land. That is when Aloys realizes that they have rolled up next to each other. It only dawns on her that the Lynel had been aiming to a spot next to them that forced them to roll away from it and in turn come closer together. In short, it had herd them together.

The Lynel charges at them with its horned head low. Link and Aloy roll out of its way, but are unable to entirely avoid getting hit by it as they each are nicked by the Lynel. While Aloy's Shield Weaver had managed to recharge in time to absorb the blow, Link stumbles with a pained look. Both get their spears out, knowing that the fight is showing signs of turning to the Lynel's favor.

"Link we gotta finish him before he kills us!" Aloy shouted.

The Lynel next spits a ball of fire at them and they just barely dodge getting scorched. It spits another fireball at them, and the duo dodge that one. This time Link whips out his paraglider and the rising heat takes him soaring high, causing the Lynel to look up at him.

 _Don't know what Link is planning!_ Aloy thought quickly. _But I'll have to do something that Lynel won't expect!_

Aloy takes out her spear and runs at the Lynel. Another bomb arrow hits the Lynel from above. With a shout of defiance, Aloy runs at the Lynel with her spear ready to stab it. The Lynel, now desperate to kill one of them as quickly as possible, grabs Aloy's spear before she can successfully stab. The Lynel opens its mouth wide to blast Aloy with fire, only to have something shoved forcefully into its mouth, then firmly pushed for extra emphasis to prevent it from spitting whatever she had forced into its mouth out.

The Lynel releases her spear and starts gagging as it grabs at its mouth to dislodge whatever that was. Its head explodes, splattering its skull and brains everywhere, and its body falls. Aloy sits on the ground gasping with relief as Link lands near her.

"I shoved one of my blast sling balls into its mouth," Aloy explained. "Let's have a moment's rest before we set out to do what we came up here to do."

Aloy and Link sit on the ground for several minutes until Link tells her its time to go to work. They examine the Lynel and collect what they could find from it. That being its weapons, along with its horns and hooves. Next, they start looking for shock arrows. They find them all over the place, with several stuck into a tree.

"We have more than twenty," Aloy said. "Now let's see where we have to go."

They walk up to a sign that reads, jump at your own risk. They look out over a large lake that is the East Reservoir Lake, and within that lake is the Divine Beast Vah Rota. It is a huge machine that is in the form of an animal that Aloy is not familiar with as it looks like it has a hose for a nose. The machine looks to be made of beige and black stone with pink lights in various places upon it. Its nose is sprouting water fiercely and there are waterfalls flowing from either of its respective shoulders.

"So," Aloy began wearily, "we have to defeat that and get inside it . . . Should be easy enough. I've fought large machines before. Although none quite so large as that. Hey, look at the pier down there. I think that's Prince Sidon."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and looks through it using the close-up view. At its highest they do see a Zora down there with Sidon's colorations.

"It's gotta be him," Aloy said as Link puts the Sheikah Slate away. "So . . . are we gonna have to use your paraglider to get down there now?"

Link nods, causing Aloy to sigh as she hangs her head momentarily.

"After we finish with that Divine Beast we have definitely got to go to this Robbie guy and see if he can give me anything like a paraglider," Aloy said with frustration.

Link agrees, then takes out his paraglider once again and Aloy holds him tightly from behind. On the count of three, they simultaneously jump from the edge of the cliff. Aloy clasps her legs partially around his waist as they glide down. As it was when they first did it, so it is the same as the double weight causes them to sail down twice as quickly as either Link or Aloy alone were using it. It also shortens their distance too.

Gradually, they glide ever closer, with Link having to steer closer to the loading dock from which the pier juts out to be able to land upon it. Soon, they land and Aloy slips off his back, thankful that she did not slide off. And a touch annoyed that she cannot hang on to him longer. She winces at that thought and pushes it aside.

They walk up the pier to greet Sidon.

"Glad to see you're both ready to go, Link, Aloy! Are you both ready for this? Do you have your Zora armor, Link, and enough shock arrows between the both of you!"

Link admits that he's ready.

"Wonderful!" Sidon exclaimed. "You never cease to amaze me, Link, Aloy! Now then, let us go and appease that Divine Beast as one!"

"Ah, hold on there a moment," Aloy stated. "What's the plan exactly?"

"Why, I'll . . . Oh, this could be a problem." As his tone turns embarrassed. "I was planning on carrying Link over to it on my back and he could leap up those water falls out of it and shoot the pink energy sources upon its shoulders. But with you here too, I won't be able to carry you both upon my back. That, and you don't have Zora armor."

Aloy stares at Vah Ruta, reading it with her focus. She can see the energy pods on its shoulders that need to be targetted.

"Okay, I have an idea," Aloy said. "How about you get me close enough to it so that I can use a graping hook and climb up it."

"That won't work, Aloy," Sidon said. "Many Zora, including myself, have attempted to board Ruta, only to get blown back by a force field that the Divine Beast throws up everytime someone attempts to set foot upon it.

"Okay then," Aloy said. "I'd try to use my sharpshot bow, but it's too far away for that either. So what can I do?"

Link explains that she can wait there while he takes care of the pink orbs, then once he destroys the last, Prince Sidon can swim over and carry her back over to Ruta to join him.

"As good a plan as any," Aloy said simply. "Better get to it, Link."

"She's right, Link," Sidon said eagerly. "Now let's get this done. Climb on my back!"

Link does so and Aloy watches as Sidon speeds away toward Ruta with Link on his back. She watches as three ice blocks appear on the side of the Divine Beast and hurl toward Link and Sidon, but shatter one by one due to Link's efforts of using Cryonis to bust them.

She next watches as Link suddenly gets hurled high above Ruta through one of those waterfalls. Link seemingly floats in the sky for the moment as Aloy can see a shock arrow on his bow and launches it at one of the pink orbs. The orb turns green and disappears. Link falls back into the water and is soon spotted racing to avoid five ice blocks that appear, but get shattered by Link. Again, Link gets hurled high up the other waterfall and can be seen by Aloy as he hovers briefly in midair high above Ruta and lets loose another shock arrow that turns the other pink orb green.

He falls back into the water and this time Sidon takes him around the other side, out of sight of Aloy. That is when she sees spiked ice balls flying the other way from the other side of the Divine Beast. She next notices Link having suddenly shoot up into the air then release a shock arrow. Unable to see anything else, she assumes that it was another pink orb. Later, after seeing spiked ice balls and blocks flying around and be destroyed, she sees a figure high above Ruta for the moment and a yellow streak.

Ruta trumpets loudly and next starts to sink. For a moment nothing happens and Sidon is not seen coming. That is when Ruta begins to rise once more, higher than before. She sees Sidon coming toward her.

"Aloy, I don't think you'll be able to get inside Vah Ruta now," he said regretfully once he got close enough.

"Don't worry about that, Sidon, I got a grappling hook for that. Now take me over to Link."

"Then get on and we'll be going."

Aloy gets on Sidon's back and he swims over to the platform where she can see Link looking down over the edge at the top.

"Okay Sidon stop right here for a moment," Aloy said, then looks up at Link. "Hey Link! I'm gonna launch my grappling hook up there and you be sure to get it, okay?!"

Link yells back down his certainty. Aloy takes an arrow out and ties her grappling hook onto the head of the arrow. She next takes out her sharpshot bow and places the arrow into it, aims upward, and releases. The arrow flies upward and well over the top. Link returns to look over the edge as he holds it.

"Swim up to it," Aloy said to Sidon, and he does so. Aloy takes ahold of the rope and coils it around her right forearm and holds it tight. "Okay, pull me up, Link!"

She begins to rise as Link pulls while walking backward in the process. Aloy clears the top and manages to crawl over safely then stands.

"Thanks, Link," as she takes the grappling hook back and puts it and her arrow away. They look down at Sidon.

"Show the enemy no fear!" Sidon called from below. "I'll see you both soon back at Zora's Domain! Farewell!"

Sidon swims away.

Link and Aloy turn to look at the entrance they must enter. Before them is a pedestal for the Sheikah Slate that Link takes out and places upon it. A circle near them suddenly glows blue with writing ringing an equally blue Sheikah Eye.

 _YOU'RE HERE. I MUST SAY . . . THAT I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT THIS DAY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED. NOW RUTA CAN BE FREE OF GANON'S CONTROL. AND YOU ALSO HAVE A FRIEND THAT WAS BROUGHT HERE FROM ANOTHER WORLD TOO. EXCELLENT, SHE WILL DEFINITELY HELP YOU TAKE BACK CONTROL OF RUTA. YOU'LL BOTH NEED A MAP TO PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING LOST. THE GUIDANCE STONE THERE CONTAINS THE INFORMATION THAT YOU WILL NEED_.

Aloy blinks absently as she looks around to see where that female voice was coming from. It was as if it was inside her head, and Link's as well since whoever that was had been speaking to Link. And for a briefest of moments she thought she saw a room behind bars that had one of those stones hanging over a pedestal.

"Link, who was that?" Aloy asked.

He tells her that it was Mipha.

"So her spirit is here then," Aloy said.

They walk up a ramp into the interior of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.


	19. Chapter 18

A black purple-tinted pulsating goo in the form of stalagmites blocks Aloy and Link's path. It has an eyestalk with a vertically slit yellow iris within a black pupil, along with tinier eyes attached to it, that follows the duo's movements.

"This is a lot like what those Corruptor machines back in my world used," Aloy winced as she stares at the eye. "Although that was not as gross as what this corruption is."

Link tells her that the substance is called Malice and tells Aloy to stab the eye. She takes out her spear and does so, causing it to shrivel and disappear; along with the black purple-tinged goo. But Malice is heavy in the air as red flankers and tiny tendrils of black mist briefly appear to float about in the air, dimming the interior despite the sunlight streaming in through the open windows. A small Guardian is nearby that the duo are quick to take it out as they each hit it with their respective arrows, tearblast for Aloy and shock arrow for Link, who then collects the parts. The duo take a moment to look around.

They are within a spacious room with a large stationary wheel up above them that has large rudders, and a smaller wheel up off to the left of it that is constantly turning. There is an exit at the back and another room off to their right, with a pool of water next to it closer to the other side as there are chains attached to something and a lever attached to gears on the wall. Over to their left is a much larger pool of water with that barred off room past it. They take a moment to look into the large room to see that it is also an equally spacious curved room with water covering the floor, windows up along the curved wall, and a machine in the back upon a dais that resembles a proper heart.

Link turns around and walks up to the barred off room upon a path that is covered in near knee deep water. Malice stalagmites block his path.

"I see an eye in the water over there," Aloy said a she takes out her war bow and a simple arrow. "Here, let me get that." She takes aim and releases, hitting the eye and making the Malice disappear. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and creates an ice block at the bars to raise them. He enters and touches the Sheikah Slate to that terminal. Again, Mipha speaks into their minds.

 _GOOD! YOU'VE OBTAINED THE MAP OF THE DIVINE BEAST. YOU WILL SEE SEVERAL GLOWING POINTS ON YOUR MAP WHICH REPRESENT THE TERMINALS THAT CONTROL RUTA. TAKE RUTA BACK BY ACTIVATING ALL OF THE TERMINALS. BE CAREFUL_.

Link leaves and turns to use Magnesis to pull a chest up out of the water and find an ancient spring inside it. He next walks over to the other side where the lever is and once again uses Magnesis to turn the handle, causing the chains next to it to raise a platform and reveal another terminal. He turns that one on, and Mipha is heard again.

 _THERE ARE FOUR TERMINALS REMAINING. DON'T GIVE UP!_

Link next tells Aloy that they must go out the other way and leave through the other exit. Outside, they find that they can go up a ramp on their right, taking them past a pair of Malice stalagmites and up to the top where they can enter a room on their right. Inside, they are confronted by another small Guardian, this one armed with an ancient sword. The duo are quick to attack and destroy it with their handheld weapons this time. Link breaks his Lizal forked spear and takes the ancient sword that small Guardian had attempted to use on them.

They look at the wheel that is turning before them. It is within a pool of water with water flowing ceaselessly out of a raised nozzle next to it so that it pours over its paddles, making the wheel turn ceaselessly. They see another Sheikah Terminal attached to the interior of the waterwheel itself so that it continues turning.

"It looks like you'll have to stop that somehow," Aloy said.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and holds it up. There is a moment that he does nothing, until he freezes the flowing water into an ice block so that the wheel stops moving and he can access the terminal that is now rightside up. He places the Sheikah Slate onto the terminal, activating it. Aloy expects Mipha to speak again, and sure enough, she does.

 _THERE ARE THREE TERMINALS REMAINING. YOU CAN DO IT!_

They leave the room through the other exit to come out to another platform on their right, this one with columns and a large blob of Malice blocking their path that also has a mouth with picket fence teeth in it. The mouth spits out a Bokoblin skull that floats toward them.

"Disgusting," Aloy stated flatly as she takes out her spear and stabs it, destroying it. Link notices the eyestalk up above and takes aim with the spiked Boko bow and shoots it. The bow shatters as it had grown weak from constant use. The Malice disappears.

They go up and enter another room on their right that is actually where they first entered Vah Ruta as they are now facing that huge stationary wheel they had seen from below as they stand on a causeway made of metal mesh leading up to it. Within the center of that large wheel is a booth with a Sheikah Terminal but blocked by a grating. Off to their right is the previous room they had been in. On top of the booth is a chest between two pieces of square stone attached to a thick silvery rod. Link is quick to use Stasis on the top stone to freeze it into place so that he can get to the treasure chest and get an ancient core from it. He jumps back onto the causeway and a couple of seconds later, Stasis wears off and the block falls back down.

"Cuttin' it close, aren't we?" Aloy said dryly.

She then scans the paddle wheel and notices something that shows up as a solid color on the terminal's bottom, denoting purpose, along with a glowing sphere like the Sheikah Heirloom, though larger, that she helped to get back at Kakariko Village that is on a thick silvery rod as well.

"I think you need to move that ball on the bottom so that those bars will lift," Aloy said.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and brings up the map of Vah Ruta. Aloy watches as Link runs his finger over the screen and Ruta trumpets as a loud clanking sound is heard. They watch on the screen as its trunk rises.

A waterfall flows through the opening from above and onto the wheel, turning it. Link next brings up Stasis and readies to use it. As the booth turns upside down the sphere slides along its metal sleeve and hits the bottom, causing the grating to lift. The wheel continues turning, bringing that sphere ever closer to sliding back down. With just a couple of seconds away from doing that, Link unleashes the Stasis; freezing the sphere into place for a while so that it will not fall. Link tenses as the booth aligns itself ever closer to being rightside up. Any second now, the Stasis will wear off.

At the moment when it is almost level enough, Link dashes inside and activates the Sheikah Terminal, causing the wheel to stop turning for a moment. Mipha speaks.

 _THERE ARE TWO TERMINALS REMAINING. YOU'RE NEARLY THERE_. . .

The Stasis had since worn off, but the grating remains up. The wheel continues turning though and Link jumps out as there are spikes on the roof of the booth. Aloy and Link look around, wondering where next to go. Link tells her as he points out that they will need to go up to their left.

"Then we will need to ride that paddle wheel," Aloy said. "And it's going to have to be back at the previous room."

Link agrees and together they head back to the where the smaller wheel is. Once there, he uses Cryosis to break that ice block he had made to get the wheel moving again. They walk up to where the paddles of the wheels are but a couple of feet from each other everytime their wheels turn. Link explains that they will need to jump onto the smaller one, then onto the big one, and ride it up to the top and be ready to jump. That is when an eyestalk passes them on the large wheel's paddle and Link shoots it with an arrow, revealing a chest. Link tells her to wait as the timing must be right and that he should go first.

Soon, Link jumps to the smaller wheel then onto the large one as it comes up, showing it to be the one with the chest on it. Aloy is right behind. He opens it to find fire arrows. Up ahead, they steady themselves against the downpour of water coming over them. The paddles pass a mere inch from the top, where another small Guardian awaits them armed with a Guardian spear. They dispose of the small Guardian and Link collects its parts and the spear. Link notices a large button and walks over to step on it, releasing a flow of water in front of him. He turns and together they walk down a hallway.

"Did you really need to get that treasure chest?" Aloy quipped with a touch of annoyance. "Granted, there were fire arrows in it, but you could've gotten that later."

They reach what looks like a dead end.

"I don't think this is a wall, or even a door for that matter," Aloy said.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and points out the tip of Ruta's trunk to her, telling her that is where the other Sheikah Terminal is.

"That . . . is a difficult place to reach," Aloy said.

Link agrees, then lowers its trunk. There is a moment that the water falls over them, but they are protected by the roof, and the tip almost straightens out. They get a view of the mountains and the lake they are within from up above. Link puts the Sheikah Slate away and next takes a running start and jumps, whipping out his paraglider to sail over to the snout. Aloy watches as he lands upon a platform that is upon the tip and next to the gushing water. He next turns around and shoots an arrow down to destroy an eyestalk, destroying the Malice around there and revealing another chest.

"Oh no, don't tell he's going to . . ." Aloy groaned without finishing that sentence.

But Link turns around and makes the trunk rise. He starts walking, careful to keep in walking momentum with the rising trunk while having to avoid the gushing water at the same time, until the water starts gushing backward and he walks over the side where that alcove is located with the other Sheikah Terminal. He starts it up and Mipha's voice is heard by both of them once again.

 _JUST ONE MORE TERMINAL REMAINING! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!_

Link jumps toward Ruta and whips out his paraglider. He manipulates it so that he ends up landing down where the chest is and opens it to get an ancient shaft. He next jumps back toward Aloy's general direction.

Aloy had been watching Link that whole time, sighing with whimsical frustration at the sight of him just having to get that treasure chest. Afterward, he jumps off once again and sails toward her, but due to the height he is at he will land above her. Aloy takes out her grappling hook and attaches it to an arrow head and shoots it up over the forehead of Ruta. It catches upon something and she pulls herself up the rope. She manages to reach the top and pull herself up. Up above on one of a pair of platforms across each other, Link stands.

"Hey Link!" Aloy called, then points. "There's an opening right there! I think we can enter through there!"

Link calls back okay and tells her that he will be over there just after he gets the chest behind him. First off, he shoots the eyestalk on the other side to get rid of the Malice, then goes and opens the chest. He next runs and sails down to Aloy, telling her that he found ice arrows.

"Glad you could make it," she quipped, then glances at the opening. "So, after you then."

Link jumps down and moves aside and Aloy follows after him. They find themselves on a structure that has two ramps on either side but is wide open to below where the last Sheikah Terminal is, only that it is surrounded by jets of fire. At the back is a crankshaft and more Malice, including an eyestalk and a mouth that spits a cursed Bokoblin at them. Aloy is quick to destroy the eyestalk with an arrow and then the cursed Bokoblin. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and uses Magnesis to turn the crankshaft that opens a pair of doors above them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aloy mused whimsically.

Link moves Ruta's trunk higher and water next cascades onto the Sheikah Terminal, putting out the fire. Link lowers Ruta's trunk to remove the waterfall. The duo go down the ramps and to the bottom before the terminal, where Link activates it. Mipha is heard once again.

 _YOU ACTIVATED ALL THE TERMINALS! NOW YOU CAN START THE MAIN CONTROL UNIT. THERE SHOULD BE A NEW GLOWING MARK ON YOUR MAP. HEAD THERE! BE CAREFUL NOT TO LET YOUR GUARD DOWN_.

"I think it must be that room near where we first entered Ruta," Aloy said. They turn to look over the edge to down below. Just beneath them is a ledge with a chest that Aloy and Link drop down to and he opens to find a knight's halberd.

"It looks like we can jump into the water down below," Aloy said.

And she jumps to splash down into the water. Aloy emerges from the water and looks up to see Link sailing across the room, then turn around and sail toward her; save that he lands upon the partition wall separating the main control unit room from the rest. She watches him open a chest that she had actually noticed earlier but said nothing about it.

 _Really!_ She sighed to herself while shaking her head. _Does he really need to get that treasure chest?!_

Link glides back down to her and tells her that he found a silver rupee, worth two hundred green rupees, in that one and he shows it to her.

"Fine, now let's get this Divine Beast working properly again," Aloy grumbled, then turns to enter the room.

They walk down into knee deep water and up to the main control unit.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Aloy said, and Link agrees.

Link walks up to the central control unit with the Sheikah Slate out and touches it against its pedestal. A blast of misty Malice gushes out of the pedestal with a roar, causing the duo to back away in a hurry. The Malice envelopes the central control unit.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy," Aloy exclaimed sarcastically.

Tendrils of blue light flow past them and they turn to see it coagulate into a blue ball. That blue ball begins to take a massive form made of Malice and the yellowish mineral that composes what is part of the Divine Beast and Sheikah Shrines. It is vaguely humanoid with a skeletal torso that hovers leglessly via that yellow casing. Its head resembles a metal crude Y-shape with a constellation on it and single techno eye in its center surrounded by a thick red mane. Its right arm ends in a claw-like hand, but its left arm is thicker and ends in a massive handle that has an equally massive blue light beam formed into a trident.

Aloy gawks in horror at the being. Its coloration reminding her of Hades. But Hades was created by humans, while this monster is beyond her understanding. She reads the creature, but it comes up as unknown.

The creature makes a shriek that feels terrible to hear, shaking her courage.

"And I thought Hades was horrible!" Aloy clamors as she takes out her hunter bow and readies a tearblast arrow. Mipha is heard once again in their heads.

 _PLEASE TAKE CARE. THAT . . . THING IS ONE OF GANON'S CREATIONS. I PUT UP AS MUCH OF A FIGHT AS I COULD, BUT IT PROVED TO BE MY DEMISE ONE HUNDRED YEARS AGO . . . REGARDLESS . . . I BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO ARE WELL PREPARED FOR THIS MOMENT. I HAVE FAITH IN YOU BOTH . . . CAREFUL! THAT SPEAR HAS A LONG REACH_.

The Waterblight Ganon throws the massive spear at Aloy and Link, compelling them to roll out of the way and for the spear to stick into the floor behind them. Aloy launches a tearblast arrow at the Waterblight, hitting it in its torso and causing it to explode. The Waterblight staggers and Link releases a shock arrow, making it fall.

Link yells at Aloy to take out her spear as he takes out the ancient short sword. Together they run as fast as they can up to the still dizzied Waterblight and hack and stab it. The Waterblight turns into a blue ball of light and flies away from them to reform on the other side of the room. Again, Aloy and Link launch their respective arrows at them, shock and tearblast. And again, the Waterblight falls for them to attack with their melee weapons. Link's ancient sword shatters and he next uses the Guardian spear. The Waterblight again turns into that blue light ball and flies away from them to hover before the main central unit. This time it shrieks as it raises its hand as a blue light appears in it and the water level in the room rapidly begins to rise. The Waterblight next turns upside down and attaches itself to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah! We're winning!" Aloy shouted. "Because this thing is starting to fight dirty!"

Though as the water rises, four platforms float up as well. Mipha is heard.

 _CAREFUL. NOT MUCH ROOM TO OPERATE_.

"I think she's looking out for us!" Aloy called confidentally as they swim to a platform.

They get upon one of the platforms, ready to confront the Waterblight with their arrows. The Waterblight hurls its spear at them and they just barely miss being struck by it as they jump aside and into the water. It swings its right arm and an ice block rises up from the water and flies toward the duo. Link uses the Cryosis to bust that ice block. The Waterblight swings its blue weapon and Link and Aloy jump just as it passes underneath their feet. They take aim at the Waterblight once more and shoot their arrows. It turns into a blue ball and flies elsewhere in the room to reappear up at the ceiling. It sends five ice blocks toward them and Link is quick to eliminate them with the Cryosis. They assail it with their respective arrows and the Waterblight moves elsewhere once again.

Aloy attempts to take out another tearblast arrow, only to discover that she is out of them. So she decides to use fire arrows next. It does not do as much damage as her tearblast arrows had done, but it does help, especially when Link releases more shock arrows at it. The Waterblight falls once again.

 _GO! NOW!_

Link and Aloy jump off the platform as far as they could. They each only have a few strokes to take to the other platform where the Waterblight lies. They quickly crawl upon the platform in arms reach of the Waterblight. Any second now, it will recover and fly away from them as a blue light ball. Aloy takes out her spear as Link takes out the Guardian spear. They both stab and hack with a greater ferocity born out of defeating this thing as quickly as possible.

Aloy stabs it deep as Link does the same, destroying the Guardian spear in the process. The Waterblight rises as it screams in defeat while convulsing.

"I think it's gonna blow!" Aloy shouted as she jumps away into the water with Link close behind. They swim far enough away and look back.

The Waterblight screams long and loud as Malice gushes out of it and finally explodes into an ever expanding ball of purple light that causes Aloy and Link to look away. They feel the diminishing Malice wash over them and vanish. It goes dim again and they look. The water also begins lowering as their feet touch bottom once again.

The water continues lowering until it is back to knee depth. The Malice mist engulfing the central unit device fades away.

"Now that this battle is over with," Aloy said as she walks up to the central unit device, then turns to Link. "I think you should turn that machine on."

Link nods and walks over to the pedestal as he takes out the Sheikah Slate and touches it to the pedestal.

"Hello, Link, Aloy," Mipha said as her voice is now heard with their ears and from a source. They look to see her nearby. A female Zora surrounded with blue lights, denoting her as a spirit, and does appear to be more exotic than the other Zora.

"You know my name?" Aloy said, then attempts to read her, only to see an outline in her focus that reads unknown energy signature.

"Indeed," Mipha answered. "Because of Link's courage and yours, my spirit is now free. And Ruta, as well. Thank you both. For I am now allowed by this freedom to be with Link once again. Since I am now a spirit my power would be wasted on me. I have no need of it. So therefore . . . I would like you to have it, Link. Please accept . . . Mipha's Grace."

Mipha sends a blue orb of light flying at Link that goes into him. Link begins to glow and levitates for a moment, before he drops back down once again.

"Yesterday, I was awashed in a pool of tears," Mipha sighed. "I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here as a spirit, for the rest of eternity. But now you're here. All this time, my hope . . . was to see you, Link, once more. Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you and Aloy ever find yourselves in need. Knowing that . . . will let my spirit rest in peace. I must go. Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill. We are both honored to be able to play the role of support. We'll annihilate Ganon together. Farewell. Save her, Link, Aloy. Save the princess . . . Save Princess Zelda."

A yellow glow begins to envelope Aloy's vision as she watches Link also being overwhelmed by that yellow glow. Aloy watches as he begins turning into light motes while her own vision fades to yellow and feels herself coming apart.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I have decided not to have a heart be presented to them whenever they defeat a Blight**.


	20. Chapter 19

Aloy feels herself reassembling as the yellow light dims and images begin to take shape before her eyes. She is next aware of standing at the front of the entrance to Zora's Domain with those two guards, Rivan and his daughter, before them. Link is alongside her as well. The guards are astounded.

"A-Are you two responsible for Ruta being up there!" Rivan clamored as he points upward.

Aloy and Link look up to see Divine Beast Vah Ruta on top of the mountain where they had fought the Lynel shooting a red beam of light at something off in the distance. They follow the beam's trajectory, but their view is blocked by more mountains.

"Yeah, there was a monster inside it and we beat it," Aloy said.

"Then you must notify King Dorephan and Prince Sidon of your victory!" Rivan's daughter stated.

Link nods and runs, accompanied closely by Aloy. Zora begin to follow after them and they are soon gathered before King Dorephan, Prince Sidon, and Muzu in the throne room.

"Link! Aloy!" Dorephan rumbled. "You both did well to survive your trial! I have been awaiting your return! The violent downpour has disappeared as has the threat to Zora's Domain! It is all little more than a bad dream now. Thanks to your efforts, there is no longer any danger of a great flood laying waste to Hyrule! You both appeased the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and thusly saved Zora's Domain! We are all truly grateful! What you both did for us is more than we could have ever expected of you both."

"Link," Muzu said humbly. "I must sincerely apologize for my harsh treatment of you. That whole time, you were thinking of Hyrule's and Lady Mipha's well-being, just like the rest of us. All of the members of our council humbly fold our fins back in gratitude, along with the rest of our people! Perhaps the older generation of Zora, myself included, misunderstood Hylians after all. It would seem so. That said, I would be overjoyed if you could find it in your heart to forgive me. If not now, then perhaps one day."

"Link!" Dorephan said. "I must reward your efforts! Now then! I implore you to collect the treasure inside that chest over there. It was cherished by Mipha. A memento of sorts. I would like you to have it as a token of our friendship. Please take good care of it. By the way, Link. I see that you are without your trusty blade . . . the sword that seals the darkness. Did you perhaps lose it when you lost your memory?"

Link asks what sword.

Dorephan rumbles in concern. "So you have forgotten that as well."

"What sword are you talking about?" Aloy asked.

"It is a legendary blade that only the Hylian Champion can wield," Dorephan answered. "It is no doubt resting somewhere in Hyrule even now . . . waiting for its master to return. Link, Aloy, all of the Zora thank you for the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfless work . . . ! And you too, Sidon. As your father, I am proud of you for fighting the Divine Beast alongside Link and Aloy. You have grown much recently. I know you will be a worthy heir when your time comes."

"Father," Sidon gasped. "I . . . Thank you!"

"The heavy rains have stopped, and the Divine Beast is our ally once again!" Dorephan mused happily. "How glorious! Truly splendid!" And he laughs with joy.

"Link! Aloy!" Sidon said as he approaches them. "This is wonderful! Link!" As he takes Link's hand in both hands and firmly shakes it, then releases. "Aloy!" As he also takes her hand in both hands and firmly shakes it. "Thank you so much! Truly, I could never thank you two enough! You helped save our home from vanishing away! This calls for a top-tier expression of our gratitude! Zo! Zo! Ra Ra Ra! With all my heart . . . Thank you."

Behind them the crowd of Zoras also cheer Zo Zo Ra Ra Ra. Link walks up to the chest and opens it to take out the Lightscale Trident. It is a silvery elegant looking trident.

"So if we are finished here," Aloy said to Link. "Should we continue on our quest?"

Link nods and they bid goodbye to the Zora, with the crowd parting to let them through. Some of the Zora pat them on their shoulders. Link tells her that he wants to check out that shrine down below and they go to it. It is within an enclosed area that is surrounded by a pool of knee deep water with flowers and lily pads in it. Link and Aloy enter the shrine and are taken below on its elevator.

They hear the unseen disembodied voice someone named Ne'ez Yohma offering this test for them. The interior is larger with skylights and blue lights lining either side of the walls. Before them is a vast slope with water running over it and a seemingly bottomless pit beneath it. There are shapes protruding from the slope, along with a laser beam passing across an area. Causeways made of metal meshing are above it. Large white spheres roll down the slope, either of them capable of crushing them or at least knocking them off. They can see the monk across the chasm on the other side, and near him is a glowing indentation for one of those black and orange spheres.

Aloy scans the area and sees a sphere that is solid color up the slope and at the back that is at rest.

"There's a sphere up there," Aloy said while pointing toward it. "It looks like we'll need to get it over to there. Any ideas?"

Link tells her that they will need to go up the slope.

"I figured you were going to say that," Aloy sighed. "Although by the looks of the running water, I don't think it'll be strong enough to threaten our footing."

They begin their assention of the watery slope, cautious about the moving spheres. Not only is the water flow weak, their footing seems to have more traction. Link uses Stasis on the laser beam's source to stop it for the moment, long enough for them to quickly go past it. They hurry up the slope, moving around oncoming white spheres. Aloy notes the large tubes up above from where the spheres would fall at various moments. Sure enough, they see their objective: a sphere like the Sheikah Heirloom, but larger. It is upon a high block that is part of the causeway in the back.

They reach the back where the water falls along the wall as a sheet alongside them and look around.

"It looks like it stopped raining large spheres," Aloy noted as no more white spheres fall from those holes above them.

Link sees a treasure chest atop one of the protrusions and sails over to it.

"And of course you will," Aloy said dryly.

Link reaches the chest and takes out a Zora spear. It is silvery blue with an elegant triangular point. He heads back over to Aloy.

"Seriously, do you really have to go out of your way to get treasure chests?" Aloy smirked, then looks away while shaking her head briefly. "Well whatever, let's just get this ball over to that indent down there somehow."

They stare at the slope down below them and Link tells her that he notices that those protrusions are shaped in those specific forms.

"Now I get it," Aloy said in a eureka tone. "We've got to get that sphere down there and over to that indent that is currently hidden from us. Let's go and check out that indent first."

They get down and walk back down the slope and over to the place they need to get that sphere into. They return back up to that sphere. At first, Aloy was afraid that white spheres could start raining upon them, but that does not happen.

"Link, can you use the ice thingy on the water here?" Aloy asked.

Link uses Cryosis and the ice blocks effortlessly forms, then gets rid of it.

"What about along the wall there?"

Link again uses Cryosis to show that it can be done.

"Okay, here's the plan," Aloy said.

She tells Link to raise an ice block in one area and looks down to where the sphere should go. She bids him to follow and they go over to a pair of white spheres still on the slope, trapped by a protrusion guide and push them off.

"Okay, I think that'll do," Aloy said. "Now let's return to the sphere." Upon their return to it, she says, "Link, make an ice block appear directly behind it."

He does so and the sphere is pushed off and rolls down the slope at a diagonal, the ice block placed earlier sets it on its proper course to the area where they pushed those white spheres away.

"Now raise an ice block underneath it."

Link does so, and the sphere is lifted and rolls over the protrusion. They go around to see that the sphere had landed directly into the indentation and had disappeared to turn the indentation blue and raise the grating.

"It was that easy after all," Aloy said, of which Link nodded with approval. "Now let's get our reward."

They enter the chamber where the monk's corpse is sitting. This one has his right arm raised in a gesture while holding a large brass ring in the other as he sits with a circular white cloth with red trim behind his back. His face is bare, showing it to be skeletal.

"This guy really should've kept his face covered like the others," Aloy winced.

Link touches the blue forcefield to receive their spirit orb and for the monk to telepathically thank them, then dissipate into blue motes. They return to the surface.

"Now then," Aloy said. "Remember what I had said yesterday up at the top of that Sheikah Tower? After we finish doing what we needed to do here, we have to go to this Robbie fellow so that we can see if he can make me a paraglider like yours."

Link agrees as he remembers and together they leave Zora's Domain. Since they had effectively killed the enemies they encountered, they have an easier and quicker time getting back to the fork in the road where the sign is, which reads the directions to the Maw of Death Mountain and Zora's Domain.

"Death Mountain," Aloy sighed. "Ooh boy. Sounds like a wonderful place. So Akkala is suppose to lie in that direction?"

Link says yes.

"Well then. Maybe it's not at Death Mountain. Either way, we'll be finding out."

They travel down the road. It begins rising as they go further. Once it peaks, they see a massive mountain off in the distance that is covered in lava, making it a volcano.

"That must be Death Mountain," Aloy said. "It sure looks like it lives up to its name."

They pass a dilapidated covered wagon on their right. As they go further, she sees someone coming. No, something. As it gets closer, Aloy wonders if it is a monster as it is so big and freakish looking. But Link assures her that it is not a monster, but a Goron.

"A . . . Goron?" Link mused.

As they reach the Goron in question, Aloy has a better up close and personal look at it. It is huge and dark yellow, with a shape reminding her of that sphere that she and Link had to manipulate back in that shrine within Zora's Domain. A sphere with long thick arms that end with large beefy hands, short stubby legs, and a neckless conical head with solid black eyes and white hair. It also wears a white loincloth and carries a huge backpack.

"Hey there! I'm Bolton!" The Goron greated them jovially with a voice that reminded Aloy of rocks breaking. "Goron City's ambassador of tourism! These days, Hyrule Castle is just a creepy old ruin. The treasure hunters who sneak in there must be crazy!"

"Wh-Where is this G-Goron City?" Aloy asked as she tries to calm her apprehension.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Bolton exclaimed as he gives a start while the whites of his eyes become obvious with shock for a moment. "Why! It's over there in Death Mountain!" As he points back at the distant volcano.

"So . . . people actually live there?" Aloy mused.

"Just Gorons, little sister," Bolton said. "The heat over there will kill non-Gorons. If you're going there, might I suggest you stock up on fire elixers to give yourselves temporary immunity to the heat. But be sure to get yourselves Goron Armor once you get there. Those are designed for non-Gorons to protect you from the heat."

"Ah, thanks," Aloy said. "But we're going to Akkala first. To a place called the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab."

"Oh, I heard of that place," Bolton mused. "I've also heard that the man who lives there is a bit of a weirdo too. But he's suppose to be brilliant."

Link next says that he and Aloy should be getting there before the sun sets.

"Oh yeah, right, you better get goin' then," Bolton said. "At night more monsters come out, especially them skeletal ones."

Aloy and Link thank Bolton and they are on their way. Once they get far enough ahead, Aloy steals a glance back at a retreating Bolton.

"Hm, first it was the Zoras and now it's Gorons," Aloy mused. "This world just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

A man on horse passes them, but he does not stop and continues onward, denoting an urgency. They encounter another fork in the road with another sign by it that reads, 'Maw of Death Mountain. Akkala.' With the arrow for Akkala pointing down the road that leads away from their right.

"That's our path," Aloy said and they walk down the road on their right.

The road to Akkala is rockier with decrepit stone bricks and a cliff to one side. They reach the peak of the road and see a Sheikah Tower straight ahead in the distance, seemingly upon a ruined castle.

"And of course, we will need to pay a visit to that tower if you want to get a map of the place, right?" Aloy asked dryly.

Link answers yes.

"I understand," Aloy said. "Knowing or not knowing the area can mean the difference between life or death." While remembering those Tallnecks that she had to climb upon in order to override and get a map of the local area.

They come upon another fork in the road with a sign that reads, 'South Akkala Stable. South Lake Akkala.' Up ahead toward South Akkala Stable is an area with ruins a little off from them that has Bokoblins, along with two Moblins camping amongst them.

"We really need to avoid those," Aloy said. "So let's go over as close to the ledge over there as possible to avoid them. I just hope that Bokoblin on that platform doesn't notice us."

Despite looking forward to fighting them, Link agrees and says that it best to conserve their strength.

So they sneak past the monsters, staying near the edge at the other side, though careful not to fall over. The monsters look too lazy to notice them and the Bokoblin on the platform is back on to them and fails to notice them. They want to run past them, but the noise and sudden movement would only alert their attention. Caution is something that they must exercise now.

Gradually, they move past the monster campsite and are soon past them. Not having raised the alarm. They do not relax until they are too far down and hidden for the monsters to notice.

"Whew!" Aloy gasped. "I kept getting the mental image of them discovering us and we having to take them on, especially those two Moblins."

Link then asks why she just didn't use one of her corruption arrows.

"I don't have very many left and I don't have the materials on me to make them," Aloy answered. "I'm only going to use those when I really have to from now on."

Link nods and they continue onward. That is when they hear shouting coming from off the road, up a flight of ruined stairs next to them. More shouting is heard and the clang and clash of steel.

"Somebody could be in trouble," Aloy said. "We should go help them."

Link agrees and they run up the stairs, past a ruined Guardian on their right, and up to a ruined bridge that no longer spans a chasm. On it is a Moblin armed with a claymore and shield confronting a man who is also armed with a sword and shield.

Aloy takes out her ropecaster and runs over closer, followed by Link with a Zora sword and Lizal shield. They reach the Moblin and Aloy fires one end of the rope into its back and the other end into the ground. The Moblin roars in pain as it tries to get at its back. Aloy fires another, piercing its flesh. She launches another and pierces its flesh again. Another, then another. And the Moblin falls backward. Link and the man they rescue hack and slash it. Aloy takes out her spear and joins in on the fray, stabbing it through the neck, spilling its blood and killing it. They put up their weapons.

"I thank you both for coming to my rescue," the stranger said. "My name is Nell. I figured that I would come here, but I cannot go any further."

"Why did you come here?" Aloy asked.

Nell turns and stares at the ruined castle that surrounds the Sheikah Tower, then gazes at it with a hand over his eyes. Across the chasm are more ruined Guardians, but flying ones that Link reads with the Sheikah Slate as Guardian Skywatchers.

"Do either of you know the story behind that castle there?" Nell asked them as he continues to gaze at it. "That's the Akkala Citadel Ruins. Long ago, at the peak of Hyrule's power, they built a fortress to protect Akkala. It was said to be unassailable, but during the Great Calamity, Hyrule Castle fell . . . The army had no royalty to lead them. With no other choice, they fell back to this citadel to make their last stand. Sadly, a concentrated assault from out-of-control Guardians spelled the end for this fortress too. In a real sense, the kingdom of Hyrule met its doom here."

Nell then turns to them. "I found out my own kin died in that battle, so I came to at least to pray at the spot where they fell. But it turns out that the old Guardians are still active, so this is as far as I go. I've never heard of anyone else escaping a Guardian's sights, at least."

"We were able to," Aloy said. "But only because there were two of us to confuse the Guardian we managed to destroy."

"I figured as much," Nell answered. "You both don't look reckless enough to chance it alone, but be on your guard in these hills all the same. Wait a minute!" As he gives a start. "You. Girl. What's up with your ears?"

"I'm . . . not from around these parts," Aloy answered.

"Then where are you from?" Nell asked.

"From a land that's too far away for you to go to," she answered.

Link tells Nell that they must be leaving and do so as they leave the bridge, heading toward the Akkala Citadel Ruins.


	21. Chapter 20

Aloy sits on the floor as she gazes at a wall. Link is sitting nearby as well. She not so much gazes at the wall, but through it using her focus as she is staring up at the Akkala Sheikah Tower. The wall she is staring through is missing a large section, but is plugged entirely by Malice as it makes an ominous red glow tinged with black while pulsating and oozing without flowing, and giving off a faint but perpetual deep syrupy churning sound that can be heard over the downpour outside. At times though it is all momentarily drowned out by the sound of thunder, which was sometimes painfully loud.

It was supposed to have been a jaunt up the steep hill to the Akkala Citadel Ruins, then up the Sheikah Tower; it was instead a battle as Guardian Skywatchers, Bokoblins, the black variety, and a Moblin slowed their progress. When they had finally reached the hilltop, the duo were confronted by a lake-sized glob of Malice covering most of the ruins. There were also more enemies as well, including an active though paralyzed Guardian that needed destroying. Once the duo had finished the arduous task of eliminating their enemies, they next had to figure out how to get up the Sheikah Tower without touching the Malice hugging its lower part. But between the enemies they had to fight off and searching for a way past the Malice, the day was growing late. To make matters worse, the sky clouded over and it started raining, complete with lightening and thunder. Confronted with this added danger, they desperately sought out shelter and found this small stone building that is still relatively intact and with an opening in the wall low to the floor that is only high enough to crawl through, which they had blocked with a wooden chest that they found inside here.

Aloy suddenly sits forward with an intent look of which Link notices and asks her what it is.

"I think," Aloy began slowly, "I think I found a way to get up there. The problem is getting to it. Anyway, there is a narrow passage on the towerside through the Malice that can be crawled through. It's a very narrow passage, so it won't leave much room to crawl though. Or more accurately for you since I don't really need to climb up there with you."

Link agrees. There is a moment of quiet between them, with only the sounds of the rain and thunder, especially the nearby strikes as it hits metal every now and again. They are safe inside this place.

Link next asks Aloy about her life growing up.

"Like I mentioned before, I never had any parents," she answered. "There never was a father, only two mothers; one was named Gaia, a machine created to resurrect life on earth and then sacrificed itself to stop a dangerous subroutine from taking over, and the other was Elizabet Sobeck, its creator who was already hundreds of years dead by the time I was born out of a glass vat . . . But of course, I never knew any of that until recently." Bitterness enters her tone. "I was shunned by my tribe since birth, what that means is that no member of the tribe is to speak nor acknowledge you." Then her tone lightens. "I was raised by a man named Rost who was also shunned from the tribe long before I existed. He taught me how to survive and hunt."

Aloy would go on to tell Link the same things she had told Paya and Impa. Link listens with fascination about her life and her world.

"Your world and my world parallel each other, Link," Aloy said. "Both were devastated by a monsterous event. Both have ruins that point to an ancient civilization. Then there's us . . . Both of us stumbled into a quest that we found ourselves having to fulfill . . . What about your life? The life you lived one hundred years ago before all this?"

Link sighs, then admits that he doesn't remember very much. Only bits and pieces, due to the amnesia he had suffered.

"I can't imagine what that must be like," Aloy said softly. "Losing your memories. Not being able to recall on everything. That which you took for granted becoming strange and unfamiliar . . . You wanna eat something before we turn in?"

Link nods and they each take out something to eat. They engaged in idle talk and eventually drifted off to sleep, due to the sound of the nearby Malice acting as a twisted lullaby.

Aloy awakens in darkness, save for the sinister glow of the nearby Malice. The storm had mostly passed over as only a light rain is heard falling over the faint deep syrupy churning of the Malice. Using her focus, she looks through the walls to see that it is still night. If it were daytime, the sky would be entirely solid colored, be it clear or cloudy. She looks over to see the shape of Link lying on the ground, her focus reading him as a Hylian, then as Link. She smiles slightly for an instance, then carefully shuffles over next to him, careful not to wake him. The glow of the Malice gives a bit of light and she can make out his sleeping face.

 _He looks so peaceful_. Aloy mused inwardly. _And yet so troubled. Like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders . . . Just like I did_.

Her heart skips a beat and a ticklish tingly feeling jabs in her palms, soles, and groin as she slowly lifts her hand and pushes a strand of hair out of his face. Aloy pulls her hand away as if she had touched something white-hot, but continues to stare down at his sleeping face.

 _Why the hell did I do that?! If he wakes up from that . . . ?!_

As if on cue, Link turns away from her, causing Aloy's heart to pound hard as she fights against the urge to dart away from him. Slowly, ever so slowly. She lies down and turns away from Link. Her face red, either from the glow of the Malice or her embarrassment. She is forced to lie there with her back just inches from Link's back. She could almost feel his body heat. She could hear his soft breathing.

 _Sleep! Fall asleep, Aloy!_

* * *

Aloy awakens, feeling relieved that she had fallen asleep. She uses her focus to see that the sky is more of a fuller color, meaning that dawn has arrived. She wonders if she should wake Link up. A hand touches her hip, causing her to gasp and give a start. The hand is quick to be pulled away and she looks over to see Link facing her with eyes open and giving her a confused look.

"Oh, ah! S-Sorry Link!" Aloy fretted as she gets up and backs away. The glow of Malice hides her reddened face. "I . . . I found it hard to sleep in that spot and I was l-looking for a better spot. And . . . And I thought that maybe the spot near you was better because you were s-sleeping so well. Anyway," as her tone becomes more intent, "I can see through my focus that it's dawn now. And the storm has passed over. So let's go outside and see if you can climb that tower, since I've noticed a spot you can crawl past."

Link agrees and they move the chest that they had put there and crawl outside. They smell the crisp fresh air of the morning with a mostly clear sky as the sun rises.

"Link, over here," Aloy said as she beckons him to follow. She stands at a spot and points it out on the Sheikah Tower. "There. See that gap between the Malice?"

Link exclaims that he sees it and thanks Aloy for her observation. He climbs up on top of where they took refuge last night and jumps, landing upon the grating of the Sheikah Tower. He climbs upward and across until he gets to that very narrow gap and just barely crawls between it, but getting clear of the Malice and crawls up to the platform for a rest.

Aloy watches from the ground as Link continues climbing ever higher until he is out of sight. After what seemed to be a few minutes, the orange core of the tower begins glowing blue, showing that he had successfully activated it. She sees Link high up above and waves up to him and he waves back down. He leaps and whips out his paraglider to glide back down near Aloy.

"Now that this is done," Aloy said. "We can go to that tech lab."

Link concurs and they look out at the direction they need to take. The road forks once again with the upper road going downhill, through a depression, and off into the distance to meet up with the other road once again. A road that had other roads meandering from it.

"So we should take the upper road because it is the simplest one," Aloy said.

Link nods and they head down the hill and to the road, where they continue their journey to the tech lab to meet this Robbie.

The morning progresses as they walk upon their designated path. The area they walk through is relatively treeless land with abundant fields of grass. As usual, they encounter monsters, but are able to kill them. It is around midday by the time they reach the other fork in the road that they had seen from far off Akkala Sheikah Tower, now a blue spike on the distant horizon. The road also begins going uphill. They keep walking and soon see a Sheikah Shrine up ahead near the road, and just across the road from it is another stable. Link and Aloy find out the name of the stable from the owner and learn that it is called, East Akkala Stable. The stable they had read on that sign yesterday. They next look over at the shrine across from them and Link decides to go check it out.

Aloy and Link enter the shrine and go to the bottom, learning through the voice that it is the Katosa Aug Shrine. They find themselves standing on a piece of wide floor with a chasm before them where a width of floor hovers with an indentation at one end under an arch with a Sheikah Eye, and what looks to be a large hammer suspended in midair upside-down next to a large sphere. At the end of their floor is a device that looks like a gyroscope. Link walks over to it and begins manipulating it, causing the hammer to move.

Aloy watches as Link carefully hit the ball with the hammer, causing it to roll across the floor and into the indentation. A black platform up ahead suddenly starts pulsating blue and moves toward them. Link and Aloy step up to the platform, but it is a small one.

"You first since you got it working," Aloy said.

Link steps on the platform and it carries him across. It goes back to Aloy and she gets on it next and is soon next to Link.

"That was an interesting test," Aloy mused. "It looks like that could almost be . . . a game of some sort."

They look up at the monk, who has his hands raised.

"They must have metal rods put into them in order to keep them in that position," Aloy said. "Because death stiffness doesn't last long."

Link is about to touch the blue forcefield when he leans to one side, looking intently past the monk. He walks around.

"What is it?" Aloy asked as she follows after him.

They end up going down a set of stairs into another room where there is also a hammer and ball like the first one, save that its floor is curved around. Off to their right is a platform with a treasure chest upon it.

"And of course, you want to get that chest," Aloy sighed.

Link goes up to the device and begins manipulating the hammer just so. He hits the sphere, but ends up hitting it off the platform. He pulls the hammer back and the sphere pops up through the floor from its spot. Link carefully hits the sphere at an angle and it bounces off the railing up above it. The angle was too short and the sphere falls off.

"Do you really need to get that chest?" Aloy said. "It could be something useless in it."

But Link was not going to give up, telling her that if he left, he would be wondering what was in that chest. Once more, the sphere comes back up and once more Link manouvers the hammer and hits the sphere, causing it to bounce off the railing and this time roll over to the indentation and spirls into it.

"Finally," Aloy rasped. "Maybe now we can leave this place sooner."

Link steps onto the platform and rides it over to the chest. He opens it and discovers a great frostblade, a large sword that freezes its enemies. Then discovers that he does not have enough room to take it with him. He turns to Aloy as he takes out the shock rod that he got back up on the trail to Zora's Domain from that Wizzrobe. He calls out to Aloy for her to catch it because he does not have enough room to carry the frostblade.

"Seriously!" Aloy called back in humorous frustration. "What if we come across some other weapon that you might like even more? Are you going to end up having me carry it too?"

Although she can relate as she too at times had to dispose of less important items in order to take what she had found. But there was no frivilousness in it, as Link is currently doing.

"Fine," Aloy sighed. "Toss it over."

Link throws the shock rod over to Aloy and she catches it and examines it. She turns elsewhere and swings the rod, making a yellow seething ball of electricity go flying, albeit slowly, until it disappears.

Link is back with Aloy and together they return to the monk, where they receive the spirit orb and leave. Back outside, they travel up the hill that is covered with deciduous trees and soon see smoke off in the distance, along with what looks to be a large telescope.

"That must be the tech lab," Aloy said.

As they head past an outcrop next to the road, they encounter a ruined Guardian. An active, but ruined Guardian as it looks at them with that single glowing eye that shoots a red beam of light at Link, since he is the closest.

"Behind the rock!" Aloy shouted as she pulls Link along with her, getting them out of sight. "Phew! At least it can't move. And I bet they don't get any visitors because of that thing either. Anyway, this is the perfect time to make some more tearblast arrows since I have enough materials left for them."

Aloy goes ahead and creates more tearblast arrows.

"There we go," Aloy said as she holds up the last one she had finished creating. "It's too bad I won't be able to make any more of these, since none of the materials I've seen can be used to make such arrows. Now then," as she takes out her hunter bow, "let's turn that thing into scrap."

She jumps out with her hunter bow and a tearblast arrow at the ready and Link also readies a shock arrow. Aloy releases and the tearblast strikes the Guardian, then explodes. Next, it is Link's turn and the Guardian begins to glow ever brighter and twirl around, then explodes, leaving parts behind for Link to take.

"Let's just hope that there are no more surprises waiting for us before we get to that lab," Aloy said.

As they walk up the trail, Aloy looks off to her left and gets Link's attention quietly as she points down a hill to a ruin where a Moblin lies fast asleep on the ground.

"Let it sleep for now," Aloy whispered, and Link nods.

They walk up the hill and crest it to finally come upon the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. It was originally a lighthouse as the large broken light fixture on the property shows. There are also ruined Guardians about the property as well. The top of the lighthouse had broken off long ago and some bricks have come loose. The top is replaced with a crane, a large telescope, sheds, and a windmill on the back. Next to the entrance is what looks like a large metal balloon, which turns out to be another furnace like the one at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.

"This place looks like something an Oseram would enjoy," Aloy said. "They're one of the tribes that live in my world. They like to tinker with machines and stuff. I just hope this Robbie can make something like a paraglider for me."

Link hopes so too as he and Aloy walk up to the lab door. He opens it and enters, with Aloy close behind.


	22. Chapter 21

Aloy and Link look around the place. As expected, the interior has a single encircling wall with shelves and a set of upward stairs up against it. On those shelves are books and various odds and ends. Near the stairs are a ladder and a desk. In the center of the room is a large object made of black metal with dark grey bas relief shaped into a vague torso and head. It has a blue light encircling the edge of its base, large rings for ears and a rod on top of its head. The ears and rod has bands of blue light, and slits of blue lights acting as its eyes and mouth.

"I . . . it's . . . an . . . it's . . ." the strange object said.

The duo give each other quizzical looks, only to quickly turn around after being startled by something in their peripheral vision. They find themselves staring at a man and woman who seemed to have suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. They are Sheikah, judging by their attire. The man is very short and petite with long white hair fringes swept back as if he had been facing a powerful wind and it stuck that way. He has what looks to be a large lantern on his back, along with strange goggles over his eyes that have blue glowing lens that move around. The woman with him appears middle age and has blonde hair.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here!" the diminuative man demands in a husky but intense tone, then hums intensely.

"Hmm, you two are pretty suspicious," the woman said. "If you are acquaintances of Robbie's, you both'll have to prove it to him."

"Are you the one called Robbie," Aloy asked the diminuative man.

"Indeed I am," he answered, then looks at Link. "Are you . . . the one called . . . Link?"

Link admits it.

Robbie hums thoughfully. "That's too bad," he answered. "If you were the legendary Link, there would be something important I'd need to tell you."

"He did tell you that he is Link," Aloy said. "I'm Aloy by the way."

Robbie hums thoughtfully again. "Yes, yes of course. But how can I determine with full certainty whether or not he is the true hero? Yes, how indeed?" He hums thoughtfully some more. "Yes. If you can show me the wounds your body suffered one hundred years ago, that should prove you are truly Link."

"Link, take off your tunic," Aloy sighed, then feels a flush over what she had ordered him to do.

Link does so, revealing a lean toned torso covered with large jagged raw-looking scars.

"Those look pretty nasty," Aloy said with a slight sneer. "I bet either one would have ended your life back when they were still fresh if you had not been put into that place that healed you and made you sleep."

Robbie examines Link's scars while humming thoughtfully.

"Yes," he finally said with certainty, "the number of scars on your body . . . just as I remember."

"So you were there a hundred years ago?" Aloy winced.

"Indeed I was," Robbie said.

 _Then again Purah is one hundred and twenty years old and Impa must be a pretty close second_. Aloy thought.

"Most seem to have healed," Robbie said as he continues his examination of Link's scars, "but they do line up with the scars I know you got during the Great Calamity one hundred years ago. Hm. Yes, I acknowledge you as the real Link. So let us begin again . . . I am the lead Guardian researcher and director of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Doctor," as he begins stamping his feet while proclaiming in a long buildup, "Robbie!" Shouting his name while striking a pose of bow legs with one hand on his hip and the other pointing upward as if at something.

"I guess that Goron we met yesterday was right after all," Aloy whispered to Link as he puts his tunic back on.

"In any case," Robbie said as he goes back to normal once again. "I really am impressed that you both made it all the way out to this rather remote location. Did either of you, perchance, meet Purah and borrow her power?"

Link tells him that he and Aloy met a child.

"Purah? A child?" Robbie asked curiously. "What?!" In a tone and matter so intense that Link and Aloy are startled. "She really has a kid?" Then thinks about it. "Or do you mean that Purah aged backward . . . and SHE is now a child?"

"Purah got younger because of something she made," Aloy said.

"Hm? Are you certain?" Robbie asked. "Hm! So she's as crazy as ever." Saying that as if to himself. "Okeydoke. Knowing her, I'm guessing she screwed up some experiment. Hm, hm, yes. Typical. Let us return to the subject at hand, hm? Did either of you know that the Calamity is regaining its power?"

Link tells him that they know.

"Hm, I see," Robbie answered whimsically. "Then I don't need to tell you both my story, hm?"

Link demands that he tell them.

"Hm! Yes, I see," Robbie said. "In that case . . . The goal of our Sheikah research lab is simple, really. We aim to destroy the Calamity that has endured across time . . . to rid Hyrule of its dark influence . . . and above all . . . to rescue Princess Zelda, who is now a prisoner of the Calamity. We have worked ourselves to the bone conducting our research. For a time, I feared I'd pass before we could prevail. However!" As his tone turns intense. "You, Link, managed to awaken before this old sack of flesh gave out. That means . . . The Time Is Now! Hm, yes, yes! You! Aloy! Now is the time to join forces with us Sheikah, yes? We must destroy the Calamity Ganon!"

As he strikes that pose once again.

"You bet, let's do this!" Aloy stated as she raises her fist, playing along.

"Yes! That is correct!" Robbie proclaimed. "You, Link, and I are going to join forces to put an end to the Calamity!" He next calms and continues. "And on that note . . . Sorry for the long preamble, but I'd like to provide you with some ancient soldier gear. Hm! Hm? Did you catch all that? Cherry . . . erm, the ancient oven," as he gestures at the strange figure that occupies the center of the room, "creates ancient soldier gear. But I fear she's out of sorts at the moment. Hm. I'm afraid someone will have to bring the blue flame from the ancient furnace again . . . Ah . . . The ancient oven . . . You see, it's a bit out of sorts right now, so it's impossible to make ancient soldier gear. Hm . . . Yes, I suppose we'll have to carry the blue flame over from the ancient furnace again."

Link asks him about ancient soldier gear.

"Ancient soldier gear is something we Sheikah developed with ancient power. It's easy to make it. Yes, hm! A breeze! Just take the ancient materials that the Guardians drop . . . And some rupees," muttering that last part. "And toss them into Cherry. I mean . . . into the ancient oven. Yes. That. However! The ancient oven is still out of sorts. Hmm . . . who do we know who can do something about that?"

"Us?" Aloy quipped as she gestures between Link and herself.

Link next asks Robbie about the ancient furnace.

"An ancient furnace can be simply described as a singular place that gathers massive amounts of energy. Get the blue flame from Tumlea Heights, put it in the furnace, and then Cherry . . . I mean . . . the ancient oven will be fixed. However! At my age, it's not as easy to climb mountains and cross rivers. Hm. And my wife is jealous of Cherry, so she refuses to get the blue flame for me."

Aloy looks over at the woman, who had since meandered over to one side of the room to stare at the books on a shelf. _Must be his wife. Pretty young to be such_.

Link asks Robbie about Cherry.

"Cherry . . . that is, the ancient oven . . . is a machine I made to create ancient soldier gear. Isn't she adorable?"

"I suppose if you're into heavy metal," Aloy quipped. She did not understand what she had meant by that, save that it sounded right to retort with.

"Yes, hm?" Robbie continued. "My first love . . . She shares the name of my first love, you see. My wife . . . isn't as crazy about her as I am. Yes, when I call her Cherry, my wife gets angry and throws things. That's why I call her the ancient oven now."

Aloy smirks upon getting a mental image of Robbie calling his wife the ancient oven.

"Do you have any other questions?" Robbie asked.

"I have a question," Aloy said. "But first of all. Link, take out your paraglider."

Link does so.

"Hm! That's a paraglider," Robbie noted. "Hm! Hm! Yes, yes!"

"Now what I want to know is," Aloy began. "Can you make one just like this for me? I'll even help you make it. But I need to know if you can."

"Hm? Hm!" Robbie muttered in thought. "Yes, yes. I think I can. Yes, yes! I know I can. And you say you'll help me? But poor Cherry . . . I mean the ancient oven . . . is out of sorts at the moment and needs a blue flame in its furnace."

"Hey, no problem, we'll get it for you," Aloy quipped. "Where is this blue flame again?"

"Hm. It's at Tumlea Heights," Robbie answered. "It's just behind the lab. You can even see it from here. Hm? Hm! Yes, yes. You can see the blue flame from the edge of this lab's cliff."

"Okay, let's go, Link," Aloy said.

But Link wants to talk to the woman before leaving and walks up to her.

"I was just about to drift off into a peaceful slumber," the woman said. "And," as she too builds up a momentum in her tone. "Check it out!" As she does a small leap and flashes the horns sign. She holds that pose for a couple of seconds silently, then goes back to normal. "How was that? I figured I'd give an impression of Hateno Ancient Tech Lab's director, Purah, a shot. Maybe it was a bit much for the first time meeting you, though?"

"It's a bit much anytime," Aloy retorted.

"Link, Aloy, don't worry about it! It's all okay," the woman chuckled. "So what do you need from me?"

Link asks who she is.

"Heya! I'm Jerrin!" The woman answered in a singsong tone. "Check it out!" As she again does the leap and horns gesture. "I'm an amateur scholar of ancient history. To be honest . . . I've been focusing a lot of my research on shrines . . . Oh, that reminds me! Link, Aloy, there's somewhere you need to go. Umm . . . The left eye of Skull Lake! I know there's a shrine there, but it's a challenge to get to it . . . the left eye of Skull Lake is higher up. The right one is lower down. If you two run into Kilton, you're on the wrong eye! Have you got any other questions?"

"What can you tell us about Robbie?" Aloy asked.

"Robbie is one of the researchers of ancient civilizations," Jerrin answered. "He was studying Guardians at Hyrule Castle one hundred years ago. Oh, Robbie . . . We're a half-century apart, agewise, but we never let that get in the way. He and I are married!"

"You two are husband and wife?" Aloy winced. She figures that this woman must be in her late sixties, making Robbie at the most, one hundred and twenty years old.

"Yes, indeed!" Jerrin said cheerfully. "Together, we run the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. I've got a son, as well!"

"A son now?" Aloy mused.

"That's right," Jerrin said proudly. "I've got one son. His name is Grante. Have either of you seen him in your travels?"

Aloy and Link glance at each other, with Link telling her that they did not.

"Really," Jerrin mused. "Well, if you see him, be nice to him, okay? Have you got any other questions?"

"Ah, no, we have a blue flame to pick up," Aloy said.

"Well, I certainly have a question for you, Aloy," Jerrin said.

"Let me guess, it's about my ears." As she momentarily strokes the tops

"Yes," Jerrin said as she peers more closely at Aloy's ears. "Why are they that shape? Is it a mutation?" As she reaches out to stroke the top part of one of them.

"Ah, no," as Aloy pushes her hand away. "This is normal where I come from."

"Where is it that you come from?" Jerrin asked.

"Far away. Very, very far away."

Link repeats to Jerrin that they must get the blue flame and pulls Aloy along. Once outside, they look about for what looks to be a blue flame. They even come upon a pile of ruined Guardians, where Link harvests parts from them.

"Hey, Link! Look over there!"

As Aloy directs his attention to a blue pinpoint light seen through the trees. They go over to the edge of the hill that overlooks a small valley with a smaller hill directly across from them. On that hill is a blue flame within a furnace like the one back at Hateno Village that they had to get to light Purah's furnace to start her Sheikah Terminal.

"That is a long distance," Aloy noted as she traces a path with her focus. "And there's monsters in the way too." As she can see several Moblins pacing about their potential trail in various areas. "No wonder they have a hard time lighting the ancient oven. Or what Robbie likes to call, Cherry." She then starts laughing. "All-Mother help me but this world sure has some real weirdos in it! Monsters are one thing, but genuine people is quite another." Then with a sigh. "Well, I guess we should go get that flame then. Shall we drop?'

Link takes out his paraglider and Aloy holds onto him. She feels a little more unnerved by this, given how she had acted with him last night while he slept.

At the count of three, they jump simultaneously and drift down to the other hill. They manage to reach the distance before they get too low. They are about to walk to the flame, when they spy two Moblins, one with a spiked Moblin club and the other with a broadsword.

The duo are quick to hide amongst the trees and Aloy takes out a corruption arrow.

"Time to use one," she mouthed, and Link grins.

Aloy takes out her hunter bow and shoots the one with the broadsword. It becomes engulfed in yellow, then turns and starts attacking the other Moblin. The other Moblin is overwhelmed as it is mercilessly hacked until it dies. Aloy and Link emerge from their hiding place and up to the Moblin, who treats them as if they were allies.

"This big guy is going to come in very handy," Aloy said.

They walk up a hill and come upon the ancient furnace with its blue flame burning brightly.

"So, who gets to carry the torch?" Aloy asked.

Link takes out a torch and gestures for Aloy to do it. Aloy takes the torch and lights it.

"Okay then," Aloy said. "Let's go."

Together, with the Moblin in tow, they turn to leave. That is when the Moblin runs past them with sword raised. They look to see it attacking a white Moblin with black markings, a silver Moblin. The toughest of the Moblins. The corrupted Moblin is merely a blue one, weaker. It continues to hack and slash the silver, but the silver fights back. The fight goes back and forth until the silver is victorious.

"So much for that Moblin," Aloy sighed as she hands the torch to Link and takes out another corruption arrow to launch. "I guess we'll have to make use of him, since he's so much stronger."

She launches the corruption arrow at the silver Moblin and it comes under their control, then takes back the torch. Traveling down hill, they come upon a stone lamp post and Link urges Aloy to light it and any other stone lamp posts they may encounter along the way. They travel downhill with the silver Moblin accompanying them. They also encounter another stone lamp post and Aloy lights that as well.

The duo come upon another Moblin and the silver kills it with its spiked Moblin club. They travel past the stone wall of a small building and turn to come upon another Moblin sitting at a campfire. The silver attacks that one as well, knocking it into the fire and killing it. They walk onwards and pass what looks like a huge dome outcrop, only for it to be a cave skull. Inside are Keese and two blue Bokoblins, one armed with a spiked Boko club and shield and the other with a spiked Boko spear. The silver eliminates them all with a swing of its club.

All along the route back to the lab, the silver kills the other Moblins they encounter. Aloy lights more stone lamp posts along the way. The silver gets a beating itself before killing the others though. There are fallen pillars about the place, with one of them blocking the way back so that they will have to cross a small wooden bridge with a blue Bokoblin standing on it armed with a spiked Boko club and shield. The silver Moblin simply sends it flying with one swing of its club, killing it in the process. They continue walking back and come upon the ruined house with another stone lamp post where that Moblin they saw sleeping earlier was. The silver surprises the sleeping Moblin by bashing it to death. Another Moblin nearby witnesses this and comes running, but the silver notices him and knocks him down with a quick swing and bashes it to death as well.

"You think we should take this guy on the road with us?" Aloy asked after lighting that lamp post, but Link shakes his head ruefully. "Yeah, you're right. The corruption will soon wear off too. So when we get back on the road, you can kill him."

They reach to the road and Link does just that, by taking out a Zora bow and alternates between electro and bomb arrows at it until it dies.

They return to the lab, lighting yet another lamp post along the way. They reach the furnace and Aloy lights it. A circle on the ground in front of the lab door glows blue, just like the one outside the doors of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Aloy puts out the torch and they enter.

"You! Link! Aloy! Listen up, hm!" Robbie exclaimed. "My darling Cherry is back to normal! Such is the power of love . . . My love made Cherry well again!"

"Actually, it's because I lit the furnace outside," Aloy said flatly.

"Oh . . . Well, thank you," Robbie said in an embarrassed tone. "Yes, quite. Now then, please take this as a gift of my gratitude now that Cherry is fixed!"

Robbie hands them three arrows with large crystaline tips.

"They are made using secret Sheikah technology," Robbie continued. "With the addition of my upgrades, they have morphed into . . . Anti-Calamity weapons! So to speak . . . Needless to say, they are an incredibly powerful type of ancient soldier gear. I like to call them . . . Ancient Arrows!" Striking a pose for a moment. "In addition to ancient arrows, Cherry can make all kinds of ancient soldier gear. If you're looking to acquire some, give your ancient materials . . . and rupees . . . to Cherry." Muttering the part about rupees.

Link inquires Rupees skeptically.

"Did you hear that?" Robbie said embarrassingly. "Ah! Forgive me, Link. Ever since the fall of Hyrule Castle, we haven't had much in the way of funds for our research. That's why I thought you might be willing to help us out! With rupees. Lots of them. I beg of you!" Clamoring that sentence for a moment before composing himself. "Then let's do it, hm? The three of us, as soon as possible, yes. Let's . . . Conquer the Calamity, hm!" Strikes the pose once more.

Link next goes up to Cherry and engages her.

"Hey hey," it said in a high-pitched metallic monotone. "FamiliarNameMissing! Insert materials and rupees. Receive ancient equipment in exchange."

Link decides to acquire three more ancient arrows and puts in the materials and rupees needed to create them into the the ancient oven, Cherry. It roars away softly as it begins making those items and it soon releases them to Link, albeit very warm, almost hot to the touch. Link carefully takes them and puts them into his quiver, wincing at the heat.

"Thanks for your time," Cherry chirped. "Come again, FamiliarNameMissing."

"Now that this whole thing is finally settled," Aloy said. "It's time we got down to making that paraglider of mine."


	23. Chapter 22

There is silence as Aloy stares down at Robbie, who in turn stares back up at Aloy.

"Remember our deal?" Aloy reminded. "We go get the blue flame and light the furnace so that Cherry can work, and you help me by making a paraglider like Link's."

"Hm! Oh yes, yes! That I will help you do! But . . ."

"But what?" Aloy sighed impatiently.

"I will need materials," Robbie answered. "Hm! Yes, I will need the materials to make it."

"Fine," Aloy sighed. "Just tell us what you need and we'll go get them for you."

"Hm. I need some cloth," Robbie mused thoughtfully. "The type used for windmills, yes . . . Then some binding, preferably leather. Yes, yes. Hm . . . and finally some metal for frames, yes, yes."

"What about that large glass casing that's outside?" Aloy asked. She turns and opens the door, keeping it open. "That." As she points to the lighthouse casing.

Robbie walks over and peeks out the door to look at the casing.

"The frames on that could be used to make the paraglider," Aloy said. "Link, show him your paraglider again."

Link takes out the paraglider and sets it down. Robbie looks from the paraglider to the lighthouse casing.

"Hm? Hm . . . ! Yes . . . ! Yes, that could be used!" Robbie exclaimed. "So I was able to find a purpose for that lighthouse casing after all . . . ! Yes! Hm! Hm. Yes."

"Now all we have to do is find leather bindings and a piece of cloth large enough for the job," Aloy said.

"Hateno Village," Jerrin added. "You should be able to find what you are looking for in Hateno Village."

"Ugh! We gotta walk all the way back there?!" Aloy groaned.

"Hm. Why do you have to walk there?" Robbie asked. "Is the warp feature on the Sheikah Slate not working?"

"Warp . . . feature?" Aloy asked.

"If you've conquered a Sheikah Shrine," Robbie began, "then the warp point on it will let you reappear on it. Hm. Yes . . . You don't need to stand on one in order to warp somewhere . . . You can warp away from anywhere. Hm . Yes . . . but the Sheikah Slate can only warp you to an active warp spot. Hm. Like that one there, yes." As he points at the glowing blue ring on the ground before the door.

As if to test his theory, Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and fiddles with it. For a moment, he does nothing, then presses something. As if hesitantly. He rapidly transforms into blue filaments of light and flows upward, disappearing.

"Um! What happened to him?!" Aloy asked Robbie in alarm.

"Hm. Relax. Link just merely transported himself to somewhere else. Hm. Yes."

"Transported to where exactly?!"

"To wherever an active warp circle like that one there is located. Hm. Yes. Those are at Sheikah Shrines, Sheikah Towers, and there's also one in front of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Hm. Yes."

"Oh, yeah, I saw that circle light up," Aloy asked. "So, he'll be back then?"

As if to answer her question, filaments of blue light began to stream down from above over that blue circle and form into Link once again. Link stands there with a reddened face, discovering his ignorance over this mode of travel from the Sheikah Slate.

"So . . . where did you go to, Link," Aloy asked.

He answers Akkala Tower.

"Then we should go to Hateno Village next," Aloy said.

Link agrees and has Aloy hold onto one side of the Sheikah Slate as he holds the handle. He presses a button and blue light floods Aloy's eyes as she feels herself being taken apart. Aloy feels herself being reassembled again and the blue light fades from her vision. This time they are looking out over Hateno Village from the Myahm Agana Shrine.

"Whoa! That . . . was crazy!" Aloy gasped. "And you didn't even know about this warp feature?!"

Link apologizes and blames it on his amnesia. He brings up the map once again to see all of the active warp rings.

"At least if we need to return to those places we can use the warp feature," Aloy sighed. "Be that as it may, we got some leather and cloth to pick up."

Link tells Aloy to hold on a moment as he looks up at the Ancient Tech Lab on the hill. He then tells her that they should go up there and get those upgrades that Purah had promised if he obtained the necessary materials: three ancient screws; three ancient gears; and three ancient cores. All of which he reveals that he possesses.

"Alright, if that is what you need," Aloy said.

Instead of warping up there, they simply walk up to the tech lab and enter. Sure enough, Purah and her assistant, Symin, are there.

"Hey!" Purah proclaimed. "Did you bring me any ancient materials?"

Link answers yes and shows them to her.

"Now then," Purah said, "in exchange for those ancient materials . . . I'll power up a rune on your Sheikah Slate."

And so it goes. Link has each rune powered up. Sensor, enabling the Sheikah Slate to detect not only Sheikah Shrines, but also anything else that is tuned to it, of which Symin expressed interest in seeing afterwards. Bombs, so that the Sheikah Slate will create bombs that are more destructive than ever and even recharge more quickly too. Stasis, so that enemies can be frozen, along with larger objects too.

Afterwards, Link goes over to talk to Symin about the sensor and was told to get a picture of a sunshroom, since there are some right outside the lab next to the wall. After searching outside, Link takes the picture and returns to Symin to show. He in turn tells Link that he could have pictures downloaded into the Sheikah Slate's Compendium, and even gets some.

"Okay, now I guess we can go into the village and get those materials to make my paraglider," Aloy then said.

"Oh, so you found someone who can make one?" Purah said.

"Yeah, that Robbie guy," Aloy answered. "And he's a real weirdo too, along with his wife, Jerrin. Would you believe they are fifty years apart and have a son?"

"Oh yeah! I heard Robbie married his assitant," Purah mused. "And that they have a son named Grante. Don't know where he is though."

"Anyway, we gotta go and gather those materials so we can return and help Robbie make my paraglider. Come on, Link"

They leave and head down into the village, to the general store. Inside, they inquire about the items they need. Link even takes out the paraglider to show to the storeclerk.

"I have the leather bindings that you will need," the clerk said. "As for the cloth you want, the only place you could find cloth like that is at the dye shop."

Link asks how much the leather bindings are.

"One hundred and seventy rupees," the clerk answered.

Link hands him a silver, a purple, and a red rupee and gets those leather bindings in return. They next visit the dye shop, where the man running it has a bulging forehead.

"Do you sell cloth here as well?" Aloy asked him.

"Yes, I do, strange lady," the dye clerk answered.

"Let me guess, it's my ears," Aloy said dryly.

"Yes, it is," the dye clerk answered. "Now as for the cloth, I mainly deal in dyes, but sometimes I get patrons who wear clothes not suitable for dying. So I have to sell cloth that is appropriate for that as well."

"Ah, good, then we were wondering if you would be able to sell us enough cloth for something like this," Aloy said, and Link takes out his paraglider once more.

The dye clerk examines the paraglider closely.

"I have enough cloth for such an endeavor," the dye clerk said. "But it will cost you."

Link asks how much.

"Six hundred rupees," the dye clerk answered.

"S-Six hundred rupees?!" Aloy stated.

Aloy and Link pool their resources but they are still short. Link then tells Aloy to wait there because he has some stuff to sell that should cover the cost, then hurries off. Aloy awaits him.

"You know," the clerk said, "if you agree to do something, I could lower the price."

"Absolutely not," Aloy snapped.

"A pity," the dye clerk answered. "I figured that dying your outfit certain colors and patterns would bring out the redness of your hair more."

"Oh, um," Aloy began embarrassingly over misreading him, then recovers. "In any case, this can't be dyed."

"I suppose you're right about that," he answered.

Link soon returns and reveals one gold, two silver, and two purple rupees for a total of six hundred rupees.

"Yes, that should cover it," the dye clerk said eagerly. "And I'll even thrown in a free dye job, if you happen to have the right materials for it."

Aloy thinks on that. "Maybe later after we get these materials to Robbie," she finally answered.

"Very well," the dye clerk answered.

Link pays for the materials and Aloy takes them. The duo leave.

"Let's go out of town before we warp back to Robbie," Aloy suggested, and Link approves.

They go outside of Hateno Village, out of sight of the inhabitants. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate. With Aloy holding onto the other side, they warp back to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, just outside its door. They see Robbie and Jerrin outside who have since dismantled the light frame and have a length of the metal frame ready for use.

"Wow, that was quick," Aloy mused.

"Hm. Yes. I see you have the cloth needed," Robbie said. "What about the leather bindings?"

"Got that too," Aloy said.

"Hm. Yes, yes. Hm," Robbie mused. "Now let's get to work."

Robbie, Jerrin, and with help from Link and Aloy, build the paraglider. They shape the frame, place the cloth, and weave the leather binding in to lash the cloth to the frame. By evening, they finish their creation. Link takes out his own paraglider for comparison and it is revealed to be approximately the same size and shape of his own.

"And now to test it," Aloy said.

Link suggests that she go down the hill with it. He even gives her pointers on how to handle it.

"Okay," Aloy said. "Wish me luck."

Aloy runs and jumps with her paraglider, and ends up soaring down the hill. She gets a feeling of exhilaration without incident. She stops it and lands, then goes back up the hill to them.

"So far so good," Aloy said. "But I will do the ultimate test and jump off from behind the lab."

Aloy goes behind the lab where she first saw the blue flame as she can still see it burning brightly off in the distance. This is a higher point with a sheer drop. Aloy steels her nerves and readies herself. She jumps with her paraglider and ends up soaring, once again feeling the thrill of flight. She steers the paraglider about, enabling to glide in different direction. She tilts the paraglider to gain either a slow descent or a quicker one. She positions the paraglider so that she ends up circling around, following the path she and Link took earlier with the blue flame to return to the lab.

Aloy touches down in the area with the lit lamp post and the ruins that are within sight of the road up to the lab. She returns to the lab, meeting up with Link, Robbie, and Jerrin.

"That," Aloy rasped, "was wonderful . . . ! Thank you Doctor Robbie, Jerrin. Link."

"Hm! Yes! You're quite welcomed, Aloy! Yes! Hm!" Robbie answered.

"I'm glad I could do my part," Jerrin said. "And . . . Check it out!" Doing her poor imitation of Purah once again.

"Ah, yeah," Aloy said dryly, then looks toward the horizon where the sun is about to set. "It's getting late. Hey Link, should we stay at that stable down there for tonight?"

Link tells her that there should be just enough light left in the day for them to make the journey to the stable that he had seen just up the road past the sign that read, Maw of Death Mountain. Akkala.

"But that's still pretty far away," Aloy said.

Link assures her that they can make it there if they warp to the top of Akkala Tower. After saying their goodbyes to Robbie and Jerrin, Link warps to the top of Akkala Tower with Aloy alongside him.

"Oh, now I get it," Aloy said. "You want us to glide as far as we can down that road."

Link nods.

"Oh, but before we take off, where is it that we are going to next?" Aloy asked.

Link answers Death Mountain.

Aloy sighs. "Let me guess, that is where another Divine Beast is located and we have to take control of it back."

Link nods, causing Aloy to hang her head.

"Great, why couldn't it be located at a place called Life Mountain?"

Link smirks, but tells her to keep her chin up and together they will accomplish this deed. He gazes out at the direction they are to go and jumps off as he whips out his paraglider.

"Hey, wait up!" Aloy shouted as she runs after him and also jumps off as she whips out her new paraglider. _I hope it don't fall apart while I'm in midair_.

The duo drift ever downward and Aloy begins to worry.

 _I hope we make it far enough past that gorge_. She fretted inwardly. _Especially far enough past those monsters camped out near the side of the road. I really don't want to have to use one of my corruption arrows because it will be the only thing that will get us out of that fight_.

The duo glide past Akkala Span, past the monsters, much to Aloy's relief. But now another new concern is developing.

 _My arms and hands!_ Aloy grunted inwardly. _They're starting to tire!_

The duo finally touch down, well past the monsters. And none too soon as Aloy feels the intense burn in her arms and hands.

"That . . . was profound," Aloy gasped. "I just hope that we don't need to go that far anytime in the future because any longer in the air and my hands would've given out."

Link confirms that he too began having that problem as well. The duo walk up the road toward their next destination of one of the stables that they had seen near the threshold of Death Mountain.


	24. Chapter 23

There is less than an hour left in the day as the sun is very low over the horizon by the time they reach the road that will take them to the Maw of Death Mountain. They look up the road going to Death Mountain, gazing at that massive volcano with rivers of lava running down the sides.

"That . . . looks very very hot," Aloy said. "So it's going to feel very very hot."

A commotion up ahead gets their attention. It is two screaming Hylian females running with terrified looks to the road as they are each being chased by a Bokoblin, one blue the other black and both armed with a spiked Boko club.

"The blue one's mine!" Aloy exclaimed as she takes out her spear and runs, with Link focusing on the black as he also runs with a Zora sword in hand. "Hey! Come after me, you chuff!" As she closes the distance with the blue, which stops to give her pause as it is not used to having someone running toward them.

Aloy leaps, jump kicking the Bokoblin in the chest with both feet. But instead of falling down, she pushes down with her legs to prevent herself from falling so that only the Bokoblin falls instead. The Bokoblin is on its back with Aloy now standing on its chest. She immediately plunges her spear into its heart, effectively killing it.

Aloy looks to see Link skewering the black through the chest, then viciously retch his sword out and follow through with a decapitation, breaking his Zora sword in the process. He looks over at Aloy and she nods back with approval. He goes over to her and together they consol one of the females who was attacked. She is a girl with black hair cut short with a bang, save for long sidelocks.

"You're both okay now," Aloy said. "What's your name?"

"M-Meghyn," the girl answered with relief, though still shakened.

"I'm Aloy and this is Link."

"I never saw them coming!" Meghyn fretted. "This is exactly why I didn't want to go truffle hunting. Lousy Nat . . ."

"Your friend?" Aloy asked.

"Sister," Meghyn answered.

Link asks where she is and they see her up ahead crouching down as if looking for something. Aloy and Link walk up to her.

"Did you lose something?" Aloy asked.

"No, I'm looking for truffles," Nat answered without looking up at them. She too has black hair, but is as a bobcut. "We're travelling all over to find hearty truffles."

"How can you look for truffles after what just happened to you?" Aloy asked incredulously.

"I know, I know-it's dangerous for two folks to travel on their own these days. You don't have to tell me twice!" Nat answered curtly, then in a more reminiscent tone. "But when I think how wonderful those truffles taste, all the worries and warnings melt away."

"Then don't go looking around Death Mountain or it'll be more than your worries and warnings melting away," Aloy said dryly.

"Oh don't worry, Death Mountain is much too hot and dry for truffles to grow there," Nat answered.

Aloy and Link leave the two sisters and head up the road. On the right is a ruined house with a Wizzrobe floating around in the air.

"How can that thing be out there and not attack anyone here in full view?" Aloy pondered.

Link tells her that Wizzrobes are usually bound to a specific place.

"Either way, I wanna get rid of it," she said.

They go up to the house to confront the Wizzrobe. It is blue around its cowl, denoting it to be an ice Wizzrobe, which means it has an ice rod that it uses to hurl balls of seething white at them. That makes Aloy remember the shock rod she has and she takes it out to use on the Wizzrobe. It disappears and skips through the air, of which they can see the ripples in the air. When it appears, Link launches an arrow at it, disorienting it. Aloy hurls a ball of lightening at it, shocking it intensely. She keeps hurling electricity at the Wizzrobe until it is finally destroyed and her shock rod breaks.

Link picks up the ice rod. It resembles the shock rod save that one prong is blue instead of yellow and has a white seething mist between the points. Link gives it to Aloy who takes it, finding it to be cool.

"This might come in handy around Death Mountain," Aloy mused.

Link agrees as he mentions the great frostsword he acquired as well.

They walk up the road to the other stable. They see a Sheikah Shrine located behind it and decide to tackle that place tomorrow morning before going to Death Mountain. They head toward the stable and up to a girl sitting by a fire with a cooking pan over it. She has brown hair and wears a black vest, with matching fingerless gloves and boots. But Aloy stops as she stares at something past the girl next to the entrance to the stable.

Aloy is staring at a very tall humanoid bird. It has a black beak and predominately light blue plumage, with black, white, bronze, and darker blue amongst its plumage. It also wears trousers and other accessories.

"Wha-What kind of bird that?" Aloy asked the girl as she points at the humanoid bird.

The girl turns around and looks for a moment then back up at Aloy.

"What's the matter?" The girl asked. "Never seen a Rito before?"

"A what now?" Aloy asked.

"Rito," the girl answered. "They are a race of bird people who live far to the west in a place called Rito Village located on Lake Totori. That Rito in particular is named Kass."

"Even more strange beings in this world," Aloy muttered.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Ah, what stable is this?" Aloy asked.

"This is the Foothill Stable," the girl answered. "If you're stopping by here, then you're probably headed to Goron City?"

Link tells her that's right.

"I thought so," the girl answered, then gives a slight start. "Hold on . . . Are you two really headed to Goron City dressed like that!"

"Yes," Aloy answered.

The girl sighs with frustration. "See . . . this is how tourists get a bad rep. That place is sheer cliff after sheer cliff and it gets so hot past the second checkpoint that your bodies will catch fire. Normally I wouldn't stop strangers from heading to their doom, but I kinda like ya both. So I guess I have no choice but to sell you two these fireproof elixirs. They can protect you from the burning air. Even Goron City regulars usually take at least three elixirs with them. It's sixty rupees for one, one hundred and ten rupees for two and one hundred and fifty rupees for three. Buying in bulk pays off here!"

"So drinking one of these fireproof elixirs will make us immune to the heat up there?" Aloy asked.

"Yes, but only for a limited time," the girl answered. "That being a couple of hours."

"Hey, Link, come with me for a moment," Aloy said as she steps away to stand elsewhere, with Link following. "I'm out of rupees on the count of having to help with purchasing the materials to make my paraglider. How many rupees do you have left?"

Link takes out his stash of rupees and counts them. He comes up with a total of four purple, two red, and two blue: two hundred and fifty rupees.

"But we'll need a certain amount of rupees if we are to spend the night at this stable," Aloy said. "I hope two hundred gets us four of those fireproof elixirs."

The duo return to the girl with two hundred rupees to offer for four fireproof elixirs and the girl agrees to the bargain.

"All right," the girl said as she hands them two bottles each. "Here are your fireproof elixirs. You know what they say: Hope for the best. Prepare for the worst."

"Are there any beds available in there for the night?" Aloy asked.

"Yes, there should be some available."

"Okay, thank you."

The girl then gives Aloy a curious expression. "What happened to your ears?"

"Nothing happened to them," Aloy said defensively as she briefly touches one of her own ears. "It's just that I'm not from around here."

They head toward the entrance and up to Kass the Rito, since he is standing next to it. The Rito is head and shoulders taller than either Aloy or Link. Aloy stares what is in Kass's disproportionately large hands. It is a strange box whose middle is intricatedly folded leather. Each movement of his hands causes strange shrill noises to come out of it.

"This is called an accordian," Kass answered as if reading her mind. "It's a musical instrument."

"So that thing plays music?" Aloy asked.

"In case you were wondering about the song I performed at the stables," Kass said, "there are many theories about its origin."

"A song?" Aloy mused.

"Yes," Kass answered. "According to my teacher, it was a song performed by the ancient hero to call his horse companion. If you ever feel like hearing it, feel free to drop by. Anyway, time to get back to it."

And he plays for a bit. Aloy and Link are about to walk past him, when Kass speaks up once again.

"I happen to know a song about the ancient hero. It was passed down to me by my teacher. Do you care to hear it?"

Link then tells him to do so.

"Excellent!" Kass stated. "Without further ado . . ."

He starts to play a different tune on the accordion this time and begins to sing. His voice well suited for song.

 _The kingdom of Hyrule is a vast and storied land,  
_ _Oft grasped in the palm of a villainous hand.  
_ _A dark force of destruction, many times undone,  
_ _Rises once again-Ganon, the calamitous one.  
_ _But hope survives in Hyrule, for all is not lost,  
_ _Two brave souls protect it, no matter the cost.  
_ _A Goddess-blood princess and a fearless knight,  
_ _They appear in each age to fight the good fight.  
_ _Their battle with Ganon I've commited to song,  
_ _To keep it through time, no matter how long.  
_ _Now begins the second verse, listen and you'll know,  
_ _of their battle with Ganon ten thousand years ago.  
_ _The kingdom of Hyrule was once a land of lasting peace,  
_ _A culture of such strength and wit, that suffering did cease.  
_ _But Ganon lurked beneath the surface, strengthening its jaw,  
_ _So the ancient people of Hyrule set out to help the cause.  
_ _Their efforts bore fruit in an automated force,  
_ _To help avert Calamity by sealing it at its source.  
_ _Four giant behemoths for which power never ceased,  
_ _Each of these titans was called a "Divine Beast."  
_ _And free-willed machines that hunted down their prey,  
_ _These Guardians were built to last as they could join the fray.  
_ _To guide the beasts in battle, warriors were needed,  
_ _So four Champions pledged to see Ganon defeated.  
_ _Divine Beasts, Guardians, princess, and knight,  
_ _Their plan to rout Ganon was looking airtight.  
_ _And when Calamity Ganon reared its head, Hyrule rose against it,  
_ _The optimism of Hyrule all the more incensed it.  
_ _Ganon raged in its assault, boiling with hate,  
_ _It gnashed its teeth and thrashed about, but it was all too late.  
_ _The Guardians kept the heroes safe through every hour,  
_ _The Divine Beasts unleashed attacks that weakened Ganon's power.  
_ _The hero with the sealing sword struck the final blow,  
_ _And the holy power of the princess sealed Ganon so.  
_ _And that is the story of the brazen attack,  
_ _On Calamity Ganon ten thousand years back_.

Kass goes silent as he stops playing. Everyone around had stopped and listened to that song. There is a silence in the air. Of memory. Of a great battle long past. The feel of relief after a winning a hard fought battle.

"Wow, that was quite a song," Aloy said. "To think that Calamity Ganon has troubled this world for such a long time!"

"And he troubles it again," Kass said sadly. "Until the hero and the princess return to drive him away for good, so that the land can mend."

Link and Aloy enter the stable. There are some empty beds along the wall. Link walks up to a man sitting down. He has a huge backpack that looks impossible for him to carry on his scrawny frame and is shaped like a beetle's body, and there is even a lantern hanging from it. The man has longish brown hair cut to frame his face. He has freckles and a large pink nose. He also has a tray hanging from his neck. Link tells Aloy that his name is Beedle and that he is a traveling merchant.

"Oh, so you've had business with him before?" Aloy answered, of which Link verifies.

"Hey! You're a great customer," Beedle said in a whiny tone, "and since today is Customer Appreciation Day," as he takes out an arrow and presents it to Link, "I want you to have this!"

He gives Link an ancient arrow.

"This even works on those Guardian things," Beedle said. "It's amazing! I hear it works best if you hit the Guardians in the eye with it. This old guy named Robbie gave it to me . . . I guess he's what you'd call a mad scientist, which is kind of cool . . . but also terrifying."

"We know," Aloy said, "we had some business to take care of with him."

"I see," Beedle said. "And who is this lovely lady? Your girlfriend?" And he giggles.

Link and Aloy exchange embarrassed looks and say no.

"Hey!" Beedle then gives a start as he bumps his tray momentarily. "You got strange ears!"

"They're not strange where I come from," Aloy answered sarcastically. "Hey Link, how's about getting us those two beds?"

Link walks up to the counter and the clerk who was at the front walks over to the back to deal with Link. He learns that they can get either a regular bed or a softer one for better sleep. Being on a budget means that they will need to settle on regular beds, for twenty rupees each for a total of forty rupees.

They find their beds and settle down to sleep. Kass had since silenced his accordion and a quiet falls over the place.

Aloy and Link are up early the next morning and behind Foothill Stable at the Sheikah Shrine. Upon entering it, they hear the monk calling itself Ma'a Keet and offering this test via telepathy.

Entering the interior they feel the heat of the inside as they descend onto a platform that is the full width of the room, but very short as there is a lava pond stretched out before them. A large opening alongside reveals that the lava pond is the full length and width of the interior shrine. Just ahead and up above is another platform on arches that is in the same manner as the one they are on. A railed ramp leads up to it, but white spheres come rolling down from another ramp connecting that platform. At one end of the upper platform is a ramp leading to a small area of floor as a metal sphere rolls down it. And at the other end closest to them is another ramp that leads up to the monk.

"Alright," Aloy quipped. "How do we get up there without getting squished?"

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and waits for some white spheres to finish rolling by. As quickly as he can, he points the Slate up the ramp and uses Stasis on a white sphere that is just about to roll down from the other ramp onto the platform. He runs with Aloy close behind. Link runs to the right, followed closely by Aloy. Link walks over to the other ramp with the Sheikah Slate still out and this time captures a shiny metal sphere as it is about to roll off the platform, then releases it; effectively stopping its momentum.

Link hurries up that platform.

"And of course you just gotta go get that treasure chest," Aloy called out to him sarcastically.

She watches as Link opens it and takes out a knight's broadsword.

 _At least it's a weapon this time that he can take with him_. Aloy thought.

Link returns and uses Magnesis to carry the metal sphere once again and uses it to protect Aloy and himself from more rolling white spheres until they reach the top, then sets the sphere aside amid the four other white spheres so that he and Aloy can walk up to the monk. The monk has his face veiled in that white cloth with the Sheikah Eye, along with having both knees raised with left arm raised higher than the right, with three brass rings hovering between his hands.

The duo receive the Spirit Orb from the monk, who telepathically thanks them and drifts away. The duo leave the shrine and go off toward Death Mountain.


	25. Chapter 24

It is late in the morning as Aloy and Link stand upon a bridge and are relieved at the sight of a town of caves and stone eaves below them. They see dozens of Gorons milling about the place aptly named, Goron City.

The journey up until now had been a very difficult one. More difficult than the one up to Zora's Domain. They had felt the heat of the place as they were entering past the first checkpoint. It was nothing they could not handle. Further in, they fought fire Chuchus. As Chuchus die, they burst; making those of an elemental type especially dangerous because they released their element into the environment around them, injuring their attacker in the process. The duo had to use their ice weapons against them, ice rod for Aloy and great frostblade for Link. Next was a roving Guardian, of which they made short work of and next entered a tunnel full of fire Keese and more fire Chuchus. Then came the climb up to the top where they not only encountered a pond of lava, but also the intense heat. Their ice weapons made the heat more tolerable, but they had to drink their respective fireproof elixirs in order to survive. Aloy found it to have a sharp hot taste. The elixir did not take away their ability to feel heat, but it did make it much more tolerable as it increased their heat resistance. They got only several steps in before they encountered another roving Guardian that they had to dismantle like the one down below, destroying their ice weapons in the process. Further in they were able to climb Eldin Sheikah Tower and activate it. Then decided to get their bearings and sail over the volcanic landscape, dotted with its lava ponds and hot springs, while at the same time keen on landing on a place that was relatively safe. They manage to cut about an hour's worth of hiking and land near a hot spring as big as a pond, then continue up a hill with a road paved with black hardened lava. That is when the volcano rumbled loudly and boulder sized lava balls fell near them, making them run all the faster. Further in they had heard a loud bestial roar echo throughout the mountainside and looked to see that it was coming from none other than the Divine Beast Vah Rudania as they saw the massive construct in the crude form of a salamander traversing the side of Death Mountain with flaming feet. They hurry on, passing a raised railbed with a metal cart nearby.

They came upon a long bridge made of metal railings and are now looking down at Goron City.

"Damn, I never thought we'd get here in one piece," Aloy sighed. "And that huge machine on the side of Death Mountain?! That's what we have to get inside of?! How're we gonna do that?!"

Link assures her that they will find a way inside, then urges her to come as he jumps off and whips out his paraglider to sail down to the city below, with Aloy close behind. They look about the place.

"So these are Gorons," Aloy mused as her focus records them as such. They have individualized appearances, but all have that general appearance as that Goron named Boldon. "It's amazing how they are able to make their home in a place that would kill either of us."

Link muses so, then suggests that they ask around about how they could go about getting inside of that Divine Beast.

"Hey, look over there," Aloy pointed. He looks with her and they see what looks like armor being displayed inside of a cave with a Goron nearby. "That looks like something you or I could wear. Let's go check it out."

They enter the store and check out the armor. It is brown and black, with quilted padding and crinkled arms and legs. The helmet has bars in its face.

"Hey there brother, sister!" the Goron storekeeper said. "That is the Flamebreaker Armor. It's designed for Hylians so that they will be immune to the immense heat around here. Wear that, and you won't need any fire elixirs."

"How many of them do you have?" Aloy asked.

"Just that one."

"Just this one . . . ? I take it Hylians don't come here very often."

"Hylians rarely come here, sister. Anyway all three pieces together costs three thousand three hundred rupees."

"Three thousand three hundred rupees!" Aloy exclaimed, then turns to Link. "I have none and you have only ten. Do you have any more stuff to sell?"

Link answers no.

"Great, so that means time is against us," Aloy fumed. "We're gonna have to find someway to procure more fireproof elixirs if we're gonna stay here. We should warp out of here and go somewhere to find more rupees."

Link agrees and then suggests that they go and see if they can find a Sheikah Shrine nearby so that they can use it as a warp point back to here.

"Then let's get going," Aloy said.

They go outside and walk past an elderly Goron wearing an eyepatch over his right eye and has long white fringes and beard gathered into four ponytails.

"Drat! That blasted Rudania!" The elderly Goron grumbled loudly.

Link stops by him and asks what is wrong.

"With Rudania runnin' wild recently, Death Mountain's eruptions have gotten real bad," the old Goron answered in a harsh gruff tone.

"Rudania?" Aloy asked.

"Yep, the Divine Beast Vah Rudania," the old Goron answered. "Do ya see Rudania stompin' around up there on the mountain?" As he points and they look to see the Divine Beast crawling along the side of the mountain. "They say that one hundred years ago, it actually used to protect our people from harm."

They look back to the old Goron as he is silent for an instance. "But that was then, and this is now! Now all it does is mess up our mining operations! We're all suffering because it's stoppin' us from doin' business! I can't tell ya how many times we've used the cannon to chase off that fiend. But it always comes back!"

The old Goron suddenly winces and grunts in pain.

"Are you okay?" Aloy asked.

"It's just some back pain," The old Goron grumbled. "Wait. Who are you people?"

Link answers that they are travelers.

"I see," the old Goron mused. "So then, you came all this way to pay your respects to me? I like you two already, brother, sister!" His tone more jovial. "Well, my name's Bludo. I'm the great Goron Boss who's fearsome enough to silence a crying child! Or to make a silenced child cry, either way. Yes, it is none other than I, Bludo!"

"Then I guess children should avoid you, Bludo," Aloy quipped.

"I was plannin' to drive off Rudania like I always do, but then this blasted pain in my back flared up outta nowhere. That blasted Yunobo," as Bludo muttered. "When will he return?"

Link asks who Yunobo is.

"Yunobo is a young Goron who helps me drive off Rudania." Bludo then turns to point down a path. "He went to grab some painkillers for my back from the Abandoned North Mine, but he hasn't come back yet." Then turns to face them and mutters. "Slacker . . . I bet he's off somewhere wastin' time."

"Or he could be in trouble?" Aloy suggested.

"Hey," Bludo said. "If ya happen to see Yunobo, will ya let him know I'm lookin' for him?" Then flinches as he yelps with pain.

"What do you think, Link?" Aloy asked, and Link tells her that maybe they should go look for Yunobo. "I figured you were gonna say that."

They go up the path that Bludo had pointed out. As they go up, they come upon a Sheikah Shrine.

"Wow, so there's a Sheikah Shrine here too," Aloy mused. "It's amazing that it hasn't been destroyed by the lava if that's been here for thousands of years. And of course, you want to go in there first?"

Link verifies her answer.

They go up to the Shrine and enter it, hearing the disembodied voice of a monk named Shae Mo'sah offering them this test. They step off the elevator platform and into a large unobstructed room that is surprisingly cool. At the back of the room is a doorway blocked with bars. Next to it are a wooden shelf up high with a metal object on it and dead ivy leaves leading all the way down to the floor, and near a large button. They walk up to it and Link notices a square hole in the ceiling with a lit lamp hanging from a rope high up. Link takes out an arrow and shoots the rope, causing the lamp to fall and burn the leaves up to the shelf. The object falls down and is revealed to be a barrel. Link steps on the button, causing it to go down and the bars to rise on the doorway. He steps off and the button pops back up and the bars fall back down.

"So that barrel is a weight," Aloy said offhandedly.

Aloy and Link pick up the barrel and lodge it onto the switch to keep the bars up. They enter the next room and on the leftside is an alcove up above with dead ivy vines hanging down, covering a chest. There is a lit stone torch near it and Link takes out an arrow, lights it, and shoots it up at the vines, causing them to burn away and free the chest. He opens it to discover a stone smasher, a sword with a heavier tip that is meant for smashing instead of slashing.

Behind them is more of the open room with a paddlewheel attached to the wall and a ramp from up above. Off to one side are columns that look more like raised areas of the floor and a ramp on the wall beyond them. They are confronted by three small Guardians, one of which is armed with an ancient short sword. Link attacks two of them while Aloy attacks the third, reducing them both to springs and gears. Over in a corner they discover a chest and this time Aloy opens it to take out a ruby.

"You already got the last one, remember?" Aloy quipped as she puts it away, causing Link to smirk.

They go up the ramp and come before a wall with bars in it that they can see through. There is a ramp leading up and they come upon a room with bars in the walls and a locked door. The door in question is golden with bas-relief symbols and set up like bars since there are vertical parallel crevices in it, along with a keyhole.

"The key must be around here somewhere," Aloy mused. "Maybe down that way."

They head around the corner and come upon a staircase and ascend it to come upon a large button that Link steps upon. A burning brazier on a large chain suddenly drops down from a hole away and up above them. Beyond it up on the wall is a wooden shelf with dead ivy about it, and a metal barrel upon that shelf that is next to and above a ramp leading down right.

"I see you'll have to roll out the barrel here," Aloy said dryly, then felt as if she had said a pun.

Link takes out an arrow and shoots the brazier into the wall, burning the leaves and shelf, causing the barrel to drop down upon the ramp and roll down and disappear around the other side upon another ramp.

They descend a nearby ramp and Link notices another chest. He goes up to it and finds ten ice arrows. They continue their walk toward the end of the room where there is railing on either side to make a hallway. At the end on their right is a doorway with bars. They head along the wall and come upon a button. They see that a set of bars prevents the barrel from rolling down onto the paddlewheel. Link steps upon the button and the bars lift so that the barrel can roll down onto the paddlewheel, causing it to move and the bars on the nearby doorway to rise.

"Please let that key be in that room," Aloy sighed.

They enter the room and come upon a ramp going upward to the right so that they will end up going over the wall. But down in the corner in the right is a chest.

"Please let the key be in there," Aloy repeated.

Link opens it and holds the key up, making Aloy sigh with relief. They go up the ramp and over the side, which takes them back to the room where they first got that barrel rolling. They go over to the golden door and open it as the beams that make up the door slide away from both above and below to permit their entrance. The go up the ramp and there is a floor button, of which Link gives Aloy the honors of stepping on this time. Two braziers fall before them. Link walks down the platform and rounds the corner, then almost falls down through the large opening that was hidden by the platform.

"Okay, I'll see if I can figure out how this will go," Aloy said, then looks at the braziers then at the door beyond. There are dead ivy vines about it and going up the wall to a wooden shelf with a metal barrel on it. There is also a button near the door.

"Of course," Aloy said whimsically as she takes her hunter bow out and an arrow. Before taking aim, she studies those braziers and discovers that they are each hanging from a rope. She takes aim at one of them and releases, hitting it directly so that it would start swinging. She then takes out another arrow and shoots the rope as it swings back at its furthest. The brazier drops and ignite the leaves all the way up to the shelf. Aloy hurries down the ramp and over to Link as he places the now fallen barrel onto the button, making the bars rise. In the other room is the monk.

"That . . . was complicated," Aloy sighed as she and Link walks up to the monk. "Well then, let's get our spirit orb and begone from here."

The monk is veiled and sits with his right knee lifted along with his right arm with a brass ring hovering above it while his left arm is down by his side with his hand pressed flat. Link touches the shield so that he and Aloy can get the shared spirit orb. The monk telepathically congratulates and thanks them before dissipating into blue motes. The duo leave.

Once they are back outside, Aloy and Link are overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of the heat.

"Our elixirs . . . wore off while we were down there!" Aloy gasped as she takes out her other bottle of fireproof elixir and drinks. She feels better as the intensity of the heat disappears, as does Link as he also took out his last bottle as well.

"Ah! That's better," Aloy gasped. "Now then . . . Let's go find this Yunobo."

They continue past the shrine up a trail alongside a lake of lava. Something jumps up ahead of them for an instance, and Link warns Aloy that it was a rock Octorok. They wait with bow and arrow out, waiting for it to jump. Sure enough it does, and they release, killing the Octorok. Link harvests its remains and they continue along, encountering another that manages to hover for an instance and suck in air. It then spits a ball of semisolid lava at them, almost hitting them. Again, they wait for it to jump and this time Link releases an arrow into it so that it falls dead.

They continue on until they come upon an area of the land that leads out over to islets in the lake of lava. A Goron wearing a yellow hardhat blocks the way.

"Yeesh! What's goin' on today?" The Goron stressed. "So many people out and about! You should know it gets much hotter past here, and there are also lots of monsters. It's really dangerous!" Stressing his vowels.

Link asks if he knows Yunobo.

"Why's a stranger like you askin' about Yunobo?" The Goron asked.

"Boss wants to know," Aloy answered this time.

"Huh!" The Goron exclaimed. "Boss does?!" Then in a calmer tone. "Well . . . Then I guess I better tell you where Yunobo is!" He turns and points down behind him. "Yunobo . . . went to the vault to fetch some painkillers. But now that ya mentioned it, I suppose he never came back." He then turns to face them. "This place is dangerous, so ya probably shouldn't go lookin' for him. So? Do ya need somethin' else?!"

"No, we'll just be on our way to find Yunobo," Aloy said, then she and Link walk past the Goron.

"Hey ah, Goron," Aloy asked.

"Drak! My name is Drak!"

"Hey um, Drak," Aloy said. "What is that there?" As she points to a large black metal object that looks suspiciously like a weapon.

"Oh, that's a cannon," Drak answered. "The Boss and Yunobo use it to blast Rudania whenever it happens to get too close."

Aloy and Link thank him for that answer and turn to go on their way, only to be stopped by a gap with part of the lava lake beneath them. Link jumps as he whips out his paraglider and makes it across. Next it is Aloy's turn and she lands next to Link.

"It's a good thing we got this paraglider for me before we came here," Aloy said as she puts her paraglider away. "Now let's do this."


	26. Chapter 25

Aloy and Link hurry toward their destination, avoiding Lizalfos perched upon other islets as the monsters shoot fire arrows at the duo. The duo glide over to the last islet that has a cave on it with its entrance plugged up with hardened lava. Aloy scans that cave with her focus.

"Link, there's a Goron in there. Maybe it's that Yunobo . . . But how are we gonna get him out?"

Link directs Aloy's attention toward a cannon on a nearby islet.

"Okay, let's get over there and see what we can do about it," Aloy said.

They glide over to the islet and examine the cannon. There is a round grate on the top, suggesting that something could be put in there. At the end is an opening, which also suggests that something could be put in there as well. There is a large piece of metal nearby and closer examination reveals that it could be moved. They push on it, wincing at the near hot metal on their hands, and find that it takes all of their strength to move it. The cannon moves as well.

"So that's what that is for," Aloy noted. "But it's aim is off."

Link suggests that if he hit it with a heavy enough weapon, it should suffice. He then takes out a bomb and rolls it into the cannon. Taking out the stone crusher, he hits the switch to make it move. As the cannon begins moving, he sets off the bomb, causing a cannon ball to hit the lava plug blowing it up. The duo glide back to that cave. Inside, the Goron in question is back on to them shivering as he clasps his head.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man . . . What am I gonna do?" The Goron squeaked in an unusually high pitched voice.

The Goron slowly turns around. He has a crest of blonde hair and beady comical eyes set into a chubby face. He wears a blue scarf with a square dark medallion, and black bands around his wrists and elbows.

"Monsters!" He cried. "They're here!" He starts running around. "They found me! Help!"

"Easy! Easy! We're not monsters!" Aloy called out to him with gentle assurance. "We just rescued you!"

The Goron stops and gasps, then hums in pondering as he stares at them.

"Now that I've gotten a good look," he muttered to himself. "Whoa! It's Hylians!" Then finally speaks up. "Were you the ones who broke through that crag to rescue me, goro? Thanks, brother, sister!" As he grins widely to reveal big square even teeth.

"Yes, though it was actually his doing," Aloy answered as she thumbs at Link.

"But what brought you two all the way out here to begin with?" The Goron asked.

Link tells him that they are looking for Yunobo.

"Oh! So that's it! Boss told you to come find me . . . ! Phew, thank goodness. In any case, I sure am glad you save me, goro! The name's Yunobo. Everyone calls me . . . Yunobo. Makes sense, goro."

"Yep, it sure does, Yunobo," Aloy said dryly. "Just as everyone calls me Aloy and everyone calls him Link. So what're you doing out here, anyway?"

"I came to get some painkillers for Boss, but a magma bomb caused a rock slide, sealing the entrance, goro. By the way . . . How did you break those rocks at the entrance, goro?"

Link tells him with a cannon.

"Huh? You used Boss's cannon?! That thing is so difficult to use. I thought only Boss could handle it! Oops," as Yunobo then muttered, "I nearly forgot. This isn't the time to chat . . . I need to deliver these painkillers as soon as possible! Sorry," speaking up once again, "I've gotta run! But do come by and see the Boss later, okay? He may be gruff, but he always repays a favor. I'm sure there's a reward in it for you. Okay then! Good-bye for now, goro!"

He walks past them and waves to them, then curls up into a ball and rolls away.

"Wow, those Gorons are amazing," Aloy marveled. "He's actually rolling over the lava as if it were solid ground!"

She turns to see Link return to the cave and follows. Inside, there are two chests. She snickers as she briefly shakes her head. "One of these days you are going open a chest and make someone very mad."

Link opens one chest and takes out a purple rupee, then opens the other and takes out ten ice arrows. He turns away and walks back up to Aloy as he takes out the Sheikah Slate, telling her that they will warp back to the Shae Mo'sah Shrine.

With Aloy holding one side of the Sheikah Slate, they warp back to that shrine, then make their way down to Goron City back to where they first met Blundo.

"Ah! It's the tiny travelers!" Blundo exclaimed gruffly. "Yunobo told me all about how you two helped him, brother, sister."

 _How did Yunobo get to him so quickly and leave?_ Aloy thought curiously. _Either he's very fast or that warp takes longer than expected._

"Here's a reward for ya," Blundo said as he hands them three fireproof elixirs. "Hylians like you need this sorta thing, right?"

"You bet we do," Aloy said happily as she takes one of them, and Link takes the other two. "We each drank our last one. Is there any place around here that sells more of them?"

"There is," Bludo answered. "Offrak sells them. But if you need one more, then I can get it for you. It's the least I can do for those who rescued Yunobo."

Bludo rolls away from them and up a hill. He returns a couple of minutes later and stops before them.

"Here ya go, sister," he said gruffly as he hands another bottle of fireproof elixir to Aloy. "Ta even it up."

"Thank you," Aloy said as she takes it and puts it away with the other.

"Okay then," Blundo said. "I took my painkillers, so I guess it's time to meet up with Yunobo. I mean no disrespect to Daruk's legacy, but if I'm not there to give that Rudania a good walloping . . . "

Link asks about Daruk.

"Are ya tellin' me ya don't know about Daruk? The Goron Champion?!" Blundo exclaimed, then turns and points. "See that statue up there? That's Daruk!"

They look at what at first appeared to be a rugged side of a large hill. Then, features begin to take shape to their eyes and the form of a Goron with wild hair and a beard to match is before them.

"Didn't notice that on our way in here," Aloy mused. "I just thought it was a hill. So that was an important Goron back then, huh? Did you ever meet him, Link . . . ? Link?"

She turns to see that Link is staring up at that statue with that faraway look once again.

"Hey Link?" Aloy called.

Link snaps out of it with a slight start and gasp.

"What's gotten into you?" Bludo asked wryly. "Hylians sure are strange. Anyway, Yunobo is actually a descendant of the great Daruk. That's why that slacker can even use Daruk's Protection!"

"So that's his great grandfather then," Aloy mused while looking back up at the statue. "Yunobo sure doesn't seem to have his courage."

"I don't know about that," Bludo said. "He uses it to protect himself when we fire him at Rudania. That's the only way we can chase that blasted beast away."

"Wha-What?!" Aloy exclaimed as she whirls around to face Bludo with a bewildered look.

"He puts up Daruk's Protection, jumps into the cannon, then I take aim at the Divine Beast Vah Rudania and drop a bomb down a shoot. Then he goes flying at the Divine Beast to hit it, so that we can drive it away."

"I-Isn't that kinda dangerous!" Aloy mused with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Don't worry, Daruk's Protection will protect Yunobo from getting hurt by anything!" Bludo exclaimed dismissively. "And we have no choice because normal cannonballs are no good against Rudania."

"Must be an extremely powerful protection then," Aloy marveled, as she thinks about her own Shield Weaver, since the shield will fail after enough blows until it can recharge.

"All right that's enough outta me," Bludo announced. "Time to go drive off Rudania!"

Bludo shouts and starts wincing.

"Are you okay?" Aloy asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy," Bludo muttered sarcastically. "Dumb travelers. Of course I'm not okay." Then groans with pain once again. "I'm afraid I wont be goin' anywhere today. I hate to put you two on the spot, but . . . can ya please go tell Yunobo that I'm gonna have to cancel for today? He should be at Eldin Bridge."

Aloy sighs as she gives Link that sarcastic, is this Goron for real look. "Let's go find him, Link. So where's this Eldin Bridge at?"

"It's right over that ridge," Bludo answered as he points up where that long bridge is that Link and Aloy dropped down from near it.

"Ahm, we dropped down from up there, remember?" Aloy said.

"Fine, then go back the way you took when you went looking for Yunobo," Bludo grumbled. "Seriously, you Hylians need to stop takin' short cuts."

Aloy held her tongue in attempting to correct him that she is not a Hylian, as he said nothing about her ears. None of the Gorons did for that matter.

Link thanks Bludo and he and Aloy are off. They head past the shrine, past the place they went to find Yunobo. Careful of the magma bombs that fall from the sky, courtesy of Death Mountain. They continue onward and are confronted by more Octoroks, having to be quick to use their arrows on them just as they are still upward. Around the corner they come upon the raised car railing and end up slaying fire Keese and even a fire Lizalfos that breathes fire and is armed with a forked Lizal spear. Again, magma bombs rain down. They cross the long bridge of metal railings and continue onward up a hill as they see what looks like a raised bridge.

"So where's Yunobo then?" Aloy mused as she and Link look around.

They next hear something faint over a hill nearby. They listen closely and can discern that they are cries for help.

"Where have we heard those cries before?" Aloy sighed sarcastically. "Come on. Let's see what he's gotten himself into?"

They hurry to the source of those cries and soon see Yunobo cowering behind an personal forcefield of orange coloration next to a cannon as two black Moblins menace him, one of which is armed with a drillshaft that it uses as a spear.

"So which one do you want?" Aloy asked Link, and Link tells her the one with the drillshaft.

They rush forward and clash with the Moblins. Wanting this battle to be over with as quickly as possible, Aloy takes out her hunter bow and a tearblast arrow while Link takes out the stone smasher. She releases the tearblast to stick into the Moblin's chest, where it makes that telltale droning buzz and explodes, throwing the Moblin back. She takes out another tearblast and shoots it into its gut where it explodes and spills its innards. The Moblin roars in pain, but Aloy is quick to release another tearblast arrow into its head, killing it. She next turns her attention to the other Moblin that Link is still battling and uses her ropecaster to immobilize it, through both inhibiting its movements and causing it pain. Link makes short work of the Moblin and they are victorious.

"Hey, Yunobo!" Aloy called. "It's safe! You can drop that shield now!"

Yunobo releases Daruk's Protection.

"Wow! You're both crazy strong, goro! You saved me again! Thanks for savin' me, brother, sister! I would have been in real trouble if you hadn't shown up when you did, goro." Then sighs. "Still no sign of Boss, eh?"

Link tells him that he's not coming.

"Because his back is acting up again," Aloy added dryly.

"Huh? And after we went through all that trouble to get them," Yunobo whined as she scruffs his own head. "The painkillers didn't even end up working, goro." Then in a dreary tone. "Well, if Boss can't help, there's nothin' else we can do. I suppose I'll just head back now."

Link tells him to hold on a minute.

"Huh? You're not goin' back?!" Yunobo exclaimed. "But why, goro?"

Link answers that he and Aloy want to board Rudania.

"What?!" Yunobo exclaimed more profoundly. "You're both gonna try to board the Divine Beast . . . ? Who do you think you are . . . Lord Daruk? It's dangerous in there, goro?"

"That's never stopped us before," Aloy said.

"Though I guess if you weakened it first, it might be possible," Yunobo pondered, then speaks up. "But . . . why risk it?!"

"Because if we don't, something even more horrible will happen," Aloy answered.

Yunobo ponders her answer. "Well, I don't really get it," he answered thoughtfully, "but I'm sure you have your reasons, goro . . . The problem is," as he points down the hill toward a raised bridge constructed from blackened metal, "good ol' Boss raised the Bridge of Eldin to make sure that mean Divine Beast couldn't get over here. In order to get to where Rudania is, we'll have to find a way to get the Bridge of Eldin back down, goro. Boss would normally use the cannon to lower it."

Yunobo grunts with annoyance. "We can't get across unless we figure somethin' out! If Boss can't come down here, then he can't use the cannon to lower the bridge. That means we're out of luck, goro! Oh!" As if he just remembered something important. "It occurs to me that you both know how to use the cannons! Don't you, goro? Maybe we can get across after all," muttering that part. "So let's just do what I do to help Boss sometimes. That means I'm gonna be the cannonball! And you'll launch me, goro!"

"Are you sure about that?!" Aloy stressed with bemusement.

To answer her question, Yunobo brings up the orange forcefield around himself once again. "I've got Daruk's Protection, goro!" Grins broadly. "My ancestor's help can't possibly fail me! That means I can smash into anything and it won't hurt one bit, goro!"

He let's go of Daruk's Protection.

"My ancestor, Daruk, was a big deal, goro. That's what boss says, so its just gotta be true! And I can use Daruk's Protection just like Daruk could! That means there's no need to worry, goro! So rest easy, got it? Well, go on then! Take aim at the Bridge of Eldin and fire away, goro! Just y'know," as his tone turns meek, "be kinda gentle about it."

Yunobo turns toward the cannon and puts up Daruk's Protection. He next jumps into the cannon and the round grating on it closes on him.

"Okay, let's get this done," Aloy sighed as she runs her hand briefly through her braided mane of red hair.

Link places a bomb into the funnel and hits the switch so that the cannon turns toward the Bridge of Eldin. Link detonates the bomb and Yunobo goes flying out of the cannon, through the air, hits the bridge, and bounces off it. The bridge lowers to allow safe passage and Yunobo comes flying back toward the duo and land near them, dazed.

"Um! Are you all right, Yunobo?!" Aloy called to him with a mixture of concern and humor.

"Oh! I'm fine! I'm fine!" He slurred while wobbling. "We did it . . . See that, goro . . . If we put our heads together . . . anything is possible! That power I got from my ancestor . . . Daruk's Protection . . . It really is somethin' else, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is," Aloy said dryly.

"Anyhow, I guess my time as a cannonball isn't over just yet, goro. So let's get a move on and cross that bridge, brother, sister!" And he is quick to recover.

The trio hurry down and across the Bridge of Eldin as the Divine Beast Vah Rudania looms large upon the side of Death Mountain. It suddenly roars as it stops. Four circles on its back opens to release dozens of flying drones.

"What are those?" Aloy asked.

"Oh . . . Yikes," Yunobo exclaimed fretfully. "A sentry is always a nuisance, no matter where it is or how many of them there are. If one finds you, Rudania will go nuts, which will cause Death Mountain to erupt, goro."

"I figured it wasn't going to be easy," Aloy said dryly.

"I . . . always get spotted," Yunobo fretted as she scruffs his own head. "And then magma bombs come raining down one after another. If Boss were here, he'd swat those magma bombs away like they were nothin' and force his way up . . . ! I don't think you'd be able to do that, goro. And I don't wanna cause you two any trouble."

"You're right, we definitely won't be able to do that," Aloy confirmed. "So it looks like we'll have to get up there without being detected."

Yunobo starts pondering once again. "Maybe the best idea is for one of you to give me a signal to let me know when I should stop and when I can move forward. Let's hurry and decide what the signal will be, goro! Um, got any ideas?"

Link suggests a whistle.

"A whistle?" Yunobo mused. "Ah, that's a great idea, goro! When I hear your whistle, I'll either stop in my tracks or start moving forward. I like it! Even though it's kinda like calling a horse, goro," muttering that last sentence. "Okay then. I'm counting on you and your whistles to make sure I'm not spotted by those awful sentries!"

"Also, it's going to have to be two different whistles that are signals," Aloy added. "One that means, stay, and the other that means, come. Link, make your whistle."

Link whistles in a loud monotone.

"Okay, that will mean, stay where you are. Now here's my whistle." And Aloy whistles in a loud but warbling tone. "That means, come to us."

"Got it!" Yunobo stated. "A long whistle is Link telling me to stay put, and your whistle is warbling, so you're telling me come on."

"Right!" Aloy answered.

Link gives the word and the trio hurry up the rugged trail toward Death Mountain.


	27. Chapter 26

Aloy, Link, and Yunobo climbed all the way up the mountainside. Unlike Aloy and Link, Yunobo proved slower. As the plan went, whenever Link whistled, Yunobo stopped stock still and the duo went to work getting rid of Rudania's sentries that hovered above the trail as they made their way up the volcano. Then, Aloy would whistle to get Yunobo to come. There were three cannons that they had to use, all of which had black Moblins around them that needed killing. Afterwards, Yunobo would jump into a cannon and be fired up at Rudania, which would roar and crawl away from them by going around the mountain. They continued on up the mountain to the second cannon, also having to repeat what they did on their way to the first one. Again, Rudania would roar and crawl away from them, and again they went onward to the third cannon clearing the way for Yunobo. But after Yunobo was fired from that cannon and hit Rudania for the third time, the Divine Beast next released steam as it roared then crawled up to the mouth of the volcano, and finally down into the volcano itself.

Aloy, Link, and Yunobo are now staring up at the rim of the volcano.

"Looks like we got it on the run," Aloy said. "So how are we gonna get inside of that Divine Beast?"

Link tells her that now they climb up there and get down upon Rudania and begins his climb, with Aloy and Yunobo close behind. The trio reach the rim of the volcano and gaze down into it, where they see Rudania simply resting atop of the boiling lava.

"That was so cool!" Yunobo exclaimed. "You really put a licking on that thing, Link, Aloy!"

"Actually you were the one who got launched at Rudania," Aloy said. "All Link did was position you and drop a bomb in to set you loose. And me, I just stood around and watched."

"Yeah, that's right," Yunobo mused thoughtfully. "Anyway, it's time to finish the job! This is our big chance!"

"Are you saying you wanna join us, Yunobo?" Aloy asked.

"Me?! Ah, no!" As he waves his hands. "I got you this far, so you two can handle the rest. If you can get down there."

"We can get down there," Aloy said, then turns to Link. "So, are you ready to do this, Link?" As a touch of unease enters her tone. "Are you ready to glide down onto Rudania?"

Link states that he is and tells Aloy to ready herself. She does so, but cannot help to feel uneasy about this. Link gives the word and he jumps, then whips out his paraglider, and Aloy is quick to follow. Together, they glide down into the volcano. The heat great enough to kill anyone not having drunk a fireproof elixir or even wear that Flamebreaker Armor.

They glide ever closer to Rudania, keen on finding a place to land, and Aloy also keen on not landing on Link. They each manage to land on the platform where the pedestal is.

"Okay!" Aloy gasped as she doubles over and places her hands on her knees. "Alright! Of all the dangerous things that I have ever done, gliding down into a volcano has to be the most dangerous one. Now then," as she straightens, "let's get this beast working so that we can get out of here sooner."

Link nods and walks over to the pedestal and touches it with the Sheikah Slate. The pedestal glows blue and the warp ring lights up nearby. A door rises before it.

 _HEY, LITTLE GUY! LONG TIME NO SEE!_

A gruff though jovial disembodied voice is heard through their mind and ears.

 _I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D COME BACK. AND YOU EVEN BROUGHT A FRIEND TO HELP YOU TOO! Y'KNOW, I NEVER STOPPED BELIEVING IN YOU! YOU'RE BOTH HERE TO TAKE CONTROL OF OL' RUDANIA BACK FROM GANON, EH? YOU'RE BOTH GONNA NEED A MAP THAT SHOWS THE GUTS OF THIS PLACE. YOU CAN GRAB THE INFO FROM THE GUIDANCE STONE OVER THERE. NOW GET A MOVE ON!_

As it had been with Ruta, Aloy sees in her mind the interior of this beast. She sees the Guidance Stone in the back behind a barred door, if only for a few seconds.

That is when they are overwhelmed by the insane heat of the volcano, causing them to feel as if they are about to burst into flame. The duo are quick to take out a bottle of fireproof elixir and drink it down. They breathe a sigh of relief as they double over for a moment. Aloy is aware of her sweat having formed on her.

"Let's just hope this one lasts up until after you reach this place's central control unit!" Aloy gasped.

The duo recover their selves and go through the door and down a ramp. The door behind them suddenly shuts, plunging the interior into darkness. Aloy is quick to use her focus.

"I just hope that this darkness is temporary," Aloy said.

They make it down the stairs to where there are two burning blue flames on standing braziers along either side of them, the orange dots and lines on the walls denoting constellations, and the purple glow of Malice about the place, along with the red flecks. They are quick to notice two eyestalks up ahead.

"How about I puncture that one on the left and you can have the other?" Aloy suggested.

Link accepts and they each take out their bows and an arrow. They destroy the eyestalks to clear up the Malice, releasing two chests. Link notices another eyestalk up above and gets rid of that one too, causing another chest to fall down. From each chest, Link is able to get a Dragonbone Boko club, five ice arrows, and a torch. But he cannot take the torch.

"Here, I'll take it," Aloy said as she holds her hand out and Link gives it to her.

She walks over to one of the braziers and lights the torch. It helps somewhat and they venture further along in the darkness until they come upon the wall on the other side. It is there that they come upon a doorway with bars on it and an unlit brazier next to it. Aloy lights the brazier, causing the bars to rise so they may pass. Inside, they are confronted by a small Guardian and Link demolishes it with the stone smasher. More Malice is about the place, along with four eyestalks hanging from the ceiling. One-by-one Link dispatches them with an incombustible bow and arrows, clearing up the Malice and releasing two chests, both of which contain five arrows. The bow finally breaks after getting rid of the last eyestalk. Across the room near the wall is another chest that Link finds to contain a royal bow. It is of intricate design from golden and brown metal. There is another unlit brazier next to a barred doorway and Aloy lights it, causing the bars to lift and grant access to the Guidance Stone.

Link activates the Guidance Stone so that a glowing blue drop can fall upon the Sheikah Slate to splash momentarily. That is when Daruk speaks to them telepathically once again.

 _NICE JOB GETTING THE MAP OF THE DIVINE BEAST! THE TERMINALS THAT CONTROL RUDANIA ARE NOTED BY THE GLOWING POINTS ON YOUR MAP. TO TAKE BACK RUDANIA, YOU'LL NEED TO ACTIVATE ALL OF THE TERMINALS. YOU GOT THIS, LITTLE GUY, AND LITTLE GIRL!_

"Little girl?" Aloy mused.

The sound of metal is heard and the interior rapidly begins to brighten as large shutters open in the ceiling so that the interior is now well-lit. Small tendrils of black mist float about the place, appearing and disappearing along with the red motes.

"Finally," Aloy sighed with relief as she tosses the torch away. "For a moment there, I thought we were going to have to complete this mission in darkness."

Outside of the room with the Guidance Stone, they look around. There is a beam above them and one of the Sheikah Terminals up on the wall next to them fixed sideways upon a section of wall that is fitted within an alcove.

"How are you going to get to that?" Aloy asked incredulously.

Link shows her the map of Rudania and presses a button to highlight one of two arrows around the Divine Beast. He next presses another button and Rudania is heard roaring and the whole room suddenly begins tipping to the right; forcing the duo to adjust their footing as the wall with that Sheikah Terminal starts becoming the floor, and the floor the duo were standing on becomes a wall. Rudania finally stops moving and lets out another brief roar. The Sheikah Terminal is now upright with a pit around it.

"And of course," Aloy quipped.

Link jumps forward and whips out his paraglider, reaching the Sheikah Terminal. After activating that terminal, Daruk is heard once again.

 _THERE ARE FOUR TERMINALS REMAINING! THAT'S THE WAY!_

Link tilts Rudania back to the left and they are once again on the original floor. They return to the room they had first entered and investigate the area. At the back are a set of large metal doors painted black with dead ivy covering the top down to a wooden beam that bars them. Off to the left alongside the entrance the duo took to get inside of Rudania is a golden door with vertical parallel lines and a hole in its center in the shape of an eye. And further to the left is a large indentation with pulsating orange markings up on the wall within an alcove from where the beam along the ceiling runs from. Aloy looks through the eye in the golden door and sees an unlit brazier just across from her.

Link takes out the royal bow and lights an arrow on one of the braziers, and releases it upward at the dead ivy on the metal doors. The fire burns away the ivy and the wooden bar, freeing the doors so that Link next uses Magnesis to open them, revealing a Sheikah Terminal. He also notices the dead ivy up on the wall to the ceiling because he takes another arrow, lights it on one of the blue flame braziers, and releases it at the dead ivy to cause a chest to drop from the ceiling and land next to the terminal. He opens it to find an ancient gear.

He next activates the terminal. Again Daruk speaks.

 _THERE ARE THREE TERMINALS REMAINING! ALL RIGHT, LET'S GET MOVIN'!_

"I got this one," Aloy said as she has her hunting bow out along with an arrow. She lights the arrow on one of the blue flamed braziers, then takes aim through the hole in the door and releases, lighting the brazier on the other side. The golden door rises.

They enter a room that has a large entrance to another room on their right just up ahead, but is blocked by six jets of flame side-by-side. They walk past it and reach a dead end, making them look around. Link looks up and points to dead ivy covering two wooden boards holding some square silvery metal in place. Link is quick to take out the royal bow and light an arrow using one of the flame jets, then shoots the ivy covered wooden boards. They burn away and a large silvery metal crate drops to the floor before them.

"So how are we going to use this?" Aloy pondered.

Link tells her that the interior of the last Divine Beast was a puzzle, and this one is turning out to be such as well, meaning that they are meant to be solved. Aloy looks from the crate to the jets of flame.

"Maybe," she began. "Maybe that could be used to block those flames?"

Link tells her that there is only one way to find out as he takes out the Sheikah Slate and uses Magnesis to maneouver that crate so that he places it upon a part of the jets of flames, effectively blocking them.

"Okay, we could climb over that," Aloy suggested, "but our weight upon it would make it unstable."

Link answers by having Rudania tilt so that the curved wall next to where they had entered becomes a curved floor.

"Let's hope that another terminal is behind those flames," Aloy gasped.

They are able to walk past the crate and see up on the left wall what Aloy had hoped they would find. Link has Rudania tilt back to make it the floor once again. He activates the terminal and Daruk is heard once again.

 _THERE ARE TWO TERMINALS REMAINING! JUST A LITTLE MORE!_

The flame jets are now out and they are able to easily leave the room without needing to tilt Rudania. Back out in the main room, they look around and Link brings up the map once again to search for the two remaining Sheikah Terminals. Studying the map, Link walks over to the indentation along with Aloy.

"There's a barred room up there," Aloy said as she points up at the wall. "Get it to tilt once again."

Link does so and the alcove becomes a pit, of which they are within.

"Yep, there's one of the terminals," Aloy said as she is staring at a Sheikah Terminal that is blocked by bars. She next looks down at the indentation. "It looks like we're going to have to go sphere hunting like we did back in Kakariko Village."

Link agrees and has Rudania tilt back once again, but only long enough for them to get into proper position so that he can have the Divine Beast tilt once again so that they are soon standing before the beam, now turned into a barred ramp, and a silvery metal square at the base between two short thin curved posts.

Aloy focuses on the front as she examines it with her focus.

"Link, use Magnesis on that metal square and try to lift it."

Link does so, revealing it to be a metal box like the one he used to help him activate the previous terminal, albeit smaller. He cannot remove it as the curvature of the posts prevent that. Link releases the box so that it falls back into place. Aloy walks up to the ramp to stare at the metal bars that run the full length of the ramp.

"This ramp is hollow," she said, then turns to Link. "That means if we follow this to its source, we will find the sphere and can have it rolled down there."

Link nods and they are on their way up that ramp. Aloy sees the chest stuck on the rightside of the ramp.

"And naturally you'll want to get that later on," Aloy quipped, knowing Link sees it too.

They reach the top and go out through the door, having to hang a left since the right is a wall. They come upon a downward curvature and carefully look over to see an unlit brazier attached to the side, making it sideways.

"Now I wish I hadn't thrown that torch away," Aloy sighed.

Link pats her shoulder and gently tells her its okay as he takes out the royal bow and an arrow, which catches fire in the intense heat outside. He takes aim and shoots. A metallic clunk is heard next to that now burning brazier.

"It looks like you're going to have Rudania be a good boy and roll over," Aloy quipped.

Link smirks as he takes out the Sheikah Slate and makes Rudania tilt. The wall that was on their right when they came out turns into a platform. They watch a sphere with pulsating orange markings roll down until it reaches the turn.

The next thing Link does is walk up onto the ramp, or more accurately its side, so that he can go and get whatever is in that chest.

"Really?!" Aloy called after him. "It's probably nothing worth taking!"

She watches Link open the chest and take out an identical royal bow. "You already got-"

Only to be interrupted by something white and purplish black closing in from her side. She turns in time to see a Stalkoblin skull wreathed in Malice flying toward her. She reacts by batting it away with her arm, then takes out her spear and wacks it, destroying it. That is when a Stalizalfos skull wreathed in Malice pops up from the other side and attacks her too.

"Hey, Link!" As she smacks away the cursed Lizalfos, also destroying it. "A little help here?!"

She stabs the cursed Bokoblin as Link comes running. Once outside, he tilts Rudania once again and the platform becomes the wall once again.

"You really gotta stop doing that," Aloy reprimanded him with a gasp. "Now . . . let's chase after that sphere."

They follow the sphere down the ramp, where it stops at the metal block. Link raises the box to make the sphere falls and roll into the center, turning the orange to blue. They hear a clank.

Link tells Aloy to wait for a moment then jumps and glides down, disappearing into the room. She soon hears the disembodied Daruk.

 _JUST ONE MORE TERMINAL REMAINING! JUST ONE MORE!_

Aloy hears Rudania roar once again and the telltale thunk, then it begins tilting once again so that the pit becomes an alcove once again. Link stands before Aloy once again.

"So where is the last Sheikah Terminal at?" Link asks.

Together, they look at the map, at the spot where the last one is.

"So it's outside upon the top of its spine," Aloy mused. "Great. That is going to be tricky for you to get at . . . I think I should remain in here until you get that terminal functioning. Then, come and holler for me."

Link nods firmly and hurries outside the way they first entered.

 _I better go up against the wall over there before it turns into the floor_. Aloy thought as she walks over to a section of the wall and presses her back flat to it and places her hands behind her head, then waits.

A few minutes later comes the sound of Rudania and Aloy soon goes from standing with her back to the wall to lying on the floor. Daruk's voice is soon heard once again, showing Aloy that Link had managed to reach the final terminal.

 _THAT WAS THE LAST TERMINAL! NOW GO AHEAD AND START UP THE MAIN CONTROL UNIT! THERE SHOULD BE A NEW GLOWING MARK ON YOUR MAP. YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO THAT. STAY FOCUSED, LITTLE GUY. AND DON'T FORGET TO GO GET THAT LITTLE GIRL TOO. YOU'RE GONNA NEED HER!_

Aloy snickers with bemused thoughts that soon turn serious. _He definitely is seeing everything in here! But judging by what he had said, we're gonna be fighting something like that monster we fought back in the previous Divine Beast._

Rudania's roar is heard again and Aloy is soon standing once again. She walks away from the wall to listen intently for Link. Sure enough, he calls for her up from the entrance they first took to get inside.

"Coming!" Aloy called as she runs up the ramp to greet him. Link urges her to follow as he runs past the entrance and up onto the Divine Beast's back. Careful of the openings in the top.

Aloy and Link approach the main central unit, which looks just like the one in Ruta.

"Link," Aloy said, "judging by what Daruk had just said-yes, I heard him too-we had better prepare for a huge fight like the last time in the previous Divine Beast."

Link agrees with her, then places the Sheikah Slate against the control pedestal. Just like in was with Divine Beast Vah Ruta, Malice comes gushing out of the pedestal and engulfs the central control unit. Blue light rushes past them and consolidates behind them, giving form to their enemy: Fireblight Ganon.


	28. Chapter 27

The Fireblight looks very similar to the Waterblight, save that it has a more muscular torso with a sleek left arm that ends in a claw-like hand with a ball of fire hovering above it and a more muscular right arm that ends in a huge handle-like device that produces a massive Guardian sword blade. It has a huge mask-like head that resembles a two pronged spear with a constellation and a dome for a face with a single techno eye, along with a spiked red mane.

The Fireblight shreiks menacingly, but Aloy is more collected now due to her previous encounter with the last Blight and scans the thing with her focus. She sees only the energy that it is made of.

"Damn! This one's even uglier than the last," she quipped as she takes out her hunter bow and a tearblast arrow.

Link also has the royal bow out, along with a ice arrow. Daruk speaks again.

 _WATCH YOURSELF NOW! THAT UGLY PAIN IN THE CRAG IS GANON'S HANDIWORK. THING GOT THE BEST OF ME A HUNDRED YEARS AGO . . . GOOD LUCK, LITTLE GUY, LITTLE GIRL! GO GET 'IM!_

The Fireblight lifts its weapon arm.

 _WHAT OUT FOR THAT SWORD!_

The Fireblight swings, causing Link and Aloy to jump backward. At first, she feared that they might fall through the roof, but a quick glance around reveals that the openings had closed.

Aloy releases a tearblast arrow at the Fireblight. It hits and explodes, staggering the Fireblight. Link releases an ice arrow, also staggering it. Then it is Aloy's turn with another tearblast, then Link with a ice arrow and the Fireblight falls.

 _GO GET 'IM!_

The duo are quick to run over with their melee weapons to hack, slash, and stab the Fireblight repeatedly. It turns into a ball of blue light and moves away from them, then reforms. But Link and Aloy are quick to put away their melee weapons and take out their bows.

"That's right!" Aloy proclaimed as she quickly takes out a tearblast arrow, then aims and launches, hitting and dazing the Fireblight. "Keep hitting that thing hard and fast!"

Link releases his ice arrow to daze the Fireblight as well. Together, they unleash a barrage of alternating tearblast and ice arrows to weaken it. Once again, the Fireblight falls and they are upon it with their spear and rock breaker respectably. They keep up their attack until the Fireblight goes into blue light ball mode to move away from them, and take form. It moves further away this time, forcing Aloy and Link to have to run after it. Upon its reforming, the duo let loose with more arrows at it, and Link ends up breaking his royal bow. The Fireblight falls and the duo are upon it with their melee weapons, savaging the Fireblight. Link's stone crusher breaks and he has to take out the dragonbone Boko club, along with a knight's shield. Dragonbone is incredibly hard, making for a good bludgeoning weapon.

The Fireblight turns into a blue light ball once again to fly away from them and reform before the main central unit. It next produces a fireball in its left hand and infuses it into its sword.

"I think it's really mad with us now," Aloy said.

The Fireblight's sword turns orange and it next creates an orange forcefield around itself. Daruk speaks once again.

 _THAT FLAME BALL IS DANGEROUS_.

The Fireblight floats elsewhere still encased in that forcefield. That is when it extends its arms and air starts rushing toward it as Aloy and Link can feel the wind blowing past them. Mists of flame are drawn toward the Fireblight. The wind stops and a flame ball buds from its forcefield. The flame ball begins floating toward the duo, gaining size as it gets closer. Link takes out an ice arrow and fires, destroying the flame ball. The Fireblight extends its arms once again and air starts rushing toward it.

"Throw a bomb at it!" Aloy exclaimed.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and creates a bomb, then throws it at the Fireblight. The bomb gets sucked toward it and Link detonates it as it reaches its target. The Fireblight falls and the duo are quick to rush over with their melee weapons and lay a beating upon it. Once again, the Fireblight rises and turns to blue light to move away from them, this time moving outside of the platform. It forms a fireball in its hand and hurls multiple tiny fireballs at them, some of which hits Aloy's Shield Weaver and Link's shield. Link and Aloy have their bows out and launch alternating ice and tearblast arrows.

The Fireblight falls and the duo rush over to attack it once again. It rises and lifts its sword arm and brings it down, but Aloy and Link were quick to move aside. It's fire infused blade releasing fire to threaten the duo as they had to be quick to avoid it.

A couple more attacks and the Fireblight shrieks loudly, then begins self-destructing. It finally explodes in the same manner as the Waterblight. Aloy and Link recover from the destruction of the Fireblight and look at the main central unit as the Malice around it dissolves.

"Well that's that," Aloy said. "You can do your thing now."

Link walks up to the unit with the Sheikah Slate out and touches it to the pedestal before it.

"Great work, little guy, little girl!" Daruk had said, this time from nearby and they look to see him floating and surrounded by blue flames like Mipha was. He has white wild hair and beard to match with bluish eyes instead of the black that other Gorons possess. He is wearing a chain around himself, along with a blue sash.

"I owe you both big for this. Because of you two, my spirit is finally free. Can't thank you two enough! I feel I should apologize to you, Link. I was doing all I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the best of me. Sorry that me resting with the rubble caused such a mess. The good news is, Rudania is now back under our control! That means that our century-old Ganon beat-down plan can finally go into effect! I'm gonna take this down the mountain. I'll have a better shot at Ganon there. And then, once you've made your way into Hyrule Castle, we're gonna light that thing up! I want to give you something, Link. It's a special power of mine, called Daruk's Protection. Sorry about that, Aloy, but you were a last minute addition."

"Ah, yeah, so I seem to be," she sighed.

"Anyway, Link" Daruk continued, "this power is no good to me now that I'm a spirit . . . but it might be useful for you. Here it comes!"

He forms an orange sphere of light between his hands and launches it at Link, causing him to float for a bit with orange light about him. He lands and takes a stand, then winds up and punches his fists together, creating an orange force field about himself; which includes Aloy as she is standing near him.

"From this moment forth," Daruk said, "the power of protection from the depths of my soul now live inside you, Link."

Light motes begin appearing about Aloy and Link and they know what this means as yellow light overtakes their vision.

"Good luck, little guy, little girl!" Daruk is heard as his voice fades. "And give my regards to the princess."

Aloy and Link appear on the road that is on the threshold of Goron City and walk into it to see Yunobo standing before them in front of a bridge.

"Hey! Brother! Sister!" Yunobo exclaimed. "Thanks so much for appeasing Rudania, goro! I don't exactly know what you were doin' in Rudania, but . . . Well . . . it seems to have calmed down, goro! Ya know . . . While I was up there, I coulda sworn I saw Lord Daruk standin' on top of Rudania! I wonder . . . Was that his ghost? I dunno how to explain it, but somehow I feel a lot braver now, goro!"

 _Just how quickly did Yunobo get back here?_ Aloy mused inwardly. _Did the means of transportation really send us down here in a matter of seconds?_

"Oh! That's right!" Yunobo exclaimed as if remembering something important. "I talked to Boss about you, and he said to bring you to him! An order from Boss can't be refused. Move it, goro!"

Yunobo turns around and rolls into a ball, then rolls on ahead. They follow after him and come upon Yunobo next to Bludo.

"Hey! It's you two!" Bludo exclaimed gruffly. "Yunobo told me everything. You both really are somethin' else, brother, sister. Ya know that? I can't believe you conquered Rudania . . . Color me impressed. But good grief . . . did ya have to do it just when my back pain went away? I was all ready and rarin' to go at Rudania myself."

 _Sure you were, you big blowhard_. Aloy rebuked inwardly.

"Now you've both gone and made it look like I was just fibbin' about my back pain this whole time!" Bludo continued more intently. "Imagine that! Me!"

He then laughs boisterously.

"Oh!" Bludo continued. "And I'm also happy to see Yunobo finally got his act together. I know that's your doing, as well. But enough back patting and other such nonsense. Take a look at this!" As he directs their attention up at Death Mountain where Rudania is perched and shooting a beam off at distant unseen Hyrule Castle. "The Divine Beast Vah Rudania has calmed down and returned to his peaceful ways. Now we can get back to diggin' for ore around Death Mountain. Oh right! I've still gotta thank you, brother, sister!"

He next turns away and points toward a cave behind him.

"There's some treasure in my house. Grab it. Keep it. It's yours. It's a sharp blade that Daruk himself once wielded. I'm sure you'll be able to make good use of it!"

Bludo turns back to regard them. "However," as his tone is more muted, almost embarrassed. "Well, as Hylians, you both probably already know this, but . . . Apparently, one hundred years ago, the Hylian Champion had a legendary blade-the sword that seals the darkness. They say the sword sleeps in the Lost Woods . . . Waiting . . . I bet you'd like to find it, eh brother? You should go lookin'. And maybe she could help you."

"Maybe," Aloy said, not really understanding.

As Aloy and Link are about to enter Bludo's house, Link sees a goddess statue nearby. Link tells her that they should pray to the goddess statue because for a price of four spirit orbs, she will give them a choice of either heightened durability or heightened endurance. And now that they have eight, they can have first one then the other.

"And . . . you've done this before?" Aloy asked.

Link nods.

"Okay then, let's pray."

First it is Link and Aloy watches as first a red mist surrounds him briefly, then afterward a green mist. Link tells her that the red mist was his getting heightened durability and the green mist was his getting heightened stamina.

Now it is Aloy's turn and she hears a woman's voice in her head asking her what she wants for four hearts.

"Heightened durability," she answered, and she sees a red heart surrounded by gold metal mesh and it enters her. Already she can feel her body becoming tougher. Again, the voice asks her what she wants for four hearts.

"Heightened stamina," was Aloy's next answer, and she sees a green sphere encased in gold metal before it enters her. Already she feels more energized for it. "Well now that was an interesting experience." Then scans the goddess statue with her focus to discover some sort of energy signature within it.

Link tells her that they should get what Bludo offered and then take their leave. There is a treasure chest in the back between two lava pools as streams of lava pour into them. Link opens the chest and takes out the boulder breaker. It is similar to a rock breaker, save that the weighted tip is a black beam. That, and it is also stronger as well.

"Okay," Aloy said, "now that we're pretty much finished here, where do we need to go next?"

As if right on cue, their fireproof elixirs fail and the overwhelming heat of the place hits them hard, causing them to hyperventilate.

"Forget . . . the elixirs!" Aloy gasped as the sweat begins dripping off her face. "Just . . . warp us outta here!"

Link hurriedly takes out the Sheikah Slate while he too suffers from the heat, and tells her to take ahold of a corner. Once Aloy does so, he presses a button and they warp out of Goron City.

Aloy is next aware that they have appeared within some sort of cave, and that it is much cooler. She sighs with relief as she wipes away sweat and notices what appears to be a large hollow chamber that has its opening raised and suspended over said chamber. Link explains to her that they are now on the Great Plateau in the Shrine of Resurrection, and that chamber was where he had slept for the past one hundred years.

"Wow, that was some sleep," Aloy marveled as she walks up to the chamber and scans it. "So why are we here?"

Link answers that it was the first place he noticed on the map, and that it is relatively in the center of the location of the Divine Beasts; so it will help him think of which two they should go to next.

"How about we go to the next Divine Beast that is the most convenient to get to?" Aloy suggested.

Link agrees, then tells her to come outside with him first so that she can have a view about the place. They pause for a moment as he shows her where he got the Sheikah Slate from.

They go outside and Aloy looks over the Great Plateau, seeing a Sheikah Tower nearby. Link tells her that he activated that tower, causing the rest of the towers to rise.

"I remember those towers rising," Aloy mused, then looks off to the side and points. "Hey, what was that building over there?"

Link tells her that it was The Temple of Time. He also tells her about the old man who helped him, directing him to the four Sheikah Shrines around here where he got the runes for the Sheikah Slate. Link then tells her that the man revealed himself to him up on the roof of the temple as the ghost of the last king of Hyrule. Then afterward finally went on his way to Kakariko Village.

"That's quite the startoff you had," Aloy mused. There is a moment of silence as she stares at the Temple of Time. "Now then," as she turns to face Link, "are you ready to go to the next Divine Beast?"

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and checks out the map as Aloy stands alongside him to look. The detailed spaces are the ones where the Sheikah Towers were activated, while the darkened ones are the places where the Sheikah Towers are still dormant. Yet, the two pulsating yellow dots that make the locations of the next Divine Beasts are beacons within those areas of ignorance. He points out that the third Divine Beast to tackle is the closest to the conquered Keh Namut Shrine, located in the southwestern corner of the Great Plateau. He further tells Aloy that he remembers that it is where the Gerudo Desert is, where the race known as the Gerudo live.

Link tells Aloy to take ahold of the corner of the Sheikah Shrine and she does so, then programs their destination to the Keh Namut Shrine and presses a button, causing them to dissipate into blue filaments of light that rise into the sky and reassemble at their destination.

Aloy looks around to see that they are at the top of snowy mountains. She begins to feel cold. Although Aloy is no stranger to the cold, she finds that this cold feels as if it is seeping into her bones.

"Ah, L-Link?" Aloy said. "Y-You wanna get us to where we want to go right away?" Her teeth close to chattering.

Link takes out a spicy elixir and tells Aloy to do the same as it will protect her against the cold. Aloy drinks the elixir, finding it to be as spicy as it sounds. She feels warmer now as does Link. Together, they walk over to the edge of the mountain that is facing the southwest and jump off the mountain, whipping out their respective paragliders.

They glide down towards the road below that meanders through a canyon.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **It makes more sense in the story for the acquisition of an extra heart to be in the form of heightened durability.**


	29. Chapter 28

It is almost sunrise with the chill of night still lingering while Aloy and Link stand at the end of the canyon road gazing out over the sea of sand known as the Gerudo Desert. Off in the distance is the oasis called the Kara Kara Bazaar, and even further beyond it are what look to be clouds but is actually a sandstorm.

Yesterday, the duo had reached the canyon floor and began their journey southwestward, having to go through twists in the canyon and all while needing to fight enemies along the way. The canyon walls above them have wooden walkways and ramps built into them. There are even natural bridges that link one side of the canyon to the other. They had encountered a man at one point who was looking for a horse. Having none, they continued onward. Boulders at times fell, and at one point their way was blocked by a pile of boulders at a narrowed pass. Aloy and Link had to climb over those boulders so that they could continue their journey. As for the Sheikah Tower in this area, it loomed over them from atop the canyon and they knew that they were going to have to climb up there, but the sheer walls and lack of quick access was going to make that difficult. It was in the evening as they saw a stable up ahead when they had encountered their opportunity to get up there in the form of a simple elevator, made up of dual crane platforms with metal crates upon them, which Link had knocked off using Magnesis. At the top, they noticed a Sheikah Shrine and entered it to learn that it is called Kay Non. Inside, it involved having to move spheres made from stripes of metal placed at a gap to reveal electricity within them so that he could open a barred door, operate a treadmill to drop a huge stone block to get at a key that would unlock a door, then pass through and manipulate metal objects in a pool of water to open the door and get to the monk. Back outside, the duo ventured upward toward the Sheikah tower, having to go across a long thin wooden bridge, all while needing to kill off black Bokoblins and Moblins. The duo reached the Wasteland Sheikah Tower. It was within a moat of mud with white square pillars leaning toward it and surrounding it at various intervals with a strong wind that would prevent them from jumping toward it. So they had to get to where there were three of those pillars in front of the other closest to it. Link had to use Cryosis so that he and Aloy could get to them, then climb up the tower to activate it. Throughout it all, it got to be very late in the evening, so they warped back down to the Kay Non Shrine and simply dropped down to the stable just below that was called Gerudo Valley Stable. It is there that they encountered Kass once again, along with Pikango who asked Link if he had any more pictures to show him. Link showed him the picture of an oasis and Pikango told him that it was a place called the Kara Kara Bazaar near Gerudo Town. Aloy and Link paid for a bed and to be awakened the next morning.

And now here they are.

"There is a desert in my world," Aloy said. "But it is nothing like this."

Link asks Aloy if she is ready.

"You betcha. Now let's do this."

They step down onto the still cold sand and walk forward. They do not get far before they start to hear noises from behind some dunes and go over to discover a pit with a huge yellow Chuchu in it, along with a yellow Lizalfos armed with a scimitar and round bronze shield with a large round ruby in its center. There are also three black Bokoblins, two of which are armed with Lizal forked boomerangs and the other with a rusty claymore.

The duo are quick to duck down before they are spotted. Aloy takes out her hunter bow and a corruption arrow, then cautiously rises as she focuses on who she wants to make their temporary ally. That being the Lizalfos.

Aloy takes aim and fires, hitting the Lizalfos. The lizard monster quickly goes to work attacking its comrades. First hitting them with a blast of electricty, which does not affect the Chuchu, and attacks them with its sword. The Bokoblins react as they squeal and squawk, as if demanding what it was doing.

Aloy and Link continue watching as the Lizalfos alternates between shocking and attacking its comrades. With its sword, it manages to kill the Chuchu since it could only attack with electric shocks, which in turn had no effect upon the corrupted Lizalfos. The Lizalfos manages to kill two of the Bokoblins, only to finally succumb to the attack of the third one that is armed with the rusty claymore.

Link tells Aloy that he can handle it as he rises with a scimitar that he had found in a chest in the Kay Non Shrine and a knight shield. Link rushes forward and viciously smacks it with his shield, then follows through with an equally vicious downward slash, killing it. He next notices a chest half buried in the sand and takes out the Sheikah Slate to use Magnesis to pull the chest out. He opens it to find a Radiant Shield, it resembles a Gerudo Shield except it is pointed at one end, done in high relief, and is painted purple.

Aloy and Link continue their trek toward the Kara Kara Bazaar. Along the way, Link uses Magnesis to pull another chest out of the sand to find ten arrows. As they get closer to the Bazaar, a loud groaning roar fills the air and they look to see where it had come from. To their left off in the distance they can see something moving about inside it. Something massive walking around on four legs with a bestial shape to it. Bolts of lightening occur around it.

"So that is what we have to get onto next," Aloy said in a tone of finality.

They duo continue their walk and reach the edge of the oasis as the sun is over the canyon far behind them. Already, they can feel its heat as it banishes the last tendrils of coolness. They see a strange woman armed with a spear that resembles a trident as she stands next to a barrel.

"Let's go ask that woman what she knows," Aloy said to Link, and he agrees.

They walk up to the strange woman in question. She has brown skin, but is a redhead like Aloy and has her hair done up in a high ponytail. A veil covers the lower half of the woman's face, but it is very thin so that one can easily see her convex face and prominent aquiline nose. The woman has pointed ears and disproportionately wide hips that give her a seemingly pinched waist. Her outfit consists of an armored brassiere that leaves most of her lean muscular torso uncovered, along with her equally muscular arms; a pair of billowing light knee-length pants called a sirwal that is white with flowing fleur-de-lis of gold thread, with purple covering her lower abdomen that is held in place by a golden belt; and high heel shoes of golden detail.

"Whoa, she's really tall!" Aloy drawled to Link in astonishment over the most noticable feature of the strange woman who stands head and shoulders taller than either of the duo.

"Sav'saaba!" The Gerudo greeted them in a smooth husky tone. "This is Kara Kara Bazaar. Gerudo Town is still a fair distance southwest of here. If you're both headed there, you both should consider resting a bit. Though, you are a voe," emphasizing that part while staring at Link. "Even if you make it to town, you won't be able to get in . . . Now you on the other hand, little vai, may."

"What are you talking about?" Aloy asked.

"All voe are forbidden to enter Gerudo Town," the guard answered.

"Voe?"

"It means male in our language, while vai means female."

"Why are males forbidden to enter your town?"

"It's because we are discouraged from permanently settling down there, and must go live elsewhere if we desire to have a husband."

"What do your menfolk think about that?"

The guard laughs.

"Is something amusing?" Aloy asked

The guard recollects herself with a sigh. "You are definitely not from around here, aren't you, little vai. Granted, you have hair like a Gerudo, but you are much smaller with smaller hips, white skin, flat face with small nose, and small round ears. Come to think of it, I've never heard of any Hylians having small round ears. Where are you from, little vai?"

"Ah . . . I'm from very far away," Aloy answered deceptively.

"I see," the guard mused. "Anyway, we do not give birth to voe."

"Are you saying all Gerudo are female?" Aloy mused with bewilderment.

"Yes. Male Gerudo are extremely rare. So in order for us to reproduce, we have to mate with Hylian voes, and that means having to leave Gerudo Town."

"Wow, that must be pretty hard on your kind," Aloy said in a mixture of sympathy and bewilderment. "And I bet Hylian females are not fond of you Gerudo."

The guard sighs. "They do tend to get jealous of us. Accusing us of stealing their men and such. But what else can we do? It's the only way we can have children."

"You just said that male Gerudos are extremely rare. When was the last time a male was born to your kind?"

"There was suppose to have been one."

"Who was it?"

But the guard remains silent, and already Aloy feels that she has trespassed on something taboo.

"All the same," The guard next said to change the subject, "the Divine Beast is kicking up a storm right now, so I don't recommend going to Gerudo Town."

Link asks about Gerudo Town.

"Gerudo Town is to the southwest." the guard answered. "It's the biggest town in the area! It's famous for trade and also for staying active and vibrant all night long. However, there is a law forbidding voe-males-from entering the city."

Link next asks about the Divine Beast.

"You don't know about Divine Beast Vah Naboris?" The guard asked wryly. "Supposedly, it is the guardian deity for the Gerudo people, but it suddenly started acting up a while back. There's nothing we can do to stop it, either . . . it's protected by a fierce sandstorm and intense lightening. Thought it hasn't yet, it could easily head toward Gerudo Town or this oasis. I do my best to keep an eye on it from here."

Link thanks her.

"Yeah, good job," Aloy added.

"Hah, I don't need thanks. This is my job after all," the guard scoffed gratefully. "You know, the desert is hot during the day and cold at night. It'll take the energy out of you in no time. If you plan to head out into the desert, make sure you're prepared."

Aloy and Link leave the guard to her duty and head into the oasis. That is when Aloy notices Link staring off to one side and he begins walking over. She follows after him. She watches as Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and stares at it, then zones out. He remains that way for a minute before he snaps out of it.

"Did you remember something else?" Aloy asked.

Link nods and shows her the picture of the oasis, saying that this is where he saved Princess Zelda from being attacked by Yiga assassins.

"That's good," Aloy said.

They enter the oasis proper. Aloy notices the strange trees about the place. They are tall and straight with no branches on their smooth yet rough bark, but up at the top as large ferns. There are large fruit hanging about them. There are other such trees, but they are much shorter and squat with a more ringed bark. What look to be crates of goods with tarps lashed over them surround the oasis, but they are actually shelters with other Gerudo at them. There is also a building carved from a mesa, with a ladder on it that leads up to its the top where large square pieces of cloth hang as decoration.

Aloy and Link walk to the oasis and get a drink of water. They next fill up their bottles, knowing that they will need them in this desert. They walk along the shoreside and encounter a Rito sitting upon a rock. Unlike Kass this one is smaller with purple plumage. They can see that he is asleep.

They are about to pass him, when the Rito awakens.

"Looks like I fell asleep," he groaned. "Good morning . . . Though it's 'sav'otta' in Gerudo, isn't it? But before I say any more . . . Have we . . . met before?"

"Nope, don't think I have," Aloy answered. "What about you, Link?"

Link answers no.

"Hmm, I guess not," the Rito said. "Anyway, I came from Rito Village."

Link inquires about Rito Village.

"Yes, Rito Village," the Rito answered. "Far to the north of here . . . It's a modest village on the Tabantha Frontier . . . I had a great plan, you know. I left Rito Village to try to earn some money out in the world . . . But it's so incredibly hot here during the day. It's been tough to work up the will to go any further. I would like to see what Gerudo Town looks like, even if I can't go inside . . . "

"And it's because you're a male, right?" Aloy asked.

"Right," the Rito answered. "It doesn't matter if it's a Hylian, Goron, Zora, or Rito. No male is permitted to enter Gerudo Town. I could understand if it's a Hylian because that is who they mate with. But they don't mate with my kind or Gorons or Zoras, so it just doesn't make any sense."

 _Kinda like how the Nora law forbids Nora from leaving the Sacred Land_. Aloy mused inwardly. _Though there were two moments when it was bent, but only to save the Nora_.

"It's just so hot," the Rito whined. "I heard there's an elixir that can help beat the heat. It's made from insects with cooling effects and monster parts. But they don't seem to be selling the elixir anywhere . . . I've heard insects with these cooling effects live in the cold parts of the Gerudo Highlands, but . . . Well, the monsters there are rough, to say the least, so I'm not having a lot of success getting myself motivated . . . "

"Um, here's an idea," Aloy said. "Why not go at night when it's cooler?"

The Rito stares at her for a moment.

"Too dark," he finally answered with a wince of his eyes.

Aloy sighs with frustration. "Okay, listen Rito."

"Guy . . . My name is Guy."

"Okay, listen Guy." Her tone firm and no-nonsense. "You have got to make the effort when the opportunity presents itself. If you just continue staying here, you will waste away and die. So when night comes, you will have two choices . . . either go to these Gerudo Highlands and look for those insects, or return to Rito Village."

Guy sighs with frustation. "Fine . . . Fine! When night comes, I'll do it."

"Good bird," Aloy said.

They leave him and go up to the Goron next. But not before Link takes notice of a chest in the water and uses Magnesis to pull it out, then opens it to find a silver rupee. Once at the Goron, he speaks to them.

"I'm watching the sandstorm. Want to join me?"

"Sandstorm?" Aloy asked.

"Sandstorms are pretty common out in the desert," the Goron answered. "If you get caught in one, you'll get lost for sure . . . But I heard that sandstorms over there will die down for a few hours each day, clearing a path. I want to visit that huge tower but the sandstorm is in the way so . . . I'll just sit here and wait for it to die down."

Link and Aloy stare at the Sheikah Tower off in the distance on a mountain as the sandstorm beneath it rages.

"You think we'll be able to visit that when we're finished with that other Divine Beast?" Aloy asked.

Link tells her if it is a part of where Rito Village is located, then they may have to. He next looks to the building and tells Aloy to follow him into it. Near the entrance is Beedle, who Link sells some minerals to for rupees, as does Aloy with her ruby.

Aloy and Link go inside. The interior is spacy and there are arrows for sale along the wall to their left and a counter is at the front. There are three Gerudo inside. The one behind the counter is sitting on a sofa reading a yellow book and has her hair done up in a high ponytail. The second one near her is pacing and has lank hanging hair that is cut into a bob. The third one is in the back behind another counter, but is thicker waisted than the other two and has her hair cut short and shaped upward to give it a peak at the back of her crown. Both are wearing similar clothing that consists of white billowing sirwals, gold colored high heeled shoes, and a top that exposes their arms and midriff.

Link buys some arrows of different types. Aloy checks her own arrow batch to see that she is low on tearblast arrows, of which she only has ten left. She also has only one corruption arrow left. Worse, she does not have the materials on her person that are necessary to make more of either, nor does this world either.

"It looks like I may have to purchase some of those bomb arrows," Aloy sighed.

Aloy purchases three bomb arrows to suppliment her tearblast arrows and the duo are soon out of the store. They are about to leave when she takes notice of the bunkbeds in the back, then understands the presence of the Gerudo behind the counter in the back.

"So this place also doubles as an inn?" Aloy asked.

"Yes it does," the arrow clerk answered. "Although at the present business is terrible due to Divine Beast Vah Naboris trampling around out there."

"Yeah," the bobcut answered from nearby. "It feels like it gets a little bit closer every day. I wonder how long it will be before I can get back to Gerudo Town . . . I don't want to be stuck here, but I don't want to be zapped by an angry creature's lightening either." She then sighs. "If only someone, perhaps a hero just passing through town, could take care of the Divine Beast."

Aloy and Link look at each other, then thank them and leave.

"Link, come with me." As Aloy leads him away to behind the building so that they are far enough away from listening ears. "How about you stay here and I go to Gerudo Town and find out what I can? Then, I'll return and tell you what I've learned."

Link thinks on that and tells her that they should first go and get a good look at the town.

"Across the desert?" Aloy winced. "It's already getting hot. Can you imagine how hot it's gonna get while we're crossing the desert?"

Link tells her that they have to find out together, even if he cannot enter the town. Along with also telling her that they might also encounter a Sheikah Shrine along the way as well.

"Really, Link, you're basing it on a leap of faith," Aloy sighed. "I'd hate for us to get there and there would be no place for you to hide from the sun and you end up dying from heat stroke."

They walk out to the threshold of the bazaar, giving them an unobstructed view of distant Gerudo Town. It is laid out in a square fashion as the front wall can be seen, with two towers on either side that were carved from mesas. In the middle is a larger mesa carved into a building that looks to be a palace. They see what looks to be a Sheikah Shrine next to the wall of Gerudo Town.

"So there really is a Sheikah Shrine out there," Aloy said. "Very well. I suppose you can take shelter inside it while I-"

"Hey," someone behind them called out. Aloy and Link turn to see a man with longish black hair standing near a pile of crates covered by a tarp, along with two large jars next to it.

Aloy and Link walk over to the man.

"Um . . . You're . . . ?" The man ventured.

Link tells him that he and Aloy are travelers.

"Oh, I see," the man answered. "Well, we're merchants."

"We?" Aloy asked.

"We wanted to make it to Gerudo Town to sell our goods," the man continued as he points to Gerudo Town, "but we were stopped before we could go in. They only let women into that town."

"So we were told," Aloy said dryly.

"And to think we came all the way out here," the man sighed then turns to face Link and Aloy once again. "Our leader went to Gerudo Town to try to figure out how we can get inside . . . But he hasn't come back yet. I imagine he isn't having a ton of luck . . ."

"Or maybe he got caught and thrown into a dungeon," Aloy suggested.

"No, they'll only throw you out of town," the man answered.

"And he hasn't come back yet," Aloy noted.

Link then suggests that they go and find his leader to see what he knows so far.

"Okay," Aloy sighed.

As they begin their walk toward Gerudo Town, another Gerudo runs past them.

"Ah, it looks like that voe has a vai of his own," they heard her say with regret.


	30. Chapter 29

Aloy and Link walk across the desert. Gerudo Town is ever up ahead in a haze, looking so close yet so far as the sun continues getting ever higher and the day hotter. At one point, they come upon a pair of hydromelons growing on the ground and Link harvests them.

Aloy remembers that she and Link have their last respective fireproof elixir and takes hers out, then drinks it. She ends up discovering that there is no change in the heat that she is feeling.

"I don't get it," Aloy winced as she stares at the empty bottle. "It worked back at Death Mountain! So why isn't it working here! And it was even hotter back there than around here!"

Link suggests that maybe it has to do with the elixir only working in the vicinity of Death Mountain.

"So we're gonna have to find the elixir that Rito Guy told us about," Aloy sighed, but Link informs her that the insects to make it are found only in the Gerudo Highlands.

Link takes a drink of water, as does Aloy. Next, Link takes out one of the hydromelons and cuts it in half, giving one piece to Aloy for her to eat. They feel better and keep going. Link tells her that if they can make it inside that shrine, they should be okay. They continue onward as the town very slowly but steadily grows larger. The heat hammering down upon them.

By late morning, they arrive at the walled town of Gerudo Town. They see the entrance with a guard on either side of it and the shrine further down. Next to that shrine is a man staring intently at the town walls. The duo approach the shrine. The man is portly with brown hair and seemingly too heavily dressed for this hot environment. He gives a start at the presence of Aloy and Link.

"Oh, I was so focused just now," he said with embarrassment. "Do you have business with me?"

"You don't seem to be bothered by the heat," Aloy noted.

"That's because I drank a chilly elixir," the man answered.

Link then asks the man if he is spying.

"What?! N-No! I'm not a spy! I'm a merchant!" the man answered indignantly. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually the leader of a caravan! I've traveled all the way here, but this town doesn't allow men to go in . . . So . . . that's why I . . . had to . . . um . . ." At a loss for what to say next.

"Are you sure you're not a spy?" Aloy asked.

"It's research! Research!" The man shouted indignantly as his face reddens, though it could be more from the sun than his embarrassment, then in a lower but intense tone. "And think what you want, but I've finally found some key info on how to sneak into Gerudo Town!"

Link asks what info.

The man chuckles. "Well," he next said in a mysterious tone, "allow me to share with you . . . my heroic tale! It's been close to a week now . . . The guards have kicked me out more times than I can count."

"Wow, they definitely must be a patient lot," Aloy quipped.

"I almost gave up hope," the man continued. "However!" His tone intense. "I have learned only recently of a man that slipped into this well-guarded town!"

"How did he do that?!" Aloy gasped, now more interested, along with Link.

"That I do not know," the man answered. "But what I do know is that this man frequently travels between Kara Kara Bazaar and Gerudo Town. I've been waiting here, trying to spot him as he travels!"

Aloy and Link look at each other with matching quizzical expressions, and walk well away from the man.

"That could be worth looking into," Aloy said in a low tone, with Link agreeing. "We should wait for a moment before we attempt to do anything. That desert was punishing. In the meantime, why don't we check out that shrine?"

Link agrees and the duo walk back up to the shrine as the man continues to ignore them, staring at the town. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and activates the shrine and they enter, going down into the interior where a monk named Dago Chisay telepathically welcomes them and offers this test in the name of the goddess Hylia. The coolness of the place being a welcomed relief to the punishing heat outside.

Aloy and Link are upon a raised platform with a staircase on either side. Down below on the floor are lines of green, meaning that electrical currents run about them, but only go as far as metal squares. There are metal boxes around the place and a metal barrel below. Along the back are barred areas, with one of them having the monk behind it.

"It looks like the electricity will have to be connected through those crates and barrels," Aloy said.

Link agrees, and he gets to work with the Sheikah Slate using Magnesis to manipulate crates and barrels to join up electrical currents to the rooms, raising their bars to first gain access to another barrel then afterwards get a chest with a thunderblade in it. Aloy watches from up above since there was really nothing for her to do in here.

Link finally raises the one barring them entry to the monk and Aloy hurries down to join him.

"I felt so useless up there," she sighed.

They walk up to the monk. This one wearing a hat like Impa's over his veiled face, save that it has strips of white cloth around the rim. His legs are further crossed over and his hands are raised upward so that a brass ring is levitating above either one. They receive the spirit orb and the monk telepathically praises them, then dissolves into blue light motes.

"Now then," Aloy then said firmly. "Before we leave, we need to figure out what our next move is going to be since you won't be able to enter that town."

Link nods as he speaks his understanding of the situation. He is silent for a moment as he contemplates this. He next takes a deep breath and tells Aloy to go into Gerudo Town and wait for him there while he returns to Kara Kara Bazaar to investigate the rumors about the man who gained entry into Gerudo Town without detection.

"It took us most of the morning to get here," Aloy pointed out. "So assuming you were to learn anything about this man the moment you returned there, it will be evening by the time you return here."

Link tells her that he will return for her anyway and together they will try to figure out a way to get inside that Divine Beast.

Aloy and Link return outside to discover that the man is still there staring at Gerudo Town, as if oblivious to what the duo had done behind his back. Aloy and Link walk away from the Sheikah Shrine. The heat of the day enveloping them once again.

"While I'm inside Gerudo Town, I'll be listening for any information that might aid us in getting into the Divine Beast," Aloy said, and Link nods. "Well then," as she backs away from him, "good luck, Link."

Link smiles and turns to walk back to Kara Kara Bazaar.

Aloy turns toward Gerudo Town. She scans the place with her focus, seeing its denizens, the Gerudo, through the wall of the town and the walls of the inside buildings. She goes back to normal sight and walks briskly over to the entrance where two Gerudo guards are stationed on either side. Despite the heat, they seem unfazed by it. For a moment, Aloy feels somewhat apprehensive about entering, feeling that they might stop her for some other reason.

But Aloy walks past them and through the entrance. Once inside, she takes a moment to stop and look around at Gerudo City.

In the center of the city is a large open plaza that is raised from the surrounding ground that has streams of water flowing along its sides. There are palm trees there with a lantern near its base. The waterway starts from the background as it flows down alongside a large set of stairs that lead up to what can only be a palace that reminds Aloy of Avad's abode. Alongside each stair bannister are steps that the water flows down over that start from up above the palace. The buildings around the place are off-white and look to have been molded from the sand, and have colorul canopies over their entrances.

Aloy looks around at the Gerudo to see that they all share the same generic features: red hair, brown skin, convex faces with prominant aquiline noses; extraordinarily tall with wiry long proportioned bodies and disproportionately wide hips that give them the appearance of having a pinched waist. Individually, however, there are those who are shorter-though still taller than Aloy. Those with a thicker waist and those with skin or hair that is either lighter or darker than what is typical of their kind.

Their fashion basically consists of those white sirwals with patterns of elongated fleurs-de-lis or otherwise; a top that bares their shoulders and midriffs to show off their muscularity; high-heel shoes; and various wristlets and armlets, along with other accessories that appear to be of gold. Individually, the waists and crotches of their sirwals are different colors and patterns, with their tops matching those colors. There are some who wear split sided skirts.

But all-in-all, they are female.

Aloy also notices that not everyone in here is a Gerudo. There is a Goron, some Hylians, and even a Rito. No Zora though as it must have to do with the hot dry conditions of this area of Hyrule. Like the Gerudo, they are also female as well. At least . . . the Goron has to be.

Aloy walks up to a nearby Gerudo who has a thicker waist than many of her kind.

"Sav'aaq!" The Gerudo greets her cordially.

"Um . . . savak," Aloy tries to pronounce.

"Even with the Divine Beast out there making a fuss, a little vai like you just strolls into town," the Gerudo said with an impressed tone. "You've done well to make it to Gerudo Town. The chief keeps saying that everything is going to be okay, but thinking about the Divine Beast makes me so uneasy."

"The chief?" Aloy inquired.

"This town is led by our fantastic chief, Lady Riju," the Gerudo said with pride. "She became chief after her mother, our old chief, passed away. Though young, Lady Riju was our old chief's only child, so naturally the duties of leading the Gerudo fell to her. There have been other troubles on top of the Divine Beast acting violently. I hear it has the chief and her advisors pretty worried . . . Well . . . I'll just try to keep my spirits up. Maybe visit the canteen then get a good night's sleep . . . Would you like to join me, little vai?"

"Ahhh," Aloy began as she pondered how to get out of this. This Gerudo's tone and gaze up and down her body is making her feel as if she is being undressed. "I'm expecting someone soon. Hopefully he-I mean she-will be here soon."

"Oh, okay." The Gerudo leaves.

Aloy sighs both from the discomfort of being flirted with by another female and the heat bearing down. She looks at the twin streams of water flowing by and reaches down to take a couple of handfuls of water for a drink, then next splashes some of the water on her face. She takes another look around and decides to go talk to the Goron.

"Uhh . . . Sav'aaq!" The Goron said. "That V sound is really tricky to master . . . I feel like I got it there, though."

"Ah, yeah," Aloy answered. "Are you a female?"

"No, I'm not," the Goron answered. "And I'm confused as to why they let us into the town even though we are male."

"Maybe, It's your appearance," Aloy theorized. "Or maybe you're just not their type. But then again neither are the Rito and that one over there don't look male. Wait a minute, I've seen Goron children, so how do you have children? Ah, never mind. Forget that I asked."

Aloy walks away and finds herself over next to the Rito with dark purple plummage and obviously female, given her feminine appearance.

"Good day!" The Rito said.

"Good day," Aloy answered. "You're female, right?"

"Yes," the female Rito answered. "I really want to use the actual Gerudo greeting . . . You know . . . Sav'aaq! But I'm worried I'd mess it up and embarrass myself . . . You know like . . . 'Look at me! I can speak another language!' It just feels like bragging."

"Don't overthink it," Aloy said assuredly.

"You really think I'm putting too much thought into it?" The Rito mused.

"Hey, you're not Gerudo, so I think they can cut you some slack," Aloy said.

"Maybe you're right. Gerudo Town is so different from home . . . I live in Rito Village. We don't get many visitors there, so I'm not really familiar with non-Rito."

 _Ah, good! She won't think my ears are strange!_ Aloy thought with ease.

"But now that I'm here," the Rito continued, "I should enjoy myself! I wanted to start by trying out some of the meat here, but . . ."

"But?" Aloy inquired.

"Well," the Rito began, "they don't seem to have poultry."

Aloy thought wryly about that remark. _A bird person eating a bird?!_

Aloy leaves and walks around some more, wondering where to go to next. Who to listen too. It is as she is passing four little girls that their conversation makes her stop and listen.

"Hey, you guys!" One with tiny pig tails on the top of her head asked. "Are you in love?"

"When I'm all growed up, I will be!" Another with her hair in a very short bobcut answered. "I'll got to Miss Ashai's class, and I'll become in love and I'll get married!"

"Mom says it's really strange that Miss Ashai is unmarried but teaches her class on voe," another with a short high ponytail answered. "I wonder what unmarried means . . ."

"I heard that being in love and being married is the sweetest thing in the world!" Another with a scruffier high ponytail said. "But I really like berries, and those are really sweet. I don't know if I can handle something sweeter than that!"

Aloy smirks over their talk and walks away. That is when she does a double take upon noticing four Gerudo guards, with one of them dressed more flashily to show that she ranks higher than the other three guards.

The reason for Aloy noticing them is that they are walking directly toward her while staring at her sternly, causing Aloy to stop.

"You there, little vai," one of the guards stated in an authorative voice while pointing at Aloy and the other guards fan out around Aloy to block her. "You are coming with us."

"Wha-What is this about?!" Aloy fretted as her heart skips a beat from deep concern.

"Silence!" The guard who spoke to her snapped. "Now come!"

As two of the guards grab either of Aloy's arms and force her to walk.

 _What're they gonna do to me?! What do they want?!_ Aloy fretted inwardly.

Aloy is led toward the palace as those nearby stop whatever it is they are doing and stare. Once inside that palace, Aloy notices two Gerudo statues atop of high pedestals and a flight of ascending stairs on either side against the wall. Beyond them are shallow pools of water set into the floor flowing from behind a throne that has a Gerudo sitting on it and her armored guard standing alongside her left armed with a large sword.

"Halt." the Gerudo on the throne commanded, causing Aloy's escort to stop and make her stop in return. "Captain Teake, What is going on?" As the Gerudo in question gets up from the throne and walks forward several steps, with her guard following. The Gerudo is young and beautiful with green eyes. She is dressed in a black split skirt with a white hem that has gold discs dangling from its edges, and a matching top. She wears gold bangles and a choker, along with black armlets, and black shoes with golden tips. Her hair is long and full as opposed to lanky like most Gerudo, with a gold headband and crown set into her hair that resembles cresents set on their sides facing downward and six spokes on its bottom that spread away from the center.

 _What is she, twelve-thirteen?_ Aloy thought. _She must be their leader_.

"We have reason to believe that we have captured a spy, my lady," Captain Teake, the guard who commanded Aloy, answered. "And we are taking her down below for interrogation."

Aloy gasps slight. _Are they gonna torture me?!_

"Very well," the girl answered as she takes a moment to look down and clasp her chin in thought. "But I want to oversee this."

They force Aloy along to the right. Aloy feels less concerned as this young girl is accompanying them. They might not want to torture her if a girl is present. They go downstairs, where she finds herself in the soldier's barracks. One side of the wall has a large exit out into the nearby back street. There are more Gerudo about the place.

"Stand to attention!" Captain Teake commanded, causing the rest of the Gerudo to do so. "This vai is believed to be a spy," as she shakes Aloy a bit to show her off. "We have taken her down here to determine whether she is or not. The Chief has decided to sit in on this."

The other guards come closer and form a circle around her, with the girl nearby and closely guarded.

"You, outsider," The girl asked Aloy. "What did you do to arouse suspicion?"

"I don't know!" Aloy answered emphatically. "I was just minding my own business when they showed up and dragged me here!"

"One of the guards at the town entrance informed us that there was something odd about that vai," Captain Teake said. "So she became concerned that she might be a Yiga spy."

"Let me guess, it was my ears that caught her attention," Aloy answered curtly as she manually folds her own ears down.

"Alright," Captain Teake stated, and the Gerudo get ready to carry out whatever orders they are about to be given. "Strip her!"


	31. Chapter 30

Aloy's belongings are spread out on the floor in an orderly manner while she herself is wearing only her focus. A guard on either side of her carefully holds one of her arms so that she will not be able to lash out. Aloy feels humbled.

"You," Captain Teake said as she points to one of the guards, who promptly steps forward. "Become a table." As she gestures as to where she is to do that: being in front of Aloy and perpendicular to her.

The guard does just that as she gets down on her hands and knees with her back straight so that her back is nearly level with Aloy's waist.

"So what-" Aloy asked, only to be cut short as she is forcible bent across the guard's back by the pair of guards on either side of her, then made to spread her legs.

"They also need to check to see if you're not carrying anything dangerous inside of you," the Gerudo Chief said to Aloy. "You'd be surprised at what some people would store in certain . . . places on themselves."

"I can only guess," Aloy gasped as she tenses up, then whoops with shock and flinches intensely. Strong hands keep her firmly immobalized. "D-Do you greet all visitors to your town like this?!"

"Only those who rouse our suspicion," Captain Teake said coldly from behind as she continues feeling around inside of Aloy.

Captain Teake stops, much to Aloy's relief, and orders Aloy up and the table acting guard to resume her place. Aloy flinches and gasps with shock as Captain Teake next plucks her focus off the side of her head. Firm hands keep her in place.

"Th-That's very important to me!" Aloy gasped as her heart beats faster in concern. This is the second time she was seperated from a focus, after her original was destroyed by Helis.

Captain Teake places the focus on the side of her own face, then flinches with a gasp as her eyes go wide with shock and quickly plucks it off to stare in awe at it.

"What is it?" the Chief asked with concern.

"I-I don't know," Captain Teake gasped. "Th-There were these lights and images that I saw when I put this thing on!"

"Let me see," the Chief asked as she holds her hand out.

Captain Teake hands it to her Chief and she places it on the side of her forehead. She too flinches with a gasp as her eyes go wide with shock, but does not pluck it off.

"Wha-What is all this?!" As she looks around with wonderment while reaching out to touch only what she can see.

Aloy sighs after getting a rein on her desperation from being separated from her focus. "It's called a focus."

"A focus?!" the Chief marveled as she continues reaching out to those images she is being shown.

"It's a piece of technology that enables me to interact with certain machines," Aloy answered.

"I've heard of Sheikah technology," the Chief mused. "You no doubt saw one of their shrines next our town. That was there ever before the first Gerudo came here."

"No, it has absolutely nothing to do with the Sheikah," Aloy corrected. "It was created by a people we call the Old Ones."

"Who were these Old Ones?" the Chief asked.

"Well," Aloy began with a sigh, "you must first understand that I am not of this world. My world is not even a part of this world."

"Then where is your world?" the Chief asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that you cannot get there by going from one point to another. In fact, I don't even know how I got to be here. Look . . . I'm not a threat to you. I can explain everything if you just release me and let me get dressed."

"You are in no position to make demands of the Chief, little vai!" The gold armored Gerudo snapped from alongside the girl as she jabs the tip of her sword down with a clink. "You best apologize or she might order you thrown out of the town as you are!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Aloy gasped apologetically, then says to their Chief. "So you're their chief I take it?"

"Yes. I am Riju, Chief of the Gerudo. And I will at least allow you the dignity to put your undergarments back on."

The guards release Aloy and she is allowed to get dressed in her undergarments, but still feels naked without her focus which is still on the side of Riju's face.

"Now then," Riju said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aloy."

"Well then, Aloy," Riju said. "Tell me about this world you came from."

"That . . . will be a long story."

"Then give me a summary."

Aloy tells her about how her world was once populated by the Old Ones and their world was called the Metal World because they used so much metal. Then about how the Old Ones lived alongside machines, which eventually did everything for them. Then a king called the Metal Devil arose amongst the machines and demanded that all Old Ones serve it. When they refused, the Metal Devil waged war against them. But the All-Mother struck down the Metal Devil, and next rendered the machines like beasts and laid waste to the Metal World.

"At least that is what I was taught," Aloy said. "But recently I, along with another man, discovered the truth about the past. And it was beyond anything we could ever anticipate."

"And what was the truth," Riju asked.

"That originally all life from people down to plants were wiped out by machines called Faro machines. They were war machines like the Guardians, but with the ability to replicate and feed on life. There were a few Old Ones who understood that the Faro machines were unstoppable because they replicated too quickly and presistantly; eating plants, animals, and people for their fuel. So they created a machine called Gaia that would resurrect all life after they were destroyed. The seeds of life all the way up to people were preserved and then they retreated to their underground places to die off, either naturally or deliberately, and not have children. Once the Faro machines stripped the world of anything they could consume, they slept. That is when Gaia had one of its functions go to work trying to figure out how to shut down those Faro machines. It took fifty years but it managed to do so, then Gaia was able to put its other functions into effect over the hundreds of years. Functions that created machines in the form of animals to clean the land, air, and water. Once that was all done, plants were reintroduced as seeds were replanted by machines. Next it was animals that were formed in glass tanks and released into the world by machines. And finally, it was people, who were born out of glass tanks and raised by machines. I saw those tanks myself."

Aloy falls silent for a moment to gauge their reaction.

"What nonsense!" The gold-armored Gerudo exclaimed as she strikes the tip of her sword onto the floor once again. "This little vai is a Yiga spy trying to deceive us!"

"But Buliara our world was also devastated by machines that were supposed to protect us from the Calamity Ganon," Riji countered.

"Check my focus," Aloy said. "You can see the images I recorded of what had happened."

Riju does so as she thinks about it. That is when images come up before her eyes and she reaches out to them. From her prespective, she watches as images of the events that Aloy had done are unfolded; up to and including the parts Aloy told her about.

"Wow, it's true!" Riju gasped.

"Yes, and it was all the fault of a man named Ted Faro. He was the one who created those machines that turned on us. It wasn't his intention, but he was too arrogant to believe that they could ever turn on us. Gaia was created by a woman named Elisabet Sobeck and she used to work for him, but she left him because she didn't approve of the machines he was creating. When those machines turned on them, she pressured him to fund the creation of Zero Dawn, the project to resurrect life on our world. Later, she sacrified her life in order to save the main facility that was about to be overrunned by Faro machines. Afterwards, Ted Faro broke into Gaia and took over one of its functions called Apollo. It contained all of the knowledge that the Old Ones ever had. Its purpose was to re-educate the new people who were going to repopulate the world . . . Only that never happened," as bitterness enters Aloy's voice. "Because Ted Faro wiped out the existence of Apollo, and then killed all those who helped Elisabet create Zero Dawn. In the recording I saw, he ranted that he was trying to protect the innocents that were to follow after them, but it was really more to hide his unwitting involvement in it."

"I see it!" Riju marveled. "I see him making those people die! He had the air sucked out of their room!"

"The first ones were released when the place they were born and raised in could no longer substain them They were ignorant of the world before them and that ignorance remains to this day. I eventually learned that one of the functions called Hades wanted to destroy my world once again because it was designed to destroy biospheres that could turn undesirable for the people. It learned of my existance and tried to have me killed. I was forced to confront it and finally destroy it. After my victory, I went in search for Elisabet Sobeck's body. She, along with her creation, Gaia, were my mothers; even though my living one was hundreds of years dead by the time I was born. Unlike the later generations of people, I was born from a glass tank and set outside to be found, then shunned. I found Elizabet at the ruins of her home, where she was wearing armor to protect herself from the then toxic air. I gave her a proper burial, then sat and began to doze. I began hearing a girl's voice calling for help and I had visions of a man with a sword facing off against what I was later learn is called the Calamity Ganon. Within that monster, I saw the girl calling out for help. Then the next thing I knew, I was here in this world. I went to a stable called Outskirt Stable, then learned about a village called Kakariko and made my way there. It was there that I met up with a man named Link. The man in my vision."

"Link?" Riju asked with a wry expression, as if she had heard that name before.

"Yes, and together we went to Zora's Domain to free the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, and then to Death Mountain where we freed the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. And now we have come to free that Divine Beast out there."

Riju and her fellow Gerudos exchanged looks of shock.

"Then where is he?" Riju asked.

"He returned to Kara Kara Bazaar to investigate something," Aloy answered. "He told me that he will be okay and for me to enter Gerudo Town, what with him being a man and all. But I know he will return."

"If he attempts to enter he will be thrown out of this town!" Buliara stated as she jabs her sword into the floor.

"Then let me go and wait for him," Aloy pleaded. "I'll talk to him about this. I know he'll help! Together, we'll go and take on that Divine Beast out there that's been bothering you."

Riju thinks about that as she pinches her chin in thought.

"Very well," she finally answered. "But to insure your honesty, your focus will remain on my face for the time being."

Aloy blinks as she fights with herself to not demand her focus back.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Also," Riju added, "you cannot simply approach Divine Beast Vah Naboris . . . It walks around in circles never resting, so there are its feet to worry about. A perpetual sandstorm envelopes the area around it . . . Naboris will attack with lightening anyone who attempts to approach it. Without the Thunder Helm, it is impossible to get close to Naboris."

"The Thunder Helm?" Aloy asked.

"It is a heirloom that once belonged to Lady Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion from one hundred years ago," Riju answered. "It has been passed down through the line of chiefs and protects the wearer against lightening . . . Unfortunately, it was stolen by the Yiga."

"Those guys again," Aloy said with exasperation. "We had run ins with them. Any idea what they did with it?"

"It must be in their hideout," Riju answered as she ponders for a moment. "It is north of here in the Gerudo Highlands. If you and your friend, Link, were to infiltrate the Yiga Clan Hideout, you can retrieve the Thunder Helm and return with it. Then you present it to me, Aloy, and I will give you your focus back. And then I will help you and your friend enter Naboris."

"Sounds simple enough," Aloy quipped.

Riju next turns her attention to Aloy's weapons.

"Three different bows, two different slings. But what are these?" As she picks up Aloy's rattler.

"That is called a rattler. That one shoots a wave of sound that destroys machines. Those animal formed machines started to turn on humans over twenty years ago. Attacking humans on sight, so now we have to defend ourselves against them. Though we have always hunted them."

"And these?" As Riju touches the others.

"Those are a tripcaster, a ropecaster, and explosives. The tripcaster has exploses at the end that goes off if a machine trips the wire. The ropecaster attaches to a machine and then to the ground to hold them into place. The explosives I launch from my slings or plant in the ground as booby traps."

"This is an unusual spear," Riju said as she picks it up and looks it over. "Your focus is making the end of this glow!"

"That spear has an override in the bottom that overrides machines so I can use them. It doesn't work on Sheikah technology by the way."

"I know that these are ice arrows and fire arrows. But what of these?" As Riju picks up a tearblast arrow and corruption arrow.

"The one in your right hand explodes on contact and the other corrupts machines, it also works on people and monsters too. Be careful you don't stab yourself with that corruption arrow or you will end up attacking people."

Riju drops the corruption arrow as if it were on fire, but puts the tearblast arrow down. She next moves on to Aloy's Shield Weaver in a neat pile.

"I've noticed that your armor sparkles at times," Riju said as she runs her fingers over it.

"It is my Shield Weaver. I found the armor of the Old Ones in a secret place and dismantled it, then worked it into my outfit."

"How ingenious," Riju mused as she strokes it. "You may dress and have your weapons back."

Aloy picks up her Shield Weaver and puts it back on. She later puts her weapons back on, careful not to alarm the Gerudo around her.

"So I can go now?" Aloy next asked after packing the last of her weapons away. "Like I just said, I'll go outside the town and watch out for Link, seeing that you won't allow men in here."

"Yes, you may," Riji answered.

"It looks like I'll have to wait in the shade of that Sheikah Shrine entrance to avoid the heat," Aloy said.

"A chilly elixir will solve that problem," Riju said.

Aloy receives two bottles of chilly elixir. It is a blue liquid and Aloy drains one of the bottles, getting a cool sweet though bitter taste. Almost immediately, the heat vanishes from her and it feels as if it is only a mild day.

"Okay, now go to him, Aloy," Riju said.

Aloy leaves out through the entrance into the back streets. Her thoughts are vexed.

 _Damn, I feel naked without my focus! I can only hope that Riju will keep her word. But the focus will show her wonders she never thought possible and she just might be tempted to keep it_.

Aloy makes her way to the open plaza and heads toward the only route in and out of Gerudo Town. That is when a Hylian female enters the town. Her appearance gets Aloy's attention.

 _Strange, none of the other Hylian females are wearing that. Come to think of it, none of the Gerudo are either. And she looks familiar too_.

The female approaches Aloy and stops before her.

"Yes?" Aloy asked. "Can I help you with something?"

The female leans close whispering, it's me, ever so softly and winks. Aloy gives a start and stares at the face in awe as her own expression goes wry and she rasps in a low tone.

"Link?!"


	32. Chapter 31

Aloy stands there with mouth slightly agap.

"I," she began slowly. "I really . . . don't know what to say."

Link tells Aloy that he got it from a man who disguished himself as a Gerudo and that he was standing atop of the inn back in Kara Kara Bazaar after asking around about anyone strange. He next tells her that is going to try and get an audience with whoever is in charge.

That is when he gives a start and asks where her focus is.

"I wasn't in this town for long before four Gerudo guards took me captive and marched me up into that palace over there and down into their barracks," Aloy explained with a brief gesture at the palace. "Then they striped me down in front of their leader, a girl named Riju who looks to be no more than thirteen. One of the guards plucked my focus off last of all and wore it. Naturally, she was startled by what she saw on it and removed it. Then Riju asked about it and got to wear it as well. I told her about myself and my world. I told her about you and how we wanted to help them deal with that Divine Beast out there. She told me that the only way we can get aboard it is with something called a Thunder Helm. It's a Gerudo heirloom that was stolen by the Yiga. It turns out that the Gerudo thought I was one of them in disguise, but I think it's because they singled me out for my ears. Anyway, she tasked us to go to their hideout and get it back for her if we are ever to try and free the Divine Beast Vah Naboris . . . So she's keeping my focus to insure our honesty."

Link stands there for a moment blinking in thought. His expression turns grim and he next whispers that he will get her focus back, then turns and walks toward the palace. Aloy gives a start for a moment, then chases after Link.

"What're you doing?!" She hissed into his ear. "They'll discover what you are and throw you out!"

Link answers that they can do that but not before he gets her focus back.

"So be it," Aloy said, then rummages around in her satchels. "But first, drink this." Taking out a chilly elixir. "Riju gave me two of these and I just drank one. It's called a chilly elixir and it will protect against the heat."

Link takes the bottle and drinks it. He thanks Aloy, saying that he feels cooler now. He then turns and goes toward the palace, with Aloy following after him. They go up the stairs and into the throne room unopposed, up to Riju as she sits casually upon her throne while engrossed in the focus as her bodyguard Buliara stands nearby. Riju snaps out of her engrossment upon noticing Aloy.

"Aloy, what are you doing back already? And who is this you bought?"

Link answers instead by stating that he is Link and was Urbosa's friend.

"So this is the voe Aloy told us about!" Buliara stated, then jabs her swordtip into the floor. "A voe entering this place is a serious offence!"

"Indeed it is," Riju said. "But . . . he is the hero Link himself."

"Impossible!" Buliara said. "That was a hundred years ago!"

"He was asleep for all that time," Aloy said. "The Sheikah put him as such."

"Mother did tell me the story about how the hero Link was taken by the Sheikah and hidden away somewhere," Riju said while in a pondering pose.

"But he does not have the sword that cuts the darkness on him," Buliara said.

"No, he doesn't," Riju said. "But that doesn't mean that he cannot help us. Very well. As I had told Aloy, I can now tell you. Go north into the Gerudo Highlands and infiltrate the Yiga Clan hideout to get back the Thunder Helm that they had stolen from us. It was Lady Urbosa's favorite helm. With it, you will be able to approach Naboris."

Link thanks Riju and next tells her that she can give Aloy her focus back because they have no intention of failing this mission.

"Insolence!" Buliara exclaimed as she stabs her swordtip into the floor.

"Since he is the hero Link himself and was friends with Urbosa," Riju said, "we were ignorant in mistreating his friend, Aloy."

Riju removes the focus and holds it out for Link to take. He takes it and hands it back to Aloy, who takes it and puts it back onto the side of her own face and feels relieved to have it back.

"Thank you," Aloy said. "We'll be back with that Thunder Helm. Now which direction is north?"

"When you leave through the entrance, go left," Riju answered. "Towards the Sheikah Shrine. Oh, and sandstorms are common out there. So you'll need to ride a sand seal to get there quicker."

"A sand seal?" Aloy inquired.

"They are creatures that swim through the sand. I have one called Patricia," Riju answered. "As you are heading toward the exit, take a right and you will come upon a sand seal pen. There, you can rent a sand seal. You will need a shield to ride behind them though. Just go and see for yourself."

Link thanks her and they leave, following the directions that Riju had told them. They find the sand seal pen. Aloy finds them to be cute yet bizarre as they have fat missle-like bodies with a head. They have neither legs nor arms, but tail and fins like a fish.

"Excuse us," Aloy said to a Gerudo watching over them. "But how do you use these sand seals?"

"You simply tie a rope on them and let them go," the Gerudo answered. "They will drag you over the sand as they swim through it. But you will need a shield and rope to ride them."

Link and Aloy look at each other, with Link agreeing to it. The duo are soon behind their own sand seal holding onto a rope and standing upon a shield, with Aloy standing upon the Gerudo shield that Link had given her.

"So how does this go?" Aloy mused as she stares at the rope whimsically.

"To make the sand seal go, just flick your wrist to create a wave through the rope," the Gerudo said with manual demonstration. "Flicking your wrist will compel it to swim faster, but careful not to tire it out. To slow or even stop, pull back on the rope." While making a pulling motion. "To make it go left, pull the rope to the left." As she positions her right arm over to her left. "To make it go right, pull the rope to the right." As she positions her right arm over to her right and away from herself. "You think you got all that?"

"I think so," Aloy said with uncertainty.

"The most important thing is balance," the Gerudo said. "And being able to keep your feet on the shield as its pulling you along. But the sand of the Gerudo Desert is very fine, so there'll be very little friction against the shield. Also, don't worry about having to return them. They know the way back."

The duo thank her and ready themselves to leave. Link is the first as he flicks his wrist, sending a wave down the rope that causes the sand seal to dive into the sand with a bark and swim along. Aloy takes a deep breath and tenses, then flicks her wrist and is jerked forward by her sand seal as it dives into the sand with a bark and pulls her along. Years of training that included jogging over tightwires prove to be a valuable asset to Aloy as she very easily finds her balance. Another flick of her wrist and she is going faster, catching up to Link. She watches him make a sharp turn to the left as his hands are over to his left side. Aloy follows suit by doing the same thing, making her sand seal turn left, keeping Link in her sight. Another flick of her wrist and the sand seal goes faster, so that she is close behind Link. It turned out that Gerudo was right about the sand as it seemingly flows underneath the shield.

They continue surfing over the sand as their sand seals bark and pull them along. The cliff face of the Gerudo Highlands continue to loom ever larger. They can make out a passage through them. Off to their left are the sight of huge bones belonging to some sort of creature. Just behind it, the massive cloud of sand kicked up by the high winds threatens to engulf them as they can feel the breeze of it overwhelming the air that flows over them. Bits of sand blow their way. The closer they get to the passage, the closer the sandstorm gets. It is as they are about to enter the passageway that the sandstorm is almost upon them, reducing the visibility and causing them to squint their left eye and turn their face to the right in order to see where they are going.

It is only for the moment though as the canyon walls that jut out suddenly protect them from the sand. They are relieved to be able to see again and see rock columns with rope strung out between them that have red streamers on them.

They continue to make use of the sand seals that pull them all the way up the trail, which narrows and starts to rise. Boulders suddenly come rolling down and the duo are quick to pull to whatever side that will help them avoid those boulders. The trail gets progressively narrower.

That is when they see a stone ridge up ahead going the full width of the trail. Link first pulls on his sand seal, causing Aloy to do so with hers as well. They get off their shields and walk up to the ridge that is some ten feet high.

"Okay, it looks like we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot," Aloy said. "But before we do that . . . could you please change back into what you had been wearing when we first arrived in the Gerudo Desert."

Link smirks and begins to change back into the blue tunic.

"Now let's get up there," she said as she kneels down to steady herself with her hands on her knee to hoist him up. But Link starts climbing up the sheer rock face.

"How are you able to do that?!" Aloy mused. "Not even I can climb like that!"

Link reaches the top, then turns and leans over with his arm down. Aloy steps back and takes a running start then leaps and grabs Link's hand, helping to pull her up. Once at the top, they get up and continue on up the ever rising trail.

"Hey Link, are you getting that we're about to be attacked feeling?"

No sooner had she finished saying that when a ball of light appears up ahead, to be followed by a puff of smoke and red notes, and a Yiga with a bow is there before them. Aloy quickly takes out her war bow and launches arrows at the Yiga, since it is the bow with the fastest reload. Link has his scimitar and Gerudo shield out, then rushes the Yiga after being injuried enough by the arrows stuck into him. Link rams the edge of his shield into the Yiga's face, knocking him down and skewers the Yiga through the chest, killing him so that the Yiga disappears in a puff of smoke and flurry of red notes. A Duplex Bow, rupees, and Mighty Bananas are left behind.

"We better stay sharp because I get the feeling that there will be more of them up ahead," Aloy said.

With their bows out an an arrow nocked, they continue their climb ever upward and the trail finally levels out. They come upon a rock that has the Yiga Eye, both as painted onto the rock and on the white cloth tied to it. Up past it are more such rocks, even in lines side-by-side.

That is when three more Yiga appear, both armed with bows, but two of them get skewered because Link and Aloy were quicker on the defense. The duo repeatedly launch arrow after arrow at their adversaries.

After managing to kill all three Yiga and collect their spoils, the duo enter a large room up ahead that looked to have been carved out of the mountainside. They enter to stand within the rounded room that has a platform in the center with stairs leading up to another platform surrounded by lamp braziers. On that smaller platform is another Duplex Bow. Around the room and into the walls are seven stairs that go up to a white tapestry with a row of Yiga Eyes on them, but their ends at the bottom are black with a dark red flame. On either side of those tapestries are lit lamp braziers.

"Why do I get the feeling that there are rooms behind those curtains?" Aloy mused, not understanding tapestries.

Link directs her attention to one of two torches on the ground and they each take one, then each walk up to a tapestry. They light their torch and burn a tapestry. Behind one, Link discovers a chest that contains a rupee. Behind another, Aloy merely discovers Keese that she smacks away with her torch on a reflex.

"Okay," Aloy gasped. "I think it best we light a curtain, then run away to have plenty of space between us and whatever else decides to pop out to attack us."

And with that they pick another tapestry and light it, then quickly hurry back down the stairs and put their torch away and take out their weapon. Sure enough, the one Aloy had lit reveals more Keese and she slashes them down. Taking out her torch again, she goes up to another tapestry and lights it, and hurries away.

This time, a hallway is revealed.

"Hey Link, I found something."

He looks and congratulates Aloy. They drop their torches and walk up into the hallway.

They turn right and go up another flight of stairs and come upon a wooden platform over a large room where a huge stone block is located to their left. Across the platform is a cell with thick wooden square bars criss crossed over it, with glowing cards pasted around its edges.

Behind it is a Gerudo.

"Hey!" Aloy called quietly as she and Link walk up to the cell. "What are you doing here, Gerudo?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," the Gerudo answered. "This is the hideout of those Yiga thieves who stole the Thunder Helm."

"We know," Aloy whispered. "And Riju sent us to get it back."

"Lady Riju sent you?!" the Gerudo gasped.

"Yes, but she didn't mention anything about a captured Gerudo."

"That's probably because she doesn't know I'm here." The Gerudo then sighs. "I doubt anyone knows I'm here."

"What's your name?" Aloy asked.

"Barta. My name is Barta."

"I'm Aloy and he's Link. Don't worry, Barta, we'll get you out of here too. But what are those things on the ends?"

"Those are special locks that the Yiga use to keep cells closed," Barta answered. "Listen . . . Aloy, Link . . . If they spot you, they'll call their friends for sure. There's no way you can take them all on. If only you had some way of distracting them."

"How?" Aloy asked.

"I don't know how," Barta admitted. "All I ever see them do is patrol and eat bananas. I haven't seen anything else that you could exploit as a weakness. Listen, this place is dangerous. You should get out of here while you can."

"Sorry, but we're not leaving until we get that Thunder Helm back, and you too," Aloy said.

"Fine, do what you want," Barta sighed. "But as for me, I can take care of myself."

"After we get rid of the Yiga and get that Thunder Helm back, we will be coming back for you, regardless of what you just said," Aloy answered. "Let's go, Link."

Aloy and Link jump down from the platform to face the challenge of the Yiga. Up ahead they see a bright flickering light from around the corner of that huge stone block. Aloy scans with her focus to see through it a muscular Yiga carrying a torch and walking toward the wall. Aloy casually walks up to the stone block along the side that faces the wall. She can see that the Yiga is oblivious to her presence. Years of sneaking up on animals and machines has honed her stealth to the point that moving quietly comes almost effortlessly to her, and crouches with her back pressed against the stone with her spear out. Like a coiled rattlesnake, she is ready to strike as the torch that the Yiga is carrying comes into view.

In a flash Aloy darts upward with her spear lunging and the sound of the Yiga getting punctured is heard after being stabbed underneath the chin; the sound of bone being struck immediately follows as it was the inside of his skull that was being struck. Aloy had stabbed the Yiga up through the brain, slicing the Yiga's brainstem so that he immediately goes limp like a marionette that has had its strings cut. She pulls the Yiga back around so that the Yiga will be out of casual view. That is when Aloy notices something as she stares down at the now dead Yiga.

"How is it that he's not disappearing like the last ones we fought?" Aloy asked.

Link speculates that it may be due to their falling in battle, whereas this one was attacked suddenly and without warning, preventing him from making himself disappear properly.

"I see," Aloy answered, then turns and looks toward where they must go, but using her focus to see through the stone.

She sees a railing with stairs going down. Beyond it she sees a doorway going down a hallway and another Yiga coming up it.

"This way," Aloy whispered as she turns back and rounds the side of the huge stone block facing the direction they had come from. Aloy ducks low and crawls, as does Link. They crawl up to the wooden railing. Aloy watches through her focus as the Yiga emerges from the doorway with torch in hand.

 _Why do they use torches when there are lights around?_ Aloy mused inwardly while taking note of the lit lanterns around on the walls.

The Yiga turns away from them and walks toward the end of that area. There are stone objects that reminds Aloy of fallen pillars, but that would not be their purpose. There are also more of those Yiga rocks along the side of one wall.

Aloy takes out her sharpshot bow, since it hits the hardest, and an arrow. Carefully, she rises and takes aim at the Yiga's head, then releases. The arrow hits true as it sticks in the Yiga's head, puncturing his brain so that he falls and goes dead like the previous one.

The duo are quick to hurry down the stairs to go through the now unguarded doorway, but not before Link has to open a nearby chest to find a sapphire within it.

They enter a corridor and come to a dead end, but turn left and see a corridor with a tall ladder way in the back. Link is about to go, when Aloy puts her hand on him to stop him and she is using her focus to see through the walls. Link quietly asks her what she sees.

"There is a larger room off to the right with stone pillars in it and four Yiga patroling it. Though one of them continues standing with his back to a doorway we have to get through," Aloy answered quietly. "That ladder goes up to a long narrow corridor that leads to a room. But as for the Yiga, if there were only one, we could simply sneak in there and take him out. But four . . . ?"

Aloy then takes out her war bow and the last corruption arrow. "I think it's time to use the last one."

Aloy stalks down the hallway and looks around a corner. She spies a Yiga walking by and all he would have to do is turn around and see her. Aloy quickly takes aim and releases. The arrow strikes true and she hurries back to Link.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Aloy whispered to Link in a deadpan as the rants and raves of that Yiga are heard, to be followed by the clashing of swords.


	33. Chapter 32

Aloy and Link now stand before the open doorway that the now dead Yiga was guarding. The corrupted Yiga had managed to kill two of its fellow Yiga before being struck down by the last Yiga. As that Yiga stood there staring down at the renegade Yiga, it was Link's turn to kill him with first an arrow through the chest, puncturing his heart, and another through the throat, puncturing through his windpipe all the way out through his nape to sever his vertebrae. This Yiga vanished in a flurry of notes as he remained lucid long enough to enact such a spell. Next, Link told Aloy that he wanted to check out to see what was up above in that room and went. He later returned by jumping down from above to tell her about the piles of bananas up there and a chest with a topaz in it.

Now, they enter the doorway and walk down a hallway and turn left, then enter another room. There are canvas platforms around the walls with lanterns above them. Some even have what look to be targets or possibly drums on them. At the back is a railing with a Duplex Bow lying there. But in the center is a raised platform with another smaller raised platform on top with a kneeling bench before it that has a chest upon that smaller platform. Inside it are more Mighty Bananas.

"Man, these guys are really hung up on bananas," Aloy chuckled.

Link agrees, then directs her attention to the half buried treasure chests around them. He takes out the Sheikah Slate and uses Magnesis to pull them out. Two of them contain a topaz and the other a ruby.

Aloy looks around the room while using her focus and ends up seeing a large purple square sparkling in a wall, along with purple sparkles in the air that are the telltale sign of human interaction.

"I found something," Aloy said, causing Link to walk over and inquiry. "I can see disturbances in the environment through my focus. And this wall looks funny too." She touches it. "It's metal."

Link tells her to stand back as he has the Sheikah Slate out once again. He uses Magnesis on it and moves the slate around in the attempt to manipulate the wall. It suddenly turns on a pivot so that one half is inside and the other half is outside. They can see past it that it leads to the outside.

The duo go outside and see that they are surrounded by canyon walls with rooves built into it that Aloy finds to look unusual. Ropes with pieces of red notes hang from them, fluttering in a breeze. In the center of the area is a huge perfectly round pit. Judging from the sky it is also close to sunset.

"Hey!" A man yelled in a rough baritone.

They look around and are startled by the sudden appearance of a Yiga. Although he is masked like the other Yiga, his attire includes a high white and yellow collar, and a mask with flames set around the edge. Moreover, his physique is not like the others either as he has a potbelly and disproportionately short stubby legs.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my napping spot?!" The Yiga demanded.

"You're napping spot?" Aloy winced wryly as she does not know what to make of this particular Yiga in general since he seems almost . . . whimsical.

"Wait a minute," the Yiga exclaimed as he momentarily rubs his mask as if to see better while leaning toward them. "That thing on his hip . . . Is that . . . Could it be a Sheikah Slate? If it's a Sheikah Slate . . . Then that means . . . " He then gives a start and points ardently. "Yeah. It's you! You're that Link guy I've been looking for! And you, you're that girl with the freaky ears who's been helping him!"

"Where I come from, people recognize me for my hair," Aloy quipped.

"What luck!" The Yiga gloats as he spreads his arms wide. "My scouts are out in the field looking high and low, but you two just wander into my hideout!"

"That's because you took something that doesn't belong to you," Aloy retorted. "And who are you anyway? You're not like the other Yiga we encountered."

"Oh excuse me," the Yiga said apologetically. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the leader . . . Of the Yiga Clan!" He then starts doing poses. "The strong! The burly! The one! The only!" He then spins around and stops to take on a battle pose. "Master Kohga!" As his voice echoes off the cliffs. "Now, prepare yourselves."

He then levitates away from them while spinning.

"Is this guy for real?!" Aloy exclaimed with bewilderment as she takes her spear out.

Kohga puts up a blue forcefield, which next falls to pieces and disappears as he makes a spherical stone with a Yiga Eye on it appear above him. He then sends it flying toward them, causing Link and Aloy to jump away to opposite sides.

"Alright so we're going to be in for a bit of a fight, I get it," Aloy quipped.

Aloy tries to run toward Kohga, but he is too fast as he spins away from her and puts up another shield like before and creates another stone like before, but Link manages to hit him with an arrow to disorient Kohga, causing him to drop the stone upon himself so that he ends up burying himself headfirst into the ground.

"Gotcha!" Aloy yelled as she and Link run toward him and begin hacking and stabbing the leader of the Yiga.

But Kohga pulls his head out of the ground and twirls away from them.

"Wow, that guy's pretty tough!" Aloy marveled with begrudging respect. "I think it's his outfit that's protecting him. It felt like trying to rip a Longleg's bellows."

Once again, Kohga tries to pull the same technique on them and once again he gets hit with an arrow to fall headfirst into the ground to make him temporarily vulnerable to the duo's direct attacks.

After freeing himself, Kohga twirls away to hover over the pit and starts shaking his fists and stamping his feet in mid-air.

"So he's able to float in the air like that then!" Aloy marveled.

Kohga makes two Yiga stones appear on either side of him.

"Oh, yeah he's really angry now," Aloy quipped.

Kohga forms a blue forcefield around himself, then it falls away as he begins winding his arms around from top to bottom in a counterclockwise direction, causing those stones to move in that direction around him. Not wanting him to successfully launch those stones at them, Aloy releases an arrow into him just as one of those stones is almost above him. That stone falls onto him, causing Kohga to go flying toward them and get buried headfirst into the ground once again. And again, Link and Aloy hack and stab him. Only to no avail as his suit is just too tough to rupture. Link breaks an ancient spear on him. Kohga frees himself once more and tries that same dual Yiga stones once again, and once again his attempt gets broken, but by Link armed with a Duplex bow this time as he had been expecting that attack. And again, Kohga comes flying toward them to land head first into the ground for Link, now armed with an ancient short sword, and Aloy to attempt to hack and stab, despite his supertough outfit. That still did not stop them from being able to hurt him as each of their attacks left the Yiga master winded.

Kohga spins back to hover over the pit once again and this time his tantrum is even more dramatic.

"Get ready cause he's gonna do something else now," Aloy said as she has her sharpshot bow out this time, ready to let him have it with ice arrows.

Kohga forms a blue forcefield around himself. Unlike before, the forcefield remains up and from seemingly out of thin air like the those Yiga stones, an even larger sphere appears. This one of metal and with spikes on it.

"Wow, that looks like it could do a lot of damage," Aloy fretted as she puts her bow up, needing to move quickly for when that thing comes flying.

And fly towards the duo it does, causing them to jump aside in the opposite directions to narrowly avoid getting hit by that huge sphere. Upon crashing, the sphere is destroyed. No sooner was that destroyed than another one appears.

"Link, it's metal!" Aloy exclaimed.

Link is quick to take out the Sheikah Slate, bring up the Magnesis rune, and capture that sphere. Link hits Kohga with it, first destroying his blue forcefield and then hitting him with it so that the metal sphere ends up bursting and disappears, leaving Kohga stunned. But the Yiga Master remains afloat over the pit. Kohga tries that same technique once again, and once again Link uses that metal sphere against him.

This time, Kohga flies away from the pit and hits the ground. Slowly, painfully, he gets up while clasping his shoulder.

"Who would've thought," the Yiga Master gasped, "I'd be done in like this . . . And by this guy and girl, of all people."

He starts throwing a temper tantrum. "You think I'm just going to let this stand?! Do you?!" His bellowing echoing off the canyon walls.

"Pretty emotional isn't he?" Aloy quipped.

Kohga is quick to rein in his temper. "I almost lost my temper there."

"Ahm, almost?" Aloy said dryly. "I'd hate to see what you'd be like if you really did lose your temper."

Kohga rasps a sigh. "What a pain . . . I can't go out this way. What to do, what to do . . . ?"

"How about you just lie down and take a nap?" Aloy shot back.

"Shut up, round ears!" Kohga snapped, then gets a start of triumph. "Ha! I got it!" And starts to laugh maniacally.

"I wonder what he got?" Aloy mused to Link. "The punchline to a joke he was told earlier?"

Kohga calms himself and folds his arms in a superior manner. "I need to bust out my serious moves . . . A secret technique taught by my father's mother's father! It will . . . destroy you!"

"You're a pretty amusing guy, you know that, Kohga," Aloy quipped. "I wish the last guy I fought with back in my world was as amusing as you." As she thinks of Helis.

"This is the end!" Kohga ranted as he points ardently at the duo, then clasps his hands together in prayer as he holds his forefingers up. A rumbling is heard, causing the duo to look around in concern.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Aloy fretted.

A metal spiked sphere appears up in the air between Kohga and the duo, but so much larger. It then drops, blocking off all view of Kohga.

"Ah, Link?! Sheikah Slate at the ready!"

Kohga laughs, only to stop with a sense of surprise. "Maybe it's just a tad too big. Are you still over there?"

"Yes we are!" Aloy called back as she feels a sense of both concern and humor.

"And pretty soon you'll both be gone!" Kohga exclaimed triumphantly. "And not just from my line of sight! Only the leader of the Yiga Clan can use this secret technique . . . it is . . . the ultimate-"

Only to stop as the sphere begins rolling toward the Yiga Master. The whole ridiculousness of the situation causes Aloy to start sputtering as she is on the verge of laughing. Kohga is heard screaming and the sphere steamrolls over him and into the pit behind him, taking him down with him. Aloy fights to contain the laughter wanting to burst out of her.

"Coward! I shall be remembered!" Kohga was heard yelling as his voice begins to rapidly grow distant. "The Yiga Clan will track you to the ends of Hyrule!"

A distant crash is heard from the pit below, to be instantly followed by the sound of gales of laughter echoing off the canyon walls as Aloy doubles over and falls to the ground while clutching at her belly. Tears stream down her distorted face as she lies there in a fetal position, shaking with each bellow of laughter.

"Wha-What . . . ?! Wha-What . . . was . . . that?!" She managed to exclaim breathily. "Wa-Was that . . . g-guy . . . f-for real?!"

She continues to bellow with laughter some more. Eventually, she calms and gets up on her knees while still bent over.

"Aaaah . . . ! My stomach . . . It hurt . . . It hurts to laugh . . . ! I . . . I think I . . . pissed myself!"

She notices Link standing over her with a deadpan expression while now holding a golden helmet in hand that has three rows of what look to be sapphire jewels.

"Oh come on!" Aloy rasped. "That . . . had to have been . . . the most ridiculous guy . . . we have ever . . . encountered!"

Link kneels down slight while extending his hand for Aloy to take. She grabs ahold of his hand and he pulls her up as she struggles to stand. She feels exhausted over that laughing spurt. She again snickers over what had just happened.

"H-Hey, Link," she finally sighed. "Let's go and see . . . if that Gerudo e-escaped. What was . . . her name again?"

Link tells her Barta.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Aloy sighed. "I . . . haven't laughed that hard since I was a kid." Then takes a deep breath and sighs. "So that's the Thunder Helm . . . Okay then," as she begins walking slowly toward where they came out of, "let's go and see if Barta got out."

Link follows after her. Aloy takes one last look back at the pit, then snickers and sputters and ends up giggling once again.

They return inside all the way back to where they first entered and meet Barta. Only to find the cell empty.

"I guess she really could take care of herself after all," Aloy mused. "Let's head back to Gerudo Town."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and let's Aloy hold one end of it, then selects the Dago Chisay Shrine and they warp to there. They can see that the sun is an hour away from setting over the seemingly infinite Gerudo Desert behind Gerudo Town. The watcher still stands there staring at the entrance.

"You're still here?" Aloy mused, startling the watcher.

"Yes, and I still am searching for that male who managed to get in there," he said intently.

"Well, good luck," Aloy quipped as she looks at Link. "We need to talk once we're away from here."

Once far away enough, Aloy says to Link, "I'll go first and enter the town. Then you walk past the entrance over to the other side and change so that you can return and enter. That way, you won't arouse suspicion."

Link agrees and Aloy leaves. She enters Gerudo Town and waits in the town square as she watches through her focus, Link walking along and finally passes the entrance and keeps going to the other side of the wall. She watches as the distant figure of him seen through the buildings changes into the Gerudo outfit. He comes walking and soon enters the town and Aloy shuts her focus off.

"Glad you could make it," Aloy said. "Now let's go see Riju."

The duo walk across the plaza and up the stairs into the palace. The throne is empty, but Buliara is still standing next to it.

"If you are looking for Lady Riju," she said, "she's on the second floor. Normally, people aren't allowed into her sleeping quarters, but she has given the both of you permission it seems . . . Be on your best manners." As she taps the floor fiercely with her sword. "If she deems you both to be a disturbance to her, it will not end well for either of you."

"Understood," Aloy said, then turns to the stairs and turns on her focus and looks up to see someone directly above her. "Is her sleeping quarters up there?"

"Yes," Buliara answered.

Aloy and Link walk toward the stairs, with Aloy taking one set and Link taking the other. They arrive at the top near a guard and they go outside onto a balcony that has stairs leading upward at an opposite diagonal to another balcony where Riju stands looking out over the town. They go up to her from either side and meet up. Behind her is her bedroom where a queen bed is in the center with curtains to pull around it and streams of water flowing throughout the room.

"I've been waiting for you," Riju said. "Oh, neither of you needn't say a word. As the chief of the Gerudo, I can sense the power of the heirloom, especially from Link since he has possession of it. I know you've both succeeded! I am, as you have no doubt noticed, still but a child."

"Yeah, you are pretty small for a Gerudo," Aloy quipped.

Riju takes on a pondering stance. "The people look on me with nothing but warmth in their eyes, but even this brings me some pain, I must admit . . . I've tried so hard to be worthy of their love, to be a worthy chief . . . and to prove to myself that I was worthy, too. When my family heirloom was stolen, I felt as though a shadow had fallen over me . . ."

"Riju, what was your mother like?" Aloy asked.

"She was a strong chief. And yet she was kind. The Gerudo loved and respected her. When she died, most Gerudo wept openly while the rest fought back their tears, like myself. They claimed that they felt as if they had lost their mother."

"If it makes you feel any better, Riju," Aloy began empathetically, "Back in my world, there is a tribe called the Carja. Their capital is called Meridian and they are ruled over by a Sun-king. The previous Sun-king had my people and others captured and thrown into a placed called the Sun-ring where machines brutally killed innocent people in the belief that it would appease the machines. This didn't work though, but that never stopped him from continuing his atrocities. He even had his eldest son killed for questioning his practice. His other son, Avad, escaped and raised a rebellion that saw the successful overthrow and death of his father. Avad was crowned their Sun-king and he began a policy to reverse all of what his father had done. He still feels that he must always have to prove his worth to his people to show that he is a good Sun-king. Now compare Sun-king Avad's situation to your own: your mother was loved and the only reason you replaced her was that she simply died."

"That is indeed a grim story, Aloy," Riju said thoughtfully. "That makes my burden seem almost trivial . . . Yes, your arrival in the midst of all this must be the work of Lady Urbosa . . . Now, please give me the helmet."

Link hands Riju the Thunder Helm. She examines it for a moment, then puts it on. The helmet proves somewhat big as it ends up covering most of her face so that only her mouth is to be seen.

"Um. How do I look?" Riju inquired.

The duo are silent as they glance between themselves for a moment. That is when Aloy notices that Link has taken on that faraway look once again.

 _He's remembered something!_ Aloy noted inwardly.

"What's wrong?" Riju asked. "You're just staring . . . Anyway, what matters now is . . . How . . . How is it?! Do I look all right?"

"It's a tad big," Aloy winced whimsically.

Riju stands there silently. "You don't say," she finally answered dryly as she adjusts the Thunder Helm, then more seriously. "The threat Divine Beast Vah Naboris poses has only grown since we began searching for the heirloom. I believe that Gerudo Town itself may be in danger before too long . . . As chief, and as Gerudo, I must find some way to stop that thing before it threatens my people. Will you two help me?"

Link exclaims of course.

"As will I," Aloy added. "After all, we did say that we want to get aboard Naboris."

Riju chuckles. "Who would have thought that, just before such a momentus battle . . . hearing a simple, confident pledge of support from you two would be what puts me at ease? I'll head out now. Let's meet up at the lookout post south of town. There's only one way to get close to Naboris, and that's with the help of a sand seal. The lookout post isn't too far from town, but you should take a sand seal there. You can get some practice in that way. I'll be waiting for you with my favorite sand seal, Patricia." Then adjusts the Thunder Helm. "Still . . . It really is a little big."


	34. Chapter 33

The sun is halfway down the horizon as Link and Aloy arrive at the outpost via sand seals where Riju awaits them. Given Riju's need, they were not going to be able to get a good night's sleep. The lookout is a building carved from a mesa with a very tall lookout platform on top of a post next to it. They enter the building and are greeted by a Gerudo.

"I'm shocked," the Gerudo marveled. "Despite what the chief said, I wasn't expecting someone as . . . short as you two. But the chief must have her reasons for believing you can fight the Divine Beast. She's waiting for you at the top of the lookout post. Hurry up."

Before leaving, Link opens a nearby chest that has a golden bow in it and they leave. That is when Link decides to change clothing, saying that he wants Riju to see him for what he is, and that they are no longer in Gerudo Town. He tells Aloy to head on up first and she does so.

Once at the top, Riju is there staring out toward a massive sandstorm being kicked up by Naboris as it stomps around.

"Link'll be up soon," Aloy said. "He's just changing back into regular clothes."

"I see," Riju said. "It will be good to see what he really looks like."

They look out to the sandstorm and see the colossel shape that is Naboris.

"So how will the Thunder Helm help us get close to that thing since it's kicking up so much sand?" Aloy asked.

"I'll explain once Link is up here with us," Riju answered.

"Then it better be soon because the daylight is fading," Aloy said. "I've fought machines at night simply because of the lights they give off. But it's still a dangerous thing to do. Especially with something as big as that thing."

Link reaches the platform and is soon standing next to them. Riju stares at Link for a moment.

"Well then," Riju said. "That's what you really look like, huh . . ." Then chuckles. "With voe banned from town, it's not very common for me to see someone like you, Link . . . What a sight. Divine Beast Vah Naboris is pretty intimidating . . . If we want to get close enough to that thing, we'll need to use sand seals . . . Are you two ready?"

"Of course," Aloy said, with Link echoing.

"Feeling confident?" Riju mused. "Good. Let's get going, then! First, we'll use the sand seals to get in really close to that thing. I'll take the lead. I'm counting on the both of you to shoot at its feet with bomb arrows."

"Why it's feet?" Aloy asked.

"Naboris draws energy from the ground to keep moving. If you damage the feet, I think you can stop it. Those lightening strikes, though . . . Getting hit even once could prove fatal. The Thunder Helm can repel the lightening strikes, protecting me from harm. But it can also shield a limited area around me . . . You'll both have to stay close if you don't want to be shocked. And listen . . . if either of you are too injured to keep fighting, promise me you'll retreat here, to the lookout post. Don't do anything reckless under any circumstances. Here are some Gerudo bomb arrows. There aren't many, so be sure to put them to good use."

Riju hands them each ten bomb arrows and the duo put them into their arrow satchels.

"This is the last time I'll ask," Riju said. "Are you both ready?"

"Well, I'm ready," Aloy said. "What about you, Link?"

Link answers that he too is ready, and he is the first to descend the ladder. Followed by Aloy, then by Riju. Going down the ladder is trickier and it takes more time for them to reach the bottom, especially in Riju's case since she is now wearing the Thunder Helm and has to be careful not to get it caught on a rung; lest it fall off and strike Link on its way down-not so much Aloy though as her Shield Weaver will protect her.

Once at the bottom, they walk up to their sand seals.

"Could you give me a bit of room, just for a moment?" Riju asked.

"Sure," Aloy answered. "We need the time to fasten these harnesses to our waists if we are going to be launching arrows at that Divine Beast's feet."

As Aloy and Link busy themselves attaching the reins around their waist. Riju takes a step toward Naboris, then raises her hands along with her voice.

"My name is Riju, dscendant of the royal line and leader of the Gerudo people! With the power of the heirloom passed down in my family, I shall calm the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Ancestors of the Gerudo! Answer my call! Aid me in this task!"

That is when flickering begins to appear around the Thunder Helm and a force field spreads out from Riju. It passes over Aloy and Link who are about twenty feet away as a feeling of a surface tension flows over them. They can see the faint glow of the forcefield in the twilight. Something that would not have been possible to see if it were still full daylight. Aloy and Link attach those reins to their respective waists. Riju turns to face Aloy and Link arms akimbo.

"Oh wow! I can feel their power coursing through me!" She then adjusts the helm. "Let's move!" Then turns around. "Lady Urbosa . . . Please grant Link, Aloy, and me your protection."

Riju takes a shield and stands upon it, then picks up the reins of her sand seal, Patricia, and attaches it around her waist. Aloy and and Link tense. Riju then mushes her sand seal into action and the duo are quick to follow, ever keen on staying close to Riju. They head into the sand storm, but the sand does not touch them as it instead is deflected, creating sparkles all over the field.

"The shield works pretty good, Riju!" Aloy called out to her.

"Yes, it will protect us from the lightening that Naboris will send our way," Riju called back. "Be sure to stay close to me! You too, Link!"

Millions of sparkles continue appearing all over the forcefield as they continue their travel ever toward Naboris. They pass stone columns along the way. Soon, the looming outline of the massive bestial machine can be seen through the sandstorm as it stomps around. Four faint glows can be seen moving in synchronization, making them feet.

They also see another glow as well. One forming at the top of the beast between its humps as an ever growing ball that then releases a lightening bolt. It falls down upon the trio, but is deflected by the force field that the Thunder Helm is emitting.

"Wow, I don't think my Shield Weaver could've stood up to that!" Aloy mused.

"Get ready to target its feet!" Riju called.

"That's gonna be difficult!" Aloy called.

As they draw ever closer, the Divine Beast finally looms over them out of the sand storm in all of its glory, perpetually moving around upon cup shaped feet that glow purple that makes a sound like thunder with each step it takes.

Due to the constant movement of the Divine Beast's feet, Aloy knows that she will need to use her war bow for this as it has the fastest reload and aim out of her three bows. Although it does have the downside of being useless for long distance, but long distance is also useless when dealing with perpetually moving targets as one needs to be close enough so that they can take the proper aim.

Using a bomb arrow, Aloy takes aim while being pulled along by her sand seal. A difficult thing to do when one is in motion along with their target. The trick to hitting a moving target is to aim at the spot that the target will be at the moment the projectile arrives there. Aloy releases the bomb arrow so that it flies through the air. It strikes one of the feet of Naboris and explodes, damaging the foot. Link follows through as he has a bomb arrow knocked from a Duplex bow. He releases the bomb arrow and it flies through the air and connects, but with another foot. Naboris powers up another lightening bolt, but the duo notice this as they find themselves drifting dangerously close to the edge of their protection and steer their sand seals closer to Riju and her own. Again, Naboris unleashes another lightening bolt that is deflected by the forcefield eminating from the Thunder Helm.

"This . . . is going to be a huge pain!" Aloy clamored as she readies another bomb arrow.

And so it goes as the trio race over the sand trying to stay in lock step with Naboris, all as Link and Aloy have to get in close enough to shoot their respective bomb arrows at the Divine Beast's ever moving feet. Their aims are not always true as there are moments when they miss their target.

The combined efforts of Aloy and Link cause the purple glow of the last foot to wink out. Riju stops her sand seal, causing Aloy and Link to do the same with their own. The trio watch Naboris make a groaning roar as it comes to a stop and slowly kneel. The trio get off their sand seals and Riju removes her Thunder Helm.

"Finally!" Aloy rasped with relief. "I thought I was gonna have to use my tearblast arrows next."

"Unfortunately, I cannot appease Naboris on my own," Riju said to the duo. "I have no choice but to entrust the rest to the both of you."

"Don't worry, Riju, we'll bring Naboris to our side," Aloy assured her, "just as we brought Ruta and Rudania to ours."

Link agrees and then tells Aloy to hurry, and the duo run up to Naboris's head where the entrance into the Divine Beast is as a ramp. Upon running up the ramp, they are momentarily forced to their bellies as Naboris rises with a groaning roar. They make it up the ramp onto a long narrow platform that passes underneath and between its now moving legs. A pedestal is there before them. Flecks of Malice and tendrils of black mist float through the air.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and touches it to the pedestal, lighting it up. A sensuous female voice is heard inside their heads.

 _WELL, WELL, WELL . . . YOU SURE DO KNOW HOW TO KEEP A WOMAN WAITING. WAS IT BECAUSE YOU WERE BUSY WITH THAT GIRL YOU PICKED UP ALONG THE WAY? AND A REDHEAD AT THAT! SO YOU HAVE A THING FOR REDHEADS, DO YOU BOY?_

Aloy and Link blush while making a wry expression.

"Sounds like an Oseram," Aloy muttered.

 _I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TWO TAKE NABORIS BACK FROM GANON! ONE THING AT A TIME_.

Aloy and Link see in their mind's eye the interior of where they are to go first.

 _YOU'LL NEED A MAP TO FIND YOUR WAY AROUND. HEAD OVER TO THAT GUIDANCE STONE OVER THERE. SOUNDS EASY, RIGHT?_

"Right," Aloy mused. "Well, Link, let's get started."

They walk down the platform past the massive moving legs, and past puddles and stalagmites of Malice. Up ahead is a small Guardian that turns out to be armed with an ancient spear. The duo take out their respective melee weapons and attack the Guardian, reducing it to parts. They round a ramp and head up it, only to find their way blocked by stalagmites of Malice. An eyestalk on their right is the culprit and Aloy stabs it, causing the Malice to vanish.

They enter the interior of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. It is a massive cylinder with a green glowing line of electricity running before them all the way to the back and a much smaller cylindar along the way with a platform on top of it. Encircling its center and crossing over the green line is another green line that connects to a glass chamber in a metal frame that contains the green glow of electricity.

"It's back there we have to go," Aloy said. "Or more accurately, you."

They go to the back of Naboris where there is a large opening out onto a platform where a chest is suspended up and further away on a rope. Aloy stands at the threshold watching with bemusement and a slow shake of her head as Link walks up to it while taking out the Sheikah Slate and uses Magnesis on it to make it swing. He next uses Stasis as it swings toward him and takes out the Duplex bow and shoots an arrow at the rope, causing the bow to shatter, then stands aside. The chest unfreezes and flies onto the platform for Link to open and discover an ancient core.

"And now for that Guidance Stone," Aloy quipped.

They walk up a hull rib that also serves as a ramp. At the top, they look right to see the room that contains the Guidance Stone, where Link enters and gets the map. The voice of Urbosa is heard once again.

 _GOOD WORK GETTING THE MAP OF THE DIVINE BEAST! THE TERMINALS THAT CONTROL NABORIS ARE NOTED BY A SERIES OF GLOWING POINTS ON YOUR MAP. TAKE NABORIS BACK BY ACTIVATING ALL OF THE TERMINALS. YOU'RE BOTH READY FOR THIS_.

They leave and Aloy directs Link's attention to a Sheikah Terminal upside down at the front of Naboris from where they had entered.

"Let me guess," Aloy said. "That can be turned around somehow."

Link shows her on the Sheikah Slate the map of Naboris, along with their position and the location of the Sheikah Terminals. He points out three sections of the interior hull and then fiddles with a control that makes the back section light up and an arrow appear to go around it. At the push of a button, a groaning roar is heard and the back of the interior section of the hull slowly rotates around, bringing the Sheikah Terminal halfway upright. Link puts the Sheikah Slate away and jumps off to glide over with his paraglider, and Aloy follows after. Once there, Link makes Naboris turn the rest of the way so that the duo are now standing upon the U-shaped gangway with Malice covering the bend, which has a mouth in it and an eyestalk hanging underneath it.

"I got this," Aloy said as she takes out her hunter bow and an arrow. She takes aim at the eyestalk and releases, hitting the eyestalk and clearing Link's path.

Link thanks her and walks around the bend to the Sheikah Terminal and activates it. The voice of Urbosa is again heard.

 _THERE ARE FOUR TERMINALS REMAINING! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!_

Link looks at the platform they are standing up, at which Aloy is keen to notice.

"You really want those chests, don't you?" Aloy asked sarcastically.

Link gives an innocent shrug, then gets Naboris to turn its middle section so that he can get to one of the chests. He opens it and jumps down then gets Naboris to turn its middle section around so that he can get up there to the other chest. Aloy watches with increasing irritation as Link repositions that section so that he is able to get up there and get that other chest. He finally rejoins her.

"What was in them?" Aloy sighed with irritation as she crosses her arms.

He tells her a knight's bow and an ancient shaft.

Aloy groans a sigh as she throws her arms up. "Okay, Link, that's it! I tried being patient with your little quirk, and I'll admit that at first I found it amusing, but now it's just irritating and it has got to stop . . . ! You just cannot keep going out of your way to get absolutely every treasure chest you happen to see just because you think it might have something important in it . . . ! For one thing, you can only carry a limited number of weapons, and I bet you're about to reach your limit with the other things as well . . . Your mission is to take back the Divine Beasts from Ganon, not go on a treasure hunt. So you are going to have to decide which is more important: freeing the Divine Beasts so we can defeat the Calamity Ganon and rescue Princess Zelda, or going on a treasure hunt. And I sincerely doubt I was pulled over here to help you find treasure."

Link stares silently at Aloy. He sighs as he closes his eyes and hangs his head in shame, then tells her in a meek tone that she is right. He admits that he was too focused on getting the chests as he next confides in her that maybe it is because he wants to delay taking on the Calamity Ganon for as long as he can. That he is scared. And that while he doesn't remember having fought the Calamity Ganon those one hundred years ago, he can still feel the fear of having to fight it. A fear not born of getting killed exactly, but a fear of failing.

Aloy's curtness softens and she clasps Link's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Link," she cooed. "For me, it's the other way around. I want the Calamity Ganon defeated as quickly as possible that so I can be returned to my world." Then releases his shoulder. "It's ironic really. I was raised an outcast . . . Nobody wanted me and they didn't matter to me. The only person who did want me and ultimately mattered to me was killed. Then when I went on that adventure to find answers, and I ended up making friends along the way. Now, I want to see them again."

Aloy and Link hug it out, causing Aloy to feel a warmth in her heart and in her cheeks. They release and Link takes out the Sheikah Slate to study the map of Naboris. He points out the other Sheikah Terminal that is at its front and looks to see that it is within a large booth. He gets Naboris to move the front part of its hull so that the room is up near the ceiling. The duo run up toward the next Sheikah Terminal. Along the way, Link says in an offhanded tone that he will only go after chests that he can casually walk up to, prompting a chuckle from Aloy.


	35. Chapter 34

_THERE ARE THREE TERMINALS REMAINING! HANG IN THERE!_

Urbosa was heard once again after Link had activated the second Sheikah Terminal in a booth within the first section of the inner hull. In order to get to it, however, Link had to get Naboris to move that section of hull so that it would be in the upper left. The duo had to go outside via a flight of stairs that are one of a pair on opposite sides of the platform holding up the main central unit that led to an outside ramp. It was there that they had to destroy a small Guardian armed with an ancient sword to be able to safely walk up to the opening that leads to a room that leads to the booth with the Sheikah Terminal that has globs of Malice around it. Of course, it was up on the "wall" and he had to reposition it so that the opening was facing the ceiling. In the meantine, Aloy is staying outside.

Naboris makes that groaning roar again, signaling to Aloy that Link is making it move its front part so that he may leave that room. Sure enough, the opening comes up and Link is able to step out and rejoin her.

"So where are the other three located?" Aloy asked.

Link shows her the map and she can see the three remaining Sheikah Terminals, two of which are up above them and the third over in the head.

"So we gotta keep going up now." Aloy noted.

Link agrees and urges her to return to the bottom inside Naboris. Once back inside, Link makes Naboris rotate the middle of its inner hull so that they can access another part of the top that has a rounded lighter color of the wall that is pitted with cracks. They emerge onto another balcony and get confronted by a small Guardian armed with an ancient axe. The duo attack it simultaneously with their melee weapons and destroy it. Aloy scans the crack pitted round section of wall with her focus.

"That wall looks like it might be fragile," she noted.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and creates a cube bomb to leave next to the wall. He ushers Aloy away and detonates it, causing the wall to crumble and reveal a very large round entrance that has a floor which is more like a ramp as it is open to the interior below. There is also another destructible wall directly across from where they had entered, which Link destroys with another bomb to reveal a chest. He then turns to Aloy and assures her that he is only going to look to see if he can access the top through that route, then jumps and glides over to look around outside. He turns and tells her no, then opens the chest at his feet to find an ancient screw and rejoins Aloy, telling her he only opened it because it was within easy reach.

"If you say so," Aloy quipped with a smirk.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate to study the map of Naboris once again.

"What's up?" Aloy asked as she looks at the map with him.

Link tells her that he is wondering just how to get up there to the other Sheikah Terminals. That is when Aloy notices something.

"Move those circles around," she said. "Don't move its torso, just what's on the map."

Link does so as Aloy studies the circles.

"Notice how those thick lines can be formed into one solid line?" Aloy noted as she points it out. "What do you suppose will happen if you do turn its torso parts to line those up?"

Link does just that and once all those parts line up, the front where they first entered Naboris slowly and continually turns so that its large round opening reveals a large opening at the top. In the center though is an opening that gets revealed after what had been bars drop.

"Isn't that where the one to the head is located?" Aloy pondered.

Link answers yes.

"Why not leave that one for last and get the other two up above us?"

Link tells her that is a good idea and looks to the back. He then exclaims that he got it and tells Aloy to follow him. They go to the back where Link got the first chest and next have Naboris turn the back part of its interior hull so that they are able to end up standing upon another platform in order to gain access to the top area, taking them into a short hallway where they encounter four silvery metal blocks on railbeds with a yellow square pole attached to them with a white square knob on their tops. One is on the floor, two are on the left wall side-by-side, and the other is on the roof. Beyond it is the outside where there is a platform larger than the one below with a long beam slanted toward them.

"Some of those lines are white instead of green," Aloy said as she points them out amongst those blocks.

Link walks past Aloy and up to that slanted beam, with Aloy following. Together they arrive at the other side where an unlit lightblub is located and look up to see that it is actually a ramp as it has the side facing away marked with footpads. Link then tells Aloy to follow him and they return to those metal blocks as he takes out the Sheikah Slate. He next uses Magnesis to reposition those blocks to line them up, making the electricity flow and Naboris roar once again as this time the platform rises to create a dead end.

"So now what?" Aloy asked.

Link then makes Naboris turn one of its sections to break the electical flow, causing the platform to lower once again.

"Ah, now I get it," Aloy beamed.

They walk over to stand on the other side of the beam/ramp, careful to line themselves up with it. Link realigns the electrical flow and the platform rises once again, successfully creating a ramp for them to walk up. Up ahead is an eyestalk and Aloy is quick to take out her hunter bow and shoot an arrow into it to clear away the Malice blocking their path.

They walk up and enter the interior of one of Naboris's humps. Its interior is circular with an elevator platform in the center of the room perpetually rising and lowering, and an exit across from them blocked by a huge mess of Malice with an eyestalk to the right. This time Link takes aim with the golden bow and destroys it to clear the exit that reveals an unlit lightbulb. They look down that hallway and see a matching room like this one, save with a small Guardian riding that elevator platform.

Aloy notices something about that Malice and scans it with her focus.

"It's covering a Sheikah Terminal," she said while looking down at a section of hallway that is missing. "But it looks like we won't be able to cross over there."

Link directs her attention to up top where they spot a large bulge that is a part of the walkway up above them, along with a ladder like the type on the sides of Sheikah Towers. They climb up it and discover that it has a four spoked turnwheel on it and they turn it. They hear the noise of electrical flow and see that the electricity that encircled the elevator now flows toward the light bulb, turning it on. This in turn makes what is a roofed platform move back and forth between the humps. On the other side is a chest, and Link jumps onto the roof of the platform as it comes closer. He rides it across and up to the chest, which he opens and finds a topaz. He rides the roof of the platform back over to Aloy, half-expecting her to shout at him.

"It was only right there," she instead said, much to his relief.

Next is the elevator platform beneath them and the descend to ride it, with Link even managing to snag a chest off a nearby shelf with the Sheikah Slate's Magnesis to place onto the elevator platform. He and Aloy step off the platform with the chest in tow and he opens it to find an ancient screw. Aloy destroys an eyestalk in the corner down below with a simple arrow from her hunter bow, clearing away Malice that was blocking an exit. They have a brief look around and are quick to notice a doorway, along with another matching doorway inside directly opposite of this doorway. They enter and are immediately confronted by two small Guardians each armed with an ancient sword. The duo are quick to make short work of their own opponents.

They look around the room they are within and see a large window with haphazard patterns and barrels in a corner and on the other side is a short wide ramp leading up to a Sheikah Terminal blocked off by bars. On either side of the ramp are two small circular raised platforms.

"Those platforms look like the ones we saw in those Sheikah Shrines," Aloy said. "You know the ones with those electro-sphere thingies?"

Link agrees and tells her that they must fetch them. They exit the room the way they entered and ride the platform up. They are quick to notice one of them on the other shelf that is directly opposite of the shelf Link had snagged the chest from.

"Why didn't we notice that on our way down?" Aloy mused.

Link is quick to snag it with Magnesis and leave it on the elevator, saying that they can easily comeback for it later after checking out the other side. They ride the moving platform to cross over to the other matching room, just as the other elevator platform rises with the small Guardian, which turns out to be armed with an ancient axe. Aloy is quick to destroy it with a tearblast arrow, reducing her tearblast arsenal down to nine. The elevator lowers once again and they see the eyestalk responsible for the Malice covering the Sheikah Terminal as it hangs underneath the ceiling/floor. She releases a simple arrow before that elevator can come back up, freeing the Sheikah Terminal that is before an exit for Link to access. He walks up to it and does so, then they hear Urbosa speak.

 _THERE ARE TWO TERMINALS REMAINING! STAY FOCUSED!_

They ride the platform elevator down as they look around, but no electro-sphere. They ride it back up all the way to the top.

"Over there!" Aloy stated quickly as she points to it. Link is quick to whip out the Sheikah Slate and use Magnesis to pull it over to them and onto the platform so that they can ride down with it. Once at the bottom, Link carries it into the room with Aloy close behind and places it onto one of the platforms. He goes to the other elevator with the Sheikah Slate out and Magnesis at the ready, then waits for it to descend as it still has the electro-sphere on it. The elevator finally descends with the electro-sphere still there and he snags it off, then asks Aloy if she would like to carry this one.

"Okay," she agreed, then picks it up and carries it back to place onto the other platform. The bars instantly drop with a clank to allow Link access to the Sheikah Terminal. He activates it and Urbosa speaks again.

 _JUST ONE TERMINAL REMAINING! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!_

Link checks out the map of Naboris to get his bearings and urges Aloy to follow back to one of the elevator platforms but behind it as there is an exit blocked by Malice with its eyestalk over in a corner protected by stalagmites. Link simply creates a cube bomb and throws it at the eyestalk and detonates it, clearing up the Malice.

They walk up to the exit and gaze down upon the huge neck of Naboris. Carefully, they drop down with their paragliders, with Link going first and Aloy following after he had landed. They look upon another four pronged turnwheel and turn it together. First one light comes up, then they turn it in the other direction and the other light comes up. Neither lights up though and Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and makes both inner sections turn a half circle and soon the lights shine blue and Naboris makes that groaning roar as it raises its head. A platform descends.

"I'll wait up there," Aloy said as she points to the covered entrance up above a climbing wall.

Link nods and steps onto the platform to ride it up as Aloy climbs the ladder and reaches the top. She turns around to look just in time as the voice of Urbosa is heard.

 _WELL DONE! THAT WAS THE LAST OF THE TERMINALS. NOW . . . YOU'LL NEED TO START UP THE MAIN CONTROL UNIT! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR MAP. HEAD FOR THE GLOWING MARK YOU SEE THERE. YOU'RE DOING WELL . . . BUT OVERCONFIDENCE CAN BE A DEADLY FOE_.

Aloy next watches Link jump off and whip out his paraglider and float down to where she is. He finally lands next to her.

"And so we now return to the main control unit and fight whatever thing that has possession of this place," Aloy mused.

Link nods and takes out the Sheikah Slate, then gets Naboris to turn all three parts of its inner hull a half circle, making the wall blocking their path to spin once again. The opening comes around and the duo are quick to hop through. The platform with the main control unit is upright and they make their way over to it. Link activates the main control unit and just like the last two, the Blight guarding this one makes its presence known as it engulfs the main control unit in Malice and then takes form behind them into the Thunderblight Ganon.

It is of a sleeker form than the others, and smaller too, with neither of its arms ending in hands. Its right ends as an ancient sword curved forward with a notch in the blade while its left ends as a disk with an edge that is unto an ancient shield. Its mask-like constellation head resembles its sword and its techno eye can be seen. Its red mane is longer and lankier as it tumbles down past its shoulders and slightly past its waist. It shrieks, sending out a short brief burst of lightening, along with a crack of thunder. Urbosa is heard.

 _STAY ON YOUR EDGE, LINK! ALOY! THIS FORMIDABLE ADVERSARY WAS MADE BY GANON AND BROUGHT ME TO A WARRIOR'S DEMISE ONE HUNDRED YEARS AGO. DO NOT ALLOW THIS TO BE YOUR ENDS. FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES . . . AND ITS DEATH! THIS THING IS FAST! WATCH YOURSELVES!_

No sooner had Urbosa finished uttering that warning when the Thunderblight flash steps in and out of view from side-to-side. By the time Aloy registers that it is moving toward them, she is almost knocked senseless by a swing of its sword and finds herself falling off the platform onto the floor below. Her Shield Weaver saving her from serious and possibly fatal injury. Unfortunately, between the blow of its sword and the impact with the floor, her shield is down and will need time to charge up again. Link is also nearby as he had only just put up his Gerudo shield in time to block the attack, only to get knocked off with Aloy while his shield breaks as well. Unlike Aloy, however, he managed to land on his feet and takes out the radiant shield.

"She wasn't kidding!" Aloy gasped and takes out her spear. "And it looks like bows are gonna be useless against it too!"

The Thunderblight floats down to stand before them once again. They attack, but it raises its shield to block. They keep wailing away on it and finally break its shield. This opens it up to attack and they hack, stab, and slash it at various angles, causing the Thunderblight to fall. The duo keep up their ruthless attack upon it.

The Thunderblight drifts up, flash stepping away from them and regenerates its shield.

"My Shield Weaver hasn't recharged yet!" Aloy tenses.

Link yells for her to get near him so that he can use Daruk's Protection. She does so and he brings up Daruk's Protection to protect the both of them.

The Thunderblight raises its sword and swings it, hurling three ball lightenings at them, which bounce when they hit the surface. They bounce off the shield that Link had brought up. The Thunderblight floats there for a moment and again does that flash step and it hits them, only to be shocked by Daruk's Protection and fall. The duo rush toward the Thunderblight and assault it relentlessly, with Link breaking his ancient sword in the process and having to take out an ancient axe.

The Thunderblight condenses into a blue ball and floats back up to where the main control unit is and reforms. They watch as it raises its sword arm and shrieks, making a green wind blow. It next electrifies its sword and shield and next does a back swing. Aloy and Link hear Urbosa's warning to watch that lightening and just narrowly avoid getting struck by a large square post of silvery metal with symbols on it after it falls down from up above, as if having seemingly come out of nowhere, to stick into the hull. Then another drops almost hitting them, causing them to run. And another, and another, and another still. Soon, there are about a dozen of them about the place, and all as Link and Aloy had to run about to avoid getting struck.

That is when lightening bolts strike them, destroying them in the process. Even though they had run far from them, the duo can still feel the charge even to where they are standing.

"They're metal!" Aloy shouted. "Link! Sheikah Slate!"

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and uses Magnesis on the closest post to pluck it out of the hull and hovers it high to strike the Thunderblight. The post shatters, including the ones around them, breaking the Thunderblight's concentration and causing it to fall down. Since it fell down upon the platform with the main control unit, they are unable to get up to where it is and are forced to have to wait for it to revive. The Thunderblight revives and floats down to where they are. Static electricity crackles over it. Again it flash steps and this time, Aloy is ready as she leaps high just as its blade passes underneath her feet while Link backflips. Together, they hack, stab, and slash the Thunderblight. It recovers to return next to the main control unit once again to cause those stakes to fall. This time, Link is quicker on the attack as he pulls up the first stake to fall and hit the Thunderblight with it, with Urbosa speaking her encouragement ever now and again. And this time, the Aloy and Link do manage to get up to it by use of the ramp like beam near them as they are now certain of when it will recover. They reach the Thunderblight while it is still prone and attack it ruthlessly.

The Thunderblight shrieks in defeat as it floats upward and convulses just like the last two, then explode into a ball of purple light.

"We did it!" Aloy gasped, looking a little worse for wear.

Link smiles and agrees as he takes out the Sheikah Slate and walks up to the main central unit and activates it. The sound of shoes on stone get their attention and they look to their left to see Urbosa, a beautiful Gerudo with a long red mane of hair walking down the steps in a sultry manner and surrounded by blue flames.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, Link, Aloy," Urbosa said. "Thanks to your combined valor and skill, my soul is free and Naboris is ours once again. Which means that finally . . . we can complete what we started years ago. We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business . . . I've waited so long for the moment to see you two finally rush Hyrule Castle . . . As well as for the moment when I incinerate Ganon into a pile of ash . . . Which reminds me, I wanted to give you, Link, a little something. Please accept this gift, which has come to be known as Urbosa's Fury. It will no doubt be of use to you."

Urbosa stretches out her left hand and forms an orb before it. She snaps the fingers of her right hand, causing it to fly toward Link and into him. Link then raises his left arm, and suddenly does a quick spin. He snaps the fingers of his right hand, causing chain lightening to fall around him and Aloy, startling her.

"That was shocking," she quipped, causing Link and Urbosa to give her that look of having heard a pun.

"Link," Urbosa then said. "Both you and the princess . . . I know you have suffered much regarding what happened to us Champions. But this is how things had to happen. No one need carry blame. So please make it clear so she understands that . . . Tell her to shed any worries. And let her know . . . I couldn't be more proud of her."

Light motes begin to appear around Aloy and Link.

"You take good care of the princess, Link," Urbosa concluded. "Oh, and also . . . Take good care of Hyrule."

Urbosa winks and Aloy's vision turns to yellow.


	36. Chapter 35

Aloy and Link appear before the entrance of Gerudo Town. They look around to see that Naboris is now to the east atop the hills upon a mesa with their back to them while shooting a beam at Hyrule Castle. They also notice that the sun is about to rise.

"W-We were inside that Divine Beast all night?!" Aloy marveled.

This time it is Link's turn to quip how time flies when one is having fun.

They turn to regard the Gerudo guards who stare in awe at the sudden appearance of Aloy and Link.

"There, we managed to get Naboris free of what was troubling it so that it got up there and is shooting a beam at Hyrule Castle," Aloy said while extending an open hand toward it. "Now surely you can overlook this and allow Link to enter and report this to Riju."

"The law is clear," one guard stated.

"No voe allowed in Gerudo Town," the other stated.

"This is ridiculous!" Aloy sighed with exasperation. "You allow those Gor-"

Link is quick to grab her arm and get in front of her, then tells her that he has an errend to run as he gives her a wink.

"So be it," Aloy sighed. "You go and run your . . . errand, while I go talk to Riju."

Link nods and walks off toward the south as Aloy enters Gerudo Town then makes a beeline for the palace to see Riju. Upon entering, Riju is sitting upon her throne with Buliara near her.

"Hey, Riju," Aloy said as she approaches.

"Oh, you're back?!" Riju gasped as she leans forward with hands on the thrones arms. "Where's Link?!"

"Don't worry, he survived and he'll be here," Aloy assured her. "He's just changing into something more appropriate . . . What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I could barely sleep knowing that you two were aboard Naboris," Riju answered. "I got up at dawn when I heard Naboris roar and then saw it walk toward the east and perch atop the mountains over there. Then, I prepared and came down here to await you both."

That is when Aloy notices a certain "female" climbing up from behind the fountain in the back.

"He's here," Aloy pointed to him, making Riju look.

Link walks around the throne and stands alongside Aloy in that Gerudo costume.

"I'm glad you're both okay," Riju said. "Truly, I am . . . Naboris is no longer a threat to the town . . . I'm still worried about the larger threat to Hyrule, but at least my people won't be troubled by Naboris anymore. I want to offer you these as thanks for your help."

As two treasure chests are lugged out to be stationed on the rightside of the throne and just behind.

"I trust you'll accept them," Riju continued. "These pieces of equipment are priceless treasures of the Gerudo people. They were once worn by Lady Urbosa. Since you, Link, and Lady Urbosa were friends, it's only right that you have them."

Link walks up to the chests and opens them. One contains an elegant scimitar with a golden handle called the Scimitar of the Seven, and the other contains a pink buckler shield with a green rim and intricate golden floral design in bas relief that has gemstones in it, and is called Daybreaker.

Upon taking the items, Link stops to stare at Riju.

"What's wrong?" Riju asked. "Are you still worried about the safety of this town? Or have you grown so comfortable here that you can't imagine leaving?"

"It gets too hot in the daytime and too cold at night," Aloy said.

"Whatever the case may be," Riju continued, "you two are needed elsewhere. You both must eventually leave. You know this." Then ponders. "That being said . . . When it's all over, if you both were to drop by here . . . I think we'd all be pleased to see you."

"Not unless Link were to be transformed into a female," Aloy quipped. "Do you people really have to exclude men from this place?"

"It's the only way," Riju said.

"The only way?" Aloy retorted. "It seems it would be easier on the Gerudo if men were allowed to come here."

"No, it wouldn't, Aloy," Riju countered. "If that were to happen then we would not be able to spread out and preserve our kind. And then . . ."

Only to stop as a troubled look overcomes her face.

"And then what?" Aloy inquired.

"Enough!" Buliara snapped as she jabs her swordtip into the floor. "We may be grateful to you for ending Naboris's rampage, but don't push your luck! That law will always stand!"

"Enough, Buliara," Riju stated wearily with a wave. She then sighs. "Aloy . . . Link . . . What I am about to say is something that I hope you do not speak of if you suspect someone else might hear."

"We won't speak of it in the presence of others," Aloy said, with Link agreeing.

"The reason we want the Gerudo to spread out is to insure against genocide," Riju answered.

"Genocide?" Aloy inquired.

"You see," Riju began uncomfortably, "there was a time when the Calamity Ganon once had a mortal form . . . And it was in the form of a male Gerudo."

"What?" Aloy mused.

"The Hylians know about that," Riju continued. "Do you know that the Hylians turned against the Sheikah?"

"Yeah, I was told that," Aloy said.

"Well now there you go," Riju explained. "And the Sheikah were the least threatening."

"Oh, so what you're saying is that the Hylians might turn on the Gerudo," Aloy surmised. "But what does that have to do with not allowing males into Gerudo Town, Riju?"

"By not allowing males into our town, Gerudo are forced to go out into the world in order to look for mates . . . Now, some Gerudo do return with their progeny, as you can see about the town, but that means having to leave their husband behind. So those who remain with their husbands are essentially choosing exile. This insures that the Gerudo are scattered throughout Hylia so that the Hylians won't be able to slaughter us all."

"I had no idea," Aloy said. "But what about your father then? Surely your mother went out there into Hylia to search for her husband and mate with him. How else would she have had you?"

"In the case of the Chief of the Gerudo, she has to set up an appointment to meet with the intended man outside of Gerudo Town for a tryst. Then she returns to Gerudo City after the deed is done. Sometimes . . . there can be countless trysts afterwards . . . Link, " as Riju leans to her left and raises her right leg to rest her foot on her throne, exposing her bare leg through the slit of her dress, "perhaps after completing this quest of yours we could meet elsewhere near Gerudo Town for awhile?"

Link blushes intensely and rubs the back of his neck while stammering that she is a little too young still.

"But I am the same size as you," Riju said as she stands. "In several years, I will be much taller," then sits once again. "Anyway, you can go your way."

"A lot happened, but," Buliara next added. "We are truly indebted to you. The Champion's arms are treasures of the Gerudo, much like the Thunder Helm. If anything happens to them, you must let me know immediately."

Link asks her about that.

"What?" Buliara teased. "Are you getting cold feet after discovering how precious these items are? You can relax. Though they may be precious, it is within my power to remake them, if needed. I must have a diamond in order to make one, however. Only one diamond, but they are the highest quality of gems. They're just as precious as the Daybreaker or the Scimitar of the Seven! It's best if you just try not to break them."

Link tells her that is all he can do, try.

"Since we're finished here," Aloy said. "I guess it's best we take our leave."

Link nods and takes out the Sheikah Slate.

"So where are we going to next?" Aloy asked, then looks up to regard Riju and Buliara. "This slate can warp us to wherever a warp tile is, usually at activated Sheikah Shrines."

"Sheikah technology is amazing!" Riju gasped.

Link looks through the map, staring at where the last Divine Beast is located. That being the Divine Beast Vah Medoh at Rito Village. The problem is that there are no active shrines anywhere near the place and Link will need to select the conquered shrine that is the closest to their next destination.

For this Link selects Oman Au Shrine and tells Aloy to ready herself, but not before they say one final goodbye to Riju. With Aloy holding onto one part of the slate, Link presses a button and they turn into blue motes and rise up through the roof before a surprised Riju and Buliara.

Aloy and Link reassemble upon the blue warp point of Oman Au Shrine. Link changes his outfit and urges Aloy to follow him. Together, they run over to the edge of the Great Plateau and he jumps, whipping out his paraglider. Aloy follows suit.

They glide down the plateau, getting ever lower. They get closer to the road that Aloy had first taken on her journey to Kakariko Village. The sun rises from the east and they gradually turn their backs to it. The ground is still far from them and Aloy wonders if her arms are going to hold up any longer as she can feel the burn in them increasing by the second, and the ground seems so far away. Every second they get closer to the ground is every second of the burning getting worse in Aloy's arms. She can feel the numbness creeping into her hands.

 _Come on! Come on! This is worse than when we were first heading out to the Gerudo Desert!_ Aloy thought desperately. _This must be our exhaustion catching up with us! I don't think my Shield Weaver will protect me from this height!_

She watches as Link suddenly drops by tilting his paraglider forward.

 _He must be close to exhaustion as well!_ She realized. _Better do the same or it will be my death!_

Aloy tilts her paraglider forward as well and the ground comes rushing up toward. She focuses intently to time at when she should pull back.

The ground gets rapidly closer as her hands are seemingly seconds away from failing her. Just as she is seconds away from hitting the ground, she tilts back intently on her paraglider. The suddenly jarring pries her fingers lose from her paraglider handle and she falls and hits the ground. Her shield turning red as a loud metallic twang is heard.

Aloy gasps with relief as the burning in her arms seep away and she kneels there for a moment. She then thinks about Link and looks around to see him getting up, just as a spirit circles around him while rising. It then comes to her that it is the spirit of Mipha.

 _Of course, her power is to heal him! So that must mean that he fell and hit with enough force to injury himself! So if he never had that power . . . He would've been serious injured or worse!_

Aloy gets up and puts her paraglider away then walks over to Link.

"Are you alright?" Aloy asked rhetorically.

He answers yes and that it was Mipha's Grace that had saved him.

"So if ever you should suffer mortal injury it will heal you," Aloy said.

Link admits it so, but then adds with caution that it takes time for it to recharge after use, like her Shield Weaver.

"I think our exhaustion is catching up because we jumped off like that when we were heading towards the Gerudo Desert and we didn't feel that level of exhaustion," Aloy said.

Link tells her that Mipha's Grace also healed him of his weariness so that he won't need to sleep anytime soon. Also, that when the power recharges, he will heal her weariness away too.

"Ah, thank you in advance then," Aloy said, then looks down the road they are to take. "This is the road I took to get to Kakariko Village. And that was the direction I came from. Outskirt Stable is down that way, and there is a shrine perched on a hill just above it. It was next to that shrine I first appeared. Come on, let's go."

They walk down the road. Along the way, they eat some of the food that Link had prepared. By the time the sun is fully above the horizon, they arrive at Outskirt Stable. They get sight of the Shrine that is just up a hill overlooking the stable. They walk across stable grounds and climb up the hill to the shrine.

"It was here. It was right here that I appeared in this world," Aloy said as she stands on the spot for a moment. "To say that I was shocked is an understatement. I thought I was hallucinating, or that I lost my mind . . . I couldn't make sense of anything. When my head cleared enough, I then noticed that Sheikah Shrine and examined it, even tried to override it but it didn't work . . . Next, I looked out over the edge and saw Outskirt Stable. I next noticed Hyrule Castle, remembering it in my vision. I made my way down to the stable and learned about Hyrule Castle, you, and the Sheikah in Kakariko Village. I managed to get directions to the village, and the rest is history."

Link nods in understanding, then tells her how he was confused when he first awoke. Hearing Zelda's voice at times urging him to go somewhere. Meeting an old man who turned out to be the ghost of Zelda's father, the king of Hyrule, and telling him to go to Kakariko Village. That there is someone there from another world who will help him.

"Heh, how about that," Aloy mused. "They were watching me the whole time."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and uses it to open the shrine. Together, they go in and down into the shrine. Once inside they hear the telepathic voice of someone called Rota Ooh and that they offer this test in the name of the Goddess Hylia. Before them is a barred wall with a yellow door in need of a key to open. There are two pools of water before them at either side of the barred wall. Aloy walks to the right and plants her back to the wall in the effort to look up.

"I see the monk up there," she said. "I think we will have to walk up there somehow. But there is no opening. But first things first, we need to find the key to open that door."

Link takes out his golden bow and an arrow, takes aim, and releases at the yellow switch over to the right. The wall suddenly flips back to reveal a sphere with those glowing orange markings atop a slightly raised area and an open doorway before it they can easy walk through. Up where the monk is, the grating that had been blocking the way is now no longer there, which will allow one to easily walk inside. Link and Aloy walk over to the sphere and he is about to pick it up when he notices something to the left and walks over to see that a hallway is there, with Aloy following. They see a chest at the end with blue light poles on either side of it.

"I hope the key is in there," Aloy said.

Link opens it and shows Aloy the key, much to her relief. They return and go through the opening to see that there is a chest upon a shelf up high and to their right is an indentation surrounded by a high grate fence.

"That looks too high to throw the sphere over," Aloy said.

Link agrees and walks back out with Aloy following and they look around. Link stares at the side where the switch is located, then takes out the golden bow and an arrow as he tells Aloy to bring the sphere out. She does so and Link shoots the switch once again, causing the wall to flip back over. Link directs Aloy's attention to what looks to be a basket between them and the switch.

"So it has to be thrown in there then," Aloy said, then hefts the sphere and throws it into the basket. Link shoots the switch again and the wall flips back, causing the sphere to roll away. There is a sound and the slight elevation that they had found the sphere upon pops up, startling Aloy as she had been standing only inches away from it.

"That was close! So how are we going to use this then?"

Link looks between where the monk is, the popping platform, and the switch as it is now on top. He now understands what to do and shoots the switch to bring the wall back down and unlocks the door. Again, he flips the wall.

Timing it, Link steps onto the popping platform after it had gone down and is next launched high into the air. He glides over to the chest and opens it to find a broadsword called a feathered edge. He glides back down over to Aloy and they brainstorm over how to get up there.

"You leap high and flip it over so that you can land up top," Aloy said. "Then, I will throw up my grappling hook. Just like when I entered Ruta."

Link nods and readies himself to step onto the popping platform as it is less than an inch away from the tip of his toes. He finally jumps forward just as the block drops, landing upon it. Link gets launched up into the air and Aloy watches as he has his bow out and an arrow shot in the time it takes for her to blink.

 _I can't get over just how fast he is!_ Aloy marvelled inwardly.

The wall flips back down and Link lands upon the top. Aloy takes out her grappling hook.

"Alright, here it comes," she called up, then throws it upward and Link catches it. Steadying himself, he calls for Aloy to start climbing and she does so. She crawls over the top and Link helps her up. She puts her grappling hook away and together they enter the room where the monk is. He has a face covering and sits with his legs pulled across each other and his arms raised with his palms upward with brass rings hovering above them.

They get their spirit orb and return outside, from where they glide down from the hill to the simple road and continue northward, with Hyrule Castle as their unfortunate view, though with the laser beams of the three Divine Beasts upon it.


	37. Chapter 36

They travelled along the road leading to a wooden bridge and crossed it over a hill out onto an open plain. There, the road disappeared into the landscape and Aloy and Link would have lost their way if not for a point of creation in the form of a monument of raised stone with stairs leading up and around it. The path leading alongside it is cobblestone with a small round fountain, but up on the monument itself is a larger U shaped fountain with three metal posts at its top with a pedestal in it that has the statue of a rearing horse. It was as they were passing it that Link had suddenly walked up there and faced that horse and blanked out, then revealed to Aloy that he remembered coming here with Zelda and she talked about how she would soon be seventeen and be able to go to the Spring of Wisdom located in Mount Lanayru off in the distance as he pointed it out to Aloy. The duo continued on their way north until they reached another bridge, this one longer and in worse shape, but they crossed without incident. Off to their right Hyrule Castle had become uncomfortably closer. Further up, they rescued a man who was fighting off a black Bokoblin and he thanked them. At the fork in the road, they would have to go west, but they had to go up to a Sheikah Tower that was just up a hill past a pond that has a strange forest of petrified trees in it that resemble giant flat top mushrooms. They arrived at the Sheikah Tower, which is in the center of the pond that engulfs those mushroom-like petrified trees, though there were three Wizrobes prancing about the place using lightening rods, along with two yellow Lizalfos swimming around armed with thunderspears. The battle was a difficult one as they first had to get close enough to engage them and then fight while standing atop one of those strange trees. They had to make liberal use of arrows, of which broke Link's golden bow and had to make use of a knight's bow. They expended their bomb arrows, though the last yellow Lizalfos they could dispatch in close combat. They were able to climb the tower and see a strange sight: a man gazing outward at the edge. Link had first engaged the tower to start working.

Now, they are walking up to that man as he still gazes intently and mutters how high it is, and that he wishes he were a bird-man.

"Excuse us," Aloy said.

The man yelps in shock as he whirls around to face them. He has a long slender face with round glasses and balding brown hair that he has combed back. "Wh-Where did you come? Don't scare me like that! How . . . How did you get up here? Though I suppose you could ask me the same question."

"What are you doing up here?" Aloy asked.

"You see," the man began, "I have dedicated my life to the study of bird-men! Their flight mechanics fascinate me! Given their weight, it should be physically impossible for them to fly with wings of their size. I just don't get it!"

"Aren't they called, Rito?" Aloy asked.

"Yes, they are," the man answered.

"But how did you get up here then?" Aloy asked.

"I was standing on the ground watching the skies, when suddenly this tower erupted beneath my feet! I've been stuck up here since with no way to get down."

"Is that so?" Aloy answered dryly as she gives Link a sarcastic, this is your fault, look.

"But my misfortune is a blessing in disguised! You see, this tower is the perfect place to observe bird-men in their natural habitat! Oh my." As if he had only just remembered something. "Now that you've climbed up here, how will you get down without falling?! I suppose you're stuck here too."

Link tells him that he and Aloy will just fly down.

"What?! You both can fly?! You both can fly like a birdman?! Is that true?! I thought it impossible for a Hylian to fly like a bird-man!"

"Actually, we first climbed up here from down through that opening over there," Aloy corrected. "Then we will use our paragliders to fly down from here."

"Ah," the man continued. "It's more like gliding then? That's still a step in the right direction! If I can analyze your glide distance and trajection, it may help us understand the science of birdman flight. Then maybe one day I'll finally realize my dream of becoming a bird!"

"Say what now?" Aloy asked wryly.

The man composes himself. "Would you both mind participating in a short research study? I want to see how far you both can glide. You'll both be compensated for your time and travel . . . depending on how far you can fly. So how about it?"

Link refuses.

"We're involved in something of greater importance," Aloy added.

"Okay," the man sighed. "But please come back soon! It's very boring up here."

"Why not simply climb down that ladder there?" Aloy pointed out. "There are even platforms at various points going down where you can rest up for a bit until you reach the ground."

"I . . . I'll think about it," the man answered.

Aloy sighs impatiently.

"Look, you can't stay up here forever. At some point, you'll have to get down from here. Now, you won't die from starvation because that will take too long, but you can die from exposure or even dehydration. Hopefully your desperation to live should override your timidness."

"You . . . have a point there, miss," the man said.

That's when he narrows his eyes at Aloy, then he gives a start; the sort of reaction one would do upon noticing something strange for the first time.

"Let me guess, you only just notice my ears just now," Aloy deduced dryly.

"Yes, why are they that shape?"

"Because I'm not from around these parts."

Link tells Aloy that they should go now and go over to their jump point. Link is the first to jump, and Aloy follows. They whip out their respective paragliders and glide all the way down to land at the fork in the road. And not a moment too soon as Aloy felt as if she were about to let go from the increased exhaustion that comes from a lack of sleep. They turn west and walk, with the road taking them alongside a set of hills that look to have been blasted to bits, but with those large strange petrified flat top mushroom trees.

It is close to noon when they reach a female traveler with short brown hair near to a sign with her head hanging.

"Excuse me," the female traveler said to them. "Do you know which way I should go if I wanted to get to the Gerudo Desert?"

"We do know," Aloy said.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" The traveler sighed as she raises her head to regard them, showing that she has narrow eyes. "I was sure you wouldn't tell me."

"Why wouldn't we tell you?" Aloy said.

"We meet again," The traveler instead answered. "Link, Aloy."

Aloy tenses over that remark as she can see that this woman is starting to tense as well, and those narrow eyes now look predatory.

"Begone, enemies of my master!" The woman snarled as she takes on a battle stance.

In a puff of smoke and pile of red notes, the traveler is revealed to be a Yiga, only this time armed with what looks to be a metal circle with a row of spikes jutting out from its outer edge that is attached to a handle. The Yiga does a backflip and disappears in a flurry of red notes. Aloy and Link are quick to jump aside as the Yiga comes falling down with that weapon slashing. Link would have been the target. Aloy swings her spear and catches the Yiga on the thigh, causing her to flinch, then disappear in a flurry of red notes once again. This time Aloy stands still, knowing her Shield Weaver is charged back up and that the Yiga will be caught off guard if she should so choose to target her next.

There is a flash and a metallic twang in Aloy's ears as she knows that Yiga had tried just that. Aloy twirls around with a vicious swing and catches that Yiga across her chest, gashing deeply. That is when Link follows through from one side and stabs deeply through the Yiga's chest. The Yiga falls and disappears in a puff of smoke and flurry of red notes.

"Well now that was a bit of a workout," Aloy gasped. "Aaah . . . The exhaustion is really catching up to me now."

Link lays hands upon her. It is then that the spirit of Mipha appears to circle around her and rise upwards, along with her voice saying that it is her grace that will save her. Aloy suddenly perks up.

"Whoa! I now feel as if I had slept the entire night away without interruption! That power is amazing!"

Link smiles and tells her that they can continue onward. They take a moment to read the nearby sign and it states to beware of bandits on the road at night and that the Tabantha Stable can provide them with protection.

"What about the Yiga during the daytime?" Aloy said dryly.

She finally takes notice of something far up ahead. Something that she had seen before when they were on their way to Hateno Village and saw it from the nearby Sheikah Tower.

"The last Divine Beast," Aloy said in a tone of finality, and Link agrees.

"So how are we going to get up into that?" Aloy wondered.

Link answers that maybe the Rito could help.

They soon see the stable up ahead. Behind it and up atop a rugged hill is a Sheikah Shrine. They continue walking and are soon up to the hill and climb up to that shrine. Link opens it and they enter. Once down inside they telepathically hear the voice of the monk telling them that he is Shae Loya and that he offers this test in the name of the Goddess Hylia.

The interior is colossal with a floor beneath them as they are standing upon a raised area of it. Across the way is a large recess in the wall with a sphere that bounces up and down, only that it is upon a pop up platform hidden by a grating. Beneath that grating is an indentation. In another section of wall at the bottom is a barred off room.

"We have to figure out how to get that sphere down into that pit," Aloy said, "and then that door down there will open for us . . . Any ideas?"

Link stares at the bouncing sphere for a moment, then tells Aloy to get ready to shoot that sphere as he takes out the Sheikah Slate. She takes out her sharpshot bow and an arrow. Link uses Stasis on the sphere just as it reaches its highest point and Aloy is quick to take aim and let loose with a volley of arrows, hitting the frozen sphere. The sphere unfreezes and falls, only this time it rolls down a ramp that could not be seen at first and into the indentation.

Aloy shrieks as she is launched high into the air, but manages to retain the mental clarity to whip out her paraglider and glide back down to below. She bends forward while clasping her knees gasping.

"I'm okay!" Aloy yelled back up at Link without looking while raising her arm in assurance. "That just surpised me! I guess that sphere was not the means of opening that door over there."

She looks up and sees that where she had been standing, the pop up platform keeps popping up like back in the Rota Ooh Shrine and the other one that juggled that sphere. Link is standing near it as he looks back down at her. Aloy walks back up the ramp to the top and does a double take while looking up high to her right.

"Link, look up there!" She stated while pointing at a small alcove high up above the barred doorway and near the ceiling.

Link takes out the knight's bow and an arrow, then steps onto the pop up just as it drops back down. The platform pops up, launching him high into the air as it did with Aloy. At his peak, he takes aim and releases an arrow into the alcove. A clink of metal is heard and Aloy looks to see the bars on the doorway now gone. Link glides down as Aloy hurries down the ramp to meet up with Link. She does a double take at the wall that was at their back when they entered and sees a wooden platform high up above.

 _Better keep quiet about it or he might think there's a chest up there_.

At the bottom, they see that it leads to a monk and enter. The monk has his face veiling and has his hands in front of himself with palms pressed together in prayer. His left leg is folded across his right knee while being supported upright in a squat by his right foot upon his toes.

The monk telepathically congratulates them and gives them their spirit orb, then disappears into blue light motes. The duo return outside. They notice a man just below them gazing intently across the canyon. They glide down to him, and he takes notice of them. He is wearing a beige hat and has brown hair with braided sidelocks.

"What is it, my smart man and woman?" The man asked.

"What are you looking at?" Aloy asked.

"What could it be?" The man pondered, then points. "I happened to notice that a section of the cliff face there in the distance looks almost man-made."

The duo see that the section of that cliff has etches on it.

"My smart man and woman, tell me," the man next asked. "You can see it too, yes?"

"Yeah, it does look like etches of some sort," Aloy answered.

"I would take a closer look if I could get there on my own," the man said.

"It is pretty far away," Aloy said. "Anyway, we've got to be on our way."

The duo leave the cliff and walk across the grounds of the stable. They ask a girl what this place is and she tells them that it is the Tabantha Bridge Stable. As they walk past a feeding trough with horses at it, Aloy notices someone staring at the horses.

"That person looks familiar," she said. "I wonder?" And she goes to them, with Link following.

Once at the trough, they hear the person speaking aloud in a familiar voice. "Yes . . . It's nice to relax and observe the animals every once in a while." The person in question takes notice of Aloy and Link and turns to greet them.

"Hey!" Pikango said. "We meet again. Are you out traveling as well?"

"Indeed we are," Aloy answered as she glances at Link.

"I've traveled all over the world," Pikango continued, "so I'm happy to tell you about new places, if you want. If you have a picture to show me, let's see it already!"

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and shows Pikango.

"Ah, these are . . . the ancient columns." Then turns and points to a bridge just up ahead. "If you cross the Tabantha Great Bridge over there, there's a large cliff to the south. The ruins are atop that cliff. I recall that shrine you can see on the right there too, so I'm pretty certain that's the place."

Link and Aloy thank him and are on their way. The Great Tabatha Bridge is a very long bridge stretching over a very wide and deep canyon. The bridge is wooden but looks ready to fall apart. There are windmills of all sorts perched up on the canyon walls nearby. Across it and behind a cliffwall, another Sheikah Tower looms high.

"That bridge looks to be in even worse shape than the last one," Aloy said as she scans it with her focus. "Fortunately, the bridge seems to be sturdier than it looks." She then looks ahead. "That's a Sheikah Tower we need to check out." As her focus reads it as such. "Those cliffs to the left. Can you see ruins on top of them? Because there's another Sheikah Shrine up there."

Link answers yes.

"So I guess that is where we have to go next."

Link begins walking across it and Aloy falls in step. Each step across causes a board to creak. Despite not finding anything wrong with the bridge, Aloy cannot help but to envision a board suddenly breaking and either her or Link or both of them falling. Fortunately, they could whip out their paragliders and glide down, but then they would find it harder to get to Rito Village.

It is as they are nearing the end that Link stops and points at something up ahead across the bridge.

"Damn it, it's another one of those Guardian Skywatchers," Aloy growled while she scans it with her focus and it reads it as such. "And we're out of bomb arrows too. Now I do have my tearblast arrows, but I only have nine left. Yet they are the most effective against these machines."

Aloy takes out her sharpshot bow and readies a tearblast arrow. She takes aim and releases. The arrow strikes the Skywatcher and makes that telltale droning buzz that increases in intensity, then explodes to cause the Skywatcher to explode into pieces as well.

Link congratulates Aloy and they continue onward and reach the other side. They reach the spot where the Skywatcher had been hovering and this time it is Aloy collecting the parts. They round the bend and the duo duck out of sight just as another Skywatcher draws a bead on the closest of the pair, that being Aloy. She readies another tearblast arrow and quickly jumps out to take aim at the Skywatcher as it draws a bead on her once again. She releases and the tearblast arrow strikes true, destroying the Skywatcher and Aloy collects the parts.

They pass underneath a natural arch and look around for where to climb. The cliffs are still so steep. It is after they walk out of there that the road turns sharply to their right and becomes more open. And the cliff becomes more inclined so that they can easily climb up. The Sheikah Tower also looms large before them just up the hill. Yet, first things first as Link tells Aloy that he wants to check out those ruins just above them, claiming that there is something about them that tickles at his memory. The duo climb the hill and come upon broken stone fixtures that were once walls and arches to various buildings. Amongst them is the Sheikah Shrine.

That is when Link blanks out once again and Aloy watches as he is lost in thought for a moment. He finally snaps out of it with a gasp.

"What did you remember this time?" Aloy asked.

Link tells her about how he rode up here to find Zelda examining the Sheikah Shrine and her getting cross with him for coming after her.

"She sounds pretty headstrong," Aloy said dryly, then snickers while looking away as if at something distant that had caught her attention. "Kinda like me. Anyway," as she looks back to Link, "let's get inside that shrine."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and opens the shrine's door. The duo enter and are taken down inside where they are telepathically told by the monk named Tena Ko'sah that he offers this trial in the name of the Goddess Hylia. There is a wall of gratings held up by intricate arches and crossbeams of the material that the shrine is made from. An open doorway beckons them to enter. Once past it, they are within a larger room though with a lower roof, and stone pillars about the place pitted with cracks. Way in the back is a barred off room with the monk inside.

Link tells Aloy that this will be a combat against a small Guardian and takes out the feathered edge as Aloy takes out her spear. Together, they stalk forward and soon a platform rises with a small Guardian on it that raises its domed head to unfold three rod-like arms that end in an ancient sword, axe, and shield simultaneously.

The duo briefly nod at each other, then rush toward that small Guardian to do battle.


	38. Chapter 37

Aloy and Link are at the top of the Sheikah Tower known as Tabatha Tower. Their previous battle inside of the Tena Ko'sah Shrine was harder than they had anticipated. Even with Aloy's help, Link ended up breaking a few weapons and two shields. They finally prevailed and went to that monk who wore a face veil and had arms raised with fists pressed together in front of himself to collect their reward. Back outside, they made their way over to the nearby Sheikah Tower, having to fight and kill Lizalfos that were camped nearby. It is surrounded by Malice and stone columns tinted green. Atop one of them they had spied a Great Fairy Fountain as the massive folded up pedals were a clear signal to. Looking around, they had noticed another column direction across from them surrounded with Malice that also had an eyestalk. Aloy took aim at it and fired an arrow, clearing the Malice around it so that the column toppled over to prop itself up against the tower. They glided over and were able to scale the column, then the tower itself.

Aloy now watches as Link places the Sheikah Slate into the Guidance Stone pedestal to activate the tower and get a further update of the map of Hyrule. After retrieving the Sheikah Slate, Link walks past Aloy and looks down at the Great Fairy Fountain surrounded by high rocks. Aloy joins him. Link asks her if they should go pay that Great Fairy a visit.

"If she can enhance my Shield Weaver even more then let's go for it," Aloy answered.

Link suggests that they land down there one at a time and jumps first. Aloy watches as he glides down to land near the Fairy Fountain. Link turns and waves up to her to come and Aloy does so. She lands near him and together they walk up a ramp made of mushrooms to the Great Fairy Fountain. Just like the last one, the rolled up pedals also start to pulsate from their presence.

"Boy . . . Girl," a garbled female voice eminates from within it. "Sweet boy . . . Sweet girl . . . Please . . . Listen to my story . . . I am the Great Fairy Kaysa . . . This place was once a beautiful spring . . . But as time passed, fewer and fewer travelers arrived to offer me rupees."

"Where have we heard that before," Aloy said to Link dryly.

"As a result . . . my power has abandoned me," Kaysa continued. "I'm nearly powerless now, so I beg your help. I need rupees to become whole again. All I need is five hundred rupees. Once my power has been restored, I can help you do great things, boy, girl. Now . . . If you have rupees, hand them over to me quickly." And she also thrusts her huge open hand out through the pedals at them. "In order for me to regain my power, I need five hundred rupees."

Link and Aloy glance between each other then each count out their rupees. But Link tells Aloy that they don't have enough between the two of them, but suggests that they warp to Hateno Village where he can sell some stuff since it has a more prominent general store.

"That's a good idea," she answered, then turns to Kaysa. "Ah, listen . . Kaysa . . . We're going to warp to a store to sell some stuff and then return here with enough rupees for you."

"Oh, that's great!" Kaysa said.

"And away we go," Aloy said as she takes a hold of one side of the Sheikah Slate.

The duo warp to the Myahm Agana Shrine and head down to the East Wind general store where they sell some items that they had acquired in their journey so far. They end up acquiring several hundred rupees for their haul.

"Let's warp to the top of that Sheikah Tower you just activated," Aloy said.

Together, they return there and glide back down to where Kaysa awaits them and gives her five hundred rupees.

"Thank you," she said as she snatched them away. "You are too kind."

The pedals begin pulsating as purple mist begins sprouting from the top. "Aah . . . The power," as the pedals pulsate more intently. "It's overflowing!"

The pedals burst apart to reveal the same decorum as the first Great Fairy Fountain. Kaysa bursts up out of the pool of water and leans forward to regard the duo. She has dark brown skin and pink hair, but all-in-all her appearance, mannerisms, and garb are the same as Cotera's.

"So you're the ones who brought me back from the brink," Kaysa cooed mischievously. "Oh, my . . . I see now that my first impression of you two was correct. You two most definitely are pleasant to look at. How would you like to live here with me, hmm?"

"Ah, we can't breathe underwater," Aloy answered in an uneasy tone. "And besides, we have a very important task to do."

"Hah! I'm kidding, of course," Kaysa chuckled. "But you both certainly are cute when you're blushing. I really can't thank you enough, boy, girl, but that won't stop me from trying. If you have the materials needed to enhance a piece of clothing, I will enhance your clothes. So why don't you let me take a peek in that little pouch of yours? With the power available to me . . . I can enhance your clothing a fair amount."

Aloy and Link agree and they each give her items to enhance their clothing, with Aloy in regards to her Shield Weaver. Kaysa blows a mist over first Link, then Aloy.

"And there we are," Kaysa said pleasently. "You both should be able to feel the care I put into those. It radiates off those clothes . . . Have you got other clothes you'd like me to work my magic on?"

"I don't, what about you, Link?"

Link tells her no and bids Kaysa goodbye and she submerges back into her pool.

"She was as flamboyant as Cotera," Aloy said. "The others are probably the same, if we run into them that is. Now then," as she looks around, "how do we get outta here?"

They see a narrow opening that is wide enough to slide through and leave through it. They get back down to the road and continue onward to Rito Village. They see a black Bokoblin lying down on the road fast asleep. Link sneaks up to it and stabs it through the heart with an ancient sword, killing it. They walk further up as the road begins to rise. They end up having to pass next to a high mesa with a camp atop it. They do not see any enemies around there, but they want to be past it.

It is as they are passing a boulder that it suddenly shudders and rises. Aloy gapes at the sight of a boulder with crude arms and legs, along with a gold flecked black stone protruding from the top of it.

"Wha-What is that?!" Aloy exclaimed uneasily as she takes out her hunter bow and knocks a tearblast arrow to deal with it.

Link tells her that it is a Stone Talus and that they can only be destroyed if that black rock is destroyed. He takes out the ancient sword and climbs the side hill, then jumps atop it and begins wacking the black stone repeatedly until he breaks the sword. He next takes out the ancient axe and begins wailing on it until it finally falls. He jumps off and yells for Aloy to take her shot, of which she takes aim and releases a tearblast arrow, hitting that black stone, causing it to burst to pieces. The Talus bursts into smoke and leaves behind gemstones such as sapphires, rubies, and even diamonds. Aloy and Link collect them and are soon on their way up the road once again. At the crest, they come upon a large deep chasm between their side and the other spanned only by a long narrow bridge that has no railings. Carefully, they cross the bridge to continue their journey. All the while Medoh flies around in the sky far up ahead.

The road leads them literally through a hill as the cliffs tower on each side of them, seeming to box them in. Two blue Lizalfos block their path and they are forced to fight them. With Aloy managing to slash the throat of her opponent, then in quick succession drive the point of her spear up through its chin and into its brain. Link also manages to kill the other Lizalfos with a stab through the heart. Up ahead is another blue Lizalfos that they both dispatch with a respective arrow shaft through its head. The road passes through a short natural tunnel and they emerge to look down a hillside at the stable in the distance that has coniferous trees around it and is near a cliff as a bridge nearby is stretched across it.

They head down to the stable and see a girl wearing accessories such as a hat, vest, gloves, and boots as she sweeps a section of ground with a straw broom. Behind her standing next to the doorway of the stable is Kass with accordian in hands.

"Good afternoon," the girl said as she pauses to talk to the duo. "Do you need a bed?"

"Where are we?" Aloy asked.

"Ha! Are you lost or something?" The girl asked with humorous skepicism.

"Ah, something," Aloy said.

"This is Rito Stable," the girl answered. "We can help you with horse affairs at the counter outside, or you can stay the night at the inn inside. If you're wondering why we called this place Rito Stable, well," then turns to point at a high pillar-like rock formation. "You see that tower over there?"

"Yeah," Aloy said.

The girl turns back to regard them. "We took our name from the Rito people who live there." That is when the girl makes a wry face as she stares hard at Aloy.

"Okay, what did you notice about me?" Aloy sighed, knowing that was a rhetorical question.

"What happened to your ears?" The girl answered.

"Nothing really," Aloy answered.

Link next interrupts and thanks the girl, then tells Aloy to come. They head toward the bridge and see a sign shaped like an arrow pointing at the bridge that reads, Rito Village.

"So all we have to do is cross that bridge and we'll be at the village full of bird people," Aloy mused.

They pass underneath a large wooden frame with lanterns set into the sides and cross the wooden sagging bridge. Once at the other side, they encounter a Rito with dark purple plummage and wearing trousers, a vest that resembles a breastplate, and a spear with colorful feathers set around the point. Like Kass, the Rito is tall with disproportionately long arms, large hands, and short stubby legs that end in clawed feet.

"Good afternoon," the Rito said. "Did you need something?"

Link asks the Rito his name.

"I am Gesane of the Rito."

"The Rito," Aloy said with a tone of finality.

"Yes . . . The Rito of Lake Totori," Gesane said. "Where the men are fine archers and the women better singers."

"Is that so?" Aloy mused, wondering how their women would fair against Nora women singers or their men against Nora archers, especially herself.

"You two being Hylians, I'm surprised you haven't heard that before. You should visit the village if you get the chance."

"That's why we're here," Aloy said, feeling strangely relieved that he mistook her for a Hylian on account of him not commenting about her ears. "So just keep taking this path?"

"Yes, cross the bridges and you will be in Rito Village proper," Gesane answered.

"Are you a male?" Aloy asked.

"Yes, I am."

Aloy stares at Gesane for a moment as she scans him to record the reading, Rito. "I've met one of your womenfolk back in Gerudo Town. And since males of any type are supposed to be forbidden in there," as she glances at Link for a moment, "I assumed she was a female. I didn't get her name, but she was more delicate looking than you."

"Yes, that is true."

"Anyway, we're going to go and visit your village."

Aloy and Link walk past Gesane and across the grassy tree-covered mesa with pools of water and reach another wooden bridge and cross it over to another matching mesa, then cross a bridge there to another matching mesa where they find a sledgehammer. They cross another bridge that leads up to Rito Village as the tower of rock looms large over them and they can see cylindrical buildings up there with seemingly no walls, just frames, and made of wood that are set into walkways and staircases spiraling ever upward. There are also platforms for landing or take off. They can also see more Rito up there too.

"I'd say the most important Rito around here must live up at the top," Aloy surmised.

Link agrees and they start walking towards the bridge to Rito Village. A piercing shriek suddenly fills the air, stopping the duo cold and they look up at the source. They see the Divine Beast flying around up above them. It resembles a stormbird save that it is more like it is made of stone, or whatever mineral that it is made from, and does not flap its wings. It has propellers on its underside to keep it aloft.

"Right," Aloy sighed while staring up at it, "all we have to do is get up there and make it behave itself."

They reach the side and encounter another male Rito who resembles Gesane.

"Hmm? Are you travelers?" The Gesane lookalike asked. "I'd like to show you around, but now's not really a good time."

"Because of that?" Aloy asked as she points skyward.

The Rito looks up. "Yes. That is the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. It showed a while back. The Rito warriors who flew up to check it out were shot down."

"That's horrible, are they okay?" Aloy gasped.

"Many of them will survive. They say it used to be a divine being that protected the village, but it doesn't seem very divine to me." Then looks back down at them. "Thankfully, the thing only shoots at anything flying high up above the village. But still . . . It is pretty demoralizing for us Rito to have to fly so low to the ground."

"I bet," Aloy mused.

"Any other questions?"

This time Link tells him that they cannot talk now.

"Don't let me keep you," the Rito said.

Aloy and Link go up flights of wooden stairs, and up to a Goddess Statue. That is when Link tells Aloy that he remembers they had already visited five shrines after having received their upgrades from the previous Goddess Statue.

"So what should we get?" Aloy asked. "Durability or stamina?"

Link next turns his gaze from Aloy up at Medoh. Aloy looks up at it too. She scans the Divine Beast, reading it as Divine Beast Vah Medoh, then looks back to Link with a serious expression.

"Stamina it is then," she said with a tone of finality, of which Link nods.

They pray to the Goddess Statue and it asks them what they want. Both ask for stamina and each see a green sphere encased in metal mesh enter them respectively. As it was when she last visited a Goddess Statue with her spirit orbs, Aloy feels more energized.

"Now let's go see whoever is in charge of this place," Aloy said.

The duo ascend the corkscrew stairs, passing various Rito along the way. Aloy takes note of the different colors of Rito plummage and beaks. They are also a tall people but with disproportionately long arms, large hands, and short legs, Their attire are trousers with a vest-like breastplate, but no footwear as their feet are like a bird's. As she expected, she can tell the females from the males by their more delicate appearances.

They pass a store and hear the merchant call out warm clothing and even pass another store selling sundries. They round another corner and come upon a Sheikah Shrine that is across a sagging wooden bridge and upon a seperate mesa.

"You wanna go in there first?" Aloy asked Link, and he tells her yes.

They cross the bridge and Link takes out the Sheikah Slate to open the shrine and enter it. Once down inside, they find themselves within a massive area and the voice of a monk named Akh Va'quot is in their heads telling them that he offers this test in the name of the Goddess Hylia.

They are upon a platform that overlooks a floor with a series of pedestals that have either large round disks that are blowing air or what looks to be four-sided oversized wingnuts. In the back are bars and they can see the monk through them. On either side of where they are standing are one of a pair of stairs leading away and going up. Aloy takes one stair and Link takes the other. Aloy comes upon a grating and sees an orange switch. The switch suddenly turns blue as a crystaline clink fills the air and it turns upside down so that a fan like the ones below on the floor is not on top.

 _I bet Link found a chest_. She thought with bemusement.

She walks down the stairs and reaches the bottom as Link emerges from around the bend and comes down the stairs he had taken. She stands there as he walks up to her.

"So what did you find in that chest over there?" Aloy asked with a grin.

He shows her an ancient core and next tells her it is time to get to work figuring out that puzzle below. They go down to the floor as they begin wondering which fan to turn to where.


	39. Chapter 38

Aloy and Link emerge from the Akh Va'quot Shrine with their spirit orbs. The puzzle was straightforward yet difficult as they had to line up the fans so that all the wingnut switches would twirl. When they finally did that, they could go and get their spirit orb from a monk who wore a face veil and had both hands raised as if he was about to shout at them.

They return outside and continue along to find whoever is in charge. They do not have far to go as they come to a dead end with a house next to them with a large Rito male sitting inside with a small yellow Rito chick near him. The large Rito male looks like an owl and has a long braid underneath his chin along with two smaller braids on either side. He is asleep.

"Is he in charge around here?" Aloy asked the Rito chick. She finds him or her to be so cute with its enlarged head and small solid black eyes.

"Yes, he's the elder," the Rito chick answered. "His name is Kaneli."

The elder named Kaneli stirs and opens his eyes to regard them.

"Ah, visitors," the elder said in a deep tone that hinted at wisdom. "Welcome to," only to stop and sit forward as his eyes widen. "Oh. Oh. That object on your hip, sir . . . Could it be," then collects his wits about himself. "Forgive me. Where are my manners? I am Kaneli, elder of Rito Village. Now then . . . is that not a Sheikah Slate dangling from your hip, sir?"

Link tells him it is so.

"Oh my!" Kaneli said in a restrained tone of awe. "So it is true! That means you must be a Champion like Master Revali-one of the few able to board Divine Beast Vah Medoh!" Only to mutter. "No . . What am I thinking? The Champions have all been dead for one hundred years. This boy must be a mere descendant . . . an inheritor of the Sheikah Slate."

Kaneli recollects his wits about himself. "Ah. Forgive me . . . Champion descendant, and his companion . . . If you would listen to this old man's request, you would have my eternal gratitude."

"We'll listen," Aloy said.

"Thank you. Truly." Then laughs for a moment. "Now that I know you sir have the blood of a Champion, there is something I must ask of you and your companion. How shall I put this . . . I would like you to deal with Divine Beast Vah Medoh. The giant beast circling above us. Only a chosen one, a Champion, can stop a Divine Beast. You must enter the beast and bend it to your will. I tried explaining this to the more headstrong Rito warriors, but they wouldn't listen to reason. Teba and Harth tried to confront Medoh, but it did not go well. They escaped unscathed, but I fear they now plan to face Medoh alone. As a descendant of the Champions, perhaps you and your companion can help us. Please. Find Teba and Harth. If you work together, you may be able to stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh."

Aloy and Link look to each other.

"That's what we're here for," Aloy said. "But we'll need a little more info for this."

"If you mean to help us," Kaneli said, "then allow me to fill you in on the particulars.

Link asks who Teba is.

"Teba is a warrior of Rito Village. He lives right next door to my humble abode."

The duo glance over to their right and see just such a building, this one with a female with light purple plummage and her head crest of feathers flowing back and down to be double curled at the ends. There is also a chick there with white plummage.

"He's the one who decided to confront Divine Beast Vah Medoh. He set off alongside another villager named Harth. Unfortunately, they were overwhelmed and had to retreat before they both got shot down. This defeat only made Teba and Harth more determined. I fear they have set out to face Medoh again. As you can see, Medoh is still flying above us there. I hope Teba and Harth are okay. Teba's wife Saki may be able to tell you more about their whereabouts. Is there something else you wish to know?"

"Who's Harth?" Aloy asked.

"Harth is Teba's friend and fellow warrior. Tebe's right wing so to speak. Harth is much like Teba. Is there something else you wish to know?"

Link asks who Master Revali is.

"Master Revali was a fierce warrior from Rito Village who died one hundred years ago. According to the stories, he flew like the wind itself and wielded a bow twice his own size with ease. His skill was recognized by King Rhoam and he was entrusted to control Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Master Revali lost his life while piloting the Divine Beast during the great battle with Calamity Ganon. What could have happened inside Divine Beast Vah Medoh one hundred years ago to kill such a celebrated warrior? Is there something else you wish to know?"

"What can you tell us about Medoh?" Aloy asked.

"Did you perchance see that giant bird up there? Soaring high above our village?" Kaneli asked while pointing upward briefly.

"A person would have to be blind not to see it," Aloy said. "And then there was that shriek it made!"

"That is," Kaneli continued, "Divine Beast Vah Medoh. The Divine Beasts." As his tone turns bitter. "Our misbegotten inheritance from the ancient Sheikah. Created eons ago to defeat Ganon. In an ironic turn of events, the Divine Beasts were taken over by the same evil force they were created to defeat." Then more casually. "But that was one hundred years ago. To think the Divine Beasts would suddenly reappear and begin attacking innocent people . . . Could this foretell the return of Ganon? Is there something else you wish to know?"

Link and Aloy glance at each other, and Link answers no.

"You," Kaneli said to Link, "descendant of the Champions, and you, his friend." As he regards Aloy. "Please stop Medoh . . . and help Teba and Harth."

"Will do," Aloy said, then leaves with Link. "Let's go check out what this Teba's wife has to say."

Aloy and Link go over to the house next over where Teba's wife and chick are.

"Were you hearing that conversation over there?" Aloy asked.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I overheard you speaking with the elder," Saki answered. "It sounds like you intend to help my husband, Teba and his friend, Harth, in the fight against Medoh. But to tell the truth, there is not much I can do for you right now beyond telling you where my husband and his friend went."

Link asks where they went.

"Well," Saki began, "My husband headed to a place called the Flight Range. It's in Dronoc's Pass at the base of the Hebra Mountains. It's a place where Rito warriors prepare for aerial combat . . . I imagine he and Harth are gone there to gather weapons for another run at Medoh. As it happens, they made their way to the Flight Range on foot this time." Saki turns around and points out a platform just below them. "If you take off from Revali's Landing, it's a straight shot down to the Flight Range. Revali's Landing is a memorial for the Rito Champion, Revali . . . So named in the hope that none might forget the events of that horrible day."

That is when Aloy notices that Link has that glazed over look once again.

 _He must be remembering something about that place down there_. Aloy pondered.

"Descendant!" Saki exclaimed. "Descendant! Are you all right?"

"He's fine," Aloy assured her. "He's just remembering something about that place, right?" As she looks to Link, and Link nods.

"My apologizes," Saki said. "I fear I have said far too much . . . If there is anything you do not understand, please do not hesitate to ask."

"You'll tell us what you know?" Aloy asked.

"If the elder trusts you, I will tell you what I can," Saki answered.

"Where did Teba and Harth go again?" Aloy asked.

"My husband, Teba, and his friend, Harth headed to a place called the Flight Range," Saki repeated. "It's in Dronoc's Pass at the base of the Hebra Mountains. I imagine they're gone there to gather weapons for another run at Medoh. As it happens, they made their way there on foot this time."

"On foot?!" Aloy mused.

"They did not want to risk flying too high just yet and getting shot at by Medoh's cannons. If you take off from Revali's Landing, it's a straight shot down to the Flight Range. Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

Link asks about Teba.

"My husband is very . . . impulsive," Saki answered with an embarrassed tone. "Once he gets an idea in his head, there's no reasoning with him, especially when his friend, Harth, is involved. We tried to stop them from going off to fight Medoh on their own, but they refused to listen. Though I cannot feign surprise. I did marry a Rito warrior after all. Is there something else you want to ask?"

"What about his friend, Harth?" Aloy asked.

"Harth is a lot like my husband, they tend to encourage each other. Typical Rito warriors."

"So are all the males around here like that?" Aloy mused.

"Too many of them are. They're proud of their heritage and try to emulate Revali."

"This Revali must have been a great leader of the Rito," Aloy surmised.

"Revali is the legendary Rito warrior," Saki confirmed. "All the warriors here idolize him. My husband is no exception-he is always talking about turning our son, Tulin, into a warrior just like Revali. When they go and 'play' together, he is really training him at the Flight Range. I have never wanted my sweet Tulin to become a warrior, myself."

"What about you, Tulin?" Aloy said as she walks over to the white plummaged chick and kneels down to be eye-level with him. "Do you want to be a great warrior?"

"Well," he begins shyly, "my dad said that in order for a male Rito to be respected, he must try and be like the great Revali."

"You don't sound convinced," Aloy said.

Tulin sighs as he looks down. "It's . . . It's hard . . . I try to hover over the updrafts with a bow and arrow to aim at the targets, but I can't seem to hold up for long before I have to spread my wings once again . . . It makes dad upset . . . I guess I'm just useless."

"I know a guy like that," Aloy said. "He didn't turn out to be a warrior, but he makes a fine stitcher. Try and find out what you're good at and go with it." As she reaches out and scruffs his feather crests. "Who knows, it may turn out to be important to the village."

And she stands once again.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask?" Saki asked.

"I think we're good," Aloy said. "What about you, Link?"

Link agrees.

"Please . . . help my husband, Teba, and his friend, Harth," Saki said softly.

"Will do," Aloy said, and Link echoes her sentiment.

The duo go down to Revali's Landing and get their bearings. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and checks the map. He finds the dot where Teba and Harth are located and their own direction they are facing.

"So they're that way then," Aloy said as she points to the leftside of the landing pad. "You think we can glide to over there now, since we each got an extra boost of stamina?"

Link gazes at the direction and believes so. Then states that they should get something warm first.

"That store down below was suppose to be selling warm clothing," Aloy said. "Let's go down there and check it out."

The duo go down the stairs and arrive at the shop selling clothing. Inside, there is a tunic, trousers, and a headdress upon a body stand. They are told that they are made of snowquills, feathers that help seal in the heat. Unfortunately, there are the only set of the clothing and come to a total of two thousand one hundred and fifty rupees. On their way to Rito Village, Aloy and Link had managed to collect a large number of rupees. Pooling what they had, they came up with two thousand one hundred and sixty rupees. Given that it is designed for someone like Link, he buys them.

"You can also make heat potions to keep you warm or make warm food as well," the clerk added.

"Really," Aloy mused.

Link next tells Aloy to come as he also tells her that he is going to find a cooking pot that to cook up some cold resisting food. When they find just such a pot over a fire, he sets about cooking up food full of spicy peppers and gives them to Aloy.

"Now that we have this settled," Aloy said. "Let's get going to this Flight Range."

They return to the flight pad near Teba's house. There, Link changes into the snowquill outfit and Aloy eats one of the foods that will keep her warm once they are over where the Flight Range is. Link runs toward the takeoff point and jumps, whipping out his paraglider. Aloy is close behind.

The duo glide across the lake to the distant cliff that is their point of destination. As they get closer they can see that it is a snowy region. They land on the other side into the snowy wilderness as snow flakes fall around them. Coniferous trees and bare birch trees are around the place.

"Wow, who could have thought the temperature difference could be so profound," Aloy mused. "Then again, there are places back in my world like that as well. Just not this extreme. So where are they located again?"

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and they study the map and their direction. Once they get their bearings, they start walking. They do not have far to go before they are confronted by an ice-breath Lizalfos as it spits ice at them, but is also armed with a dragonbone Moblin club. The duo manage to corner it, then hack and stab it to death. Link collects its parts and even its club. A pair of ice Keese come at them, but the duo easily kill them and Link collects their parts.

That is when they spot two horses in the distance, one of which has a black Bokoblin mounted upon it. There is another black Bokoblin nearby as well, and both are armed with dragonbone Moblin spears. The Bokoblins have yet to notice Aloy and Link's presence as they are hiding low and behind a birch tree.

"If that one is riding a horse, then that other one will get on his horse as well," Aloy whispered. "It looks like we'll have to hit them hard."

They each take out their bows and an arrow, take aim at their respective targets, then release, hitting them both in their heads. The mounted Bokoblin falls and the horse flees. The duo run up to their respective targets with their melee weapons out and stab them both, killing them. Afterwards, they go and check out that fire. They even take notice of a cabin further back.

Upon arrival, they encounter a man sitting by the fire. His face is strong and pleasant.

"I have to say," the man said pleasantly, "you visage looks just as troubled as ever. Perhaps a glimpse of your future will ease your worries? What do you think? Shall I tell you your fortune?"

"Don't see why not," Aloy said whimsically as she looks at Link, who also agrees.

The man stands and begins smoothly though spacy tone.

"Ahh, very good. Now let me see . . . I see . . . black. So much blackness . . . A deep, dark abyss, drawing the both of you in."

Aloy feels something in her gut and the spacy pleasant tone that man is using is not helping. Moreover, there is something about that man's eyes. Something . . . grim.

"Ah!" The man said as if only just discovered something. "It's the void you're both about to inhabit. For Master Kohga!" Shouting that part as he takes a battle stance with a murderous glare.

The man reveals himself to be a Yiga and the duo are quick to go into action as he disappears in that puff of smoke and flurry of red notes. Aloy and Link are quick to roll out of the way and the Yiga lands where Link had stood. That is when he is frozen courtesy of Link using Stasis on him. Link shouts for Aloy to finish off the Yiga and she spins swiftly with her spear, slashing the Yiga across the throat so that she can feel the tip of her spear scraping over his vertebrae. The Stasis unfreezes and the Yiga goes flying backward like a ragdoll as blood gushes from that wound Aloy had delivered. The Yiga lands and does not get back up as he disappears into red smoke with a flurry of red notes.

"So much for that," Aloy sighed. "Damn, I can't believe how determined these Yiga are in avenging their goofy leader!" She starts giggling over how hilarious his death had been. The giggling increases and she doubles over. "Sorry, sorry . . . Not only was he so absurd, but his death was as well! It's amazing how someone can be both ridiculous and dangerous at the same time."

Link tells her that the most dangerous of people are often those who don't seem as such.

"You got a point there," Aloy mused. "Anyway, let's go and check out that cabin."

They enter the cabin to find a large stone brick fireplace in the back with a fire in it and a cook pot over it. There are barrels on one side and a chest on the other. Along with a bed and a table with a lamp and bottles of wine on it, along with a journal. Link opens the chest and finds a meteor rod. It is a simple rod with a handle, but the rest upward has a red orange shape of a fireball twirling up the handle to end in a fireburst that is the head.

"That could come in handy for me," Aloy said.

Before leaving, they check out the journel. It is about someone named Selmie writing about the dangers of Hebra Mountain, about the joy of shield surfing, and of someone else adding to the journal that praises Selmie.

They leave, this time with Aloy letting the meteor rod hang from her back to supplement in keeping her warm.

"Look. A shrine," Aloy noted as she points to the telltale orange glowing markings on it off in the distance.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **In this fanfiction, I decided to have Harth uninjured for a reason that will become clear in the next chapter**.


	40. Chapter 39

After walking across the snow covered landscape, Aloy and Link walk up the short inclination of the hill to the Sheikah Shrine. More snow falls softly around them. Link activates the shrine and they go inside and down. Once they get off the elevator, they find themselves inside a massive room that is more tall than wide. A monk named Sha Warvo welcomes them and offers this test in the name of the Goddess Hylia. There are a series of hovering platforms rising ever upward, each with fans on them blowing upward.

"How do those platforms hover?!" Aloy marveled in silent awe.

Link speculates that it must be the Sheikah technology.

"Fair enough . . . I still don't really understand the technology of the Old Ones."

They go to the end of their platform and first Link whips out his paraglider to fly upward to the next platform. Aloy follows after him. At the second platform, they can see another smaller one that has only a chest on it, along with a small Guardian. Link looks to Aloy and tells her that they should get to the top as he walks up to the fan and flies upward, not wanting to annoy Aloy over having to go out of his way simply to get a chest.

Platform after platform, they fly upward with the use of its fan. It is at a tall narrow column that Aloy had to hang back as she cannot readily see any fan up there. She watches Link disappear around the other side of it and into it, then comes shooting up through the top. She flies up there and maneuvers her paraglider until she sees an opening on the side with a fan facing upward. She too glides inside and is shot up through the top to join Link on the platform that has the monk. The monk does not wear a veil to cover his mummified face but wears a hat similar to Impa's, and has his hands raised up to his face. Aloy and Link get their spirit orb and glide back down to the elevator below, with Link stopping along the way to destroy that small Guardian and get that chest to collect a purple rupee from it.

Once back outside, they check the Sheikah Slate again to get their bearings.

"That's just over that hill," Aloy said while pointing to another incline.

They go over it and are greeted by the sight of a massive maw of a chasm before them. There are flags and pendants about the place, along with a single tall thin pillar of rock in the center. There are bright blue circles on it and the walls of the chasm as well. They notice that wind perpetually blows upward as the waving flags show. Next to it and up high so that it can only be accessible by a ladder that can be seen is a large building built in the style of a Rito house, complete with a platform for takeoff or landing.

"I can see two Rito in that building," Aloy said as she uses her focus to see their outlines. "I'm guessing they're Teba and Harth."

Link urges her to come and they climb up the ladder and enter the interior where a fire is lit in the center of the room with a cookpot over it. There is a bow in one corner called a swallow bow, an intricate bow with yellow ends and a supple drawstring that makes it fast on the draw. Link takes it, then takes ten arrows to split into five between himself and Aloy.

They look to the platform to see two Rito males sitting across from each other on either side of it and fiddling with their bows. The one on the left has white plummage and the other on the right has dark grey plummage but with black crestfeathers slicked to one side and down the back of his head.

"Ah, excuse us?" Aloy said upon approaching them.

"Your excused," the dark plummaged one said in a gruff slick voice as he glances back at her, revealing yellow narrow eyes that look fierce.

"Heh, charming Rito aren't you," Aloy said dryly, then sighed. "Look, we know that one of you is Teba and the other is Harth. So who's who?"

"I'm Harth," the dark plummaged one said.

"Then that means you're Teba," Aloy said to the white plummage Rito.

"Yeah," Teba answered in a gruff tone as he glances over his shoulder at Aloy, revealing yellow eyes as well, though wider. "I don't know you," as he goes back to fiddling with his bow, "and we're actually pretty busy here. You two should probably go."

Link walks past Aloy and the two Rito warriors notice this.

"Did you need something?" Teba asked Link as he pauses in fiddling with his bow. "We're busy here."

Link tells them that he and Aloy can help them.

"Help us?" Harth asked in an arrogant tone. "With what exactly?"

"That Divine Beast Vah Medoh," Aloy answered.

"Let me get this straight," Teba stated curtly. "Some random Hylians want to help us bring down Divine Beast Vah Medoh? We're not buying it. What're your names, strangers?"

"I'm Aloy," she said, and Link introduces himself as well.

"Aloy and Link, huh?" Teba said.

"I'm guessin' the elder asked them to come here and talk some sense into us," Harth said to Teba, then turns to Aloy and Link. "Am I right?"

Link verifies it.

"Just like the elder to trust any fool wandering into town," Teba muttered bitterly. "Look," as he speaks up to Aloy and Link, "you two seem all-right, but let's get one thing clear: me and Harth and not going any."

"As Rito warriors, we can't rest until our people are safe," Harth added intently. "There's only one way we're going back to Rito Village."

"And that is?" Aloy asked.

"Once Divine Beast Vah Medoh falls from the sky," Teba answered grimly. "If we have to kill Medoh . . . so be it."

"Only then will we return to the village," Harth added.

"What do you think, Link?" Aloy asked. "Should we get started?"

Link agrees, causing the two Rito warriors to quickly look up at Aloy and Link with intent stares.

"Are you serious?" Teba said with a scornful tone. "Ha! Well, far be it from us to talk you off the ledge."

"But it's as the elder said," Harth added. "The only way to stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh is to get inside it. Fat chance of that happening."

"There's no way we can set foot in Medoh," Teba said.

Link then tells them that he and Aloy can glide up there onto the Divine Beast Vah Medoh, causing a laugh from the two Rito warriors.

"So not only are you two wingless," Teba snorted. "You're both brainless too. Let me fill you in," as his tone turns serious while glaring up at them, "the only people able to enter the Divine Beasts are the five Champions of old. And unfortunately for us and the rest of Hyrule, they all died a hundred years ago."

"If it hadn't been for Ganon-" Harth stated.

"Nevermind," Teba interrupted. "Let's focus on bringing down Medoh . . . one step at a time. If we approach Medoh recklessly, it's cannons will blast us out of the sky before we even get close."

"Wait, what?!" Harth interjected incredulously as she sits forward. "You're serious about helping these two loons now?!"

"Correction," Teba answered flatly. "We're gonna help these two loons now."

Harth stares at Teba while blinking, wondering how to answer that.

"Now then where was I?" Teba continued up at Aloy and Link. "Oh yeah, we're going to test you two before we take you with us."

"How?" Aloy asked.

"We Rito warriors use the updraft in this ravine to hone our aerial archery skills," Teba answered.

"The updrafts in this ravine are so strong here that a person could just open up a cloth over their head and float up easily," Harth added.

"Now let's see what you're capable of," Teba said. "You'll have to maneuver through the air and destroy five of the targets set up in this valley in three minutes."

"Okay," Aloy said slowly as she looks at Link with a look of uncertainty. "Any pointers?"

"Using a bow in midair is just like using a bow on the ground," Teba answered.

"I can grasp that," Aloy said. "I've used a bow in midair at times."

"Use your arrows to destroy five targets in three minutes," Teba added. "If either of you can't do that, you don't stand a chance against Medoh. Of course, it will be one at a time. So which of you are ready to be tested first?"

Link tells Aloy that he will go first.

"Okay," Aloy said.

"Then go destroy five targets with your arrows," Teba said.

Link walks past Teba and Harth to the front of the landing platform. He then tells them that he is ready. Teba counts down from three and Link jumps off the platform and flies upward. Aloy watches as Link next whips out the swallow bow, given its faster drawstring, and shoots off two arrows and hits two targets, all in a couple of blinks. He quickly puts away his bow and whips out his paraglider once again to fly higher again and shoots off three more arrows, hitting three more targets. Again in a few blinks of her eyes.

Link drifts back down onto the platform before Teba, Harth, and Aloy.

"That was amazing, Link!" Aloy marveled. "You moved so fast!"

"You're," Teba began, "a skilled archer."

"Yeah," Harth agreed. "It was as if time stopped with every arrow he let fly."

Aloy sighs. "So now it's my turn now."

She walks past them up to the edge of the landing platform and looks down into the seemingly bottomless ravine as she can feel the wind blowing up past her. While she has released arrows in midair hundreds of time, it was always as she was jumping with the ground directly underneath her. Never hovering high in the air over a seemingly bottomless ravine.

Aloy uses her focus to scan for the position of the targets, then marks them. Next, she removes the meteor rod from her back so she won't accidentally grab that. She repositions her war bow so that she can be quick on the draw with it because of its fastest reload out of her three bows. She checks out her arrows and with the extra five arrows, she has a total of fifteen arrows. Those she puts into position so that she can grab them as well. She does a brief check of the sky to see that the sun is low in the west, but the clouds block it so it will not get in her eyes.

With her gear at the ready, she takes a deep breath.

"Are you ready, Aloy?" Teba asked.

"Yes," as she tenses herself. "Count me down."

"Three . . . Two . . . One . . . Go!"

Aloy leaps outward as she whips out her paraglider, causing her to fly high up. Once high enough, she is quick to put it away and take out he bow and an arrow. With the help of her focus, she is quick to line up a bright blue target, aims, and releases; hitting the target and her focus keeps mark, along with her mind.

 _One!_

She quickly takes out another arrow, aims, and releases; hitting that target.

 _Two!_

She swaps her bow for her paraglider to gain a higher altitude. Again, she swaps her paraglider for her bow and another arrow, takes aim, and releases: hitting that target too.

 _Three!_

She quickly takes out another arrow, aims, and releases; hitting that target.

 _Four!_

She quickly takes out another arrow, aims, and releases; hitting that target.

 _Five!_

She swaps her bow for her paraglider for the last time and glides back down to the landing platform where Teba, Harth, and Link await her.

"That was pretty good, Aloy," Teba said. "You were slower than Link, but you still managed to hit five targets in under three minutes. It was as if you knew exactly where to shoot."

"Yeah, you didn't waste time searching for your next target like Link had done earlier," Harth added. "You just shot one, gained altitude, then immediately aimed for another. And so on. And so on."

"I've got to tell you, Link, Aloy," Teba said with a tone of respect. "When you two first showed up, I thought someone was pulling a prank on us. But after seeing first you then her handle your bows, I can tell you're both the real deal."

"You both must've seen a battle or two," Harth added with a tone of awe.

Links answers hundreds of them.

"Same here," Aloy answered.

"I believe it," Teba said. "Link . . . I feel I've heard the name somewhere before . . . Well, if you really want to help us bring down Medoh, it's now or never."

"And just," Aloy began, "how are Link and I going to get up there?"

"We'll carry you up there," Harth said. "You can get on our backs as we fly up there."

"Are you sure you can handle our weight?" Aloy asked.

"That we can," Teba answered. "We'll get the both of you into position so you can give its cannons all you got. Inside that treasure chest is a bow I've modified," Teba pointed out. Link and Aloy do a double take at it because they had failed to notice it earlier. "Take it, Link, and let us know when you're ready."

Link opens the chest and takes out a falcon bow. It resembles the swallow bow, but has two red prongs sticking out from the front with the top one much longer than the bottom. He tests the string and decides to make use of this one on their attack of Medoh.

"Okay," Teba stated, "it's time to face Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Normal arrows won't put a dent in those cannons. You'll need to hit them with bomb arrows. These are a precious commodity, so don't expect me to do this again but," as he hands Link and Aloy five bomb arrows from either hand, "take these bomb arrows."

Link and Aloy take them and tuck them away with Aloy adding. "I think I can suppliment them with my remaining tearblast arrows."

"Tearblast?" Harth inquired.

Aloy takes out a tearblast arrow. "These are as destructive as bomb arrows. A product of my world."

"Also," Teba said, "it'll be cold up there. You'll want to prepare a warm meal or bring some clothes."

"I think I better put that meteor rod on my back to keep me warm then," Aloy said as she repositions the meteor rod so that it does just that.

After fiddling around in his arrow satchel, Link asks what the plan is.

"We'll draw Medoh's fire," Teba answered. "That'll be your chance to destroy it's cannons."

"There are four cannons total," Harth added. "The main body is protected by a barrier, so there's no use attacking it."

"Just focus on taking out all the cannons," Teba said. "We'll talk next steps once that's done. We can go whenever you're ready."

"So who's gonna take who up?" Aloy asked.

"I'll take Link, you go with Harth," Teba answered.

"Very good," Aloy quipped.

"We can go whenever you two are ready," Teba said.

Link asks Aloy if she is ready.

"Let's do this," Aloy answered.

"All right," Teba said. "But let me ask you both something. Why are you both doing this?"

"Yeah," Harth added. "Why risk your lives to bring down Medoh?"

Link answers that he can't just watch.

"Neither can I," Aloy answered. "Where I came from, life on my world was threatened for a second time. And if I had done nothing . . . I wouldn't be here."

"So neither of you can just sit and watch innocent people be terrorized?" Teba asked dryly. "Then imagine how Harth and myself feel as proud Rito warriors . . . That's fair enough."

"Right," Harth stated proudly. "Get on." As he turns his back and crouches while spreading his wings. Teba does the same.

Link hops onto Teba's back and Teba flaps his arm wings and they are airborne. Aloy is quick to follow suite and is soon airborne as well, much to her bemusement.


	41. Chapter 40

Teba, with Link on his back, and Harth, with Aloy on his back, fly high into the sky until they are almost touching the clouds.

"All right. It's showtime!" Teba exclaimed. "Man, even I feel like I'm going to freeze up here!"

"Speak for yourself!" Harth called. "I can actually feel warmth radiating off that meteor rod Aloy is carrying."

They soon are upon a familiar sight that is far beneath them.

"That's Divine Beast Vah Medoh," Teba stated.

As if having seen their presence, Medoh brings up a red force field around itself.

"It has its barrier up again," Harth stated irritably.

"What a pain," Teba sighed, then notices Link and Aloy's silence. "What's wrong, Link, Aloy? Too scared to talk?" Then turns serious. "Let's go over the plan. You see those cannons? We'll draw their fire. While we're doing that, use your bomb arrows, or those other arrows you have, Aloy, to destroy the cannons. Got it so far?"

Aloy scans the Divine Beast and notices its four cannons not covered: one on the tip of its beak, one on the tip of its behind, one on its right wingtip, and the last one on its left wingtip.

"I think so," she next said. "But what if something goes wrong?"

"If you need to withdraw for a bit, just spread your cloth and float straight up in the updraft for a while," Teba answered. "We'll take that as a sign that we need to regroup."

"Don't bother aiming for anything covered by Medoh's barrier," Harth said. "It's impenetrable."

"And whatever you do," Teba warned, "don't get close enough to touch it. And finally-I know I've said this a few times already, but don't forget your cold protection. We can move whenever you're ready."

"Hey Link!" Aloy called out to him. "I wanna get rid of the cannons on its behind and right wingtip. Is that okay with you?!"

Link states that it is so as he firmly nods with an equally firm expression, then gives the word to go for it.

Aloy and Link deploy their paragliders and are pulled off the backs of their Rito carriers. Harth and Teba drop downward to fly around and distract the cannons from Aloy and Link. Aloy uses her focus to mark the cannons on Medoh's behind and right wingtip. Focusing on the hind cannon, Aloy swaps her paraglider for her sharpshot bow. Although it has the slowest reload of her three bows, it has the strongest hit and hurls arrows the furthest.

Aloy takes aim at the hind cannon with a tearblast arrow and releases. The tearblast hits the cannon, destroying it in one shot, and she immediately shifts her focus to the other cannon on Medoh's right wingtip while taking out another tearblast arrow; ignoring two explosions to her left that she knows was caused by Link who targeted the cannon on the left wingtip. She takes careful aim as each second brings her closer to Medoh and finally releases the tearblast arrow. It flies through the air toward its intended target. It strikes the cannon, destroying it.

Aloy grins with satisfaction as she swaps her bow for her paraglider to glide once again. She can now watch Link as he drops while targeting the last cannon on Medoh's head. She watches as he releases two bomb arrows in succession at the last cannon. The first one connects, then the other, destroying the last cannon.

The barrier surrounding Medoh disappears and Aloy manages to glide over to Link's side.

"We did it!" Aloy beamed.

That is when Harth flies in alongside her and Teba alongside Link.

"Bad news, Link, Aloy," Teba said. "It looks like I got hit pretty good back there."

"What?!" Harth exclaimed, then switches positions as he pulls back to fly up alongside Teba. "Your leg!"

"Yeah!" Teba said. "I think . . . I think I need to get back to the Flight Range. I just hope that . . . I can make it back."

"Harth, you have to go back with him!" Aloy stated.

"But I can help you both."

"That I don't doubt. But with Teba injured, he might not make it back alone. You must help him get back there. Don't worry about us. We can handle Medoh; just like we handle the last three Divine Beasts."

There is a moment of silence.

"Aloy, Link, you head down to Medoh," Teba said. "Good luck! It's all you two!"

The Ritos fly away as Aloy and Link glide down to Medoh.

"Hope Teba will be okay," Aloy said. "So where do we land?"

Link tells her the hind end and she notices that it is a large platform they can be easily land upon. The duo glide down and land upon it. Aloy only begins to feel the burning in her arms the second before she touches down. They are before a porch with a large closed door and a Sheikah pedestal in front of it. Wind blows around them as they are high up in the sky. Flankers of Malice and brief tendrils of black mist drift about impervious to the wind. Aloy checks out her tearblast arrows.

"I only got four left," she sighed. "I better make them count."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and activates the pedestal, causing the large door to open. A male voice is heard speaking in a conceited matter-of-fact manner with a smoothness to it.

 _WELL NOW, I' VE SEEN THAT FACE BEFORE . . . I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD SHOW UP EVENTUALLY. AND WHAT'S THIS, YOU'VE BOUGHT A FEMALE WITH YOU, EH? IS SHE YOUR LOVE INTEREST? I WONDER WHAT THE POOR PRINCESS WOULD THINK? BUT MAKING ME WAIT A HUNDRED YEARS IS A BIT . . . INDULGENT. YOU'RE HERE TO WEST CONTROL OF MEDOH AWAY FROM GANON, CORRECT? IF SO, THEN THE FIRST THINK YOU'LL WANT TO DO IS FIND YOURSELF A MAP_.

The duo see in their mind's eye the interior of Medoh all the way up to a Guidance Stone.

 _THAT GUIDANCE STONE HAS THE INFORMATION FOR THE LAYOUT OF THIS DIVINE BEAST. CAN YOU MAKE IT THERE?_

"He sounds . . . charming," Aloy quipped. "Who was that?"

Link tells her that it was Revali, the Rito Champion who piloted Medoh one hundred years ago.

They enter Medoh, only to have their way blocked by stalagmites of Malice that are the result of an eyestalk up on the right wall. Aloy takes out her hunter bow and takes aim with a regular arrow, then fires and hits the eyestalk. With the Malice gone, they walk forward to take a good look around.

Before them and below out of sight is a fan blowing air upward. Beyond it is a large open room with the floor having rows of glass panels in the bottom. Before them are four large metal blocks hanging from rail lines running perpendicular to them with stone blocks next to them. Off to their left further down is a platform with a ladder like on the sides of Sheikah Towers going up. There is a chest upon it. Up above that chest on the wall is an eyestalk, of which Link takes aim with the swallow bow and a regular arrow, then releases to hit it and dispel Malice and reveal a doorway.

"There's the Guidance Stone," Aloy pointed ahead to the front. "But there's a small Guardian in front of it. But since when has that ever stopped us."

Link tells her to wait there and steps forward with his paraglider to catch a draft upward and fly across the room. Aloy at first wonders why he did not just step across on the blocks before them, then it immediately comes to her that he is going to go and get that treasure chest on that platform. She shrugs it off since it is not out of their way. She watches as Link gets up there and opens the chest to take out an ancient core. He next glides over to the Guidance Stone, fighting off that small Guardian with bomb arrows to destroy it. Link next takes out the Sheikah Slate and powers up the Guidance Stone. Revali speaks again.

 _YOU'LL NEED TO LOOK CLOSELY AT YOUR MAP OF THE DIVINE BEAST. THE TERMINALS THAT WILL ACTIVATE MEDOH ARE MARKED BY THOSE GLOWING POINTS. YOU'LL NEED TO ACTIVATE ALL OF THE TERMINALS TO TAKE BACK CONTROL. THINK YOU'RE UP TO IT?_

Link walks away, then turns to his right and glides down to a chest in the corner below. Aloy watches him open it and take out five bomb arrows. He drops to the floor where he destroys an eyestalk surrounded by stalagmites of Malice, clearing it away to reveal a chest and opens it to find an ancient shaft.

He finally makes his way back over to Aloy, temporarily going out of sight then appearing before her after riding the updraft and lands near her.

"Took your time getting here," Aloy quipped, then looks around the interior where Link had first gone. "So where to now?"

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and brings up the map of Medoh, showing her where the terminals are located.

"Two in the right wing and three in the left," Aloy mused. "So what can you make Medoh do?"

Link answers by making Medoh do a brief shriek and then tilt its body to one side. He then makes Medoh tilt to the other side. He finally puts Medoh back level and puts the Sheikah Slate away.

"I wonder how that could be helpful?" Aloy mused aloud.

Link next tells her that they will take the left wing and jumps over the side to catch the updraft with his paraglider to glide over to where he had gotten the first chest. Aloy is close behind. The duo enter the left wing and Link is quick to take out the swallow bow and shoot an eyestalk in the upper left corner behind a glob of Malice that has a toothy mouth. The Malice disappears and the duo go down a ramp before them.

The interior of Medoh's left wing is like a hallway with the right side a row of large round windows with an equally round metal shutter amongst them. Nearby is a ramp that leads upward yet to seemingly nowhere. At the end of the hallway is a large room with its wall made mostly of glass and has a door blocked by bars. Above that door is a shelf with a chest on it and alongside that door are a funnel and a yellow crystal switch.

"Hey, there's a Sheikah Terminal up in that alcove," Aloy said while pointing up at where Link had banished that Malice. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and tilts Medoh's torso to the left so that its left wing dips, of which they can feel the floor tilting. Link puts the slate away as he goes up the ramp then jumps and whips out his paraglider to glide up to where the terminal is. Link activates the terminal and Revali speaks.

 _THERE ARE FOUR TERMINALS REMAINING! STILL A WAY TO GO_.

Link jumps down and heads back up that ramp once again to jump and glide, only this time he glides to the shelf above the barred door and opens the chest to find a knight's claymore. He drops down as Aloy walks up and together they look through the huge thick window.

"There's the Sheikah Terminal," Aloy said as she is staring at it upon a ramp that is a part of the wall inside. She next looks at the doorway. "Those bars need to be raised somehow."

The duo walk over to the other side where the funnel and orange crystal switch are and look through the window there as well.

"There's a rail bed leading from that funnel with a rock in the way," Aloy noted.

Link agrees and they see that the rail continues onward and turns sharply left and leads up to another rock in the way. That is when he takes out the Sheikah Slate, creates a bomb sphere, and drops it through the funnel. Medoh's tilt causes it to roll up to that rock and Link detonates the bomb, destroying the rock. At the end is a light colored square block with a glowing orange circle within it. He next creates another sphere bomb and drops that one in so that it rolls all the way down to the end. He next tells Aloy to hit the switch since she is standing alongside it. Aloy takes out her spear and strikes the switch, turning it blue. A metal shutter inside that room opens, including the one behind them, and wind blows in. Inside that room, the wind makes the bomb roll up the groove to the end where there is a large rock. Link detonates the bomb, destroying that rock to reveal a large metal sphere. Link next makes Medoh tilt to the right so that the sphere comes rolling out, stopping when it hits the glass. The glass does not even crack let alone break.

"I figured that glass must be pretty strong," Aloy mused. "So what can be done about that sphere?"

Link repositions himself so that he is standing away from the room but in front of the barred door. Aloy stands alongside him too. He looks from the sphere to the other side where the funnel and switch are. But he is not staring at that which he and Aloy had used, but past it. He next exclaims that the square shape on the wall with a glowing orange circle is a button, then uses Magnesis to drag the metal sphere across the room and onto the railing, showing that the glass is no barrier to the Magnesis. Once he has the metal sphere set into place, he releases Magnesis and next gets Medoh to tilt left so that the metal sphere ends up rolling down to hit the switch. The sphere is unaffected by the wind and the bars on the doorway rise.

"Finally," Aloy sighed.

Link walks inside and up to the Sheikah Terminal as Aloy stands in the doorway to watch. After starting up that terminal, the voice of Revali is heard once again.

 _THERE ARE THREE TERMINALS REMAINING! KEEP GOING_.

"Link, show me where the last one in this wing is located?" Aloy asked, and he shows her where. "That looks like it's underneath."

Aloy looks down as she scans with her focus and sees the Sheikah Terminal directly beneath them in a room off on its own with its door accessible only from the outside and facing open space.

"And of course it will be there," Aloy sighed. "So let's go. I'm gonna follow you to make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

Link smirks, then asks her to use her focus to find the best route to that third terminal and Aloy does so.

"That's the best route to take," Aloy finally said while pointing at the opened vent in the hallway, then starts walking. "I'll go first to show you."

Aloy walks over to the opening in the hallway with Link close behind. Looking out, Aloy sees an eyestalk on the platform that she and Link are to land upon. She takes out her sharpshot bow and an arrow, takes aim, releases, and hits the eyestalk to clear up the Malice that would have interfered with their landing. She jumps out and whips out her paraglider to glide down onto the platform. She lands and takes a deep breath, steeling herself as she now feels so exposed to the outside with the land so distant below and the blue sky so distant above, all as the wind blows around her.

 _Better not look up or down or else I'm gonna lose my balance!_ She thought. _Better focus on Link then on ahead!_

Aloy gets up and turns to look back up at Link and wave him over as she steps out of the way. Link jumps out and whips his paraglider out to glide down to her.

"Glad you could join me," Aloy gasped. "Now let's get you to that other Sheikah Terminal and get back inside."

The tilt of the wing and the winds buffet them but they manage to keep their footing and walk up to the edge that Aloy had been right about and walk up it as they remain close to the wall. Up ahead is an eyestalk on the wall that Link gets rid of with an arrow from the sparrow bow, which finally breaks. The Malice that was a part of it had been blocking an entry to back inside Medoh. Up ahead in the distance underneath the wing they see the Sheikah Terminal within that room.

Aloy steps inside the entry as Link runs and jumps, whipping out his paraglider to glide the distance. He lands in the room and next takes out his Sheikah Slate. Revali is heard.

 _THERE ARE TWO TERMINALS REMAINING. YOU'RE ALMOST THERE_.

Aloy next hears the screech of Medoh and begins to feel the body tilt backward, making her feel a little relieved as she no longer has that feeling of falling out. Link jumps and glides back to where Aloy is.

"Now for the right wing," Aloy said.

The duo go across the body of Medoh and note another doorway directly across from them, but open space beyond it. They exit to see in the distance underneath the wing another room. Above them is a rail that leads all the way to that room as it starts just underneath a small ramp-like perch. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and holds it up to get the telescopic mode and they see what looks like a cage hanging from that rail, with Malice in front of it and an eyestalk.

"Let me get that for you," Aloy said as she takes out her sharpshot bow and an arrow.

She lines up her shot with the eyestalk and releases. The arrow flies across and strikes the eyestalk, getting rid of the Malice over there. Link makes Medoh tilt left, causing the cage to slide along the rail all the way up to the duo, revealing itself to be a gondola.

"I guess that's our ride over," Aloy said. "No need to risk our lives needlessly in sailing across."

They get in the gondola and Link makes Medoh tilt right once again. The duo ride the gondola all the way across to the room.

"That was rather fun," Aloy quipped as she gets out.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and levels Medoh once again, then the duo go up a pair of ramps that take them up into a room with a Sheikah Terminal. There is a barred doorway to their right. Link activates the terminal and Revali speaks.

 _JUST ONE TERMINAL REMAINING! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?_

The bars on the door lift and the duo walk out into the right wing, which is also a hallway. Aloy is quick to take out her hunter bow and an arrow upon noticing an eyestalk directly above them with a mouth next to it. She releases and destroys the eyestalk, getting rid of the mouth of Malice. A chest suddenly falls down and hits Aloy, but her Shield Weaver protects her from injury.

"That . . . was unexpected," Aloy said.

Link then tells Aloy that she can have what is in it. Aloy opens it to find ten ice arrows. They next walk down the hallway they are within as they look around. On their rightside are more large round windows, and a closed vent of matching shape and size. On their leftside is a large hammer head of light colored mineral that is built into a rail. Up ahead of it is a large heavy looking metal grating blocking its path. Past the grating is a switch like the one in the other wing where the second Sheikah Terminal was. Up above are two wingnut switches, with one of them a part of a metal block on its own rail. Near the vent in the wall is another orange crystal switch.

"There's the last terminal," Aloy noted as she points to it inside of a booth between the grating and the switch, but blocked by bars. "So that has to be struck by that up there." As she points from the switch up to the hammerhead. "Seems simple enough. All you need to do is make Medoh tilt to the left and it's done . . . But that grating blocks the way."

Link walks up to the orange switch as he takes out the ancient axe. He strikes the switch, turning it blue and opening that metal vent to make the wind blow in. The grating suddenly rises and they learn why: the wingnut switches are spinning in the wind.

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and makes Medoh tilt left, causing the hammerhead to slide. But the metal grating suddenly drops to stop the hammerhead and they see why.

"That metal switch moved out of the wind," Aloy said while pointing to it. "You've gotta stop that from moving."

Link makes Medoh tilt right again to reset them, then makes Medoh tilt left once again; this time he is quick to use Magnesis on the metal base of the wingnut switch to stop it from moving. The hammerhead travels all the way to the end and hits the switch to lift the bars blocking the Sheikah Terminal. Link lets go of the metal block and goes into the booth to activate the terminal and Revali speaks.

 _THAT WAS THE LAST TERMINAL! NOW YOU TWO JUST NEED TO START THE MAIN CONTROL UNIT! I WANT YOU TO TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR MAP. THERE SHOULD BE A NEW GLOWING POINT ON THERE. WELL? FLAP TO IT!_

"He's a lot pushier than the other three were," Aloy quipped.

As they leave the wing, Link notices a chest up above on a platform and glides up to it by use of the tilt and the wind to find a knight's bow in that chest, but has no more room and simply leaves it.

Link levels out Medoh once again and drops back down to join Aloy.

"Now then," she said. "Since all five terminals of this Divine Beast have been turned on, let's go pay the Blight of this place a visit."


	42. Chapter 41

Aloy and Link are back in the main body. He takes out the Sheikah Slate and looks at the map of Medoh.

"We have to get up there somehow," Aloy said.

Link looks to the fan blowing upwards and puts the Sheikah Slate away as he walks up to it. He looks up it and tells Aloy that this is the way to go. He stands upon the fan and takes out his paraglider, causing him to fly up. Aloy walks over and does the same.

They are back outside and on top of Medoh. There are stone columns about the place pitted with cracks and the flooring is of intricate designs covered in moss and bits of grass. There are also fans blowing upward at various spots. The duo walk up to the main control unit as Link takes out the Sheikah Slate once more. Aloy is ready for what is to come as Link places the slate against the pedestal. As expected, Malice gushes out to envelope the main control unit.

Unlike the previous Blight Ganons, the Windblight Ganon consolidates in front of them above the main control unit. It has a lean torso and arms with its technical base being larger and more prominant than the previous three. It's left arm is normal but its right one ends as a large energy cannon surrounded by three smaller matching barrels. Its mask-like head resembles a misshapen plate with yellow constellations spread from left to right from a single glowing techno eye in its center. Its red mane is shorter and spiked. On its back appear to be four protrusions lined up, with two seen over either shoulder.

The Windblight shrieks and the voice of Revali is heard.

 _GOOD LUCK! THAT THING IS ONE OF GANON'S OWN, AND IT PLAYS DIRTY! IT DEFEATED ME ONE HUNDRED YEARS AGO . . . BUT ONLY BECAUSE I WAS WINGING IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY SAYING THIS . . . BUT YOU MUST AVENGE ME, LINK, ALOY!_

The Windblight makes its move as it turns into a blue sphere and flies away from them.

 _HIS AIM IS DEAD-ON! WATCH YOURSELF!_

"And we're going to have to fly high to get at it too," Aloy said as she runs toward a fan. She whips out her paraglider and floats upward. Link does so at another fan as well. Once Aloy is high enough, she swaps out for her hunter bow and takes aim with a tearblast arrow, then releases and hits the Windblight so that it ends up falling, but Link hits it with a bomb arrow to add more damage.

The duo rush over to it with melee weapons at the ready, then hack and stab the Windblight as quickly and as viciously as they can to insure lots of damage. The Windblight turns into a ball of blue light once again and floats away from them. They give chase and the Windblight finally takes form. It swings its left arm and a tornado forms, causing Aloy and Link to run away from it. The tornado destroys two columns before it dissipates.

Aloy and Link take to the air once again to launch bomb arrows at it and bring it back down to the ground, where they attack it once again. Link's ancient axe gets destroyed and he takes out the knight's claymore this time and swings it about to do more damage.

The Windblight rises and blue balls it away from them to be elsewhere on the battlefield. It then juts its cannon outward.

"Link, get behind me!" Aloy shouted as she runs over to stand in front of him.

The Windblight shoots off a series of energy shots, of which hit Aloy to be absorbed by her Shield Weaver. Given that Kaysa, the previous Great Fairy they freed, had strengthened her Shield Weaver, she is able to resist these energy blasts better.

The Windblight stops shooting and Link asks Aloy if she is all right.

"Fine!" She gasped. "But if I take more shots like that, my Shield Weaver will be out of order for awhile!"

They seperate to confuse the Windblight and head for two of the fans once again to get airborne. They unleash bomb arrows at it once again and the Windblight falls once again for them to attack up close and personal.

The Windblight blue balls it away from them and consolidates before the main control unit, but shrieks in fury this time. The four protrusions on its back launch to show that they were missles.

 _WATCH YOUR BLINDSPOT!_

The voice of Revali had warned them. Those missles are drones as they fly around.

"I got a bad feeling about those!" Aloy warned. "I fought machines that used something like those!"

The drones head toward the Windblight as it juts its cannon arm out once again. This time the drones circle the front of the cannon rapidly, gaining speed until they seem to be a blur. A short horizontal tornado flies toward them from the cannon, destroying a nearby column that they had only just manage to run away from. The Windblight swings its left arm then backswipes, creating two tornados that the duo need to run far away from. Once the tornadoes dissipate, the drones fly away from the Windblight and position their selves at various points as they open their ends. The Windblight takes aim with its cannon and fires a serious of shots that get reflected off of them. Aloy and Link run about trying to avoid getting hit as energy blasts seem to rain down from every angle.

The drones encircle the Windblight's cannon once again.

"Oh no you don't!" Aloy shouted as she pulls out another tearblast arrow and takes aim, then releases. The tearblast arrow strikes it and explodes, destroying the satellites and causing the Windblight to fall to the ground. Aloy and Link run over and take out their melee weapons to hack and stab the Blight, until it rises and blue balls it away from them and consolidates once again. It unleashes four more drones from its back, then creates two more tornadoes, forcing the duo to keep away.

Afterwards, the Windblight leans forward and a laser beam focuses on Link from its techno eye.

"Link, look out it's gonna fire a beam from that eye!" Aloy shouted as she takes aim with another tearblast arrow.

But Link shouts for Aloy to hold on as he got this and tells her to get behind him, all while taking out a shield. It is a knight's shield and he holds it up in anticipation of the energy shot to come as the red tracking beam thickens and a metallic tweeting sound increases in intensity. An energy beam is finally shot from its single eye, but Link deflects it while striking it so that it ends up bouncing back at the Windblight, causing it to fall to the ground and the duo run over to attack it with their melee weapons.

The Windblight blue balls it away from the duo and reforms over the main control unit. It begins to shiver and convulse and starts to squeal and bleed Malice. It next shrieks long and loud as beams of purple light shoot from it and finally explodes into a ball of purple light. Aloy and Link recover and smile at each other.

"We did it!" Aloy exclaimed as she grabs Link and hugs him. "We freed all the Divine Beasts!" Then realizes what she is doing and lets him go in an embarrassed manner. "Oh . . . Sorry."

Link merely smiles over a job well done. He next takes out the Sheikah Slate and walks up to the pedestal of the now liberated main control unit. He touches the slate to it to start up Medoh.

"Well, I'll be plucked," A familiar voice said, causing the duo to look to the source and see a male Rito. He has plummage of a very dark blue, almost black, with three tuffs of head creast that gives his head a tri-pointed appearance. Four braids flutter on the back of his head. He has yellow eyes above an equally yellow beak with a black tip. He wears a blue sash like the last three Champions they freed. Like the last three, he is aglow and surrounded by flames.

"You defeated him, eh? Who would've thought? Well done," Revali continued. "I suppose I should thank you two now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner! Don't preen yourselves just for doing your job. I do suppose you've both proven your value as warriors. One of whom worthy of my unique ability. The sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali's Gale!"

Revali twirls and looks up with a pose that seems to suggest that he is reaching for something above himself. Tendrils of air flow up and around him as he raises an ever increasing shout while a green sphere of energy forms above his outstretched hand. At his peak, he looks at Link and throws the green energy sphere at him, which disappears into him. Link rises slightly as air blows upward around him. Link is suddenly launched high up into the air, much to Aloy's startlement, and he backflips at his peak and lands in a crouch, then rises.

"It's now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh's strike on Ganon," Revali said. "But only if you think you two will still need my help while you're both fighting inside Hyrule Castle. Feel free to thank me now."

That is when Aloy notices light motes forming around herself and Link, knowing what is coming next.

"Or," Revali continued. "Never mind, just go. Your job is far from finished, you know." He turns away as the light motes increasingly haze over Aloy's eyesight. "The princess has been waiting an awful long time."

Aloy's vision turns to yellow.

The next thing Aloy is aware of is seeing that they are on Revali's Landing. They look around to see that it is night time now. That is when Aloy tenses up as she looks around.

"What was that?" she asked. "It sounded-"

Link hushes Aloy. This time Aloy can hear it more loudly now. Then louder still until she recognizes the voice calling out both of their names.

"It's her!" Aloy gasped.

 _THANKS TO THE BOTH OF YOU, ALL THE DIVINE BEASTS HAVE RETURNED TO US AND THE SPIRITS OF THE CHAMPIONS ARE FREE. WE WILL AWAIT YOUR CLASH WITH GANON AT HYRULE CASTLE_.

And then, silence. Aloy and Link look at each other with grim determination.

"So we are to go to Hyrule Castle now," Aloy said in a tone of finality. "Where that purplish black mist that is the Calamity Ganon awaits us . . . Where Princess Zelda awaits us . . . So, where's Medoh at." While looking up. "Oh, there it is!"

As she points directly above at the Divine Beast Vah Medoh perched upon a huge piece of rock jutting out from the top, shooting a laser beam at distant Hyrule Castle.

"Let's hope that perch holds up," Aloy said.

Link then tells her that they should go see the eldar Kaneli first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Aloy said. "Oh look. Teba made it back." As she points up at the nearby roost.

But the duo go downstairs to the inn where they register for two beds for the night. Given their celebratory mood, they opt for a feathered bed for better sleep. They ask to be awakened at dawn, then pay their fee and go to sleep in their respective beds.

Aloy and Link are up at dawn, refreshed and ready to go take on the day as they get up. Before going, Link and Aloy have something to eat from what they prepared out of the cookpot on their journey. They leave and go up the stairs. First stopping by Teba's place as he is there with his wife, Saki, and son, Tulin.

"Yo! It's you!" Tulin gasped. "Dad finally came back from work! But it sounds like he got hurt."

"Yeah, well, it was a bit difficult," Aloy said in a humorous uneasy tone. "We actually came back here last night, but since it was so late, we decided to stay at the inn downstairs. We just got up awhile ago and will be seeing your elder over there soon. We just wanted to stop by and say hi and see how your dad is doing."

"But he says he's gotten a lot better," Tulin said, "so he'll be able to take me flying again soon! Come back later and play with me!"

"Teba told me everything," Saki said. "About the Flight Range . . . The fight with Medoh . . . And that Medoh being perched above the village means that everything is back to normal. To have my husband home safe and sound . . . I cannot begin to express my gratitude."

"You," Teba said. "I really owe you both for what you did."

Link asks if he is hurt.

"It's fine," Teba said. "Thanks to my wife, I've recovered to the point where I can stand. Actually, my wife told me something about you, Link. She says you're a descendant of the Champion."

Link and Aloy glance at one another.

Teba chuckles. "Go on. There's nothing to hide! Your bowmanship . . . the way you move through the air. There's no doubt about it, you have the blood of a Champion. What? You look like you've got something else to say."

Link takes a deep breath and tells him the truth about himself.

"Don't tell me," Teba said incredulously. "You're the Hylian Champion?!" He then laughs. "Good one, pal! Everyone knows that all the Champions were wiped out by Calamity Ganon one hundred years ago. And even if they survived that, they'd be old geezers with canes instead of swords!"

"But there are Zora still alive from that time," Aloy pointed out. "And many of them still remember Link."

"But Link's not a Zora," Teba countered. "Now what about you, Aloy . . . ? You some sort of hero from a hundred years ago too?"

"Actually, I came from another world," Aloy said. "One where all lifeforms were exterminated, then resurrected."

Teba stares at her while blinking in contemplation.

"Right then," he finally answered. "Anyway, I let the elder know about what happened with Divine Beast Vah Medoh, but you should probably go talk to him."

"That we intend to," Aloy said. "By the way, where's Harth?"

"He's down below in his workshop," Teba answered. "Just go down the stairs and you will find him in his roost."

"Thanks," Aloy said. "But first, your elder."

The duo go over to Kaneli.

"You both have done it!" Kaneli marveled. "And you both survived at that! You both conquered Divine Beast Vah Medoh! To think the beast has taken up roost at the top of the village! It looks simply . . . divine. If the legends are true."

"What legends?" Aloy asked.

"The light from the Divine Beasts will ravage the Calamity," Kaneli quoted. "For now, Divine Beast Vah Medoh will become the protector of this village and live on in legend . . . alongside you two." Then laughs. "Oh, yes! Of course! I must reward you both properly! Feel free to take what you find in that treasure chest." As he gestures to the chest on their left. "You will get more use out of it than I. What you two did was miraculous. Though I should expect nothing less of the one from the bloodline of a Champion. Why . . . he is almost the equal of the very Hylian Champion who fought with Master Revali one hundred years ago."

"You think?" Aloy quipped as she looks at Link with that, I know the truth, look.

"All he lacks is the sword that seals the darkness that now sleeps in the Lost Woods," Kaneli said.

"Where are these Lost Woods?" Aloy asked.

"That I am not certain of," Kaneli admitted. "But they are somewhere in Hyrule. It is supposed to be populated by Koroks, the plant people."

"That," Aloy mused, "could be worth looking into."

Link opens the chest and takes out the Great Eagle Bow. It resembles the falcon bow, but has yellow edges, the prongs are colorless, and it has a blue cloth tied to the bow. Again, Link's bow inventory is full and he has to ditch one of the bows, so he gets rid of the least powerful one and is able to take the Great Eagle Bow.

"Let's go pay Harth a visit next," Aloy said. "I need to thank him for carrying me on his back."

They leave, saying a last goodbye to Teba and his family, and go downstairs until they see a familiar Rito working on a bow.

"Hey there, Harth," Aloy said. "We met up with Teba and saw that he's okay. Then we paid Kaneli a visit to let him know we survived. Before Link and I leave, I just wanna say thanks for carrying me up there to help Link fight Medoh."

"Hey no problem," he answered, then looks at Link and gives a start. "You . . . got the Great Eagle Bow from the elder, right? If you break or lose the Great Eagle Bow, I can make a new one for you. But you will need to bring me a swallow bow, five bundles of wood, and a diamond."

Link nods in understanding.

"So you two headin' out, eh?" Harth said.

"Yeah, we have to go find a place called the Lost Woods," Aloy said. "It is there that Link is suppose to get some sort of sword to aid him in his fight against Calamity Ganon."

"The sword that seals the darkness," Harth said. "It is said that it was the sword that belonged to the Hylian Champion who fought alongside the great Revali."

"I see," Aloy said. "Well, we have to be going. We need to find someone who knows the way to these Lost Woods."

"Don't let me keep you," Harth said.

The duo turn and leave Rito Village. Once back on one of its mesas, Aloy turns to Link.

"So, Link, do you have any idea as to who would know where the Lost Woods is?"

He thinks for a moment, then suddenly snaps his fingers and takes out the Sheikah Slate. Instead of telling Aloy anything else, he merely tells her to hold onto the corner and she does so without question; since she understands that he knows who to talk to about the location of the Lost Woods and that they are going to visit the person in question right now.

Link puts in the coordinates, presses a button, and the duo warp to their next destination.


	43. Chapter 42

Aloy and Link reassemble at the Ta'Loh Naeg Shrine.

"Yes of course," Aloy said with realization as she looks out over Kakariko Village. "If anyone would know where that place is, it would have to be Impa."

The duo go down into the village, where they are greeted by the various Sheikah. They walk up to Impa's house where Cato and Dorian are still on guard. Link asks if Impa is inside.

"She is," Cato answered.

"Along with Paya," Dorian added.

The duo walk past them and enter the large house. Inside, Impa is sitting upon her cushions and Paya is nearby washing the floor. Paya stops her washing and looks up at Aloy and Link as they walk up to them.

"Aloy! Master Link! You're back!" Paya exclaimed as she stands.

"Hey there, Paya," Aloy said. "Hey, Impa, we-"

"I sense it," Impa interjected in a solemn tone. "Their presence. Daruk. Urbosa. Revali. Mipha."

"Then it must mean that you know we have conquered all four of the Divine Beasts," Aloy said.

"A hundred years ago, I put my life on the line to fight alongside everyone," Impa said. "But . . . I could not protect them. They died without fulfilling their destinies."

"But thanks to us, they'll be able to fulfill their destinies," Aloy said.

"I have lived all this time thinking they died in vain," Impa continued. "But this energy I feel from their presence . . . It seems they have not given up. I can also sense . . . that they were all overjoyed to see you again, Link." Her tone light-hearted, only to turn grim. "Now you all serve the same purpose! Now it is the time to attack Calamity Ganon, while he is weak! Hurry to the princess! Go, now! I believe you both will find Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle. Even with the blessings of the Divine Beasts on your side, you both must be careful. Calamity Ganon will be well protected! Be prepared for anything! By the way," as her tone turns soft yet concerned. "How are you both faring thus far?"

"Better," Aloy answered. "But we came to ask you something. Do you know of a place called the Lost Woods? Something about a sword that cuts darkness is supposed to be in there."

"Yes of course!" Impa stated as if having forgotten something important. "I was so happy that you both managed to free the Divine Beasts and survive to be here that I overlooked the sword that cuts the darkness!" Then more calmly. "That sword is indeed in the Lost Woods, home of the Koroks and the Great Tree . . . which is west of Death Mountain."

"Hey Link, bring up that map," Aloy said.

Link does so and the duo study the map.

"So it's in that area there," Aloy said as she traces her forefinger over the blank space that is to the left of Death Mountain. "So where should we appear to get a head start to that place."

Link selects the Lanayru Tower.

"Then I guess we better get going," Aloy mused. "And since we're in the presence of the descendants of those who created this technology, I guess it would also be okay to travel there from here."

Aloy takes ahold of the corner of the Sheikah Slate and Link presses a button. Before Paya and Impa's eyes, the duo turn into blue light filaments and drift upward through the roof.

Aloy and Link reform atop of the Lanayru Tower and get their bearings of where they are to go.

"Hey, there was a Sheikah Shrine up above us that entire time when we were coming down that road first," Aloy mused as she pointed it out.

Link tells her that they should stop at it first before continuing on to the Lost Woods. They jump and whip out their paragliders as they sail down and land next to that shrine. Link opens it and they enter to go down inside to learn that it is called Soh Kofi and discover that it is merely a battle against a small Guardian armed with an ancient sword and shield. The duo destroy it, at the cost of the knight's claymore, and go to the monk who is veiled with arms raised and fists pressed together to collect their shared spirit orb. They leave and continue their journey.

They walk upon the road in the direction that should take them to the Lost Forest. It passes alongside a river and soon merges with its bank. Further up, they see a Sheikah Shrine on an islet in the river.

"Are you seriously going to swim to that one?" Aloy asked incredulously.

Link tells her that they can get there simply by the use of Revali's Gale when they get further up. They continue onward and encounter a man. There was something odd about this man.

"Step right up," the man proclaimed friendly. "Don't be shy! Check out my fine bananas! They're available to buy! So yellow, they'll make you yell 'oh!' So fresh, you'll think there's a tree around the corner. And the taste-like a dream! Stay right there and buy a pair!"

"Hey Link," Aloy asked. "Are you getting that feeling that the others gave us before _that_ would happen?"

Link stares at Aloy for a moment, then nods as he tells her yes.

"Sorry, but we don't want any bananas," Aloy said to the man.

"What!" The man exclaimed with outrage. "Do you hate bananas?"

"No, we just hate you Yiga," Aloy said as she takes out spear as Link takes out an ancient sword.

"For the bana-" The man shouted as he takes on a battle stance, then corrects himself. "I mean, for the boss!"

The Yiga reveals himself and goes on the attack, only for Link and Aloy to double scewer him through the chest through both sides of his heart. The Yiga falls and vanishes into the usual puff of smoke and flurry of red notes, leaving behind bananas and rupees.

"Is it just me or are these guys getting easier to kill?" Aloy quipped.

Link tells her that it is not just her, and next explains that maybe it has to do with them having conquered so many dangerous enemies and even the Yiga Clan Hideout that it is only predictable that they would get the hang of killing off such dangerous foes.

"You got a point there," Aloy said. "When I was a kid, Watchers seemed invincible to me. But now I can destroy them without getting winded."

They continue walking, getting ever closer to the shrine in question until they are directly across from it. Link tells Aloy to crouch down next to him as he does so.

"All right," Aloy said with uncertainty. "So now what?"

Link then tells her to get ready to jump and whip out her paraglider as tendrils of updraft appear around them. He yells now as he jumps up, causing Aloy to do the same. He whips out his paraglider as Aloy also does the same thing as well. A powerful updraft carries them upward as the spirit of Revali circles them.

"Whoa! So this is what that Rito Revali gave you!" Aloy marveled. "This will really come in handy!"

Aloy follows Link as he glides toward that shrine. They land upon the islet and Link opens up the shrine. They go down the elevator platform to the bottom where they hear the voice of a monk named Sheh Rata offering this trial to them in the name of the Goddess Hylia.

The shrine before them is a large room and they are up on a platform with a ramp going down to the lower floor. On their left is a turnwheel like the kind they encountered and used inside of Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Link looks over the right side and drops down, saying that he found a chest and opens to proclaim an opal. He drops down and makes his way back up the ramp to Aloy.

"So there's ankle deep water down there," Aloy noted. "I get the feeling that water is going to come into play here in order to get over there."

Across the way from them are three columns, two of which have white objects on top of them and the other is shorter with a device constantly shooting a laser beam. On the wall next to it to the right is an orange crystal switch. Beyond these contraptions is a room seperated by a wall of intricately designed metal grating with a doorway.

"There's the monk over there," Aloy said. "So we just have to get up to that doorway then somehow open it." She then looks to the turnwheel. "Let's turn that and see what happens."

She and Link turn the wheel and the column with the laser beam goes around the left column like a hand going around a clock, moving the beam with it.

"Whoa, that's kinda dangerous," Aloy quipped as she ducks low, along with Link as the beam passes over their heads. But it is still too high up to be a threat to them.

The beam continues going all the way around until it hits the switch and water flows from the white objects on top of the other columns, showing them to be faucets.

The ankle deep water starts getting deeper as the water continues rising.

"I hope it doesn't rise too far," Aloy said.

The water continues to rise increasingly higher until it finally stops upon reaching near the rim of the platform where they are standing. The water continues flowing from those faucets.

"Okay, so we just need to get over there," Aloy said.

Link tells her that he is going to use Revali's Gale once again and Aloy, now knowing what to expect, crouches next to Link. He unleashes the Gale and they glide over to the other side instead of having to swim or use Cryosis to it. They land on the other side to find that the way to the monk is blocked by a bars. Across from the doorway is a pit with a ramp going down into the water from the water that came pouring in. A metal barrel is near it and they can see a large switch in the bottom. Link then says that they should have drifted over to the monk as he was accessible while they were still airborne.

"It's okay," Aloy said. "Since that is a metal barrel, simply use Magnesis on it and place it on that switch down in the water."

Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and does just that to manipulate the metal barrel onto the switch at the bottom. The bars on the doorway blocking access to the monk lift and the duo enter. Link notices another chest up on a platform to their right.

"Here," Aloy said as she walks over and puts her back to the wall and gets into position. "I'll give you a boost up to it, since it's only right up there."

Link goes over and with Aloy's help, climbs to the top of the wall. He opens the chest and finds a giant boomerang. It is two-handed and bladed on one side, of which he takes and gets down from there. They walk up to the monk, who is wearing a face veil with the Sheikah Eye, has head bowed slightly, left knee raised with left arm down, right hand held out with palm up with three brass rings hovering above it in a row.

They get their shared reward of a spirit orb and return outside. They use Revali's Gale to return to the road, landing alongside a pond that turns the road into a strip. There are luminous rocks alongside the pond and they go and destroy them for the luminous rocks there. Keese attack them, but they swat them as if they were flies. Up ahead and off in the distance is a Sheikah Tower, also up ahead and off to one side is Hyrule Castle seemingly aflame with purplish black Malice as the four beams of the Divine Beasts intersect upon the castle. Aloy feels as if her courage is being sucked into it.

"And we have to go in there once you get this sword that cuts through darkness," Aloy noted grimly.

They continue down the road as Hyrule Castle looms across the river. The trail gradually leads them away from the river and they encounter a man running as if from something and stops to take a rest, he asks them if they would be interested in shield-surfing but they turn him down and continue onward, approaching a small area of deciduous trees.

That is when something off to Aloy's left catches her attention and she uses her focus to read the situation.

"There's a Bokoblin over there," she said. "And there's a person lying on the ground before it. They might still be alive."

Aloy and Link sneak up on the Bokoblin, which turns out to be black and armed with a Lynel boomerang sword. They do indeed see someone lying at its feet and the Bokoblin dancing around happily, obvious to the duo's presence. Aloy and Link are close enough and they simultanously stab it through its back and the Bokoblin falls dead. Link picks up a Lynel boomerang sword.

The victim is a girl with black hair done up into a ponytail. Aloy touches her neck.

"Good, she's still alive and only seems to have been knocked out."

The girl groans as she stirs and clutches the back of her head as she winces in pain, then opens her eyes and looks up.

"It's okay, " Aloy said. "We rescued you from a Bokoblin."

The girl sighs and gets up. "My aching head . . . Why did I think it was a good idead to take this road? I like watching the river flow by . . . Is that such a crime?"

"Apparently it was to that Bokoblin," Aloy said dryly as she looks down at it.

"Seeing the water stream by so peacefully makes it hard to believe that the Great Calamity really happened," the girl said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Aloy said as she thinks about the beauty to be found back on Earth, even though its original beauty was obliterated nearly one thousand years ago.

"Then monsters attack out of nowhere and I think-oh right," as the girl remembers something important. "Time to head back to the stable."

"Is the stable far from here?" Aloy asked.

"No, it's just right over there," the girl answered as she thumbs over her shoulder. "Ugh . . . Whatever. Typical. Just typical. I try to have a day out, just watching the river go by and now. Ugh. I'm going back to the stable."

"You want protection because we're on our way there too," Aloy said.

"Fine," the girl answered.

They leave the forest and head to the road. Sure enough the stable is but a stone's throw from them, along with a Sheikah Shrine that is next to a pond that the stable is also next to.

"What is the name of that stable?" Aloy asked.

"Woodland Stable," the girl answered.

They arrive at Woodland Stable and the girl goes inside. The place has a large planked open area with a fence around it and a single round table within it with somebody sitting there. Near the stable and next to a tree is a large strange tree, and Link goes toward it with Aloy in tow.

"What is it Link?" Aloy asked.

They stop before the strange tree and it speaks to them.

"Shalaka?!" The tree squeaked. "It's you again!"

Aloy is taken aback by the sight of a man-shaped tree with a red ball in each hand that are attached to a handle.

"What is that?!" Aloy whispered to Link. "And it seems to know you."

Link explains that it is a Korok and is named Hestu. He met him before while going up to Kakariko Village and helped him get his maracas back from Bokoblins that were camped up by the side of the road. And also find Korok seeds that were scattered about the place for his maracas, which he has in his hands.

"I also remember meeting you too!" Hestu squeaked in a voice that is unusually high-pitched for someone his size.

"Um . . . Me!" Aloy mused. "I don't recall meeting someone like you? And there's no way I could ever forget meeting someone like you!"

"It was on the trail going up the mountain toward Kakariko Village!" Hestu said. "Oh wait! That's right, you weren't able to see or hear me, while I was able to see and hear you!"

"So why am I seeing and hearing you now?" Aloy asked.

Link theorizes that it may have to do with his own presence here. Hylians can see the Koroks while other non-Hylians have trouble detecting their presence unless a Hylian is with them.

"Makes sense," Aloy mused.

"I'm trying to get back to Korok Forest, but I've lost my way," Hestu said with a dejected tone. "The folks from the stable here say we're right on the border between the Eldin Region and the Great Hyrule Forest. Shaka! That means Korok Forest must be very near! But as long as I'm here, I may as well rest up. Ah, wait a minute," then begins sniffing the air. "I'd know that smell anywhere . . . It's a Korok seed! You've collected a Korok seed from the forest children, haven't you?!"

"What are Korok seeds?" Aloy asked.

Link takes one out and shows her while explaining that before he met her he had been collecting them on his way over to Kakariko Village from various places that had a small Korok whom he managed to find and give him one. When he met Hestu and helped get his macaranas back, he gave him the Korok seeds and had his stashes expanded for a certain number of Korok seeds. After having met Hestu for the first time and continuing on to Kakariko Village, he found two more Koroks up ahead.

"If you give me Korok seeds," Hestu said, "I'll increase the size of one of your stashes! Now which stash do you want to expand?"

Link tells him his bow stash.

"Shokay!" Hestu squeaked. "I'll just need one Korok seed. Deal?"

Link agrees.

"Let the expansion begin!" Hestu said.

Hestu starts shaking his macaranas and creates a burst of lights with a squeak. "Expand-a-band-band . . . bow stash!"

Link shows Aloy how his stash has gotten bigger.

"That is the strangest way to get larger stashes," Aloy mused. "This world just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

"So then-a-den-den," Hestu squeaked. "Do you want to expand another stash?"

Link tells him shield stash and the whole ritual is done again for one Korok seed.

That is when Hestu thinks on something then laughs.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Aloy asked.

"I . . . I think I remember how to get back to Korok Forest!" Hestu exclaimed. "Maybe I'll head back now. I bet Grandpa is waiting for me. Thanks for the Korok seeds! I'm off to Korok Forest! Come visit me there sometime."

And Hestu simply disappears.


	44. Chapter 43

Aloy and Link arrive at that shrine next to the pond behind the Woodland Stable. On their way over they encountered Pikango and Link showed him another picture on the Sheikah Slate. This one being of a park of some sort with Hyrule Castle in the background.

Link opens the shrine, then he and Aloy enter it. The interior of the shrine has the duo facing a metal railing of intricate design. The voice of a monk named Mirro Shaz greets them telepathically, offering them this trial in the name of the Goddess Hylia.

The duo go right and come upon a shaft with the same railing going down either side of them, but has horizontally placed metal bars going down across from them.

"So do we drop down?" Aloy asked, only for a platform to rise back up and they step upon it and ride it back down to the bottom.

They step off and are greeted by the sight of a large space that has raised pathways going toward a sphere with pulsating orange markings. Above it is a tube, to their left is a chest and to their right is an orange crystal switch. Going to the left alongside them is a raised pathway that stops up to a wall. In the foreground of the objects is a metal railing and beyond it is a large pool of water with another platform further out that has an arch with a Sheikah Eye on it.

Link tells Aloy that he will be using Revali's Gale and to join him to show her something across the water. Aloy does so and is soon airborne for awhile and looks across the water, then sees it: a glowing indentation.

"Now I get it!" Aloy exclaimed. "We have to get that sphere over there in some manner."

They drift down and land. "But how are we going to get it over there, Link? We can't swim with it."

Link walks over to the chest and opens it, finding an iron sledgehammer. He hands it to Aloy and then takes out the Sheikah Slate and walks over to stand on the other side of the sphere. He uses Stasis on it and urges Aloy to hit it. She does so, finding it to be as if she is hitting an object too massive to move. Link keeps urging Aloy to keep on hitting it before Stasis wears off and she does so.

The Stasis wears off and the sphere goes flying, but lands in the water. Link strikes the switch next to himself and another sphere falls from the tube above it. Link uses Stasis on the sphere once again while telling Aloy to hit it again and she is quick to do so. She keeps hitting it over and over until Stasis wears off and the sphere goes flying. It goes into the water again. Link tells her it was a little off to the left and hits the switch to get another sphere to come down. He coaxes her to get her to aim right, then uses Stasis on the sphere once again.

This time Aloy swings to make sure that the hammer hits at a downward angle so that it will have more lift, and from the front so that it will not fly off course. She keeps hitting it in that manner until Stasis wears off and the sphere flies high and over the course. There is a moment of silence, then Link suggests that maybe she put too much power into it and the sphere overshot the course.

"This is harder than it looks," Aloy sighed, then hefts her sledgehammer. "Alright. Again."

Link hits the switch and another sphere falls down. He freezes it and Aloy hits it in the same manner she did as the last one, but refrains from hitting it one more time. Stasis wears off and the sphere goes flying like the last one did. For a moment nothing happens, until a ringing hum is heard from the course, followed by a rumble to their left. They look to see a wide section of the wall rising where the raised walkway ended. It has two raised platforms on either side each with a ladder and up above is a large greyish wall that looks to be made of either metal or stone. Aloy and Link smile at each other and walk over to the area in question. There is a greyish block in a rail that is set in the middle at an upward diagonal that passes underneath that wall, and over a small pool of water too.

"I think we know what we have to do here," Aloy said while taking up position with the sledgehammer raised and Link points the Sheikah Slate at the stone. He uses Stasis and Aloy hits it repeatedly until Stasis wears off and the stone flies up the railing to hit the hinge door, causing it to fall and form a ramp up to another room. The stone slides back down.

Aloy puts the sledgehammer down as Link puts the Sheikah Slate away. They climb their respective ladders and up the newly formed ramp to where the monk is located. The monk wears a wide brimmed Impa like hat with a simple cloth hanging down to partially obscure his mummified face. His left hand is clasping his left ankle while his right hand is raised with a forefinger up, as if shushing the duo to be quiet.

Link pauses as he stares at something off to his and Aloy's left and says that it looks like a hallway to somewhere else.

"Link, you promised that you wouldn't go out of your way to get treasure chests, remember?" Aloy warned. "And if I suspect that another sphere will need to be struck, then it's definitely not worth it."

Link sighs with a nod and tells her that she is right, then walks up to the monk and touches the blue forcefield to get their reward. The duo receive their shared spirit orb and return outside.

They go past the stable and up the road on their right as they can see the Sheikah Tower looming high, with something partially encasing the top. There is also a short wooden tower near it with a large horned animal skull next to it. They go up the road and up the hill to what looks to be an area of desolation.

"It looks like a camp of some sort was here a long time ago," Aloy noted as she scans about the place with her focus. "Definitely one hundred years ago. And it was military in nature as well. Now . . . Ganon's forces occupy this hill." As she sees the images of Bokoblins and Moblins about the place.

That is when Aloy gives pause as she looks from their next destination down to the stable and back.

"I just realize something right now," she said. "This place is near the stable, so how come they're not attacking the place?"

Link suggests that maybe they can defend themselves a lot better than they appear to be capable of.

"So why don't the people of the stable come up here and exterminate them?" Aloy asked.

Link tells her about the blood moon, about what it does, and even claims that he had personally witnessed it that night before reaching Kakariko Village.

"I experienced that too!" Aloy gasped. "I saw the reddishness of the surroundings and those red flankers as well! I was even told about it beforehand, but didn't believe it . . . The things I felt during that moment. I kept feeling that if I moved, something was going to attack me." Then looks down the hill once again. "And since that blood moon was not a first time thing nor a one time thing, no matter how many times they go and slay a bunch of nearby monsters and even destroy their bodies . . . those very same monsters will only come back from the dead."

Link tells her yes.

"Damn . . . and I thought my world had it rough . . . At least whenever machines were destroyed, they were merely replaced by others from a cauldron."

Link pats her shoulder and tells her that when Calamity Ganon is destroyed, the blood moons should end and they would be able to exterminate all of Ganon's monsters permanently.

The duo climb up the hillside where there are wooden platforms around. As they are heading upward, two barrels come rolling downhill ahead of them. They round a rock formation and surprise a black Bokoblin, which they are quick to kill as Aloy shoves her spear through its throat while Link is quick to shove the ancient spear through its heart.

"It's a good thing we killed it right away," Aloy said gravely as she points with her spear at a red barrel, meaning explosive.

They continue up the hillside and would look to be stopped by large platforms of planking jutting outward. But they manage to get past them and come upon a lake with the Woodland Sheikah Tower looming high before them.

"It's a lake of mud," Aloy noted with a frown. "There's no way we can swim in that. And there's another one of those Wizzrobes. Is that a meteor rod he's carrying?" As Aloy takes her own out. "Fight fire with fire."

The Wizzrobe notices them and waves at them. It then turns invisible, and only its rippling steps in the air can be seen as it comes toward them. That is when a rock suddenly strikes Aloy, her Shield Weaver protecting her.

"An Octorok," Aloy stated as she scans the mud lake and sees the outline of just such a creature.

She is quick to take out her war bow and an arrow to take aim and wait for it to pop up. Sure enough the Octorok pops up, ready to spit another rock at her. But she is quick to release and the arrow strikes it before it could spit a rock. It sinks back into the mud and does not come back up. She turns her attention to the meteor Wizzrobe as Link is busy fighting it with a bow, the falcon bow to be exact. Whenever it appears, Link lets an arrow loose into it. Aloy joins in as she too launches arrows at it and ends up running out of regular arrows.

"Time to fight fire with fire," Aloy said as she puts her bow away and takes out the meteor rod.

When the Wizzrobe appears, Aloy swings the rod and three fireballs fly from it, one of which hits the Wizzrobe to make it burn. It turns invisible once again and prances about, the telltale ripples being seen in the air of where its footfalls are. The Wizzrobe reappears and again she lets loose with fireballs, or more accurately meteors. Again and again, she hurls fireballs at the Wizzrobe whenever it appears. The Wizzrobe gets burned every time. Upon hurling more fireballs at it, the meteor rod breaks.

"I guess that's the end of that," Aloy said, then takes out her hunter bow. "I guess I can use ice arrows on it this time."

But the Wizzrobe finally dies, leaving behind another meteor rod, which ends up falling into the mud lake.

"That's that," Aloy said as she puts her bow and ice arrow.

Link points out a nearby wooden tower that has one side that serves as both a wall and a ladder. They climb up to the top and have a look around. They see that the base of the tower has part of a rock cave skull around it. There is a wooden rampart attached to the tower, which in turn is connected to towers and ramparts. A black Moblin is on one of them shaking its fist at them.

"I guess he's upset that he can't get to us," Aloy mused. "But I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that he won't be able to climb the tower to get at us." As she takes out her sharpshot bow and a bomb arrow.

She takes aim at the Moblin and fires. The bomb arrow hits the Moblin and explodes, causing the Moblin to stagger. Link also hits it with a bomb arrow and the Moblin is knocked back and this time falls into the mud lake and sinks.

"Now then," Aloy mused as she puts her bow away and looks up at the Sheikah Tower. "Let's get up there. My gut's telling me to join you."

Link jumps, whips out his paraglider, and glides toward the part of the skull cave. From there, he reaches the side to begin his climb up it. Aloy follows as well. In their climb upward, the duo rest at the platforms up along the way and eventually reach the top. They are confronted by the other part of the skull cave. Link then exclaims that he gets it now as those monsters had built their skull cave around the Sheikah Tower when they were still tucked in the ground. And when he activated them to rise, this one had broken through its skull cave imprisonment. He next activates this Sheikah Tower and gets the map upgrade. From there, they get their bearings of the road and glide down to it to continue on their way up toward the Lost Woods, also known as Korok Forest.

Aloy and Link reach the threshold of the Lost Woods. It is misty and the sun is blotted out. Flecks of pollen fall like snow all around them. They stand before an arch that looks to have once been part of a wall. There is a lit brazier. Crows are perched about the arch with some on the ground before them.

"Is it just me or does it feel as if those crows are watching us with intent," Aloy said, and Link does admit that he feels a sharper intelligence from them than regular crows.

The duo walk forward and the crows take flight. Past the arch, they look around at the leafless deciduous trees and notice another burning brazier in the distance to their right and walk up to that one. They notice another up ahead in the distance and walk up to it. Then another still.

"I guess we just have to follow these braziers," Aloy suggested, with Link agreeing.

The duo walk up to each brazier they see. Upon reaching the last one, they do not see another brazier. Aloy uses her focus to look around.

"There's two more over there," she said.

They walk up to them and find a torch resting against one of them of which Link picks up. Aloy looks around as she uses her focus to read their surroundings.

"I don't see any more braziers," she admitted. "In fact, I don't really see much of anything for that matter."

Link tells her that they just cannot go walking in whatever direction they suspect might lead them out as the entire forest does not seem to have that sense of trail through it.

"You got that right," Aloy said while looking around with her focus. "There's not even a single track here. I can't even find our own tracks for that matter! This place is truly strange."

Link tells her that he does not think anybody will come along and guide them through, and even goes on to say that they will need to take the initiative and find their way through the Lost Woods, then lights the torch.

"You're right," Aloy sighed. "Let's just hope that we figure out where the exit is before we get hopelessly lost."

The duo begin their journey as they walk through the misty forest of leafless deciduous trees as pollen continues to fall like snow. Large oak trees are around them now, with monstrous faces in their trunks and their branches resembling hands ready to grab the duo. At one point, embers from the torch blow into Aloy's face, causing her to quickly flinch to avoid getting burned or her hair to catch fire. They continue onward with their meandering. Again, Aloy has to quickly dodge embers as they blow from Link's torch.

"I'm getting on your other side before you burn me," Aloy said flusteredly.

Link blames it on the wind. That is when embers from the torch once again cross in front of them.

"Damn but this breeze keeps shifting," Aloy said.

The breeze keeps shifting and that is when Aloy speaks up about something.

"Okay, that is really weird. The wind keeps changing directions."

Link comments on it too. They continue walking and again the breeze changes.

"Hold on a moment," Aloy said, prompting Link to stop. "Let's wait here for a moment."

The duo stand there looking around the misty forest of monstrous oaks that look like they are about to attack the duo. A breeze keeps blowing.

"Okay, let's go," Aloy said.

They get not two steps before the wind shifts. Again, Aloy tells Link to hold and they stand there amid the mysterious forest. A breeze keeps blowing, but in the direction that it had shifted. And again, Aloy tells Link to come and this time walk in the direction the breeze is blowing. The breeze shifts again.

"Notice how the wind changes like that!" Aloy stated. "It's almost as if . . . it wants us to go in the direction it's blowing."

Link then suggests they should do so and follow the wind.

The duo walk, twisting and turning with each direction that the breeze blows and soon find themselves before a stone wall and walk past it to find that they are being funneled along by a narrow path with cliff sides. The air begins to clear and brighten.

"Finally, I think we're getting out of this weird place," Aloy said with relief.

They come upon a large stone tunnel, short and cracked.

"Hey, did you see that?" Aloy stated as she scans with her focus at the sight of tiny figures, some hovering in the air and some on the ground, that were quick to scamper out of sight. "There were strange people around!"

Link tells her it was Koroks.

The duo walk through the tunnel and soon find themselves in an old growth forest of tall lush deciduous trees, mainly oak. The surroundings are dim and the rays of sunlight filter down through the canopy of leaves. Up ahead, they see something sticking up and walk up to it.

They find themselves upon a short stone platform in the shape of a triangle with large oval shaped stone carvings at either point. In the center of that triangle is another much smaller triangular platform, but with a sword jammed down into it. It has a silvery blade with a blue sheeny hilt that has crisscross patterns on it and wing shaped bladeguards. Aloy scans the sword and reads it simply as sword. Moreover, her focus detects it as almost . . . alive.

That is when she notices something about the area the sword rests within.

 _The stone bench at Elisabet's home was also within a triangle! Could that be a coincidence?!_

"So that's the sword you have to get in order to defeat Calamity Ganon," Aloy mused, then turns to Link. "I guess you have to pull it out then."

Link walks up to the sword and squats as he gingerly clasps its hilt in both hands, only to freeze up. Aloy notices that his eyes take on that faraway look.

 _He's remembering something_.

Link releases as if the sword gave him a shock.

"What is you remembered?" Aloy asked.

That is when a grumbling is heard.

"Who is that?" A softspoken though rumbling bass of a voice asked. "Did I doze off again?"


	45. Chapter 44

Aloy looks around for the source of that voice, even scanning with her focus.

"Well, well," the voice rumbled in a smooth echoic bass. "It's you. You finally decided to return. Better late than never."

Aloy gapes with awe up at the source of that voice after finally discovering it . . . a tree. And a colossal oak at that with a face that has a wide thick-lipped mouth, a bulbous nose, and slits for eyes with long branches for eyebrows.

"After one hundred years, I'd nearly given up hope on seeing you again," the mouth on that tree moved with each soft echoic bass word it spoke. "Even my patience has limits, you know . . . And you even found a partner to help you with the cause. A pity she had to be pulled out of her world like that."

"A talking tree," Aloy muttered with numb bemusement. "People with pointed ears, fish people, all female people, bird people, a tree like person. A monster beyond what Hades ever was threatening to destroy everything. And now this . . . a talking tree."

"That look on your face, boy, tells me that you have no recollection of me, however," the tree rumbled. "I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree. That is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess. The sword that seals the darkness-that only the chosen knight can wield against the Calamity Ganon. Believe it or not . . . it was actually you who wielded that sword one hundred years ago. But I must warn you to take extreme caution. The sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not . . . If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand. Best of luck, young man . . ."

That is when Aloy takes notice of tiny figures around them that look to be no higher than her knee. They are vaguely humanoid in shape with leaves for faces, each of them individualized.

 _So those are Koroks, eh . . . ? Strange creatures_.

She scans them and puts in the information to read them as Koroks.

"If you hope to pull the sword from its resting place," the Great Deku Tree continued, "you must use your true strength. Let us see whether or not you currently possess said power."

Link takes a deep breath and carefully grasps the sword's hilt.

"Be careful, Link," Aloy cautioned. "Ah, hey . . . tree," as she looks up at the Great Deku Tree. "You will warn him if anything starts to go wrong, right?"

"Indeed I will, young girl," the Deku Tree answered.

"Thanks," Aloy sighed, then turns to Link. "Okay, go for it, Link."

Link tenses, then pulls. And pulls. And pulls. And pulls. The effort on his face building by the second, along with the tension in the air of which Aloy can feel. Link's face continues to twist. And with it, pain. Aloy gasps and tenses up, wanting to shove Link away from that sword. Sweat trickles down Link's face as the effort and pain begin to build. Aloy is but a second away from shoving Link away and tenses to make her move.

"Enough."

The Great Deku Tree had proclaimed simply, though his soft echoic bass made it sound almost like a shout. It was that single simple word that caused Link to instantly stop, and sag to the ground panting.

"You would have lost your life if you hadn't released your grip on the sword, young boy," the Great Deku Tree rumbled with concern. "Prepare before you try again . . . for I will not stay your hand partway through the next time."

"Link, are you alright?" Aloy asked softly as she clasps his shoulder.

Link assures her that he is and takes out a hearty mushroom skewer to eat, regaining his strength. He also takes a slug of water and stands with a sigh. He next explains to Aloy that it felt as if his life was being drained out of him.

"So your stamina was getting drained?" Aloy asked.

Link corrects her, stating that it felt more profound in that it literally felt as if his lifeforce was being drained away.

"So what must be done to-" Aloy began, only to stop and realize something. "The Sheikah Shrines! We just need to go and conquer more of those places to get more spirit orbs. Then you can find a statue and trade them for increased durability."

"There is a Goddess statue here," the Great Deku Tree rumbled softly.

"Where?" Aloy asked.

"Over there," the Deku Tree answered as Koroks are seen waving and jumping up and down to get Aloy and Link's attention at a Goddess statue near them.

"Durability?" Aloy asked, and Link verfies it so.

The duo walk up to the Goddess statue and first Link, then Aloy trade in four of their spirit orbs to get a durability boost.

"Now that that is settled," Aloy said. "Let's find out if there's a Sheikah Shrine around here."

Link agrees, then takes out the Sheikah Slate and tells her about the detector in it as he turns it on and tunes it to Sheikah Shrines. He points it around and it starts beeping as he points it past the Great Deku Tree. They track the source and finally come upon a Sheikah Shrine hidden behind a huge root and covered in moss. Link opens the shrine and the duo enter it.

Inside, the monk telepathically greets them as Keo Ruug and offers this trail in the name of the Goddess Hylia. The interior is huge with a set of stairs before them that lead up to a platform with a sign on it. On either side of that platform are a number of Sheikah sphere indentations, and four spheres, two on either side. They ascend the stairs and Link reads the sign to her.

"Look to the stars for guidance. The constellations are the key," Aloy echoed as she looks around.

Near the base of platform is a ramp that leads down to a barred off area, with a short wall that they can easily see over. On either side of them there are the indentations. Twenty in all, ten on either side and two per row. On the walls are blue lamp posts numbering from one to five in each row.

"It's obvious that we need to put two spheres in two out of ten pits on either side in order to open that door," Aloy said. "The rows are also numbered, meaning that we have to figure out the four numbers that go from either one to five." She sighs with frustration as she runs her hand through her hair. "Great, that means there are thousands of possible combinations."

They continue looking around for clues. That is when Aloy notices something and her thoughts begin to formulate the answer to this puzzle. But Link then explains that there must be over a hundred Sheikah Shrines scattered throughout Hyrule and the sooner they deal with them, the sooner they can return and he can get that sword. He next tells Aloy to kneel down beside him because he will be using Revali's Gale to get over there.

"Ah, Link?" Aloy said delicately.

Link then tells her that she can tell him afterwards, and Aloy kneels down beside him with a sigh of her own. Link unleashes Revali's Gale and the duo shoot high up, then glide toward the other side, over the wall that was blocking their path. They are in another larger area with the monk in the back and land. The monk has a large white disk with red trimming on his back, and is bent forward and kneeling while hands are raised in prayer. The duo collect their spirit orb and are on their way out as the bars behind them had risen.

It is as they are walking past the platform to return outside that Aloy speaks up.

"Link, before we leave, I want to show you something." She then turns around and runs back up at the top of that platform with Link following. She points out. "In the four rows that make up those sphere pits, there's a constellation upon that wall. Now, look up at the map of constellations over there above where the monk was. Notice how all four of those constellations from those rows are up there? And why there are a number of those lamp posts for each row? We were supposed to put a sphere in the pit that matched the constellation from there and how many times it was repeated. That three-starred constellation over there is repeated up on that map five times, so a sphere will go into row five; That seven starred constellation next to it is repeated up on that map three times, so a sphere will go into row three; That thirteen starred constellation over there has only one display up on that map, so a sphere will go into row one; and that seven starred constellation next to it is repeated twice up on that map, so a sphere will go into row two."

Link sighs as he closes his eyes and droops his head while stroking his own forehead for a moment. He straightens and regretfully explains to Aloy that between being unable to get that sword out and having to go find more shrines, the pressure was getting to him.

"I get it," Aloy said softly as she clasps his shoulder. "If it were on me, I might've skipped the puzzle too."

Link then asks Aloy how she got the puzzle so quickly.

"Well . . . I've spent years living off the land. So my sense of observation is heightened to the point that I can easily notice details most people overlook."

Link nods in understanding, saying that from what he can remember, he never lived that sort of lifestyle.

They return outside and Link takes out the Sheikah Slate to bring up the map for where they should begin their journey.

"Maybe there are more Sheikah Shrines around here," Aloy suggested.

Link nods as tells her that they should get starting, saying that this venture could takes days. Weeks even. The Sheikah Shrine detector begins to go off.

Aloy takes a deep sigh. "Then let's get started."

* * *

For one month, they search throughout Hyrule for Sheikah Shrines to enter and conquer so that they could get that shared spirit orb. They search for those Sheikah Shrines simply by following the Sheikah Slate's detector that had been attuned to them. They fought enemies from Keese and Chuchus up to Hinoxes and Lynels. At times, they were out at night, forcing them to contend with Stalkoblins, Stalizalfos, and Salmoblins. There was even a Stalnox, a skeletal Hinox, that they had to fight as well; a difficult battle as they had to destroy its single black eye that had managed to fall out of its eye socket. They even encountered more Yiga who were determined to avenge their Master Kohga.

Aloy and Link traveled under clear sky, cloudy sky, and even cloudy sky with rain falling. There were times when thunderstorms blew up, forcing them to seek shelter as the metal on them could attract lightening. Despite having to fight at night, they always tried to find a place to bed down, sometimes in a stable.

They traversed every terrain that Hyrule possesses. Snowy mountains where Aloy had to eat warm food that offered her temporary resistance to the cold. A village by the seashore even. The Forgotten Temple, where they had to contend with a multitude of paralyzed Guardians. Labyrinths even. Even an island that had them stripped down to their undergarments that forced them to fight off enemies with whatever weapons they could find on that island. Upon getting the Sheikah Shrine to rise, they got their stuff back and were able to simply acquire the blessing within it.

They also ended up returning to places where they had once been. Back to the Gerudo Desert, where they had to eat cold food that offered temporary risistance to the heat of the day. Back to Death Mountain where they had to drink fireproof elixirs to prevent themselves from being burned to death. Back to Zora's Domain. Back to Rito Village. More dormant Sheikah Towers were encountered and then activated, adding more of the map of Hyrule to the Sheikah Slate.

Some Sheikah Shrines were obvious as they simply walked up to them. Some were in more difficult places to reach and climbing, even gliding to them was in order. Some were hidden as a large round platform made from the same substance as the Shrines were obvious. For these, a puzzle had to be completed. At one, a heat endurance with Gorons as they had to stay on a hot plate with them and remain to the last. For this, they drank fireproof elixirs, claiming them to be mere drinks to rehydrate themselves. At another, Aloy had to defend Link as he carried a Sheikah Sphere along a sand spit shaped into a spiral. It was these sorts of shrines that needed to be revealed that did not have any tests inside them; Aloy and Link simply walked up to a monk in front of them, with Link opening a chest to get some sort of weapon or treasure along the way, and then claim the shared spirit orb.

One of the shrines they managed to complete was even surrounded by rows of flowers that were tended to by a strange woman. Whenever Aloy or Link set foot on a flower, the strange woman would severely reprimand them for this. And when Link stepped on one flower too many, the flower lady went berserk and began running over the flowers trampling the rest ranting and raving over how she had worked so hard for months to plant and tend to them. Then screamed at Link as she glared at him with demented eyes that he will understand "the flower's rage" and charged at him, slam tackling him and straddled his chest to unleash a flurry of punches from which Link had to shield his head with his arms while calling to Aloy for help. But Aloy was torn between wanting to rush to his aid and just watching that ridiculous scene being played out. The woman had finished beating on him and Link just laid there groaning and moaning in pain until he finally got up with help from Aloy and they carefully navigated that flower field and entered that shrine to conquer and get their spirit orb.

After ever fourth Sheikah Shrine they overcame, they sought out a Goddess statue; then, Link would choose increased durability while Aloy more or less mixed it up by alternating between increased durability and stamina.

And yet during that month, it was not all about the Sheikah Shrines. It was during that time that they ended up getting a place called Tarry Town constructed as they met certain individuals who wanted to go somewhere they could use their skills or fulfill their dreams. Aloy and Link even attended a wedding between a Gerudo and the man who set them on the journey to build Tarry Town. All those who live there had son in their name, save for Granté, the son of Robbie and Jerrin. And it was from Granté that Link bought a Hylian Shield for three thousand rupees, for it was during that month that Aloy and Link accrued thousands of rupees between themselves. Also during those times, they discovered various Koroks across Hyrule and Link was able to collect Korok Seeds from them.

When they finally returned to the Korok Forest via warp to the Keo Ruug Shrine, Link sought out Hestu and gave him those Korok Seeds to expand his weapon, shield, and bow satchels even further.

* * *

Link now stands over the sword that cuts through darkness as he glares down at it. Aloy is nearby watching intently. Both have a harder look to them: a look of having traveled and fighting off danger for the past month.

"Hey, Deku Tree," Aloy called. "Does Link seem stronger to you now?"

The Great Deku Tree rumbles smoothly in though. "He does," he finally answered. "And so do you. But definitely he does and should be strong enough to remove the sword that seals the darkness without it killing him."

"Well Link," Aloy said. "This is it . . . For a month we have traveled all over Hyrule searching out Sheikah Shrines, then finding and conquering them. Are you up to it or do you think we should go and find some more shrines out there. Because I get the feeling that there are still more out there. So if you're still not feeling confident enough, we can go and find a few more shrines to activate."

Link gives Aloy an earnest look as he holds his hand up while stating that it is okay and tells her that he can do this now. He glares down at the sword, then slowly crouches as he firmly clasps the hilt, flexing his fingers in the process. He closes his eyes, then inhales and exhales slowly. Aloy watches with concern, along with the Koroks. The atmosphere seems heavier, as if the forest is holding its breath.

Link's face tenses up and he pulls. And pulls. And pulls. And pulls. Little by little, the sword rises as motes of light travel up the blade. The effort building up in his face by the second. Sweat begins to trickle down the sides of his face. Aloy's worry increases with each second Link continues pulling up on that sword.

 _What if he's not strong enough?!_ Aloy fretted inwardly. _What if it kills him?!_

The effort continues to increase on Link's face as more sweat continues trickling down his ever twisting face as pain begins to work its way in.

 _I've gotta do something?!_ Aloy continued to fret inwardly. _But Link said that he could do this! I gotta trust him . . . ! But what if he made a mistake?!_

Link's face is warped with effort and pain as the sweat continues to drip off him as if he were in the rain.

 _Link?! Please?!_ Aloy screamed inside as she hyperventilates and tenses to stop him. _Come on . . . ?! No! I gotta do something!_

There is a brief flash of light from the pedestal and tendrils of mist fly away from it. Link stands erect with the sword in both hands and free from the pedestal.


	46. Chapter 45

Link holds the sword aloft, then turns it upright and holds it high.

"You did it, Link!" Aloy exclaimed.

But Link remains in that position.

"Hey, Link!" Aloy called.

"He's remembering," the Deku Tree rumbled. "He's remembering that Princess Zelda stood there one hundred years ago and planted that sword into its pedestal."

They quietly stare at Link as he still stands there as if frozen in a pose. He next moves lowering his hands to stare intently at the blade. He swings it about for a bit and with a flurry sheathes it.

"I was worried as you were trying to pull that sword out," Aloy said as she walks over and clasps his shoulder. "I was a second away from shoving you away from that sword. But you did it!"

Link smiles warmly at Aloy as he pats her hand.

"What you just saw, young boy, happened where you stand one hundred years ago," the Great Deku Tree said. "After you were seperated from the sword, the princess thought to bring it here, where she knew that it would be safe under my watch. She continues to fight, trapped deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle. Her heart cascades with faith that you will return. She has a smile like the sun . . . I would do much to feel its warmth upon me once again. That blade has a name . . . It is the Master Sword. When used against Calamity Ganon or those tainted by his Malice, it will become suffused with holy light . . . At such times, the true power of the sword will manifest . . . but be warned. Do not rely too much on its power. If you wield it without need, its power will be exhausted and it will no longer be of use to you . . . Should this happen, you must wait for the sword to recover. It was your partner a century ago . . . Use it with care . . . And wield it bravely for the one who waits for you."

The Great Deku Tree goes silent. Link takes out the Sheikah Slate and tells Aloy that they must go to Robbie and buy ancient arrows. During the past month as they were in search for more Sheikah Shrines, they also had to use arrows as well. Aloy had also used the last of her elemental bombs that she would launch from her sling or blast sling, though she favored her bows more. She also used up her tripwires and ropes in dealing with enemies as well. Her rattler on the other hand, she used the least, even though it is a Lodge Rattler, which launches sonic blasts.

"Those arrows are amazing," Aloy said respectfully. "They're as powerful as tearblast arrows, of which I still have the two left. I've been saving them for the Calamity Ganon."

Link selects the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab and they warp to it. Inside, are Robbie and Jerrin as expected.

"We met your son, Granté," Aloy told them. "He's in a place called Tarrytown."

"Tarrytown?" Jerrin said. "Never heard of the place."

"That's because it was recently built," Aloy explained. "It's south of here on a peninsula within a lake also called Akkala."

"Hm, yes, I see," Robbie mused. "We've been to Lake Akkala before and know of that place. Hm, yes. Hopefully Granté will come to visit us sometime. Yes. Hm."

Link then tells them that they have come to buy ancient arrows. Due to the materials needed and their expense, they can only get fifteen each. This even after selling off the last of their regular, fire, ice, shock, and bomb arrows in order to cover the expense of the ancient arrows.

"I was hoping that we could get more," Aloy said to Link after they leave to go outside while examining an ancient arrow, then puts it away and looks at Link. "So we go to Hyrule Castle now?"

Link states it so as he takes out the Sheikah Slate and brings up the map for the warp ring upon any activated shrine that will take them closest to the castle. During that time, they also managed to activate the Central Sheikah Tower, and even scout out the area near Hyrule Castle for more Sheikah Shrines. But after studying the map and brainstorming on their options, they settle on the Mirro Shaz Shrine near the Woodland Stable because there will not be as many enemies judging on the direction and manner that they wish to assault Hyrule Castle.

With Aloy clasping the other side of the Sheikah Shrine, the duo warp to the Mirro Shaz Shrine. Once there, they walk up to Woodland Stable and past it as they stare at Hyrule Castle looming across the river, especially at the Calamity Ganon as it envelops the entire castle in Malice. They can see its boar head flying around within it.

They walk down the road leading away from Woodland Stable. That is when they spy an enemy camp in a grove of trees as they can see a monster platform with a chest upon it. They hear the squeaking squawking sounds of Bokoblins talking.

"Let's do something about them before they discover us," Aloy said.

The duo crouch low and sneak in through the forest and finally spy their target. There are three Bokoblins, two black and one silver. Next to a log are two soldier broadswords, a soldier's shield, and a dragonbone Moblin club.

"Arrows on the black ones?" Aloy whispered, and Link agrees.

They take out their respective arrows and take aim at the black Bokoblins, then release. The black ones shriek loudly in their dying throes but the silver one is merely wounded as it was not hit directly, showing it to be of a tougher constitution. Aloy rushes out with her spear and stabs the silver Bokoblin through the throat as it is rising, severing its carotid arteries, jugular veins, larnyx, trachea, and vertebrae all in one firm stab. The silver flops back down and does not get back up.

Aloy and Link check about the place. Link takes the weapons and the shield, even though the Hylian Shield is nearly indestructible, since he is low on other weapons after breaking the ones he originally had in his possession over the past month. And he wants to save the Master Sword for the Calamity Ganon. Link also checks out the chest and finds a topaz. He next notes a beehive hanging from a tree branch nearby. He takes out his Sheikah Slate and creates a cube bomb, then throws it at the tree with the nest. He detonates it, knocking the tree down and killing the bees to take the honeycomb.

"You really wanted that honey, didn't you?" Aloy jibbed, and Link tells her that it is full of nutrients and can be added to foods.

They leave the forest and continue onward down the road to eventually enter a ruined town. The land on their rightside is broken and piled up, with ruined buildings and tree stumps atop it.

"It looks like the land reared up and destroyed the village that was atop it," Aloy noted.

Further down, they hear shouting and the clash of steel. That is when they see two Hylians fighting off two black Bokoblins, both armed with spiked Boko clubs, but only one of them has a spiked Boko shield. Aloy and Link take out their melee weapons, a soldier's broadsword for Link, and rush into the fight. Aloy skewers the black Bokoblin through the chest with her spear and Link rushes the other to knock it down and wound it. Aloy pulls her spear out and the man she had come to the aid of skewers the Bokoblin through the other side of its chest. The woman that Link came to the aid of also does the same to the Bokoblin now lying on the ground after having been knocked over by Link. Both Bokoblins die and the battle is over.

Aloy and Link regard the Hylians. The woman has white hair in a low ponytail and the man has dark blonde hair.

"You got a way with a sword, don't you?" the woman said to Link. "I'll admit I was maybe in a little over my head there. Thanks." The woman then gives Link a spicy meat stew, then humphs. "I'll get 'em next time for sure! We're all right . . . We should count ourselves lucky for that."

"Thank Hylia that Mina is safe," the man then said greatfully. "I knew it wasn't smart to go treasure hunting in these parts."

"Yeah, well, we'll be on our way now," Aloy said.

Aloy and Link continue walking ever closer to Hyrule Castle. That is when a rock comes flying and hits Aloy, but thanks to her Shield Weaver, she is unharmed. They look to see an Octorok off to one side and Aloy is quick to take out her war bow and take aim, then releases. The Octorok is killed by the ensuing explosion. The duo continue along until they encounter the decrepit stone bridge that crosses over the river, along with one of those huge leaning pillars towering near it and across the river. Also across the river is a mobile Guardian. Link tells Aloy that he got this one as he takes out a soldier's bow, then crosses the bridge. The Guardian takes notice of him and marks him with the telltale red beam, but Link is quick to shoot and hit it directly in the eye so that it ends up exploding to leave a pile of parts that he collects.

Aloy joins him on the other side and together they walk up to one of those five massive black and yellow pillars covered with large glowing purple red spots that surrounds and leans toward Hyrule Castle.

"We should try and climb that thing," Aloy said. "Who knows, maybe we can use it as a vantage point to glide into Hyrule Castle."

But before they can do that, they notice a Guardian Skywatcher nearby and this time it is Aloy who decides to get rid of it as she takes out her war bow. She targets it and destroys the mechanical enemy. The duo start climbing the strange structure. It is a steep climb as the structure is leaning at a fifty or fifty-five degree angle. It is of Sheikah construction for it is made from the same materials as the shrines, with the yellow arranged in the patterns and constellations as on the shrines. It is the yellow parts that they have difficulty climbing over, but the black part they find unexpectingly easy to climb over. The duo continue their climb ever upward until they finally reach the top.

The Calamity Ganon attempts to fly toward them as if having finally noticed them. It roars, and it not only sounds terrifying, but feels as such. It is a burning searing feeling, of a hunger for death and destruction.

"The Calamity Ganon!" Aloy gasped as a shiver goes down her spine.

It disappears as a bright light suddenly shines from the upper part of the castle in spite of the cloud of Malice about the place.

"Is that . . . Princess Zelda?" Aloy gasped with a wry expression.

Link tells her that it is.

"So . . . for one hundred years while you slept," as she turns to look at Link with an awed look, "she was battling that monster?!" Then turns to look back at the castle. "I'm never gonna complain about my battle with Hades ever again!" Then in a more relaxed tone. "That light now shows us where we have to go exactly . . . So," as she tooks at Link, "can you use Revali's Gale as many times as you can to get us as close to that castle as possible? Also, in as little time and battles as possible?"

Link verifies it so and Aloy looks back at the Castle.

"Then we confront the Calamity Ganon and defeat it. Simple, no? But far from easy, judging from what we just saw of that thing . . . And then what?" As she looks at Link. "Will I get to go back home . . . ? Or will I be stuck here forever?"

Link smiles gently and tells her to try to not think past that and think only of the problem that lies before them.

"You're right," Aloy sighed. "I need to focus on what we need to do. Speaking of which." As she stares intently at the Castle with her focus on. She sees the coloration of machines. Machines such as Guardians, Skywatchers, and even the Turret variety. There are even various enemies about the place, especially the forms that belong to Lynels.

"Damn, that place is filled with enemies. And some of them look to be ready to cut us down if we glide over there. I'm going to have to snipe the ones I can." As she takes out her sharpshot bow.

She first targets a decaying Guardian on the shoreline below on the other side where the Castle is. The ancient arrow flies the long distance and hits the decaying Guardian, causing it to explode. She next targets a Guardian Turret up on the wall above where the Guardian was. She is worried that the arrows might not hit it, but those worries disappear as it too is reduced to wreckage.

"Okay," Aloy said as she puts her bow away, "now that those have been taken care of, we can go over there now." She crouches down near Link while facing Hyrule Castle. "Do your thing, Link."

Link takes out an enduring mushroom skewer and even offers Aloy an extra one that he has on his person as well. Aloy eats it and already feels as if she has more endurance. Link crouches next to Aloy and the tendrils of air rise around them. They both jump high and fly ever upward after whipping out their respective paragliders as Revali circles around them. The duo are high in the air and glide toward their destination. They glide all the way to the upper area just past where that Guardian Turret had been. From there, Link uses Revali's Gale to get them higher still, even managing to avoid getting shot at by another Guardian Turret. Upon landing, Link takes aim and shoots another Guardian Turret. He uses Revali's Gale one last time so that he and Aloy glide ever closer to their target.

They land near the entrance to the Sanctum: the place they know where the Calamity Ganon awaits them.

Aloy and Link stare intently into that interior. It is circular with red tapestries hanging from the wall. There is a balcony with two sets of stairs on either side leading up to it, with the throne within that balcony. Aloy can feel the overwhelming evil eminating from that interior. A feeling that not even Hades gave her.

"This is it, Link," Aloy said with an uneasy tone. "When we go in there, we will be in for the toughest fight ever. A fight not only for our lives, but for the lives in this world as well. Are you ready?"

Link nods with a grim expression.

"Let me check my ancient arrows," Aloy said as she searches her satchel, seeing her two remaining tearblast arrows in there amongst them. Link then thrusts out his supply of ancient arrows toward her.

"Wha-What're you doing?" Aloy asked. "You'll need those!"

Link tells her that he wants her to have his arrows instead as he wants to focus on using the Master Sword on Calamity Ganon.

"A-Are you sure?"

Link tells her gently that it's okay, and that he trusts her aim. Aloy is stunned by this and gingerly takes his share of the ancient arrows and stares at them for a moment. She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them to gaze firmly at Link.

"I thank you for your confidence in me, Link. And don't worry! My arrows will be hitting their mark!"

She tucks those ancient arrows into her satchel with the others, then takes a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do this!"

Link extends his hand to Aloy and she takes it; together they walk into the Sanctum hand in hand. Once inside, they look around.

"There!" Aloy yelled as she points upward at the topmost part of the high ceiling.

It is a huge black beating heart with reddish purple spots on it.

"Is the Calamity Ganon in that?!" Aloy exclaimed as she reads the heart with her focus, but cannot see anything inside it as it seems to be blocking her focus.

A bright light shines from within that black heart and that familiar voice in their heads, calling their names.

 _I'M SORRY . . . BUT MY POWER ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH. I CAN'T HOLD HIM . . ._

A blue beam of light shoots out of the heart and flails wildly about the place, almost hitting the duo as it burns a line throughout the Sanctum. The beam stops and more blue beams shoot out of the heart, then stop as smoke comes out of the now pale red spots on the heart, which starts shuddering. The heart bursts with a squelching sound as something huge and grotesque falls out of it to crash before Aloy and Link with a loud thud, raising smoke and dust that obscures their vision. The floor suddenly gives way and the duo begin falling into a pit below with the monstrosity. They manage to whip out their respective paragliders and glide down to the interior below, dimly lit only by the reddish purple glow of constellations about the walls and floor of the room beneath them.

Aloy gasps and almost loses her grip on her paraglider as she is struck with horror at the grotesqueness of the massive form down below that is the Calamity Ganon as it moves around searching for them. Its footfalls a loud thump. Aloy scans it with her focus, reading it as, Calamity Ganon, but cannot scan anything else of it.

The Calamity Ganon is massive and made of Malice shaped into the form of a spider, with yellowish pieces of Sheikah technology adorning it. One of its appendages is shaped like a normal arm and hand, though with longish nails. The rest of its appendages are a pair of Guardian's legs; a thick and muscled arm ending in a huge hilt that has a massive orange sword blade; a hand bearing glowing blue blades for nails; a glowing blue scythe-like blade; a pair of glowing blue pincers; a glowing blue spear; and a laser cannon.

The duo land before it and the abomination finally takes notice of them as it turns its metallic skeletal head that is surrounded by a forest of a red mane toward them, glaring at them with horrible red eyes that glow like twin suns that seem to pierce their souls. Worse than its appearance is the sheer rage and hatred that Aloy can feel radiating from it. Like a person looking at insects or other invertebrates that deeply offended them. Never had Aloy felt both awed and scared. Words fail her but not her thoughts.

 _This . . . ! This thing is far worse that Hades . . . ! Hades was an invention to reset a potentially unliveable world, but this . . . this thing . . . is a true monster!_

The Calamity Ganon rises then opens its grotesquely wide mouth and bellows a roar at them that sends a chill down Aloy's spine that almost causes her to lose her courage as she can feel its bloodlust, it joy over finally being able to kill Link and herself. It then swings its massive orange sword.

Their attention is next turned to above as the chamber is suddenly brightened by blue light, also getting the Calamity Ganon's attention as well. Blue balls of light fall like a storm of rain upon the abomination, causing it to squirm and squall in pain.

"Let me guess! Those were the Divine Beasts!" Aloy called to Link with satisfaction.

The storm of light stops and the smoke clears. The Calamity Ganon lies motionless for a moment, then slowly gets up to regard the duo and emits a roaring shriek of rage. Link takes out the Hylian Shield and Master Sword, it's blade glows. Aloy has her sharpshot bow out with one of her last tearblast arrows nocked and ready to release.

"Let's take this monster down!" Aloy shouted defiantly.


	47. Chapter 46

Aloy releases her tearblast arrow and it strikes the Calamity Ganon in the face. The arrow makes the telltale droning buzz and explodes, stunning the Calamity Ganon. Link attacks with the Master Sword and loud ringing clangs fill the air as he repeatedly strikes the Calamity Ganon. Link backs away and Aloy follows up with the release of her last tearblast arrow, hitting the Calamity Ganon to stun it once again so that Link can repeat his attack.

The Calamity Ganon recovers and this time swings its massive orange sword in the attempt to hit them both, but Link manages to dodge by rolling as does Aloy when that huge orange blade passes over them.

 _That sword looks like it could knock out my Shield Weaver with just one blow_! She thought apprehensively.

The Calamity Ganon attempts to grab her with its claw bladed hand, but she manages to hold it back with her hunter bow. Link slashes that hand, causing it to release her, then swings his Hylian Shield just in time to deflect the pincers that were about to tear into him. Link follows through with a swing of the Master Sword to unleash a cresent shaped blast of energy at the Calamity Ganon to stun it.

 _Time to use the ancient arrows!_ Aloy thought while quickly nocking one in her bow. _Better use them one at a time so I don't run out too soon!_

Aloy launches several arrows in succession, all of which hit the Calamity Ganon to stun it. It next lifts its huge orange sword high into the air and brings it down in a chop, creating trails of fire. One of which does hit Aloy, causing her Shield Weaver to absorb some damage.

Link rushes in once again with the Master Sword. He hacks and slashes the Calamity Ganon some more, and is forced to retreat as he almost gets struck by the scythe-like ancient blade on one of the Calamity Ganon's appendages.

The Calamity Ganon next races toward the wall and crawls up it, while still facing the duo.

"I really was expecting it to do that!" Aloy yelled as she has another arrow ready.

The Calamity Ganon moves along the wall, then stops to take aim with its cannon for a leg. It shoots a beam at Link, who manages to deflect the beam elsewhere in time as the Calamity Ganon turns out to be a quicker shot than the Guardians, or even its Blights. Aloy launches several more arrows at Calamity Ganon, which in turn takes potshots at her with blasts of blue bolts from its cannon, then at Link, alternating between the two. One of those bolts hits Aloy to send her flying, her Shield Weaver absorbing the impact.

The Calamity Ganon swings its huge orange sword twice, creating two tornadoes. The duo run far away from them and around in order to avoid them. The Calamity Ganon takes that opportunity to do pot shots with its cannon once again, forcing the duo to run to the other side of the chamber. The Calamity Ganon catches up with them as it crawls along the wall, all while shooting at them. It next jumps off the wall and lands to create a small explosion in its immediate vicinity, but the duo are far enough from it.

The Calamity Ganon takes aim at Link once again with its cannon, and Aloy runs close with another ancient arrow and releases, but the Calamity Ganon is quicker as it holds up its huge orange sword and the arrow explodes harmlessly against its blade. It shoots Link, who manages to shield himself.

Aloy suddenly goes flying from a massive blow of the Calamity Ganon's orange sword on a backhand. She goes flying all the way across the room and ends up hitting the wall painfully and gets the wind knocked out of her because of her Shield Weaver having been drained by that sword blow. She gasps as she struggles to stand.

 _So I was right . . . ! Damn . . . ! Any harder and that . . . would've knocked me out . . . or worse . . . ! Shield's down . . . ! Gotta . . . keep moving or . . . I'll be killed!_

Aloy witnesses the Calamity Ganon now holding Link aloft in its normal arm, effectively pinning his arms against his body to prevent him from swinging the Master Sword. She takes a deep breath and hoists her bow while clumsily nocking another arrow.

She releases, then just as quickly manages to grab that arrow by its very end before it is almost free of her bow. The Calamity Ganon had raised Link to use as a shield.

 _If . . . I had been an instant too late . . . !_ As that horrifying image looms in her mind.

In that instance, Aloy lunges forward and twists on a reflex to face a blue blur that is flying toward her side. She manages to stop whatever it was from hitting her, only to go flying as the blow is jarred through her bow. It was the Calamity Ganon's scythe-like sword that she had managed to block at its base, preventing the blade from cleaving her bow or herself in two. She rolls along the floor, then hazards a look to see that it has its claw bladed hand raised high as the Calamity Ganon stares down at her. Aloy leaps away once again just as that claw bladed hand slashes into the floor with a crunch, cleaving stone and sending up flecks of rock. She is forced to keep rolling away, all while barely managing to avoid getting grabbed or slashed by that claw bladed hand that goes up and down in quick succession.

The attack suddenly stops as she hears a roar eminating from the Calamity Ganon and she manages to roll to her feet to gain her footing while turning to face it. Link struggles in the grip of its normal arm as the Master Sword in his hand glows brighter, causing the Calamity Ganon to wince and look away.

With a shout of rage, Link unleashes a whirlwind of electricity that is Urbosa's Fury as the spirit of the Gerudo Champion rises to cause the Calamity Ganon to shriek and drop him. Link rolls away and to his feet as he runs up alongside Aloy.

"That was much too close!" Aloy shouted with relief.

The Calamity Ganon roars again and this time an orange field of light envelopes it then disappears, leaving it glowing orange. Aloy releases another arrow at the Calamity Ganon, only for the arrow to explode harmlessly against it. Link tells Aloy that it now has a forcefield like Daruk's Shield.

"Great! So how're we gonna fight it!" Aloy exclaimed.

The Calamity Ganon crawls up on the wall once again, then next throws its ancient spear at them. It then creates a ball of fire that grows by the second and releases it at the duo, growing bigger by the second. Aloy launches an arrow at the fireball, causing it to explode and almost knock Aloy and Link off their feet. The duo just barely avoid getting crushed by the Calamity Ganon when it jumped off the wall at them as they had to run and throw themselves far and roll. Aloy turns in time to see the red beam from its cannon shining on herself, growing thicker by the second. There is a blue flash and it quickly gets deflected as Link had managed to stand between her and its cannon to deflect the beam back at the Calamity Ganon. The beam destroys the Calamity Ganon's shield and stun it. Aloy, with her spear now out, and Link run over to hack, slash, and stab the Calamity Ganon. To Aloy it feels as if she is stabbing a stone wall.

The Calamity Ganon gets up and reforms its forcefield, then climbs up the wall yet again. Link is quick to run toward the Calamity Ganon as it stays on the lower part of the wall. The Calamity Ganon swings its huge orange sword and Link brings up Daruk's Shield, causing it to be parried and destroys the Calamity Ganon's forcefield while cancelling out Link's own forcefield in the process. The Calamity Ganon falls to the floor and Aloy is quick to join in Link's attack by unleashing more arrows upon it while being careful to aim at the side away from Link so that he will not be struck by the blasts.

Aloy discovers that she has run out of arrows and is forced to put away her bow and watch as Link keeps hacking and slashing the Calamity Ganon. The ringing clangs of the sword striking the abomination repeatedly fills the air.

The Calamity Ganon gets up, but starts bleeding Malice. Link backs away to stand next to Aloy.

"Please let that be it!" Aloy exclaimed to Link.

The Calamity Ganon screeches as Malice continues gushing out like waterfalls from several places of its being. It finally explodes into a ball of rapidly expanding bright purple light. The duo shield their eyes as the blastwave washes over them. Upon dimming, Aloy and Link look to see the Calamity Ganon now in the form of a seething cloud of Malice. The cloud rises upward and is gone.

"Is it . . . over?!" Aloy gasped.

That is when she notices light motes appearing around Link and herself. Bright light overwhelms her eyes and the next thing she is aware of is being outside on Hyrule Field with Link alongside her. They face Hyrule Castle, now no longer shrouded in Malice. There is even a horse nearby.

Aloy suddenly gasps and tenses with a fearful expression as a growing feeling of horror seems to slide across her, staring from the back of her head.

"Link," she rasped in a tone to match her feeling. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling right now?"

Link admits it so in that same tone and together they slowly turn around to see the cloud of Malice behind them. This time of greater intensity than it was back when it was engulfing Hyrule Castle as it radiates an even stronger feeling of hatred and rage that seems to burn through the duo.

A slow rasping rumble emerges from that cloud that makes the duo feel as if sand paper is being slowly rubbed across their brains. The voice of Zelda is heard as the Malice begins to take on a horrifying shape.

 _GANON . . . GANON . . . GANON WAS BORN OUT OF A DARK PAST. HE IS A PURE EMBODIMENT OF THE ANCIENT EVIL THAT IS REBORN TIME AND TIME AGAIN . . . HE HAS GIVEN UP ON REINCARNATION AND ASSUMED HIS PURE, ENRAGED FORM. IF SET FREE UPON OUR WORLD THE DESTRUCTION WILL BE UNLIKE ANYTHING EVER SEEN BEFORE_.

Standing before Aloy and Link is the Dark Beast Ganon. Its form is that of a boar the size of a Horus. The duo have to squint to look at it due to the brilliance of both its blazing purple mane that runs down its back and its glowering purple eyes that seem to pierce their souls. The Dark Beast Ganon utters a roar that sounds like a thunderclap that feels even more terrible than the roar it gave as the Calamity Ganon.

"I," Aloy gasped feebly with a horrified look as her courage barely hangs by a thread, "I don't think our weapons are gonna hurt it anymore!"

The voice of Zelda is heard once again as something shining floats down from out of seemingly nowhere.

 _I ENTRUST YOU BOTH WITH THE BOW OF LIGHT-A POWERFUL WEAPON IN THE FACE OF EVIL. LINK . . . YOU MAY NOT YET BE AT A POINT WHERE YOU HAVE FULLY RECOVERED YOUR POWER OR ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES . . . BUT COURAGE NEED NOT BE REMEMBERED . . . FOR IT IS NEVER FORGOTTEN . . . ALOY . . . YOU WERE SNATCHED FROM YOUR WORLD. A WORLD THAT SUFFERED LIKE OURS DID . . . BUT YOUR PRESENCE HERE IS NO ACCIDENT._

Between the duo and the Dark Beast Ganon is a silvery bow that resembles a cresent moon worked with intricate design and nocked with a silver arrow with a cresent moon tip.

The Dark Beast Ganon tenses up as a brightness appears in its mouth, showing that it is about to attack them. Link yells for Aloy to get on the horse with him as he jumps up onto its back. Aloy runs over as well and springs up, then lands on its back too behind Link.

"Leave the shooting to me!" Aloy shouted. "Now get to that bow!"

Link puts the horse into motion and it gallops toward the bow. Aloy can feel the rippling motion of muscle underneath her, along with the horse's warmth. It is not like riding a Broadback as they felt cool underneath her and their synthetic muscles much firmer. Moreover, this is a living creature instead of a machine, so it will not be as predictable. Aloy stretches down with an outstretched arm with hand wide open and fingers splayed as they get closer to the Bow of Light by the second. There is another thunderous roar from Dark Beast Ganon that threatens to shake her courage, along with an increasing brightness.

"Got it!" Aloy shouted as she finally snatches up the Bow of Light as fast as she can.

Link turns the horse away just as a bright beam of purple light strikes the ground behind them where they had been. They can feel the intense heat of that beam.

"That beam would've vaporized even me with my Shield Weaver at full power! Keep us along its side!"

Link makes the horse gallop past the Dark Beast Ganon, down its flank toward its rear.

"Alright!" Aloy exclaimed as she takes general aim at the Dark Beast Ganon with the Bow of Light. "This should be easy!"

She releases and the arrow flies into the Dark Beast Ganon's body, but nothing happens.

"Well of course it won't be easy!" Aloy exclaimed sarcastically. "How stupid of me to think it would!"

Another arrow appears in the bow, ready to be shot.

"Now that's convenient!" Aloy exclaimed happily as she stares at that new arrow.

Link rides behind but away from the Dark Beast Ganon, which spews another purple beam of light, burning up the vegetation before it. It raises its head so that the beam shoots at an upward diagonal. Link slows the horse to a canter as they turn around to have a look at the horror before them. Rain now falls.

"Wha-What do we do now?!" Aloy gasped as a sense of hopelessness creeps into her. "Hades was a passive evil and housed in a device that I could destroy. But this is an active evil we're up against that has no weaknesses!"

That is when the voice of Zelda is heard once again.

 _THAT ENERGY COVERING GANON'S BODY IS CALLED MALICE. NONE OF YOUR ATTACKS WILL GET THROUGH AS HE NOW IS . . . I WILL HOLD THE MALICE BACK AS MUCH AS I CAN, BUT MY POWER IS WANING. ATTACK ANY GLOWING POINTS THAT YOU SEE . . . ! MAY YOU BE VICTORIOUS!_

Zelda goes silent once again. The Dark Beast Ganon begins turning in their direction. It is slow, but each footstep is like a rumble of thunder that sends a slight quake through the ground with each trample.

"Come on, Zelda! You said you were gonna do something about it!" Aloy pleaded.

As if in answer, three large intricatedly crafted circles with triangles in them appear on its side.

 _SHOOT A GLOWING AREA!_

"Right! Let's go Link!" Aloy proclaimed hopefully as she hoists the Bow of Light.

Link makes the horse gallop toward the Dark Beast Ganon and go down its side to prevent their selves from getting in its range of fire. Upon getting close, Aloy takes aim at one of the targets, then releases. The arrow strikes it, causing it to melt away. She grins and hopes for another arrow to appear. Another one does so that Aloy can take aim at another target, release, and that arrow hits true. Another arrow appears and she repeats to strike the last one.

 _GANON'S POWER IS WEAKENING!_

The duo ride around the back and on the other side, but there are no glowing spots to target. Link again slows the horse to a canter so as not to tire it out. The Dark Beast Ganon continues to slowly turn toward them.

"Anytime now, Zelda!" Aloy called.

 _I'M HOLDING BACK THE MALICE!_

As three more of those previous targets appear and Link has the horse gallop once again up alongside the Dark Beast Ganon. Aloy shoots each of the targets.

 _IT'S WORKING!_

Link canters the horse in pace with the Dark Beast Ganon's turning toward them as it continues spewing that purple beam of destruction that burns the landscape before it in a line.

 _HURRY, ALOY!_

Another glowing area appears on the abomination, only this time on its underbelly.

"Link, stop the horse!" Aloy shouted, causing Link to do so.

Aloy jumps off and runs up to the Dark Beast Ganon as Link yells at her to be careful. She runs as fast as she can toward the Dark Beast Ganon and just as she is about to run underneath it, she does a slide while aiming upward and releases the arrow. She hits the target and Zelda is heard.

 _WE'RE SO CLOSE!_

Aloy gets up and runs back to Link before the Dark Beast Ganon can react to her presence underneath it. Link canters toward her and stops long enough for Aloy to spring up and onto its back behind him. Link admonishes Aloy that it was a foolish move as he puts the horse into a canter once again.

"It was the only way to get a clear shot!" Aloy countered. "And besides, I've done that hundreds of times before on large machines!"

Link steers the horse away from the Dark Beast Ganon so as not to come under its direct line of fire. Aloy now thinks to scan Dark Beast Ganon and ends up seeing something inside it. A faint glow of light perks her curiosity.

 _I wonder what that is? I didn't see that before when it was in that other form._

Seconds pass as nothing else happens, save for the Dark Beast Ganon shuffling around to get sight of them and fry them with its beam.

"Ah, Zelda, if you can hear me!" Aloy called. "Right about now would be a good time to make another target appear!"

There is only silence, until Zelda finally speaks.

 _LINK! ALOY! LOOK UP THERE!_

A bright light shines on top near its head.

 _THAT'S THE VERY CORE OF GANON'S BEING! DO WHAT YOU MUST, LINK! ALOY!_

"It looks like I'll have to attack it from above!" Aloy said.

Link then tells her that he got this and will use Revali's Gale to get up there. He next gets off the horse and turns to hold out his hands for Aloy to give him the Bow of Light. Aloy gets off the horse to stand before Link.

"This I wanna see!" Aloy stated as she hands him the bow.

The duo hurry away from the horse and Link kneels down with Aloy by his side. He jumps, prompting Aloy to do so and both whip out their respective paragliders to be carried high into the air by Revali's Gale. They now have a bird's eye view of the Dark Beast Ganon as they glide toward it. They notice a bright slit on its back. Aloy watches as Link whips out the Bow of Light and takes several shots in rapid succession. The slit on the Dark Beast Ganon's back opens wide to reveal a black eye with a vertical pupil wreathed in yellow. They hear Zelda.

 _NOW, LINK!_

Link releases another arrow and it strikes the eye, causing the Dark Beast Ganon to roar in pain. The duo land and watch the Dark Beast Ganon continuing to writher and roar in pain. A bright light shoots up from out of its back.

The light fades to reveal Zelda.

"It's her!" Aloy gasped to Link while pointing at her.

They watch as Zelda slowly descends to the ground before the Dark Beast Ganon. She looks up at the entity that she was imprisoned within for the past one hundred years. A blast of bright light radiates from Zelda, making Aloy and Link squint and look away for a moment. The Dark Beast Ganon roars and begins disintegrating into black purplish mist, taking on the form it had when it was flying around outside and within the perimeter of Hyrule Castle. It roars and swoops low over the trio and rises. Zelda raises her hand high and a glow eminates from her open palm. A burst of light expands like an explosion, passing over Aloy and Link to cause them to wince, but they can still see through it. The duo can see three triangles within that light hovering near Zelda so that it forms a larger inverted triangle within the empty area between the three triangles. The light continues expanding and the Calamity Ganon tries to avoid it, but gets caught by the light and dissolves.

The light instantly shrinks into a small ball in midair above Zelda, leaving flashing dots before Aloy's eyes. The dots clear and Aloy is able to see the now darkened ball fade away into nothing. The sky begins to clear as the day brightens. Zelda looks at Hyrule Castle.

"Now it is over!" Aloy rasped with relief, then she and Link walk up to Zelda.

"I've been keeping watch over the both of you all this time," Zelda said with her back still to them. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought-no, I always believed-that you two would find a way to defeat Ganon."

Zelda turns around to regard them. Aloy is keen to record her in her focus.

"I never lost faith in you, Link, over these years . . . And I didn't lose faith in you either, Aloy . . . Thank you, Link, Aloy . . . The heroes of Hyrule. Link, may I ask . . . Do you really remember me?"

There is a moment of silence as Link inhales and opens his mouth.

Zelda is the name he speaks, causing Zelda to smile.

 _That tree was right, she really does have a smile like the sun_. Aloy noted.

"Ah, not to spoil the mood or sound selfish," Aloy next said as she briefly raises her hand. "But what about me . . . ? When do I get to go back to my world?"

"That will be right now, Aloy," Zelda answered.

Aloy notices light motes starting to appear around herself, but not Link.

"Oh, so I guess this is it then," Aloy said to Link and makes sure to get one last recording of him on her focus. "Well . . . It was fun while it lasted."

Link smiles sadly as he too tells her that he is also thankful for her help.

"Goodbye Link," Aloy said sadly.

Link also bids Aloy a sad goodbye. Light is now all that Aloy can see.

Aloy gasps intensely as if suffocating and almost hits the ground face first, but her reflexes prevent that as she throws her hands out at the oncoming ground. She remains on her hands and knees as her heart beats quickly. It was the same as back when she had first entered Hyrule.

She takes a deep breath and stands while blinking hard to dispel the last of the light motes from her eyes. Her vision clears and can now see that she is at the ruins of her "mother's" home. She looks up at the sky for a moment to see that it is a clear morning and looks back down at the grave. She notices that the coloration of the dirt matches the rest of the landscape.

 _That discoloration and compression_. Aloy mused. _Something like that takes days to accomplish_.

"Was I really gone for a month?!" Aloy said with bemusement.

She turns her attention to her satchels and starts rummaging through them to find food that was prepared in Hyrule, along with a single rupee of purple coloration that she takes out. She stares at it for a moment, then clasps it between her hands and holds it against her chest as she stares up at the sky with a feeling that something wonderful had come to an end.


	48. Epilogue

The day is warm and clear over Hyrule with Link and Zelda standing together upon a grassy hill that overlooks distant Hyrule Castle. Zelda, now dressed in travel clothes consisting of a blue and white tunic and black leggings, has possession of the Sheikah Slate. She studies it with Link as he stands alongside her. They study the compendium together, Aloy's picture to be exact.

"Aloy," Zelda said. "She has strange ears, but is still a nice looking girl." Then looks at Link. "You miss her, don't you?"

Link sighs.

"I understand," Zelda said sympathetically and looks at Aloy's picture again. "She helped you . . . She fought alongside you . . . So it's only natural you feel something for her. And who knows?" She looks at Link again, playfully. "Perhaps she now feels something for you."

Link blushes and Zelda giggles, only to suddenly hem and turn serious.

"But enough about Aloy for now." As she exits the compendium and brings up the map of Hyrule. "Let us focus on our next destination."

Zelda lowers the Sheikah Slate to her side while turning to stare at Hyrule Castle. She stares for a moment, then lifts the slate again to study it and begins her proposal.

"We'll make our way to Zora's Domain."

* * *

Aloy stands at Rost's grave while staring at the purple rupee in her hand. She cannot help but feel regret over not being able to be with Link anymore, regardless of her adventures with him stored in her focus.

Aloy puts the rupee away. For a moment, she simply stands there staring at Rost's grave. She next removes her focus and places it upon a nearby stone, then sits.

"Hello, Rost . . . It's been awhile . . . And you would not believe the adventure I had."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I want to thank the creators of the Breath of the Wild Interactive Map - Zelda Dungeon.**

 **I do not have a Wii U nor a Nintendo Switch, nor even a Playstation for that matter, so I gleaned from walkthroughs and other video posts on Youtube while taking copious notes. I also do not have internet access in my home so I go to the local public library. Anyway, I want to thank the following people for their walkthroughs and video posts:**

 ** ** **AbdallahSmash026******

 ** ** ** **AwesomeFaceProd********

 ** ** ** ** **BackLogClearanceGaming**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **BeardBear************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **BreathOfTheWildGuide (for the Keo Ruug puzzle)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **etHANsolo (for that alternate way of climbing the Akkala Sheikah Tower)****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **GameXplain (for how to get through the Lost Woods)******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gaming Since Gaming (for the Blight Bosses)********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **IGN Walkthroughs**********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Krow's Graveyard (for that direction of travel to Kakariko Village)************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Marty (for doing the Yiga Traveler Locations** _ **after**_ **defeating Master Kohga)**************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **MkIceAndFire****************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Olizandri******************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Paranoia's Dungeon********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **RabidRetrospectGames (for getting the Master Sword** _ **after**_ **freeing all of the Divine Beasts)**********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rashid Al Harmoodi************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **ReadySetGo FTG (for that specific conquest of the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine)**************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TetraNinja****************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TheRadBrad******************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **theseabass (for the Stolen Heirloom Sidequest)********************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Underbuffed (for the Shae Mo'sah Shrine)**********************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Wiiztec (for climbing one of those huge leaning pillars that surrounds Hyrule Castle)************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **YOGCAST Martyn**************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **ZackScottGames****************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **ZeldaMaster******************************************************

 **Here is an interesting proposal to anyone with a copy of Breath of the Wild: try starting a new game and after doing all that needs to be done on the Great Plateau, play the rest of the game in the manner that this fanfiction went**.


End file.
